


Stars In Your Eyes

by JUNGK00KlE



Category: JBJ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, But this isn't just PWP, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Choking, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Married Min Yoongi, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Muscle Kink, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Single Parent Jeon Jungkook, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, Wall Sex, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 113,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGK00KlE/pseuds/JUNGK00KlE
Summary: After two years of working abroad, Taehyung is back to Seoul.He's looking forward to a fun and happy night with his best friend Jimin, when his eyes fall on Jeon Jungkook.





	1. (M) When stars collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taekookpuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookpuppy/gifts).



> Cross-Posted on AFF
> 
> Contains a lot of Smut. All rated Chapters will be marked with "(M)" in the title.

Taehyung stepped out of the airport's main gates and stretched his tired muscles. His job included long-distance flights, but even when he loved what he did, he had never been the biggest fan of spending more than ten hours in a plane. He sighed and ran his long fingers through his blonde hair, before a smile appeared on his lips and he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket.  
After he went through his contacts and dialed a number, he only had to wait for a few moments, until someone accepted the call. "Guess who's back!", he shouted happily and his best friend since childhood squealed softly. "I can't believe you really made it!", Jimin said and Taehyung laughed. "Well, when I ignore the fact, that South Korea is my home country and that I'm happy to be back after almost two years, I still had no other choice to take the flight at freaking 2am in the morning, almost half a day ago", he replied and Jimin hummed. "Where are you now?", he asked and Taehyung looked around, before he connected his phone to his headset, grinned and took his suitcases. Then he walked towards a taxi. "I just left the airport and I'll take a taxi now, to settle down in my nice hotel room for the next two weeks", he opened the door of a taxi and slipped into the backseat , while he told the driver the location, he needed to go to.  
"Then I'll really need to nap a bit and after that I'll take a nice, hot shower", he continued and Jimin chuckled, "And then I'm really looking forward to see you in person again after almost two years, Chim. I'll squeeze the living shit out of you! Thats for sure", he giggled happily. "I'm expecting this, Tae!", Jimin replied and they chatted for a few more minutes, until Jimin's lunch break at work was over.  
Taehyung was happy, that the taxi driver wasn't a very talkative one, because he was really tired and when he arrived at the hotel, his agency booked for him and was done dealing with all the formalities, he fell onto the comfortable bed in his luxurious room. Being a well-known model clearly had it's pros and this room definitely was one of it.  
Taehyung quickly sent his mother a message, that he arrived safely in Seoul and promised to visit her and his father in Daegu as well during his stay in Korea, before he had to return to the UK.  
After he graduated from High School, Taehyung moved from Daegu to Seoul. He majored in Digital Media Design and successfully got a degree, but shortly after he finished university, a foreign modelling company got interested in him. They offered him a contract, Taehyung accepted and moved to London a bit over two years ago. He left his family and friends and even his boyfriend back in Korea to start a new life and even when his relationship ended after a few months and some of his friends cutted the contact, he was still happy. The people, he needed most in his life, were still with him and they were everything, Taehyung needed.  
After his mother replied with a happy emoji and Taehyung wished her a good day, he looked through his social media accounts and after he laughed about a post on instagram from one of his friends back in London, he fell asleep.  
Taehyung woke up three hours later and he almost felt a bit too lazy to crawl out of the bed, but he was hungry as well, so he ordered room service and unpacked his suitcases and changed into comfortable clothes. He still had a few hours left, until he would meet Jimin and some of his friends. His best friend told him during one of their many skype conferences, that he definitely needed to meet his friends. They were all fabulous and he loved them and he was sure, that Taehyung would love them as well.  
Taehyung had agreed, even when he hadn't expected to meet them on his first day back in Seoul. He wasn't completely against it, but he also wasn't very fond of the idea to meet them, while he had huge bags under his eyes from the lack of precious sleep.  
But Taehyung loved Jimin too much to decline and so they were going to meet in the evening. Jimin also wanted to introduce him to his boyfriend.  
The model ate his food, while he was sitting on the bed in black shorts, that covered half of his thighs and in an oversized white t-shirt. He was watching TV and laughed his heart out to a weird comedy show.  
When it was time to get ready, Taehyung stepped under the shower and he felt his sore muscles relax immediately. He wasn't in a hurry, so he decided to extend the shower for a bit (it wasn't his utility bill after all), because he really needed a bit of time for himself. His work took a lot of sleep and energy and Taehyung had been excited, when he learned, that his next shooting would lead him to Seoul and that the company granted him two weeks of vacation after that. Time for himself, for spending time with his family and friends and Taehyung needed all of this so much.  
After he stepped out of the shower half an hour later and dried his body with a fluffy, white towel, he walked out of the bathroom and towards the wardrobe. Taehyung had developed a huge liking for pretty lingerie very early, so he slipped into enticing, black lace panties and smiled, when he looked at himself in the fullbody mirror next to the wardrobe. He really liked, how the slightly sheer underwear complimented his body, especially his perky ass.  
Taehyung wasn't narcissistic, he just knew, that he was quite an eye catcher and he also knew how to use it and how to accentuate his looks. He got dressed into a tight, black jeans, a white shirt and spiced up his simple look with a long, silver earring dangling from his left ear and a filigran, silver bracelet around his right wrist. It had been a gift from Jimin to Taehyung's fourteenth birthday, ten years ago and the model treasured it like his own eyeball. It hadn't been very expensive, but it had been effordable to a fourteen year old boy, who always had struggles with the amount of pocket money, his parents gave him and Jimin always knew, Taehyung had quickly fallen for the simple, but beautiful bracelet in the jewellery-store's shop-window, they passed each day, while they walked home from school. Taehyung smiled, when he remembered how proud Jimin had been, when he gave him the small box with a purple (Taehyung's favorite color) ribbon around it.  
Jimin really was his soulmate after all and he had missed him awfully, while he had been away. Skype talks simply weren't replacing the physical affection and personal meetings.  
Taehyung left his hair unstyled, blonde strands were falling into his face and covered his forehead gently, but they weren't covering too much. After he applied a bit of concealer to hide his eyebags, Taehyung slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, together with some money and the key card for his room. He took his leather jacket with him, because even hot summer nights could turn chilly suddenly and then he left the hotel. Taehyung took a taxi to the club, where he would meet Jimin and his slightly older friend was already waiting in front of the etablissement. As soon as Taehyung paid the taxi driver and got off the car, Jimin clung to him, wrapped his arms around his best friend and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Taehyung laughed, when he heard him mumble something into his skin and he had no chance to get what he said. "I'm happy to see you too, Chim!", he said, because he thought, he knew what the older said and Jimin giggled against his neck. "Hey, that tickles!", the model complained, while he laughed, but Jimin made no attempt to let go of him. After a few minutes, Taehyung was able to convince Jimin into finally entering the club and the dark haired male gave in.  
"You are allowed to cling to me all night if you want, ChimChim", Taehyung said, while they walked into the club. The entrance was at the second floor and stairs led down to the dance floor and the bar. At the second floor were booths with lounge sofas and tables. Taehyung had been there with Jimin once, shortly before he left for London but during those two years, the interior changed a lot. "Are your friends already here?", the blonde asked and Jimin pointed at a group of five guys. Two of them were leaning against the railing casually, the third had his arm wrapped around another one's waist and the fifth was the only one without a drink in his hand.  
"Come on!", Jimin took Taehyung's hand and pulled him over to them. When they came closer, the guy with the brightest smile, Taehyung had ever seen (he even rivaled the sun with his brightness), waved at them. "Jiminnie!", he called affectionately and the three, who were standing with their backs towards Taehyung and Jimin, turned around to face the newcomers.  
Taehyung quickly let his eyes ran over them, when they arrived and the bright-smile-guy kissed Jimin softly. Okay, this was obviously Hoseok. Jimin was in a relationship with him for around one and a half years and Taehyung had heard of him a lot, but never talked to him so far. Hoseok had brown hair, warm, brown eyes and looked super friendly and happy overall. The guy, who leaned against the railing next to him, was brunette as well, he was a bit shorter than Hoseok, about the same height as Jimin and greeted them with a gummy smile. The blonde guy, who had his hair pushed back, send him a friendly smile, while cute dimples formed on his face and his arm was still wrapped around a slightly smaller male with dark brown hair and plush lips. When Taehyung's eyes found the fifth guy, his heart skipped one (or even two) beats. He was a bit taller than himself, by a few inches maybe, brunette as well, but in such a dark tone, it almost seemed black and he was really, really handsome. He wore a black dress shirt, the first two buttons were opened and the sleeves rolled up his lower arms. His dark blue dress pants were tight enough to show how muscular his thighs were and Taehyung swallowed.  
He bit his lower lip, hard, while he stared at the male. He wasn't looking anymore, no, he stared and it wasn't a low-key staring. But the other's eyes were on him as well and Taehyung couldn't stop the small smirk, that formed on his pretty lips. The night would definitely be very interesting.  
"...ae? Tae?", he suddently heard Jimin's voice and felt a soft nudge into his side. "Ah, I'm sorry, Chim. What did you say?", it was a bit hard for Taehyung to tear his eyes away from the handsome male and the slightly cocky smirk on his lips.  
Jimin pouted slightly, when he finally got Taehyung's attention. "I wanted to introduce you... but you were obviously distracted by something..." Taehyung cleared his throat and the others even laughed a bit. "So, hyungs, this is Taehyung. My best friend and soulmate. He's very precious to me, so be nice to him and don't scare him away!", Jimin said, while he clung to Taehyung's arm. The younger laughed. "I'm not that easy to scare away though", he said, before Jimin started to introduce his friends to Taehyung.  
"Hoseok-hyung", he pointed at his boyfriend, before he smiled, "But I think, you figured this out already." "Hi, I'm glad that we finally meet!", Hoseok said. "Ahh, the pleasure is mine", Taehyung replied, before Jimin continued. Yoongi was the smallest, the one with the cute gummy smile. Namjoon and Seokjin were the 'old, married couple' as Jimin called them. They were together for almost six years now and still as lovey-dovey as on the first day, at least this was what Hoseok and Yoongi said.  
"And this is Jungkook", Jimin introduced the handsome male, who reached out his hand for Taehyung. He took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you", he said, smile still lingering on his lips and Taehyung nodded. He was almost able to SEE the tension forming between them. Taehyung wasn't one, who lost his words easily, but right now, he had no idea what to reply. So he settled for a simple 'Thank you' with a breathtaking smile, before Jimin asked: "Tae, what do you want to drink?"  
Taehyung was reminded, that he had his shooting on the next day, so he decided to drink water or coke. First, the others looked a bit confused, but when he explained, that he had to work tomorrow, they nodded.  
It was really easy for Taehyung to fit into Jimin's circle of friends. He laughed with them a lot, snorted, when Seokjin told one of his dad jokes and even when he was a bit distracted, he still felt Jungkook's eyes on him. After around two hours of talking, laughing and drinking, Taehyung and Jimin entered the dance floor and Hoseok followed them. Jimin told his best friend a while ago, that his boyfriend was a passionate dancer and that they met at the dance studio, where they both went to frequently.  
Jimin was already a bit tipsy, when he threw his arms around Taehyung and giggled softly, because he was just happy to have his best friend back - at least for a while. After a bit, Hoseok decided that he wanted a piece of his boyfriend as well and kidnapped Jimin. He lured him in with sweet kisses and sensual moves and Taehyung laughed a bit, when he saw how captivated the slightly older was. He let him go and danced by himself for a while, until he felt a firm grip on his waist and a muscled chest pressed against his back.  
Taehyung turned his head around a bit and he grinned slightly, when his assumptions were confirmed. It was Jungkook, who moved his body slowly against Taehyungs to the beat of the music. Taehyung tried his hardest to hide the grin, when he leaned his head back to whisper something into the other's ear: "You're not even asking for permission?" Jungkook laughed slightly and it vibrated against Taehyung's back, which caused a shiver to run over his skin. "Are you going to send me away? Your eyes told me something different...", his voice was low and calm and Taehyung liked the fact that he wasn't startled by his question. Instead, his hands gripped Taehyung's waist a little tighter, when the song changed into a slow and sensual one and the blonde gasped a little, before the grin returned to his lips and he grinded his ass against Jungkook's crotch. The other groaned and Taehyung, pretty much aware about the fact that this was going into a direction he didn't expect - repeated the action.  
There was this heavy sexual tension between him and Jungkook, it had been there from the very first moment and Taehyung had never been shy. He never hid it, when he felt attracted to someone and he also never kept his sexual preferences to himself. Same thing obviously counted for Jungkook, when he rolled his hips back against Taehyung's ass, still following the beat of the song. The model leaned his head back once again and rested it on Jungkook's shoulder, before he reached back with his hand and entangled his fingers in his dark hair.  
His eyes were closed and he moved his body against Jungkook's, let the music take control over his muscles. After a while, Jungkook spun him around and without any hesitation his hands slide down Taehyung's sides and to his ass, squeezed it and the model yelped a bit, but quickly there was a smile back on his lips. "You're not wasting time, huh?", he asked, after he leaned forward to speak into Jungkook's ear once again and the other chuckled darkly. "How could I?", he replied and Taehyung licked his lower lip, before he looked around quickly. Jimin was occupied with his boyfriend, so Taehyung looked back at the handsome man in front of him. "You wanna get out of here?", he asked, his voice low and seductive and Jungkook agreed. "Your place or mine?", he asked and Taehyung grinned. "Mine", he replied, before he told Jungkook to wait, when he went to say goodbye to Jimin for that evening. His friend was really, really tipsy, when he approached him, but Hoseok wasn't and so Taehyung didn't feel that bad to leave now.  
He bid Jimin and Hoseok goodbye, Jimin just smiled a bit stupidly, while he pressed his body against Hoseok's and wished Taehyung a good sleep. Internally, the younger bursted into laughter. A good sleep, yeah... probably not and maybe he would regret the lack of sleep, when he has to act all professional for the photoshoot in the morning, but right now, he really wanted to get out of the club.  
He walked past Jungkook, who made his way to Hoseok, probably to say goodbye as well and he brushed his hand against the other's arm subtly, before he stopped to say goodbye to Jimin's other friends. He would probably meet them at another occasion again. Then he left the club and paced back and forth slowly, while he waited for Jungkook. He called a taxi, when strong arms slid around his torso and a nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Taehyung in- and exhaled and he had to admit, it felt really good how Jungkook held him, so he leaned back against the older's firm chest and bit his lower lip, when he started to nibble and kiss on his neck.  
"Don't leave marks", he warned him and Jungkook hummed, but he continued his nibbling and kissing.  
Shortly after, the taxi arrived and Taehyung broke away from Jungkook's hold, but both of them slipped into the backseat of the car and during the whole ride, Jungkook's hand rested on Taehyung's thigh.  
They kept a safe distance from each other, when they entered the hotel and the elevator, because they weren't alone, but Taehyung's grip on the metal handle in the elevator was so tight, his knuckles turned white.  
He felt like his body was tugged towards Jungkook with an invisible strength. It almost wasn't bearable for him to not touch the older, to handle the distance, even when it were just a few centimeters and an elderly woman standing between them. As soon as the woman left the elevator at the 7th floor, Jungkook hesitated a few seconds, before Taehyung reached out his hand for him and quickly, the older was all over him and Taehyung hissed slightly, when he was pressed against the cool wall of the elevator.  
The fabric of his shirt wasn't exactly thick and he shivered slightly, when Jungkook's lips were on his own. They were warm and soft and Taehyung mewled slightly at the feeling. Something about Jungkook screamed 'Good Kisser' before, but now he was almost overwhelmed. The older squeezed his ass with exactly the right preassure and he moaned into Jungkook's mouth, when the soft 'Bing!' of the elevator pulled them apart.  
Taehyung licked his lips with a smug grin and Jungkook chuckled, when he walked out of the elevator, his hand on Taehyung's waist. The younger guided him towards his room and smiled. He reached his hand out to the buttons of the older's shirt and opened one with skilled fingers, before he whispered: "The key card is in my back pocket..."  
Jungkook grinned and slipped his hand into said pocket, not without squeezing the flesh and Taehyung giggled endearingly. The older pulled out the key card and opened the door to Taehyung's room and they walked in.  
As soon as the door fell close, Jungkook pressed Taehyung to the next wall and pushed his thigh between the blonde's legs. Taehyung threw his head back slightly, due to the friction and hit the wall with the back of his head. A surprised groan left his lips, when he felt the soft thud, but he had not much time to think about it, because Jungkook kissed him again. The taller's tongue quickly invaded Taehyung's mouth, explored the cave and Taehyung threw his arms around his neck, grabbed the broad shoulders tightly.  
Jungkook's fingers tugged his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and sneaked underneath the soft fabric. Fingertips glided over Taehyung's tummy for a few seconds, before an impatient growl left Jungkook's throat and he broke away from the younger's seductive lips. "Fuck...", he mumbled and Taehyung laughed slightly, when he watched the older pull out a small package of lube and a condom from his wallet. "You store lube and condoms in your wallet?", he asked, while he opened the buttons of his own shirt and then reached down to open the button and zipper of Jungkook's dress pants. "Well...", the older said and Taehyung indeed noticed a very faint blush on his nose and his cheeks, "I'm single and you never know... so, sorry, not sorry..." With those words he pushed the white shirt off Taehyung's shoulders, got rid of his own shirt, shoes and pants and they both cared less about the fabric on the floor.  
Then Taehyung quickly opened his own pants and while he watched how Jungkook's eyes traveled over his body, he pushed the black fabric down slowly to reveal his panties. Then he slipped out of his shoes and stepped out of the jeans, kicking them aside.  
Jungkook's eyes widened, when he saw the lace. "Shit, baby, are you even real?", he asked, Taehyung giggled and a surprised sound left his lips, when the older grabbed his waist, spun him around and pressed him against the wall. Taehyung moaned and bent over slightly, pressed his hands against the wall. He shivered, when Jungkook's hands roamed over his ass, before his thumbs hooked into the waist band of the panties and pulled them down. "I swear, they look so good on you...", he leaned over Taehyung's body and whispered the words into his ear, "But nudity suits you very much as well..."  
The black fabric slid down down his smooth legs and Taehyung looked over his shoulder, because Jungkook's hands left his body completely. "You're gorgeous...", he murmured, when his eyes met Taehyung's and the younger sent him a smirk, before he wiggled his ass slightly. "Come on...", he murmured and Jungkook groaned, when Taehyung leaned his upper body against the wall and brought one of his hands to his butt cheek and pulled it aside a bit, "I want you..."  
The desire, he felt, was almost carnal and Taehyung watched, how Jungkook teared the lube pack open and poured some of the content on his fingers. He coated them thoughtfully with the sticky substance and warmed it up in the process, before he gently swatted Taehyung's hand away from his ass and pulled the cheek aside himself. Then he brought his lubed fingers to Taehyung's rim and circled it slowly with one finger. The younger gasped and leaned his head against the wall, pushed his ass back slightly and Jungkook chuckled. "Don't tease me...", Taehyung whined, when the older pushed his fingertip inside of his wanton hole and once again he pushed back a little, but the older let go of his ass cheek, to grab his waist and stop his movements, before he pushed his finger deeper inside. Taehyung gasped. "You okay?", Jungkook asked and he nodded eagerly. "More...", he whimpered and even when he knew, that Jungkook's grip on his waist was strong and adamant, he tried to move. Jungkook let out a low chuckle, but he decided to stop the teasing and pulled his finger back, only to add a second one and thrusted them inside. First slow, but when he saw how Taehyung let his head fall back, he quickened his pace.  
Small moans left Taehyung's lips and as soon as Jungkook eased his grip on his waist, he eagerly pushed his hips back. It didn't take long for him to beg for more and Jungkook entered a third finger. He dragged all three against Taehyung's sensitive walls and the younger shivered violently.  
"T-that's enough... I'm... ahhh... ready...", he moaned and Jungkook sighed, almost relieved. With a wet, squelching sound, he pulled his fingers back and Taehyung whined at the loss. He heard the cracking noise of the condom wrapping, looked back for a moment and almost moaned at the sight of Jungkook's toned body. He stretched his neck slightly, when Jungkook bent over his body. His cock slid between his ass cheeks, teased his rim and a strangled moan left Taehyung's lips, when Jungkook licked over his earlob and pulled on it with his teeth. "Like this, baby?", he murmured, his warm breath fanned over the sensitive skin on his neck and Taehyung nodded. "Yes... fuck me...", he gasped and pushed his hips back once again. Jungkook groaned, when the head of his cock slipped into Taehyung's hole a bit.  
"More... please...", Taehyung's body trembled in anticipation and Jungkook decided, that they both waited long enough. He slowly pushed inside and grabbed Taehyung's hips with both hands, to steady himself. He looked at the model, who had his cheek pressed against the wall, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape, but he showed no signs of discomfort and so, Jungkook pulled out again, only to push in with a bit more force. Taehyung whined and panted, before he told Jungkook to go faster.  
The older smirked to himself and thrusted faster into the willing male in front of him, freed one hand from his waist and let it travel over the younger's back. Taehyung shivered at the touch and moved his hips back, to meet Jungkook's thrusts. He cried out at one particular hard blow and threw his head back in pure pleasure.  
"So... good...", he moaned, "Do that... again..."  
And Jungkook complied, thrusted into Taehyung harder and faster and slid one hand around his torso and up his stomach, to twist a nipple between his fingers. The blonde gasped at the additional sensation, before he looked over his shoulder.  
"St-stop...", he said, his voice shaky, "I wanna look at you..." and Jungkook groaned darkly, before he pulled out, only to turn Taehyung around and the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders, before he crashed their lips together in a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth, but he liked it like this.  
Jungkook's hands ran up his thighs and suddenly, he lifted Taehyung up. The younger yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Jungkook as well, before he was slammed against the wall. The older broke the kiss and Taehyung looked at him, saw the muscles in his upper arms flexing, when he tightened his grip on his thighs.  
He slammed back into him, plunged hard and deep and Taehyung threw his head back with a moan. His nails dug into Jungkook's muscled shoulders, when he wrapped his legs tighter around the older's waist, pulled him closer and deeper in.  
"Calm down, baby", Jungkook murmured against his honey skin, before he pulled out as much as their position allowed him and thrusted back in. He pumped his hips up into Taehyung and fastened his pace. Taehyung's slightly sweating back slipped up the wall and he tightened his arms around Jungkook's shoulders.  
Their position made all this so much hotter, with Jungkook supporting most of Taehyung's weight, while only his shoulder blades were pressed into the ingrain wallpaper behind him. But if Taehyung was honest, the pain, caused by the small bumps on the wall, was one, that made his insides twist and cry out for more. And with each of Jungkook's powerfull thrusts, the heat inside his body built up more.  
Taehyung let out a lustful moan, when the older hit his prostate, clawed his nails into his shoulders, hard, but completely unaware of the welts of bright red, he left behind. Jungkook hissed, but a low chuckle followed, when he heard the model's pleading whisper for 'More' and 'Harder'. He hoisted him up a bit higher and slammed back into him, into the spot, that made him see stars and throw his head back in pure pleasure.  
"Jungkook...", Taehyung moaned, when he clenched around the older, "F-fuck..." The dark-haired male adjusted him and pressed him against the wall, manhandled him and Taehyung liked it so much, before he slammed back in. He leaned forward and nipped on Taehyung's neck and chest, without leaving marks, the younger's warning voice still in his head. Taehyung barely had time to admire the older's strength, when a particular hard thrust hit his prostate dead on and sent a sweet wave of pleasure through his body, that had Taehyung's eyes rolling back inside his head. His mouth flew open in a shameless moan and his muscles clenched around Jungkook again. The older groaned, before he gently sucked on the blonde's earlobe.  
"Are you close, kitten?", he murmured into his ear, his voice low and dripping with arousal and Taehyung let out a shaky breath, before he nodded weakly. "Y-yes...", he started, but his thoughts were interrupted by the strong and well-aimed jabs against his sweet spot. "A-ahh... yes... right there...", he gasped and shuddered at the way, how Jungkook's thick cock grazed along his sensitive walls. "I'm close too...", he heard the other's voice, still close to his ear and Jungkook's tongue ran over the piercings, adorning his earlob, playfully.  
Taehyung whined slightly, but aside from this, there were just the almost obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and Taehyung could feel that incredible heat licking on the pit of his stomach. His own cock was aching, begging for release and he brought a hand down between their sweat-covered bodies.  
He wrapped his delicate fingers around his length, with Jungkook's eyes following his every move and started stroking up and down, simultaneously with Jungkook's hard thrusts.  
The older sped up one more time, it was almost brutal, how he slammed into Taehyung, constantly hitting his prostate and suddenly, the model cried out helplessly and came all over his own hand and stomach. He arched his back off the wall and the hand, that was still on Jungkook's shoulder, clawed blindly into the skin in an effort to ground himself, while Jungkook continued to fuck into him, guided him through his orgasm. His thrusts became erratic, unregulated, but they still made Taehyung whimper from oversensitivity, before the older finally spilled into the condom with a low, liberated groan and his hips stilled.  
Taehyung gasped for air, before his head fell against Jungkook's shoulder and they both tried to calm down their overwhelmed bodies. For a few moments, they remained in the position, until Jungkook pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's jawline to get his attention and the younger raised his head. "You think, you can walk, baby?", he asked, voice soft and still a little breathless. Taehyung needed a moment to process his words, but then he shook his head gently. "No, my legs are all jelly", he replied, "You have to carry me." And to point out his words a bit more, he wrapped his thighs a little bit tighter around Jungkook's waist. The older chuckled. "Sure thing", he said, before he pulled out gently and caused a soft whimper from Taehyung, who was still sensitive, then he walked over to the bed. His hands were still grabbing Taehyung's thighs securely, to make sure, that he wouldn't slide down. Taehyung low-key peeped at the taller's biceps and bit his lower lip slightly to suppress a small moan.  
Jungkook sat down on the bed, Taehyung was in his lap, but he slid down after a moment and plopped down into the sheets with a contented sigh. The older chuckled, got rid of the condom and lay down next to Taehyung. A smirk was barely visible on his lips, when Taehyung made himself comfortable on his firm chest and started drawing imaginary patterns on the soft skin with his finger. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm an after-sex-cuddler", he said and Jungkook laughed. "I don't mind", he said and Taehyung grinned, when a muscular arm slid over his waist and a hand rested close to his ass.  
The silence between them was comfortable and for a while, none of them said a word, until Taehyung slid his hand down Jungkook's upper body, fingers tracing the prominent abdominal muscles and he licked his lips slightly. With mischief glistening in his eyes, he raised his head up from its position on his arm. "You up for a second round?", he asked and wiggled his butt slightly.  
Jungkook grinned and slid his hand down to squeeze one of the perky globes softly, but with determination and Taehyung mewled slightly. Once again, he realized that Jungkook was able to use the right amount of pressure on him to make his arousal and desire build up quickly. The older leaned up and brought his lips to Taehyung's in a short kiss, before he pulled him onto his own body completely. "Of course, kitten", he said and now he had both hands on Taehyung's ass.  
Taehyung moaned into Jungkook's mouth, he grinned and rolled his hips down against Jungkook's.


	2. (M) When stars sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung wants to meet Jungkook again.

When Taehyung woke up in the next morning to his alarm, he was greeted by a smiling Jungkook and he liked, that nothing between them was awkward. The older wasn't even complaining about the time, when his alarm rang. They chatted for a bit about this and that, while Taehyung was in the bathroom and took a quick shower. He learned, that Jungkook had taken over his father's company a few years ago, but they had not much time for a lot of smalltalk.  
Only a short while after he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, he had to leave. Taehyung usually went to his shootings by public transport, as long as this was possible.  
Jungkook left a little while before Taehyung, but not without a kiss and a low "Have a good day, kitten" and the younger in- and exhaled, after the door closed behind the CEO. Then he took his phone and his bag and left the hotel room five minutes later.  
The shooting passed by successfully, even when Taehyung noticed after a while, that his body was more spent after last night, than he expected, but that was okay. He would never complain about amazing sex and this was exactly, what he had shared with Jungkook.  
After his work was done, he went back to the hotel, to change into comfortable clothes. He chose black pants and boots, a white shirt with a colorful print on it tugged into the waistband of the pants and also he took a denim jacket with him, when he went to meet Jimin in a small and cozy coffee shop, after the older was done with work.  
Jimin was already there, when Taehyung arrived. In the meantime, Taehyung's body started aching a bit more, but he was still able to deal with it. It was a satisfying kind of pain, which he really appreciated.  
"You're limping", Jimin said, when he approached him and Taehyung snorted. "Very observant, Chim", he replied and laughed, before he hugged the older and sat down on the chair across from him. A small whine left his lips, because his ass wasn't very consent with sitting down, but Taehyung really had to go through this.  
A waitress came and took his order, a strawberry milkshake and a Red Velvet Muffin, and when she left again, Jimin looked at him with expectant eyes. "Jungkookie-hyung left only a minute after you...", he said and raised his eyebrows, "Explain!" "Huh?", Taehyung blinked a bit, "Do I have to explain to you, how sex works? I always thought, you have a lot of it." "Yah! Kim Tae, don't make fun of me. I'm serious...", Jimin complained and sighed deeply, "I never expected that you would throw yourself onto one of my friends... Especially Jungkook." Taehyung frowned. "Is there a problem?", he asked, because Jimin really looked concerned. "It's just... please don't play with him, Tae. He's usually no-one to give in at the first meeting and especially no-one for One Night Stands. Hyung has such a soft heart, Tae and he's been through a lot already. He looks handsome and hot, but he's just a Baby Bunny..." "Oh, yeah, I noticed that smile", Taehyung nodded, because he knew exactly, why Jimin was referring to Jungkook as a bunny.  
"Look, Chim...", he continued then, "It wasn't exactly me, who made the first move. He approached me and we mutually agreed to leave." Jimin hummed. "I see", he said, but he still wasn't sure, what he should think about Taehyung's and Jungkook's connection. Especially, when his best friend would leave for London again...  
"Nobody's hurt and... well, the way he fucked me didn't show any signs of discomfort either", Taehyung added and Jimin's eyes widened, but before he could say something, Taehyung continued: "Chim, he has bomb dick game and pressed me against the wall. Fuck, he held me up without much effort and..." "Too much information, Taehyung!", Jimin interrupted him, the younger blinked a bit, but waved Jimin's demur off. "He's so strong, really... and... he called me 'Kitten'... Chim, you know, how much I get turned on by affectionate nicknames during sex... Shit, he was so good to me..." "And he asked me for your phone number this morning", Jimin interjected and Taehyung's mouth opened, then it closed again and he looked at his best friend dumbfounded. "What?", he asked and Jimin rubbed his temple. "Gosh, I won't be able to look at Jungkook-hyung anymore, without imagining how he fucks you against the wall... thank you very much for ruining my personal imagination of an innocent and pure hyung...", he mumbled, before he looked at Taehyung, who let out a small snort, after he regained his senses. "He asked for my number?", he repeated and Jimin nodded. "Yeah." "Did you give him my number?" "Nope." "God, Chim! Why?" "Because I wasn't sure, what happened and whether the awakening was awkward or something?" "Nothing was awkward or weird...", Taehyung groaned, "Come on, give me his number, I'll text him..." Jimin rolled his eyes, but since Jungkook already asked for Taehyung's number, he certainly wouldn't complain to him, when he would give the younger his number now.

"Yes, thank you very much", Jungkook said, before he ended the phone call and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and adjusted the picture frame on his desk a little, when someone knocked and entered. He looked up and flashed his secretary, Nam Chaeyoung, a woman around his age with bleached hair and glasses, a short smile. "Mr. Son of the HR department needs those signed", she said with a soft voice and handed Jungkook some papers. He took them and nodded. "Like everyone else needs their papers signed...", he mumbled and Chaeyoung smiled softly. "I'll get you another cup of coffee", she took said cup from the desk and Jungkook thanked her, before she left his office again.  
He reached out for the telephone, but before he could dial the number, his own mobile phone buzzed and Jungkook looked at the display. He got a message from an unknown number and frowned, before he took the small device and opened the message.  
"I'd gladly be your kitten again", he read and a smirk appeared on his lips. He saved the number and replied: "I'm free tonight." He had no commitments waiting for him, so why not having a bit of fun with a gorgeous model? Taehyung's reply didn't take long. "I'm on vacation now, so I'm free too.", he wrote and the smirk on Jungkook's lips grew a bit wider, when Chaeyoung entered again and handed him the coffee. "Wait a second", he told her, signed the papers, she gave him earlier and handed them back, so she could give them back to the head of the HR department. "Oh", Chaeyoung said, "And Min Yoongi called, while you had the meeting. He asked to call him back." "Thank you, Chaeyoung", Jungkook said, she nodded and walked out again, closed the door behind herself.  
Jungkook reached out for the phone again, to call Yoongi, while he typed another message to Taehyung. "Dinner tonight? Your choice, bill on me?", he wrote, when Yoongi picked up and Jungkook put his mobile phone aside. For a few moments he talked to Yoongi, about the upcoming Saturday, where they wanted to go out together and Yoongi complained a bit about his wife, who was suffering from constant mood changes lately. Jungkook tried to cheer him up a bit. "It's going to change, hyung, believe me", he said, when he got another message from Taehyung, but he decided to continue his talk with his best friend first. "I know, but it's a bit exhausting lately and I'm almost glad, when it's over... but also I'm afraid a bit about what may happen then..." "Sleepless nights will happen, hyung", the younger told him and laughed, "Jokes aside. You'll be an amazing dad. Now, end that day in your office and go home to your wife, treat her like a queen and everything will be fine again."  
Yoongi hummed and they bid each other goodbye, then they ended the call.  
Jungkook still had a few hours to work until he would be able to leave. He decided to check his messages and smiled. "Give me Traditional Korean BBQ and I'm in!" was the first message and Jungkook snorted-laughed when he read the second one. "Not just for the food, darling. :*" "Thought so, kitten", Jungkook replied, "Gonna leave the office at 7:30pm and I can be at the hotel at 8pm. You okay with that?" Taehyung sent him a 'thumbs up'-Emoji, then he told him to work hard and that he was looking forward to see him later and Jungkook had a hard time getting rid of the wide smile on his face.

When Taehyung returned to his hotel room, it was 5 pm and he was a bit tired, which wasn't exactly surprising. He was happy, that he still had some time left, until Jungkook would pick him up, so he decided to take a nap and set his alarm for 6:30pm. Quickly he got rid of his pants and plopped onto the bed, pulled a pillow into his arms and closed his eyes. It hadn't been a lie, when he told Jungkook, that he was looking forward to see him, but Taehyung was a bit surprised, how well they got along already and how smooth everything was, even when they had mindblowing sex last night. Nothing was awkward and he really appreciated that.  
Those two weeks in Seoul surely would be really interesting...  
When his alarm went off, he groaned a little, but rolled around and grabbed his phone to end the disturbing sound. Taehyung slowly climbed out of the bed and gasped slightly, when he looked into the fullbody mirror. His hair was heavily disheveled and he would probably need another shower to fix this.  
So he took that shower and got dressed in wide pants, a loose shirt and sneakers. He expected this to be a relaxed evening, so Taehyung didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.  
He took his time with getting ready nevertheless and when he left the hotel room, it was already 8pm. Maybe Jungkook was already there, but Taehyung knew, that making him wait a bit would only spice things up more. He hummed a little tune, when he waited in front of the elevator, that took its time as well and Taehyung laughed a bit to himself, when it stopped at almost every floor and people got in and out. When he stepped out of the elevator and the hotel and looked around, he found Jungkook leaning against the driver's door of an anthracite-colored car, hands stuffed into his slack's pockets and Taehyung bit his lower lip. Jungkook in a suit should be prohibited.  
He wore a black suit this time, the dress jacket was open and the tie a bit loose. Jungkook wore a neat, white dress shirt underneath the jacket. It wasn't too wide, but tight enough to show off his well-built body in exactly the right way to leave enough room for imagination - on the contrary to the dress pants, which left absolutely nothing to Taehyung's fantasy. It showcased Jungkook's killer thighs in an absolutely not subtle way and the model cleared his throat, while he slowly walked towards the older. He had himself under control, wasn't drooling or something, when he approached him and smiled brightly at the slightly taller male.  
"Mr. CEO", he greeted with a nod and Jungkook laughed. "Taehyung", he said and when the younger giggled, Jungkook knew, that he would love to hear it over and over again. "You look gorgeous", he added and Taehyung's smile got a bit brighter, before Jungkook walked around his car and opened the passenger's door for Taehyung. "Ohh, quite the gentleman", the younger said and whistled slightly, making Jungkook laugh again. "I was raised well", he replied, when Taehyung sat down on the passenger's seat and smiled at him. He really hoped, that today, he would be able to learn more about the beautiful male.  
He entered the driver's side and started the engine. The ride to the restaurant, Taehyung had chosen (a recommendation from Jimin), wasn't long and when they entered, a waiter greeted Jungkook like an old friend and nudged his side with a wiggle of his eyebrows, before he politely bowed in front of Taehyung. Jungkook slapped his arm slightly. "Stop that, Minghao... you're ridiculous...", he said, while the other laughed and lead them into a cozy booth in one corner. "Special seats for special guests", he told Taehyung, who blinked a bit, before the other walked away to give them some privacy.  
"I'm sorry...", Jungkook said, when they sat down, "Minghao is a friend from college and he hasn't seen me with someone for a while now, aside from Jimin and the others." Taehyung hummed slightly. He wanted to ask, why a handsome and polite man like Jungkook was single (not that he wanted him to be taken by someone else, he was just curious), but he decided, that it was too early for that and so he postponed that question to a later time.  
Minghao returned and brought them two bottles of Maesil Ju (Plum Liqueur), together with two liqueur glasses, told them that it was 'on the house' and promised to bring the food soon. Jungkook also ordered Soju from his friend, before he filled the glasses with the yellow-brownish liquid and handed one to Taehyung. "Thanks", Taehyung said and smiled, when Jungkook raised his own glass a bit.  
"So", he started, eyes fixed on Taehyung and the younger cocked his head, "Everything I know about you is your name, your age and your profession." The model nodded. "True", he said, "Almost the same here. Everything I know about you is your name, your profession and that you have a hot as fuck body." Jungkook laughed, even when there was that faint blush over his cheeks and nose once again. Taehyung thought it was endearing. "How old are you, Mr. CEO?", he asked. "I'm 28", Jungkook replied. Taehyung had been right, he didn't even knew his age. "And do you like your job?", Taehyung asked further. The older nodded. "Yes, very much", he said, "Even when I sometimes wish, it wouldn't be that time-consuming..." Somehow, Taehyung thought, the expression on Jungkook's face turned a little sad for a moment, but it was gone again in seconds, so maybe his imagination just played with him. "And your company?" "Oh, it's a marketing company. Nothing too thrilling, but I grew up with those things and I guess I inherited the interest in it from my dad", Jungkook laughed slightly, "He founded the company when he was a little older than me and ran it for over 30 years. He's 67 now, left all the company stuff to me 3 years ago and enjoys his free time with my mother in Busan." "So, your family is from Busan as well?", Taehyung asked and the older nodded. Minghao appeared again and started filling their table with various plates, wished them a cheerful "Enjoy your meal!" before he vanished again and Taehyung looked after him. "He's totally like a Ninja...", he mumbled and Jungkook chuckled.  
While they started preparing their BBQ, he told Taehyung more about himself. "I have a Business Degree, nothing special. I'm also an only child and I maybe was a bit spoiled too much by my mom, when I was a kid and when I started College, I quickly had to learn how to grow up, but my hyungs helped me a lot", Jungkook grinned sheepishly and Taehyung giggled. "Now, tell me something about you, gorgeous", he said. "Well, you already know the basic things", the model said, "I'm from Daegu, moved to Seoul for Uni and got a degree in digital media design. Then I moved to the UK for the modelling job." "You still live there, right?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung nodded softly. "And... when do you have to go back there?" Taehyung opened his mouth to reply, but then he remembered Jimin's words from earlier.  
"He's usually no-one to give in at the first meeting and especially no-one for One Night Stands."  
Instead of replying immediately, Taehyung drank a bit of his beverage, then he shrugged. "I'm not sure yet", he said with a smile on his lips. Telling Jungkook that he would leave Seoul and South Korea in two weeks probably wasn't the best thing to do. On the other hand, lying to him during their 'first date' surely wasn't good as well, but right now, Taehyung was more afraid of Jungkook getting up and leaving him behind, when everything was going so well.  
"Well, then I hope you enjoy your stay here", Jungkook said with a smile and Taehyung nodded. "So far...", he started, "...I enjoyed it a lot." He propped his head on his hand and licked his lower lip, while he looked at Jungkook.  
The older's mouth curved into a small, attractive smirk, then he focused on their food again.  
While broiling and eating, they talked about everything, that came to their minds. Taehyung told Jungkook about some innocuous anecdotes from his childhood and about Kenta, his friend and roommate in London and Jungkook told him more about his hyungs. They shared their fair amount of Soju, but none of them was exactly a lightweight, when it came to drinking. When Taehyung noticed, that his vision started to blurr a little, he got up from his seat and slipped into the free one next to Jungkook.  
"I think, I'm a little bit tipsy", he said with a giggle and Jungkook smiled fondly, before a piece of meat appeared in front of Taehyung's lips. "Eat a bit more, then you'll be sober again soon", he said and Taehyung opened his mouth obediently, so Jungkook could move the meat inside. Taehyung chewed for a moment, then he swallowed and grinned. "We need to walk back", he said, because they both definitely had too much to drink and Jungkook hummed, then he looked at his wristwatch. "Do you want to leave?", he asked. It was already 10:30pm and he was surprised to see how quick it had gotten late. Taehyung nodded and Jungkook waved Minghao over, when he saw him the next time, paid for their food and drinks and then they left the restaurant.  
During the way back to the hotel, the slight fog in Taehyung's mind cleared, but that didn't stop him from taking Jungkook's hand in his after a while. The older looked at him and grinned and a moment later, Taehyung found himself pressed against a rough wall with Jungkook's lips on his own. He mewled slightly at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's shoulders, when the other's tongue slipped into his mouth, explored the warm, wet cave and Taehyung moaned.  
The older supported himself with one hand on the wall and the other already traveled over Taehyung's body teasingly, until he broke away.  
"Come one, kitten. Let's get you back to your hotel!", he said and in this moment, Taehyung wished to slap that stupidly attractive grin off his face. He huffed and softly tugged at the hem of his shirt, then he quickened his pace to catch up with Jungkook, who started walking already and was a few steps ahead.  
"You're a fucking tease...", Taehyung mumbled through gritted teeth and Jungkook laughed wholeheartedly. "As if you're none yourself", he replied and Taehyung sighed in defeat, before he intertwined their fingers again.  
It was a nice feeling, walking hand in hand through Seoul's streets at night. Jungkook's hands were warm and soft, but also vigorous and Taehyung shivered a bit at the thought of what he was able to do with them. He sighed quietly, while Jungkook's thumb gently ran over the back of his hand and when they stopped in front of the huge building, Taehyung was living in currently, the younger looked up at the CEO.  
He licked his lips and saw, how Jungkook pulled his lower lip between his teeth. "Do you want to come upstairs with me?" Jungkook nodded quickly and Taehyung smiled, before he pulled him towards the main entrance. The hotel foyer was still very busy, but Taehyung couldn't care less, when he dragged Jungkook through the hall towards the elevators and shivered, when he felt firm hands on his hips, after they stopped in front of one. Jungkook slightly pressed his front against Taehyung's back and the younger took a deep breath, before he pushed the button to the 12th floor. The elevator needed a few moments, until the door opened with a soft 'Bing' and Jungkook broke away, when they walked in. Other people joined them as well, more buttons to different floors were pressed, but Taehyung blurred out everything else, that wasn't Jungkook. They both leaned against the cool metal wall and one of Jungkook's hands still rested on his lower back, his fingers moved over Taehyung's shirt oh so softly and the younger constantly worried his bottom lip. He let out a small, surprised noise, when Jungkook leaned in, bit his earlob and whispered: "Are you wearing that sexy lingerie again, kitten?"  
The younger whimpered slightly at the question and looked around a bit frantically, but not a single person in the elevator paid attention to them and he sighed. "Yes...", he muttered and he saw the grin on Jungkook's lips from his peripheral view. The elevator remained packed, until they stepped out of it at the 12th floor and as soon as the doors closed, Jungkook looked around and suddenly, he lifted Taehyung up. Then he walked towards his room, while the younger wrapped his legs around him tightly and he moaned, when Jungkook squeezed his ass firmly. "Key card?", he asked and Taehyung smirked slightly. "Back pocket again", he replied and once again Jungkook fumbled the small plastic card out of his pocket, opened the door and walked into the room with fast steps. He kicked the door shut with his foot and stumbled over to the bed, because Taehyung started to grind his hips against him and mewled lewdly into his ear. "See, you're a tease as well", the older said, as he dropped Taehyung to the bed gently, got rid of his jacket and threw it to the floor. Then he opened his first shirt button, but Taehyung stopped him. "Let me do it... please...", he said and sat up on his knees, reached out his hands for the fabric and Jungkook's arms dropped to his sides. Who was he to decline Taehyung's request?  
Dexterous, long fingers popped open button after button and warm, plush lips nipped on Jungkook's chest, went down slowly and a sultry moan escaped them, when Taehyung reached the older's lower abdomen. He glanced at the prominent muscles and licked his lips, before he leaned in and traced the tip of his tongue over them. "Fuck...", Taehyung muttered, while he pressed his hands against Jungkook's muscular thighs and softly dug his nails into the fabric of his dress pants, "...Your body is driving me completely crazy..."  
Jungkook let out a low chuckle, before he let his shirt slide down his arms and it joined his jacket on the floor, while Taehyung's nimble fingers fumbled with the button of his pants. "Hey, kitten, slow down", he said and grabbed his wrist gently. Taehyung looked up at Jungkook and the older groaned at the sight. Soft, blond strands fell into his slightly lidded eyes, a pretty blush adorned Taehyung's cheeks and his lower lip was drawn between his teeth. "You're perfect...", Jungkook murmured, "So pretty..."  
Taehyung mewled softly at the praise and Jungkook leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, before he got rid of his dress pants. "Shirt off", he ordered, his tone demanding, but still gentle and Taehyung complied. His shirt joined Jungkook's clothes on the floor and the older pointed at the mattress. "Lay back", he said and just moments later, he hovered over the model, devoured his mouth with his own and let his hand run over the soft skin. The other hand supported Jungkook's weight, so he wouldn't crush Taehyung with his body.  
"More... please...", Taehyung whispered into Jungkook's mouth and the hand traveled further down, rubbed over Taehyung's crotch area softly and the older laughed slightly against his lips. "Look, how hard you already are. Such a lewd kitten...", he said and with a whimper, the blond thrusted his pelvis up into Jungkook's hand. The older sat up again and pinned Taehyung's hips down with one hand. "Behave, okay?", he mumbled, while he opened the button and the zipper of Taehyung's pants and pulled them down slowly.  
He revealed dark red lace panties, with a beautiful flower pattern and sighed almost inaudible. The way, the underwear caressed Taehyung's meaty thighs and his hips was a sight to behold and Jungkook wanted to imprint it to his mind forever. "Baby, you're so gorgeous, so pretty...", he mumbled, while he pulled the pants further down and dropped it to the floor. Then he let his hands roam over Taehyung's thighs, over the soft fabric of the panties and the younger beneath him trembled, when he brushed over his hard length, covered with lace. Jungkook noticed a darker, moist patch on the fabric and grinned, before he intensified the pressure and Taehyung's lips flew open, a shameless moan escaping them.  
The older took in the view for another moment, hands completely off Taehyung now and he hissed slightly, when the model roamed his own hand over his body, slid over his nipples, squeezed and twisted them a bit, before he rested the hand over his covered cock and spread his legs wider. A few times, he grinded the sensitive length against his palm and Jungkook groaned, his own cock incredibly hard in his underwear. When Taehyung slipped his hand further down and rubbed two fingers over his panties, right where his hole was and moaned in that naughty and sinful way, Jungkook lost it. Completely.  
"Fuck, kitten... turn around...", he growled and Taehyung complied, after another rub over his hole and a soft mewl, "I wanna eat you out!" Jungkook saw, how a shiver ran over Taehyung's back, when his crotch came in contact with the sheets and the lace pressed more against his restrained cock. "On your hands and knees", he said in a low voice and Taehyung whimpered in anticipation, when he felt the older's hands on his hips. Thumbs were hooked into the waistband of the lace panty and Jungkook pulled them down slowly. After a moment, the underwear rested in the hollows of his knees and Jungkook left it there, when he scooped closer and bent over Taehyung, so that his bare upper body was against his back. He pressed his lips to his nape and traveled further down, kissed over his spine, to his lower back and even his ass cheeks, before he sat up and pulled the perky globes apart.  
Taehyung looked over his shoulder and Jungkook smirked at him, before he lowered his own body and the blonde's head fell between his shoulders, when he felt hot breath fanning over his exposed hole. Jungkook groaned slightly, when he saw the muscle clench around air, then he leaned in and traced the tip of his tongue over Taehyung's rim slowly. The younger gasped and Jungkook held Taehyung's cheeks apart with both hands to have more access to the hole. He licked over the pinkish muscle and Taehyung's arms gave in, a moan escaped the blonde's lips and his upper body fell onto the sheets. Jungkook heard incoherent blabbering, when he prodded his tongue against the entrance, squeezed the ass cheeks and when he pushed his tongue past the rim, Taehyung cried out in pleasure. He thrusted the wet muscle inside the quivering hole and dragged it against Taehyung's walls, until the younger pushed his ass back against Jungkook's mouth.  
"God... yes... so good...", Taehyung whimpered and his eyes shot open, when he felt a finger entering him along with the tongue. He closed his eyes again and arched his back, when the finger reached in deeper and fisted the sheets, until his knuckles turned white. "Ahh... Jungkook... please..." The older chuckled against Taehyung's skin and the vibration send an shiver through his body. "Fuck me...", he pleaded weakly and Jungkook pulled his tongue back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand and continued to thrust his finger into Taehyung, while he slipped closer.  
"Like this, baby?", he asked and the younger nodded. "You want me to fuck you, while you're on your hands and knees?", he asked again and Taehyung whined. "Yes, I want that...", he stuttered and Jungkook groaned. "Lube and condom?", he asked and pulled his finger out as well, when Taehyung pointed at the nightstand. Of course, he had some as well.  
Jungkook leaned over and pulled the drawer open, fished out the needed items, before he returned to Taehyung, who was still on all fours. He moaned, when he felt Jungkook's slick finger on his entrance again and the single one slipped in without a problem. "M-more...", he moaned and a second finger joined the lonely one immediately.  
Taehyung pushed his ass back and Jungkook's fingers slipped in even deeper. "Ye-yes... right there...", the model gasped, "Go... faster... I can... take more..."  
Jungkook clicked his tongue slightly and grinned, before he leaned down once again, nipped on the shell of Taehyung's ear and whispered: "You're an impatient kitten..." Then he added a third finger and Taehyung threw his head back in pleasure. Jungkook scissored the fingers to prepare the younger properly and after a while, Taehyung's chest was lying on the sheets again, ass still up in the air and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut, while Jungkook's fingers drilled into him and he hit his prostate with each thrust.  
"H-hyung... please... I'm so close...", he whined after a while and Jungkook slowed down, avoided the younger's prostate on purpose and looked at Taehyung with curious eyes, "I... I have been good... can I get my reward now...?" The older grinned. "Yes, you've been good. Such a good boy, so pretty for me, huh?", he muttered under his breath and Taehyung nodded against the pillow. "Yes... hyung... just for you...", he mewled lewdly and trembled, when the older pulled his fingers out completely.  
"Hurry...", he whined and watched how Jungkook got off the bed and pushed off his boxers, then he climbed onto the mattress again. Taehyung was facing him and sat on his knees, the condom package between his fingers and smiled at Jungkook. "May I?", he asked, while he already teared the wrapping open and licked his lips. Taehyung let his eyes travel over Jungkook's body and when he reached his face, the older nodded softly and a moan left his lips, when the model wrapped his long, delicate fingers around his hard cock, stroked it a few times, before he rolled the condom over.  
When he was about to get on his hands and knees again, he felt Jungkook's fingers tracing over his cheek softly and looked up at him. The older crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss and Taehyung wrapped his arms around him for a moment. Jungkook's hands slid over his body, touched each millimeter of skin in the most amazing way and Taehyung had never felt like this before.  
He felt worshipped, adored and safe in Jungkook's arms.  
Their kiss lasted, until Jungkook's hands reached the younger's ass and he squeezed it gently. Taehyung let out a sinful moan and grinded their erections together, before he broke away and smirked. He got back in position, but this time, he was closer to Jungkook's crotch and wiggled his ass, rubbed it against the older's hard cock. He gasped, when the tip accidentally teased his rim and Jungkook grabbed his hips to stop the movement.  
"Come on, hyung, fuck me... hard", Taehyung said and leaned against his forearms, his self-confidence was back now, "Treat me like a good kitten." He looked at the older and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. Jungkook let out a low growl and his fingers grabbed Taehyung's waist a bit tighter, when he started to push his cock inside the younger's hole in one go. Taehyung gasped, pressed his ass back and for a moment, Jungkook remained in this position, until he pulled out again almost all the way.  
Then he pushed back in sharply, precise and Taehyung threw his head back in delight. A loud, shameless moan left his lips and he feared, that everyone else on the floor might hear him now, but when Jungkook started pounding into him and held his hips in an almost bruising grip, his mind went blank. Right now, there was nothing else on his mind, than how good Jungkook was fucking him. Taehyung had his fair amount of One Night Stands back in London, he also had casual hookups, but Jungkook... Jungkook definitely was someone, he wouldn't be able to forget.  
Especially not after tonight, not now, when the older's thick cock started hitting Taehyung's prostate with each powerful thrust. It wasn't long until the model's chest was lying on the sheets again, ass high up in the air and without Jungkook's hands holding onto his hips, he would be lying on the bed completely. Then, Jungkook suddenly pulled out completely and Taehyung's eyes shot open in utter shock.  
"W-what are you doing?", he whined, while he looked back at the older, who's hands were still on his hips, "Why did you stop?" Jungkook said nothing and instead, Taehyung yelped in surprise, when the dark-haired flipped him over, so he was on his back, pulled the lace panties off his legs now and threw them away, before he spread Taehyung's legs wider.  
"Shhh, baby, I've got you", he mumbled, breathless and settled between Taehyung's thighs, before he repositioned himself and aligned his cock with the younger one's hole again, only to slam back in merciless. One hand was at Taehyung's waist, the other roamed over his chest, thumb brushing over the erected nipple, before he leaned down and licked over the hardened bud, sucked on it and smirked, when Taehyung arched his back to get more of the friction. His hips were still flushed against Taehyung's ass and the younger whined. "H-hyung... move... please...", he mumbled and the older sat up, after he also toyed a bit with the other nipple.  
He took in the sight of his younger lover for a moment, who was lying beneath him, breathing heavily. Blond hair effused over the pillow and his pretty legs spread wide.  
And then, without warnings, Jungkook started moving again. He fucked Taehyung with long, deep thrusts and watched, how the younger fell apart beneath him. His eyes were closed, long lashes touched his cheeks in such a gentle way and his pink lips were parted, while he let out the most sinful sounds. His delicate hands traveled up Jungkook's strong arms and when the older hit his sweet spot, he dug his nails into his biceps.  
"Yes... yes... right there...", he whined and spread his legs wider, to give Jungkook more access and when the older leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, he moaned contentedly. "Kitten...", Jungkook started, lips still close to Taehyung's and the younger whimpered slightly, when the other's fingers traveled up his thighs until they reached the back of his knees and Jungkook sat up again. He lifted Taehyung's legs to his shoulders and started snapping his hips into him again. "Can you cum like this, just from my cock?", he asked, breathless, eyes still fixed on the younger, when Taehyung nodded rapidly. "Yes... yes... just... ahhh... keep going..."  
And the older did, pounded into Taehyung faster and faster and it only took a few thrusts, until he found his prostate again. Suddenly, Taehyung was almost bent in half, his legs over Jungkook's shoulders and his heels dug into his back, while the older still clamped on his hips.  
He thrusted into Taehyung rapidly, eyes slightly lidded, while he watched the younger arch his back and scream in pleasure. A pathetic moan of "Jungkook" left his lips, before his fingernails dug deeper into the skin of Jungkook's arms and he came hard all over his own stomach. He clenched around Jungkook, but that didn't stop the older's rhythm. Taehyung whimpered, while he took the even more erratic thrusts, until Jungkook grabbed his hips even harder and threw his head back. He spilled into the condom and moved his hips in slow thrusts to ride out his orgasm, until he stilled completely and looked at the younger male beneath him. Then he pressed a kiss to Taehyung's thigh and the model opened his eyes with a deep breath. He lazily reached out his arms and Jungkook gently set his legs back to the mattress. He leaned in and the younger's arms wrapped around him, before he merged their lips in a slow, passionate kiss.  
They remained like this for a while, sharing sweet kisses, sensual, but without the former neediness. Jungkook's fingers threaded through Taehyung's hair and a warm palm cupped Jungkook's cheek, until the older broke the kiss , before he pulled out gingerly. Taehyung whimpered softly and tried to hold back the pout, when Jungkook got off the bed, only to return a few moments later with tissues in his hand. He also got rid of the condom. He wiped Taehyung's stomach tentatively and the younger fidgeted slightly, because he still felt sensitive and his skin tickled. Jungkook chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then he dropped the used tissues to the nightstand and laid down next to the younger. Taehyung rolled onto his stomach clumsily, with a low moan of satisfaction and he smiled at Jungkook, before he dropped his head on his chest and threw his leg over the older's lower half.  
"I bet, I can't move tomorrow...", he mumbled, while Jungkook's fingers threaded through his blonde strands again. "I'll take care of you then, kitten", he said, pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead and Taehyung hummed. "You better should", he remarked and Jungkook laughed. "Don't laugh, you wrecked me...", the model complained playfully, but was interrupted by a yawn. He wasn't seriously complaining, because Jungkook treated him exactly, like he wanted and needed it.  
"You deserve proper aftercare then", Jungkook said and plopped his head to the pillow, wrapped his arms around Taehyung and the younger moved a bit on top of him, until he found a comfortable position. "Sleep well", he mumbled and Jungkook hummed. "You too, kitten", he replied and soon after, they both were sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I swear, the story has a plot too. *hides*


	3. When stars shine

Taehyung woke up to someone caressing his neck softly and he hummed contentedly, snuggled closer to the source of warmth and a soft chuckle made him open his eyes.  
"Good morning, kitten", Jungkook said and smiled. Taehyung was still on top of him and looked at him with tired eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Morning", Taehyung mumbled and nodded, before he stretched his body and ran his fingers over Jungkook's chest, "Yes, very well. You?" The older hummed, when Taehyung rolled off his body, but his hand rested on his lower abdomen. He brushed his fingertips over the hard muscles and looked up at Jungkook.  
"Do you work out very often?", he asked, voice low and Jungkook laughed. "Whenever my freetime allows it.",  
he replied, then with a mischieveous smile, he asked: "Do I look like I work out often?"  
Taehyung snorted, then he rolled to his back and hissed, when a sharp pain rushed up his spine. "Ahh... shit...", he cursed and Jungkook raised his brows, when Taehyung looked at him with a small smile. "Well... I guess it's time for a bath, right?"  
Luckily, Taehyung had asked his company, to book a room with a shower and a tub and they followed his request. The older sat up. He stopped Taehyung, when he tried to do the same. "Wait here, kitten", he told him instead, "I'll go and prepare everything and you stay here, look pretty and relax your body for a bit longer, okay?"  
Taehyung nodded and when Jungkook left to the bathroom, he couldn't help but admire his strong backside. Flawless skin (except for the red welts, Taehyung left there during their first night) stretched over broad shoulders and taut muscles. Taehyung took a deep breath and then he giggled a bit, when Jungkook looked over his shoulder and smirked at him knowingly. God, what a man...  
Taehyung grabbed a small pillow, and pressed it to his chest, while he stared at the ceiling and waited for Jungkook. After a moment, he heard the older's voice.  
"Hey kitten", he looked at the open bathroom door and hummed, "They have vanilla-, lavender- and orange blossom-scented bubble bath. Which one?"  
"Vanilla", he replied without hesitation and Jungkook chuckled for a second. "Vanilla, huh?", he said teasingly, but then he nodded, "Alright.", he vanished into the spacious room again.  
Taehyung snorted with a slight blush on his cheeks and looked around. The hotel room was quite chaotic right now, clothes scattered all over the floor, the bedsheets messy and there were still the used tissues on the nightstand, but Taehyung wasn't caring that much. Sure, he had to tidy up the room later, but right now, he wanted to enjoy the bath.  
When Jungkook returned after a few moments, he lifted Taehyung up bridal style and the model giggled slightly, after he vanquished the first shock. Once again he ran his hand over the firm chest, leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder and saw from the corner of his eyes, how the older grinned. As soon as they entered the bathroom, Taehyung smelled the pleasant scent of Vanilla and sighed, when Jungkook carefully lowered him into the tub. It was about half filled with soothing, warm water and the water level rose uninterrupted.  
"Join me?", he asked, when Jungkook sat down on the edge of the tub and grinned, "A bath surely is relaxing for you as well, Mr. CEO."  
The older laughed, but he nodded and just after a moment, he sat behind Taehyung. Jungkook ran his hands over the model's arms and then he rested them on his tummy. Taehyung sighed, when his back collided with Jungkook's chest and he let his head fall back against his lover's shoulder.  
"I feel surprisingly satisfied", the younger mumbled, after he closed his eyes and Jungkook snorted softly.  
"That's at least what I expected", he said and Taehyung blinked one eye open again, grinned teasingly.  
"Oho, quite sure of yourself?", he asked and he felt, how the older shrugged.  
"It's been a while, since I last had sex. Before we met, I mean", he replied and ran his thumb over the wet skin of Taehyung's tummy, "But judging from your reactions, my performance probably wasn't that bad."  
"Well, yeah...", Taehyung admitted, "I can't complain, so... no worries, you haven't gotten rusty."  
"That's good to know", Jungkook replied and laughed, when Taehyung got up from between his legs. The older frowned and stretched his legs. "What are you doing, kitten?", he asked, "Not that I'm complaining about the view..."  
He softly traced his palm over one of Taehyung's ass cheeks, the younger chuckled and then he turned around. He straddled Jungkook's lap and draped his arms over the older's shoulders. "I don't know why...", he mumbled and leaned in, until his lips were close to Jungkook's, "...but I'm kinda addicted to you..." The older smiled, before he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist.  
"Same here", he replied, "Same here, kitten." Then, he sealed Taehyung's lips with his own and quickly nudged the younger's bottom lip with his tongue. Taehyung opened his mouth with a soft moan and entangled his fingers in Jungkook's slightly damp hair, when the older's tongue surged into his mouth. It traced the roof, along his rows of teeth, until it prodded against Taehyung's own tongue and the model nudged back. A low chuckle escaped Jungkook's chest and Taehyung felt the vibration against his own, where their bodies were pressed together. He sighed softly and grabbed the dark strands of hair a bit tighter, accidently dugging his nails into Jungkook's scalp and the older groaned, then he broke away.  
"Careful, kitten", he said, but it wasn't accusing. On the contrary, Jungkook had a baiting smirk on his lips.  
"My resistance is quite low...", he admitted and Taehyung giggled, kissed the older almost chastely, before he looked at him again. "As tempting as that sounds, hyung, I think, my ass won't be able to take another round." Jungkook threw his head back in laughter and Taehyung grinned.  
"So, you need some rest, huh?", the older replied and Taehyung nodded. Then he reached for a sponge, that was laying in a corner behind Jungkook and shoved it gently against his chest. The plastic wrapping around it crackled and Jungkook raised his eyebrows.  
"You wanted to take care of me, hyung", the younger told him with an innocent smile, while he fumbled with the plastic. The CEO hummed and took the sponge away from his chest to unpack it.  
"Choose a body wash, kitten", he told Taehyung and quickly the model handed him a small bottle.  
"Hmm... mint and lime", he mumbled and dropped the plastic wrapping to the ground next to the bath tub, before he dropped the sponge into the water and after he squeezed most of the water out again, he poured some of the body wash on it.  
"Turn around again?", he asked and Taehyung complied, leaned forward slightly and moaned in delight, when Jungkook started rubbing the sponge over his back.  
"Smells good", Jungkook said quietly after a while and Taehyung hummed. The older rubbed the sponge over his arms as well and over his chest. He even washed Taehyung's hair with the cherry-scented shampoo, the younger chose and after cuddling and kissing a bit more in the tub, they decided to get out of it. Jungkook wrapped a big, fluffy towel around Taehyung's body and rubbed him dry carefully. The younger laughed, when Jungkook pulled the towel over his head and covered his face with it and when the blonde lifted it slightly, Jungkook placed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.  
"Do you think you can walk again?", he asked and Taehyung opened his mouth, but after a second he closed it again. Jungkook almost could see, how he thought about it for a moment and then he shook his head playfully. "No", he said with a sheepish smile and bit his lower lip teasingly,  
"Are you going to carry me back, hyung?"  
Jungkook chuckled and he nodded. "Of course, kitten", he replied, when the younger reached out his arms and when Jungkook stepped closer, he wrapped them around his shoulders. The older grabbed his thighs, lifted him up and Taehyung also entwined his legs around Jungkook's waist.  
Then they returned to the bedroom in all their naked glory and gently, Jungkook placed Taehyung on the bed.  
"Hey, I was thinking", Jungkook started, when he walked away to collect his clothes from the floor. "Hm?", Taehyung said, to show Jungkook that he had his full attention.  
"I don't know, if you want to see me again, but there's an photography exhibition in town, that I wanted to visit and I've been wondering if you would like to go there too. Uhm... well, with me."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?", Taehyung asked and caught the panty, Jungkook threw in his direction, "Of course I want to see you again and I'd like to go to the exhibition together with you. When?"  
"Yeah? Cool", Jungkook smiled and Taehyung laughed. He really didn't expect Jungkook to use words like 'cool'.  
"So, today I can't. I meet Yoongi-hyung and his wife later today", he explained and Taehyung agreed. "I can't today as well. I'll go and visit Chim. We're going to watch movies. Haven't done that for two years. But tomorrow? Because on Monday I'll travel to Daegu to visit my family and return Wednesday morning."  
"Okay, then tomorrow. I have an important phone call to make in the afternoon, but I can come and pick you up around 6pm?" "That sounds great", Taehyung nodded and smiled. He was about to get up, but then he decided to watch, how Jungkook got dressed.  
"Like what you see?", the older looked at him with one raised brow and Taehyung bursted into a fit of giggles. Jungkook found it so endearing, that he had to stop buttoning up his dress shirt and rushed over to the bed, where Taehyung was laying on his back, still naked and his weight propped on his forearms. He hovered over him, supported his weight on his hands and kissed him for a moment.  
"You're making it quite hard for me to keep my hands to myself, kitten", he mumbled and Taehyung laughed softly, before he pushed him away playfully.  
"Be good, Mr. CEO, I'm still sore", he warned, then he slipped off the bed to get dressed as well.  
"Look, who can walk again", Jungkook teased, while he sat on the edge of the bed and finished closing his shirt and Taehyung looked over his shoulder, stuck out his tongue and wiggled his ass, before he opened the wardrobe. He pulled out fresh panties - this time in a dark purple - tight black pants and a simple, black t-shirt and got dressed. Over the t-shirt, he put on a checkered shirt with short sleeves and left the buttons open. He turned around to look at Jungkook, who checked the time and then raised his head.  
"I think, I have to leave now, kitten. I'd invite you for lunch, but it's already late",  
he looked a little downcasted, but Taehyung smiled. He walked towards him and grabbed the collar of his white dress shirt gently and pulled him down to face him. "That's okay. Go and do whatever you have to do and I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm looking forward", he said and kissed Jungkook softly. Jungkook grinned.  
Shortly after, he left and Taehyung used the time, he had left until he would meet Jimin, with stolling through a mall.

"Hey, Chim", Taehyung greeted and smiled at his best friend, when he opened the door to his apartment.  
"Hey", Jimin hugged the younger and pulled him in, "How are you?" "Fine. I'm feeling quite good", Taehyung said, even when there was still a dull pain in his lower back, but Jimin made really clear yesterday, that he wasn't exactly that interested in Taehyung's sex life.  
"And you?", he asked and Jimin smiled softly. "I'm fine too", he replied and they walked into the kitchen, "I thought I'd cook us something quick. I don't want to order takeout", Jimin explained and Taehyung hummed.  
"You sit down there and I'll do the work", the older said, when Taehyung stepped next to him and for a moment, he blinked in confusion, but then he laughed.  
"Chim, I am capable of cutting ingredients", he said and Jimin snorted. "Sure, because your roommate told me last time, that you almost cutted your finger off", he replied and Taehyung pouted. "Kenta, that filthy traitor...", he mumbled, when Jimin pointed at the chair in his small, but cozy kitchen.  
"Sit down, it won't take long", he promised and Taehyung sighed, but he walked over to the table and let Jimin do his work. "How's your relationship going, Chim?", Taehyung asked after a while and Jimin looked over his shoulder with a smile.  
"Great I have to say. Hoseok-hyung is sweet, caring and haw...I'm happy, Tae", he replied and Taehyung immediately sensed, that he was serious. "When you're happy, than I am too", he said. Jimin was his best friend since they could remember and he already went through a lot of disappointment and broken hearts. He simply deserved to be happy and now he was in that relationship with Hoseok for already 1 1/2 years, for Taehyung, that was a really good sign.  
"I really think, that I'm in love with him", Jimin mumbled and Taehyung smiled. That was indeed a VERY good sign. "You told him?", he asked and Jimin shook his head gently. "Not yet", he admitted. Taehyung got up from the chair, wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and put his chin on the older's shoulder.  
"But I want to", the brunette added and Taehyung hummed. "Than do it", he said with a smile and the older nodded. Then he continued cutting the ingredients for the food, while Taehyung looked over his shoulder and hummed a soft tune in Jimin's ear. After a while, his best friend laughed.  
"Can you let go of me now?", he asked and once again Taehyung pouted. "You don't want me...", he whined, let go of him and Jimin punched his arm slightly. "Stop talking bullshit... I want you here with me forever!", he said, then he blinked and apologized.  
"I'm sorry, Tae..." The younger waved it off. "That's okay", he said with a smile and walked back to the chair. "Besides, do you have plans for the future? How do you want to continue? Do you want to renew your contract, when it expires?"  
Taehyung hummed thoughtfully.  
"I'm not sure yet", he replied after a moment, "I really have fun overseas. I like the job and I enjoy spending time with Kenta. He's my London best friend and I really like him, but I also miss my home. I miss you, I miss my parents, siblings, hell, I even miss the food and all the other people. I miss South Korea in general. So I'm not really sure, what I'm going to do next. Maybe I'll come back. I mean, I made good money with the job and I surely could earn more, but money isn't everything and even with Kenta living with me, I feel quite lonely sometimes. Maybe I'll first listen to the company, to their ideas and conditions and then I'll decide."  
"That sounds like a good plan indeed", Jimin agreed, while he placed a pan and a pot on the oven, "And, what did you do last night?"  
"Uhm...", Taehyung hesitated for a moment, but after thinking shortly, he came to the conclusion, that he needed someone to talk about his time with Jungkook.  
"Listen, Chim, I know, you don't want to hear it, so I spare you the details, but I spent the night with Jungkook again." Jimin frowned a bit, when he looked at Taehyung, but for now, he said nothing and let him continue.  
"I was with him this morning too and then he asked, if I wanted to visit an photography exhibition together with him. I agreed and I know, you don't like it, but all of this feels so familiar. I know, it's fast, but all of this is so intense and I feel really good, when I'm with him. But I'm also a bit scared. It's like I know him forever, even when we just met two days ago. It's so weird, but it feels so good and he's just so handsome and hot... and I really feel, like I found someone again, who I lost long ago..."  
Jimin let out a long sigh, before he said: "It's really nice, that you two are enjoying each other so much, but you really need to tell Jungkook-hyung, that he can't have more, than he has now, okay? I told you, he usually is no-one for just hookups..." "Why are you emphasizing that so much, Jimin? You seem so concerned", Taehyung asked and Jimin sighed again.  
"It's not my job to tell you that. Jungkook-hyung has to do that on his own. But Tae, he's so much more than strong muscles and handsome appearance. And above all, he's more fragile than he looks like."  
Jimin remained silent for a moment, until his own words reached him and he grimaced. "Tae, don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm not worried about you. I know that you tend to fall fast and hard and I don't want to see you hurt again, because I know, that you're going to leave again in a bit. I don't know if I can endure it again, to see you as heartbroken as... you know..."  
"Urgh...", Taehyung said, "I don't want to think about that bastard... but I know, that you're just worried..."  
Just a short time later, the food was done and they ate, while talking about other things. Later that day, Jimin was sitting on the couch, while Taehyung put the first movie into the slot of his BluRay-Player, then he joined his best friend on the couch.  
He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head in the older's lap and Jimin started their Disney-Movie-Marathon. As soon as they reached 'Frozen' and 'Do you want to build a Snowman' started playing, Taehyung looked at Jimin with a wide smile on his face. They both started singing and immediately, they noticed, how much they really missed spending time together.

When Jungkook entered the restaurant, Yoongi and Somi were already there. After he reached the table, he bumped fists with Yoongi and hugged Somi gently, before he sat down.  
"You look good", he complimented and she rolled her eyes slightly. "What?", Jungkook asked, laughing softly, "I already told you, pregnancy suits you."  
"Jungkookie, you're such a charmer", Somi smiled and looked at him over the rim of her glass.  
"How's your little princess?", Jungkook asked then and the soon-to-be-mother fumbled for her purse, pulled out a ultrasound picture.  
"Here she is. The doctor said, she's very lively and healthy and I can only agree. Right now, she's probably sleeping, but when I want to sleep, it's like she's playing soccer in my womb...", Somi complained and Jungkook saw, how Yoongi had to bite back a grin, "I can't wait for this to be over... I swear, I already forgot, how my feet look and I miss wearing simple jeans. I can't stand all those maternity clothes anymore..."  
"But the ones, you're wearing, look cute", Yoongi said and Somi gently nudged her elbow into her husbands side. Jungkook grinned.  
"Did you finally decide on a name?", he asked then, to change the topic, because he knew quite well that clothes were a rather sensitiv topic for a woman in her 23rd week of pregnancy and maybe names were the better thing to talk about.  
"Well...", Somi started and Yoongi grunted softly, "My lovely husband over here wants to name our daughter after his grandmother, but... please, Yoongi... I can't allow that. Insook? Only over my dead body..."  
Jungkook raised his brows. "I think, it's not such a bad idea to name a child after your ancestors and I know, how much your grandmother influenced you, hyung, but no..."  
"See? I told you so", Somi grinned. Jungkook chuckled and Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"Tell him your suggestion, babe and let's see what he thinks about that", he suggested and Jungkook looked at Somi. "Either Eunchae or Dahee", she said and Yoongi added: "First one is after her gandmother as well."  
"I'm sorry, hyung", Jungkook said and scratched his nape, "I'm more on Somi's side. I like Dahee a lot." "Gladly, she's not your daughter", Yoongi grumbled and Jungkook chuckled. "But you're overvoted now, dear. It's two vs. one", Somi said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Then she looked at Yoongi with wide eyes.  
"Don't you want me to be happy?" Yoongi sighed. "Well, now, that I'm overvoted, I think I should give in, huh?", he asked and cocked his brow. Somi smiled and leaned in to peck her husbands cheek, while Jungkook gave him a thumbs-up.  
"So, it's Dahee then", the brunette woman said and shifted a bit in her seat. A waiter came and took their orders, brought something to drink for Jungkook and when he walked away again, they continued talking.  
"Kook, are you going to help me with the baby's room?", Yoongi asked and Jungkook nodded. "I'll give you as much of my free time as I can, hyung", he said and Yoongi flashed him his gummy smile, while Somi played with his fingers. "Oh, and we wanted to ask you, if you want to be her godfather", the male said and a wide smile appeared on Jungkook's lips.  
"I'd love to, hyung, really!", he said and Yoongi knew, his best friend was really excited. "You're the best for that job, we can ever think of, Jungkookie", Somi said and Jungkook thanked them with a slightly sheepish smile.  
"Now, that we're talking about children... how's Jaehyunnie doing?", she asked, after a few minutes of silence, while they were just enjoying each other's company. Jungkook knew Yoongi for many years now and they met Somi, when they started college. It took the older male and her a while to confess to each other and one time or another, Jungkook had wanted to punch Yoongi into the nearest wall for being so incredibly dumb. But finally, during Yoongi's last year of college, he got over his nerves to ask Somi out and during the graduation party, they became a couple. After three years of being in a relationship, they got engaged and married one year later. Sometimes, Jungkook wasn't able to believe, that his best friend was married to his other half for three years already.  
"Kook?", he snapped out of his reverie, when Yoongi softly nudged his shin under the table and he blinked.  
"Huh? What?", he asked and Somi giggled. "How's Jaehyunnie doing?", she repeated and Jungkook formed an 'O' with his lips. "He's doing good. When we had the last phone call, he told me, that he's doing a lot of fun things with grandma and grandpa. Lots of things, his lame dad wouldn't do with him", he laughed and Yoongi frowned.  
"Did he say that?", he asked and Jungkook grinned. "No, my dad said that", he replied and shrugged, "He's right, though. When Jaehyun would be here during summer vacations, he probably would be at home with his nanny and be completely bored. There's a lot going on in the company and I'm glad when I can leave in time..." He sighed. Jungkook's son was everything for him and very often, he regretted to have less time for him.  
"I'm glad that my parents were able to take him during the vacation", he added and Yoongi nodded slightly. "Things are going to be easier, Kook", he said and Somi sighed.  
"Hearing about you being so busy, I guess, that nothing has changed in , love life?", she asked and Jungkook, who was about to drink something, choked a bit on his water. "Uhm... no... nothing has changed. It's still just me and Jaehyun", he replied and ignored, how Yoongi raised his brow. The older said nothing.  
"Isn't it... time to move on, Jungkookie?", Somi asked, her voice was calm and soothing and Jungkook shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm a businessman. I have no time for a relationship to be honest. I'm not even able to give my son the time during his summer vacation he deserves. I promised him in January, that we would go to the zoo in spring. Do you think, we went there? Yeah, for two hours, then Chaeyoung called and told me, that the company needed me... this weekend is the first one after a while, that I can spend the way I want."  
"Are you at least doing that?", Somi asked and Jungkook nodded. She smiled relieved, then she gently patted Yoongi's shoulder, "Let me out, dear. Dahee is dancing on my bladder..." Yoongi laughed and got up from the bench, let his wife out and sat down again.  
"I feel like a walrus...", the brunette woman mumbled. "No, babe, you're as pretty as ever!", her husband said and Jungkook had to bite back a snort. Somi flashed him a glance, then she walked away and as soon as she vanished behind the door of the women's rest room, Jungkook let out the snort.  
"Hyung, your compliments really have been better, when you were younger...", he said and Yoongi fired back: "No love life? Are you kidding me?"  
"Huh?", Jungkook looked really surprised. "Ahh, come on, Kook... I know from a very reliable source, that you have been very active during the last two days... spending the weekend the way you want, huh? And by the way...", Yoongi leaned over the table and pulled the collar of Jungkook's shirt a bit down, "You have a hickey... right there! Don't think I haven't seen it..."  
Jungkook groaned softly. "Your source is Jiminnie, right?", he asked and Yoongi shrugged shortly, but then he grinned. "Who else?", he said, "Do you think, after hearing all those stories of him and Taehyung, that he wouldn't know, that you fucked his best friend?"  
"It was probably a bit dumb to believe that right?", Jungkook said and sighed, then he scratched his head and pulled his glass aside, because the waiter came with their food and Somi returned as well.  
"What was dumb to believe?", she asked, when Yoongi made room for her and she sat down. "Nothing, babe", he said, because Jungkook looked a bit overwhelmed by her question and tugged the collar up a big higher this time.  
"One of your serious men-only-talks?", Somi asked, before she looked at her plate and patted her baby bump, "Yes, sweetie, I'm going to feed you now."  
"Yes, serious men-only-talks", Yoongi nodded, then he chuckled and they started eating. Jungkook really enjoyed those dinner meetings with Yoongi and Somi and as usual, he accompanied the couple home. They continued their talk for a while, until Somi excused herself to go to bed and the two friends decided to sat down in the comfortable chairs on Yoongi's terrace to relish the pleasant summer night air. "Take care, when you go home later, Jungkookie", Somi said, when he bid her goodbye. "I will, I promise", the CEO said, "Sleep well." She smiled and turned to her husband. Jungkook decided to give them a moment for themselves and already entered the balcony. Around five minutes later, his best friend joined him and held a bottle of beer out to him.  
"Thanks, hyung", Jungkook said, voice low. It wasn't that late, but Yoongi and Somi lived in a suburbia, a neighborhood filled with a lot of small children, who were asleep at that time of the day and Jungkook didn't want his friend to get into a fight with some enraged parents because of nocturnal disturbance. Yoongi nodded and sat down in the chair next to Jungkook.  
"You know, Jungkookie, I agree with Somi. You should move on", he said calmly and Jungkook sighed. "I know", he said and stared into the clear sky. The sun was slowly going down and the sky wasn't covered with skyscrapers, like in Seoul's center. The pale blue turned into pinks and purples and Jungkook clicked his tongue slightly, "But we're good at the moment, Jaehyunnie and I."  
"Tsk..", Yoongi rolled his eyes, "You're lonely and you know that. Two years passed now and you're not good... and that's probably the reason for that... whatever it is with Taehyung. You're stumbling into that passionate affair, even when you know, that this is going to end, as soon as he goes back to Europe." Jungkook took a sip from his bottle and nodded.  
"I know, hyung and I know, you always want the best for me and that you're just worried. But... this is the first time after two years that I'm feeling good with someone else. It's not that I didn't try to move on before, but no-one was... interesting enough. I'm sorry to say this, but I think, I had quite high requirements. Taehyung... he just seems to fulfill everthing, I need. He's cute, he's incredibly sexy and drop dead gorgeous. He's kind and funny and..."  
"Okay, okay, stop that. I already noticed, that you're super whipped for him... just be careful. I don't want you to fall", he said and sighed.  
"That's nothing serious, hyung. We're having fun and that's it", Jungkook replied and rolled his eyes, when Yoongi rose his brows at him, "You really don't have to baby me. I'm a big boy already. I'm fine and yeah... I'm fine."  
"Okay, when you say so. But you know, I'm always here, Jungkookie." The younger smiled at his best friend and nodded. "Yes, hyung. And I really appreciate that."  
Yoongi nodded slowly and then, he decided to change the topic. He in fact noticed, that Jungkook looked content, when he was talking about Taehyung, but he still wasn't sure, what would be waiting for those two in the future.  
But instead of talking about this, he told Jungkook about his plans for Dahee's room and showed him a few furnitures, Somi liked and they talked about colors. After two more bottles of beer, Jungkook decided to go home and he called a taxi.


	4. When stars rise

Taehyung woke up quite early (probably owed to his jet lag) and after tiptoeing around Jimin's apartment for around an hour, he decided to wake his best friend up by poking his upper arm constantly. Jimin was a bit annoyed, until he took a shower and Taehyung presented him a huge mug of coffee and then, the model kidnapped him for breakfast at Jimin's favorite café. During the time, they spent together, Taehyung tried his best for now, not to mention Jungkook, because he probably really was a sensitive topic for Jimiun.  
Later, when his best friend had to leave, because he was meeting Hoseok, Taehyung returned to the hotel for a moment and changed his clothes, after taking a shower. Then, he took the black bag with his camera and with a soft melody on his lips, he left the room again.  
The blonde strolled through Seoul's streets and whenever he saw something, that caught his attention in any kind of way, he took a picture of it. May it be a huge building against the cloudless sky or a pidgeon walking on the pavement, Taehyung raised his camera at everything, that seemed beautiful to him and he was surprised, when he checked the time, that it was already time to return to the hotel and to get ready for his 'date' with Jungkook. Well, actually it wasn't a date, but Taehyung thought it sounded nice to call it a 'date'. He only met with a casual acquaintance after all. That's what he did and he wasn't going on a date with him.  
And nevertheless, he paid a lot of attention to his appearance. Taehyung got dressed in a black jeans, not too tight and not too loose and accentuating his body in the right measure. He decided to wear a dark-red silk shirt and left the two top buttons open. Black, comfortable sneakers and a long, silver earring dangling from his left ear completed his outfit and when Taehyung looked into the mirror, he nodded in satisfaction.  
Taehyung knew, things were going pretty fast between him and Jungkook and they maybe should slow down, but he enjoyed the older male's attention on him too much. He liked to draw it to him on purpose, too, even though he knew, that this really wasn't necessary and he had his attention beyond doubt.  
When the blonde left his hotel room, it was a bit early, but he decided to wait outside. Taehyung sat down on the edge of one of the flower buckets, that adorned the forecourt of the hotel, after making sure that no dirt would get on his pants and looked at the sky. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot today. A soft summer breeze played with Taehyung's hair and with a smile he looked back down. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his instagram account, hit a few random like buttons and texted Kenta, who told him about a shitty One-Night-Stand, he had dealt with the night before. ("Tourists aren't what they used to be before...")  
He had a small, stupid smile on his lips, while he sent a reply to his friend in London, when he heard a smooth voice.  
"You busy, kitten?", Jungkook asked, a bit teasing and Taehyung looked up. His breath hitched slightly, when he saw the older standing in front of him in a tight, black v-neck shirt and black pants. Black made him almost irresistible, the model noticed and he shook his head slightly.  
"I'm not", he said and locked his phone screen, before he shoved the phone back into his pocket after getting up and hugged Jungkook as a greeting. He wrapped his arms around the older, he did the same and Taehyung felt gentle fingers running over his lower back. Once again, Taehyung thought about how good Jungkook's arms felt around him and when they broke away after a moment, he smiled at the other, before he gently cupped his cheeks with his palms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He wasn't even thinking about it and it was just a short kiss, but suddenly, when he pulled back, Taehyung felt a bit awkward. Jungkook in front of him, blinked a bit, but after a moment, there was a very soft smile on his lips. "Shall we go then?", he asked and Taehyung nodded.  
They never talked about affection in public and Taehyung kissed him, because he wanted to, but he never knew, what Jungkook thought about being this open. In the end he was the CEO of a renowned company and had a reputation to take care of. The younger chewed on his lower lip, while he walked next to Jungkook, who sighed after a moment and took his hand.  
"Stop this, kitten", he said and Taehyung pulled his teeth out of the soft flesh, which was red already from all the biting. "It's fine, stop worrying, okay?", the older added, when Taehyung looked at him and he ran his thumb over the back of Taehyung's hand, "Feel free to kiss me, whenever you want, okay?"  
"You have no problem with it?", he asked and Jungkook shook his head, while he smiled at him. "No, definitely not", he replied and softly squeezed Taehyung's hand. The younger nodded with a grin. "No car today?", he asked then and Jungkook replied: "No. It's such a nice day and I thought it would be a waste to not use it, right? The exhibition isn't that far away, so why not." Taehyung agreed.  
"I mean, I already used the day quite well but that doesn't mean to waste a beautiful evening", he said and Jungkook looked at him curiously. "What did you do?", he asked and Taehyung told him about his photography session. He already expected, that Jungkook liked photography too, but he learned, that the older wasn't a stranger to using a camera properly.  
"One day I'll invite you over to my apartment and show you some of my works, okay?", he suggested and Taehyung nodded. "That would be really amazing", he said and after that, Jungkook already stopped him in front of the gallery, where the exhibition was held in. He showed the tickets and they entered.  
A huge photo of Seoul's skyline at night greeted them, when they walked in and Taehyung was already stunned. He usually was more into landscapes and portraits, but this one was beautiful as well. The nightsky was clear of clouds and even with the capital's illuminated buildings, stars were shining on the sky.  
"Sometimes I tend to forget how beautiful Seoul is", he mumbled, while he walked closer to the print. His fingers itched to run over to glossy, high quality paper, but Taehyung knew quite well how to behave, so he suppressed the urge. For a while, they just stood there and looked at the photo, before Jungkook gently nudged Taehyung's side.  
"Come on, they have more beautiful pictures here", he said and the younger nodded.  
They came across a few more pictures of Seoul. Taehyung smiled happily, when one of the Namsan tower caught his attention and he told Jungkook, that the capital's landmark reminded him of his field trip to Seoul when he was 12. He and Jimin escaped from the hostel, their class was staying in after the curfew and strolled through Seoul's streets. After an hour, they lost their way completely and ended up with calling their teacher, very embarrassed and subdued.  
"Of course, Mrs. Lee was very mad, but when she learned, that we lost our way, she laughed a lot",  
he scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "She was that amused, that she didn't even call our parents to tell them about this incident. She just made us promise to stay in the hostel for the rest of the trip and gave us dentention, when we were back in Daegu."  
"You were a bad boy back then, huh?", Jungkook asked and after a second of processing his own words, he swallowed. Even with the cheerful tone, he used, because he was amused by Taehyung's story, his mind started to play games with him after he said this.  
"Uhm... yeah... I think, every young boy did things like that", Taehyung replied, after he bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't unaffected by Jungkook's choice of words as well, but he decided to ignore it.  
"That's probably right", Jungkook agreed, "I did something similar. My parents sent me to a boarding school in the United States, when I was 15 I think. I was there just for two years, to get more experience in English and I met Yoongi there, but I hated it. And he hated it too and we both missed home. So, when our homesickness got too worse, we sneaked out of the boarding school and visited a Korean restaurant in town. It wasn't a very good restaurant, but it made us feel a bit closer to our home."  
"Did you get caught too?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook shook his head. "Almost. One night, the janitor got very close, but Yoongi was smart enough to hide in the girls' rest room. He was forbidden to enter and it was on the lowest floor, so we were able to climb out of the window." The CEO laughed slightly. "We were stupid kids back then, but that experience brought us closer and made us friends. So I treasure it a lot."  
Taehyung grinned. "I'd like to learn more about child Jungkook. How have you been, before you went to college and inherited your father's company?", he asked and Jungkook shrugged slightly.  
"I think, I was a reckless child. I always despised my parent's plans for my future and in school, I told everyone, that I would sell the company after my father retired. That I'd rather open a tattoo parlour, than sitting in an office chair for 8 hours a day and have no time for my family. My father and I weren't very close, when I was younger", he said, when they walked past a photo of a train station. High arcs adorned the ceiling and foreign words were written on the displays - Jungkook supposed it was a German train station.  
"But you're closer now?", Taehyung asked and the older nodded.  
"Yes, after I finished high school and started college, I learned, that my father sacrificed a lot to make the company that successful and renowned as it is now and that it's his legacy. I also noticed, that I would be very stupid to waste his efforts and even when being a business major never was my first choice, I decided to accept my heritage and continue running the company, once my dad was going to tell me, that he wanted to retire."  
"So, you were the bad boy back then?", Taehyung asked and chuckled. The pictures on the walls had turned more scenically. He saw the aerial view of a small countryside town, the worm's-eye-view of a steeple and more and more the photographies turned from cities and towns into only landscapes.  
Any kind of landscapes... so Taehyung stopped for a few minutes in front of a huge print of polar lights; a man standing on the snow, raising both arms towards the sky, in front of two huge rocks and he smiled.  
"Polar lights are so beautiful", he said, "I've always wanted to see them in person." Jungkook hummed in agreement.  
Sunsets and pictures of the sea followed, accompanied by beautiful forests and mountains.  
A special section in the gallery focused on pollution and the pictures of all the garbage in the center of usually beautiful surroundings or animals covered by a thick and sticky layer of oil, because once again one of the huge oil-tankers lost its charge in the middle of the ocean. Taehyung sighed. The pictures had their very own, strange beauty, but they also suggested thinking and made his heart feel heavy.  
He and Jungkook decided to watch all those pictures, but then leave the section again.  
"Ahh, those made me sad...", Taehyung mumbled, when Jungkook's fingers softly brushed against his hand, "I don't like to see animals suffering, even when I know quite well that this is a very up-to-date topic..."  
The younger sighed, when Jungkook carefully took his hand in his. "I know", he said, not really knowing what to say to brighten up Taehyung's mood. Jungkook had no idea, that there would be that kind of pictures. He cleared his throat. "This was supposed to be a good day and nothing to make you said", he mumbled, "I'm sorry." Taehyung looked at him and chuckled softly.  
"It's not your fault", he replied, "I know, that your intentions were only good-natured, so don't worry, okay? Maybe we just leave this place here now, after we went to see that beautiful starry night photo with the tent again and get us something to drink?"  
Jungkook agreed. Taehyung had spent about 10 minutes in front of the photo, he just talked about and now, Jungkook prepared for another 10 minutes of Taehyung fanboying over the picture. It was beautiful, that was definitely out of question, but his own attention was rather on his absolutely stunning 'date' than on the picture.

"Mr. CEO, it was a good day", Taehyung said, when he sat across from Jungkook at a small table in a cozy coffee shop and smiled, "Really, I enjoyed the pictures a lot." He waved the small paper bag around softly. It was filled with postcards of the photographies, Taehyung loved the most. When he picked them, he told Jungkook, that they would decorate the front of his fridge perfectly and that his roommate would love them too. This had reminded Jungkook painfully, that the younger was going to return to Europe in a while and he already knew, he would miss him. Very much and that scared him a bit, because he even didn't know him properly.  
"I'm glad then", he said, stirred the spoon in his cup of coffee and peaked at Taehyung's very pink Strawberry milkshake. Jungkook had insisted to pay after the incident with the pollution photos, because he still felt a bit bad and even though Taehyung had heavily protested, because Jungkook already paid for the exhibition tickets, he asserted, that he would pay in the end. Taehyung had pouted for a while, but after his milkshake arrived, he couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey, kitten, tell me more about you?", Jungkook asked, after he took a sip of his coffee and put the cup back onto the saucer, "I now know, that you're a model, that you're great company in any way I can think about and that you were a bad boy when you were 12 years old, but I'm sure there's more about you. You said, your family is from Daegu." Taehyung hummed. "Do you have siblings, kitten?" Taehyung's eyes started sparkling. "Yeah, I have two siblings. A younger brother, Seokjoo is 9 years old and a younger sister, Hyewon is 12", he replied and nodded, "Seokjoo is a little troublemaker. He's making my mom so livid sometimes!"  
"They're much younger than you", Jungkook noticed and Taehyung hummed. "Yes, but I love them very much. That's also why I'm so happy to go to Daegu tomorrow. I miss my family and friends the most, when I'm not here", he said.  
"I understand this. Sometimes I have to go on business trips and even when my parents are living in Busan for three years now, I'm still not used to not being able to visit them every day. And when I'm not in the country, it's even more weird", Jungkook laughed a bit, before he took another sip from the coffee and watched, how Taehyung's pink lips wrapped around the straw and slurped up some of his cold beverage. He licked his lips after that and Jungkook took a deep breath. He really had to contain himself from attacking Taehyung right now and here. This was an innocent date and especially Taehyung surely needed some rest from the past days.  
When Jungkook had finished his coffee, they decided to leave and the older went to pay for their drinks. Taehyung took the plastic cup with his milkshake, after he went to the toilet and then he joined Jungkook at the counter. When they stepped out of the coffee shop, Taehyung intertwined their fingers and during their slow walk through the streets, he swung their entangled hands back and forth.  
Jungkook watched him with a fond smile and too fast for his liking, they arrived at the hotel. "So...", he started, but Taehyung was faster: "It might sound a bit weird, but would you like to join me in my room, so we can talk a bit more?"  
Jungkook looked at him a bit dumbfounded for a moment, but then he laughed and agreed. "Okay, that sounds good", he nodded. "We could order some snacks from the roomservice later and I can show you some of my photos", the younger suggested. He wasn't exactly sure, why he had asked this, but somehow he didn't want to end their shared evening so soon. "Good idea, kitten", Jungkook said and Taehyung smiled widely, while he lead them towards the hotel entrance. He had no ulterior motives, he just wanted to spend more time with that handsome man.  
The ride with the elevator wasn't filled with tension and lust, as the times before. Instead, Taehyung was chatting happily about the things, he was planning to do, when he was in Daegu and he told Jungkook about his friends, who still lived there, in his parents' neighborhood and were excited from him to come home for at least two days.  
Taehyung was already wishing for his vacation to be longer, but his agent already made very clear, that this wasn't going to happen. When they stepped into Taehyung's room, it wasn't rushed and heated, but the model enjoyed it a lot nevertheless. He overall enjoyed Jungkook's company very much.  
"I quickly change into something more comfortable", Taehyung said and Jungkook hummed, when he pulled off his shoes. He smirked softly, when Taehyung didn't even bother to walk into the bathroom to change his clothes and instead, he just got rid of his street clothes and pulled a soft, pale pink shirt and grey shorts out of the wardrobe. The shorts stopped above mid-thigh, but instead, the shirt was oversized and covered most of the shorts.  
He giggled a bit, when he noticed Jungkook's eyes on him, while he pulled the shorts over his underwear and then he grabbed the t-shirt, before he turned around.  
"A little show, just for you", he teased, while he walked towards the bed and sat down next to Jungkook. Then he put on the shirt and the older laughed.  
"Well, I guess, I'm supposed to thank you, right?", he replied and Taehyung giggled again. Jungkook still found it very endearing.  
"So, you wanted to talk?", he asked. They were still sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed and Taehyung hummed. He got up and walked over to a black bag on a chair, then he pulled out a tablet from it and returned to the bed. "Make yourself comfortable, hyung", he said, while he pressed the On-button on the electronic device and returned to the bed.  
When he looked up, Jungkook had slipped onto the bed further, dressed in his own boxers and black shirt only (his pants was laying on a chair, neatly folded) and was leaning against the headboard now. His legs were bent slightly and spread a bit, so Taehyung decided with a small grin, that sitting in between them, with his back resting against Jungkook's firm chest, would be quite nice. So he slipped onto the bed as well and between Jungkook's spread legs, then he leaned against the older's chest and sighed contentedly, when Jungkook laughed and stretched his legs to make more room for the younger.  
Taehyung smiled to himself, when he felt Jungkook's arms wrap around him and he leaned his head against his shoulder. The older pressed an innocent kiss to his temple and Taehyung once again was a little shocked, because all of this felt so incredibly and utterly domestic. Like long lost lovers, finally being reunited again.  
It indeed scared him a bit, because he had to leave the country in a bit and he had no idea, whether he would come back so soon. But now, there was Jungkook behind him, he held him close to his own body and Taehyung shoved all those scary thoughts to the back of his mind.  
Instead he took the tablet from the sheets and unlocked the screen. "I took some simple pictures today", he said, while he opened a folder and then a photography, "They are still on the camera, but they are nothing special, so I show you the older ones. This one here I took during a shooting in Spain. It's a starry night at the beach."  
Taehyung already planned to tell Jungkook something more about the pictures, as far as remembered. He swiped to the next one and laughed, when he saw Kenta in their bathtub. "Well, this is Kenta...", he said and giggled, when he continued swiping. "He looked quite surprised", Jungkook said and chuckled. Taehyung hummed. "Yeah!", he grinned, when he turned his head to Jungkook and grinned.  
"He wasn't expecting me taking a picture. He's cute, right?"  
"Yeah, but not my type", Jungkook replied, before he locked his lips with Taehyung's and his thumb started to draw circular patterns on the younger's tummy. Taehyung let out a small moan, when Jungkook's tongue slid over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to grant him entrance. He let Jungkook explore his mouth for a moment, before he pulled back, a teasing smirk on his lips.  
"Well, who's your type, Mr. CEO?", he asked playfully, still close to the brunette's lips and ran his fingers over Jungkook's muscular forearms. The older snorted slightly and Taehyung threw his head back in laughter, but then he looked at Jungkook again. "Tell meee?", he whined, playfulness still audible in his voice, "I really need to know." Jungkook smiled softly. "I like pretty kitten, who have their heart in the right place and who know how to drive me crazy with just a short flutter of their lashes", he replied, before he sealed Taehyung's lips again and the younger shivered slightly.  
It had always been obvious, that Jungkook was totally entranced by him, but hearing it directly from the older, made Taehyung's heart beat faster. He responded to the soft kiss and when Jungkook's fingers slipped under his shirt, he knew, he was already putty in his hands. But the older kept things innocent. He just dragged his fingers carefully over Taehyung's soft skin and placed tiny pecks on his lips, before he broke away.  
"Are you going to show me more pictures?", he asked and Taehyung let out a small whine, when the warmth of Jungkook's lips was gone, but he nodded.  
Later they really ordered roomservice and Jungkook fed Taehyung, while the younger told him about all the locations, he had been at because of his job. "This was in... Hawaii, I think", he said after a while and scratched his cheek. Jungkook placed his chin on his shoulder and looked at the picture.  
"Yeah, O'ahu", he replied and Taehyung glanced at him, "I've been there too." "Oh, when?", the model asked and once again there was this sad expression on Jungkook's face, he had seen during their second meeting in the restaurant. "Pretty much 5 years ago", he replied and hesitated for a moment, but added nothing more. Taehyung was almost sure, there was something else on his mind... something, he wasn't ready to tell Taehyung yet. Probably it was something too intimate and too personal to tell someone, he knew for around 4 days, no matter how much he liked him.  
Taehyung decided to skip the Hawaii-pictures, because they seemed to make Jungkook sad and instead, they talked about his job, about his college time and Jungkook asked him, whether he wanted to continue being a model or if he wanted to stop it someday. Taehyung didn't really had an answer to his question, but he was sure, that at some point, his life as a model would definitely come to an end.  
They also shared more stories about their childhood and in between a lot of kisses and cuddles, Taehyung learned, that Jungkook was an only child, but he grew up very close to his cousins, who were working in the company as well. They were both a few years older than him, but they still got along very well and when Taehyung checked the time for the next time, he gasped, because it was already 5am in the morning.  
"Oh my god...", he almost squeaked and Jungkook raised his head. They had changed their positions a few hours ago and were now laying next to each other, face to face, while they were talking quietly and Taehyung's loud voice had disturbed their peaceful moment.  
"What's wrong, kitten?", Jungkook asked and gently ran his fingers over Taehyung's side. The younger whined a bit and looked at him with pouty lips.  
"It's already 5am and I have to get ready now...", he said, "You have to work today and I kept you awake with all the stupid talking. I'm sorry, hyung..."  
Jungkook laughed and kissed the tip of Taehyung's nose. "Hey, I'm the CEO, baby. No-one's going to question it, when I take half a day or a day off, so don't worry." "Really?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook nodded.  
"Really", he said, "Now, get ready. You don't want to miss your train, right?" Taehyung nodded and got off the bed, then he picked some clothes from the wardrobe and walked over to the bathrom. Jungkook watched him, while he vanished inside, but not without wiggling his shorts-clad butt slightly and the older laughed.  
"You know quite well, that you're irresistable, right, kitten?", he said and heard Taehyung's endearing baby giggles from the bathroom. A minute later, the model came back and walked towards the bed, only dressed in his lavender-colored boyshorts, shirt and shorts already gone. He reached out his hand to Jungkook, who was still lying on the bed and looked at him.  
"Are you trying to tempt me, in that outfit?", he asked with a grin and Taehyung sent him a playful smile. "I was going to ask if you would want to join me in the shower, because it'd save time", he replied, then he added: "But, just showering. And maybe a bit making out."  
"Yeah", Jungkook said and grinned, while he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Because anything else wouldn't save time anymore."  
"And because I still need a break", Taehyung pouted, then he reached out his hand again and Jungkook took it, then he followed the younger into the bathroom.  
Half an hour later, after a short make-out-session and a bit of touching under the shower and after Taehyung got dressed in the bathroom, while Jungkook walked over into the bedroom, to get his pants, they called a cab, that would first bring Taehyung and all his stuff to the main station and then Jungkook would drive back home.  
At the main station, the older insisted to accompany Taehyung to the platform and he told the cab driver to wait. Jungkook carried his bag, where he put in some clothes for the two days, he would stay in Daegu. The train was already there, when they arrived and Taehyung kissed Jungkook goodbye. Then he entered the train and when he plopped down on a window seat, he could see the other still standing on the platform. He waved with his soft, adorable bunny smile and Taehyung already missed him.

He arrived at the Daegu main station around 3 hours later and as soon as he left the train, he was attacked by two squeaking and shrieking individuals. Taehyung almost lost his balance, when his siblings clung to him, but he couldn't care less. He hugged them both tightly and when he let go, he looked into two happy faces.  
"TaeTae-oppa, you're finally back!", Hyewon sniffed a bit and a tear ran over her cute, slightly pink cheek.  
"I missed you so much..." "I missed you too, Hyewonnie", Taehyung replied and wiped the tear away with his thumb, "You've gotten even more pretty over the past two years." The girl giggled, when Seokjoo tugged on Taehyung's sleeve. "Hyung!", he called and the older looked at him.  
"Yeah?", he asked with a smile and almost bursted into laughter, when his brother asked: "Have I gotten more handsome over the past two years?"  
Taehyung giggled and nodded. "Of course, Seokkie. You're the most handsome 9 year old boy I've ever seen", he replied and Seokjoo hugged him again. Taehyung smiled happily, then he patted his brother's back.  
"Come on, let me greet mom too, okay?", he asked, because he already saw his mother standing a bit away from them. She smiled the well-known, gentle smile and Taehyung immeditely felt a pleasant warmth surrounding his heart - home. His mother's smile meant home.  
"Yeah, Seok-ah, let him greet mom too", Hyewon said and the youngest stuck his tongue out towards his sister, after he let go of Taehyung. "Stop fighting", Taehyung gently scolded and Seokjoo snorted slightly. Taehyung's siblings always fought over his attention a lot and he tried his best to give them both an equal amount of it, but it wasn't that easy.  
"We'll play later, okay? Now, come on", he said and took his bag. Two tiny hands reached for his hand and Taehyung sighed. He internally counted to three and Hyewon snapped at Seokjoo at two and a half: "Let go, I was there first!" "You're always the first...", the boy complained and Hyewon raised her chin a bit. "Of course", she said and Taehyung already grinned a bit, "I'm your noona, Seokjoo. So, make space, I'm the older one and I'll be first."  
Taehyung put the bag down again. "Hyewonnie, do you want a piggyback ride?", he asked and the girl's eyes widened. "Yes, oppa, yes please!", she said and Taehyung turned to Seokjoo, "You okay with this? You can hold my hand then." The youngest nodded. He wasn't that fond of piggyback rides, but very much of holding Taehyung's hand, so the oldest knelt down. Hyewon climbed on his back and Taehyung staightened up again, then he took his bag and Seokjoo's hand.  
"How's school going?", he asked, while his sister rubbed her cheek against his and Seokjoo grabbed his hand tightly. "Ahhh... average...", the boy replied and Taehyung looked at him. "Average?", he asked and his brother shrugged. "It's nothing too special, hyung. Nothing worth talking about." "Ah", Taehyung chuckled, "Well, then I think I'll have to ask mom about that topic. And how are classes going for you, Hyewon-ah?"  
"It's good. School is fun and I like art the most. We have a new teacher and she does a lot of fun things with us! Oh and English. I'm pretty good at it, because you taught me some basics, oppa", she told him and his brother groaned.  
"Nerd...", he mumbled and Taehyung glanced at him with a grin. "That's very good, Hyewonnie", he said and then they stopped in front of their mother.  
"Hey, mom", Taehyung greeted her and let Hyewon down from his back to hug his mother.  
He felt thin arms wrap around his torso and smelled the entrancing scent of lemon and soap, that was very much his mom. And - dear god - how much he missed this. Now it was his cheek, that was wetted by a tear and when they broke apart, his mother wiped the tear away.  
"Welcome home, my beautiful boy", she whispered and Taehyung noticed, that she was crying as well. Two years were too long for a mother to be separated from her child.  
"Don't cry, mom, please don't cry. I have to cry as well, then", he pleaded with a soft smile, but Mrs. Kim helplessly raised her shoulders.  
"Too late, sweetheart", she sobbed and Taehyung pulled her into his arms again. His mother was smaller than him, so she hid her face in his shirt and Taehyung just held her.  
"I missed you so much, Taehyung-ah...", she mumbled into the fabric of his shirt and Taehyung hummed.  
"I missed you too, mom...", he replied and for a while, they were just standing on the platform, hugging each other, until Mrs. Kim broke away. She cleared her throat and gently caressed Taehyung's cheek.  
"So, what about going home now?", she asked and Taehyung agreed. "Mom, can we go and buy some ice cream?", Seokjoo asked and his mother sighed.  
"I'll buy you ice cream, Seokkie. But later today, okay?", Taehyung suggested and his brother pouted for a moment, but then he nodded.  
Taehyung spent the day with his siblings. He helped Hyewon with a summer project, she had to finish for school and he fixed the Toothless-shaped lamp in her room. He joined Seokjoo in the outdoor pool in the garden and played soccer with him on the grass. He pulled the rose thorns out of his brother's tiny fingers, after he lost his balance while trying to get their ball out of the spiny rosebush and he wrapped bandaids around the small injuries, before he dried his tears.  
After the siblings had lunch with their mother, Taehyung took Hyewon and Seokjoo out for a walk. he bought them ice cream and told them about his 'Adventures' in the huge, wide world, how Seokjoo always called his work travels.  
Hyewon told him about the cute female dog in their neighborhood, who had just given birth to an adorable litter of puppies and how she tried to convince her parents to get one - unsuccessfully to her dismay. She asked, if maybe Taehyung had an idea how to persuade their parents, that a puppy was absolutely necessary in a well-working family.  
Taehyung had to deny and Hyewon dug her plastic spoon into the sundae with a small huff. Her brother felt a bit sorry for her.  
When their sister wasn't listening, because she met a classmate and chatted a bit with her, Seokjoo told Taehyung about the girl in his class, he liked and asked him, how she would notice him better. Taehyung tried his best to give him advice, but he wasn't really sure, how wooing between 9-year-old children was working.  
Then Seokjoo made him promise to not tell Hyewon, because she would only make fun of him for having a crush on a girl, especially when he always said that all girls were stupid and Taehyung swore, that his lips were sealed.  
Then Seokjoo asked, if Taehyung had a boyfriend and the older immediately thought of Jungkook and wondered, what he was doing right now.  
But he negated and Seokjoo pouted. His siblings had quickly accepted, that Taehyung was gay, when he told them during a Skype call around one year ago, because Hyewon had asked him, why he never brought a girl home, when they were still living together. After he told them, they both thought for a long while, that Kenta was his boyfriend. (The Japanese had laughed his ass off, when he heard about that.) When they returned home, their father was back from work and Taehyung greeted him with a hug as well. He had a great relationship with all his family members.  
Later that day, they went to a nice restaurant together and Taehyung laughed a lot with his family. They talked about his job, about their parents' jobs and even a bit about Hyewon's and Seokjoo's school. They went to Taehyung's old school and every now and then, teachers were asking about the oldest Kim offspring.  
Hyewon told Taehyung, that she was always carrying a photography of her beautiful brother around and showed it to everyone, who wanted to see it. Seokjoo added, that she also showed it to those, who weren't interested and Taehyung laughed about that.  
When they walked home through a small park, Taehyung and his father played 'Catch me' with Hyewon and Seokjoo and Mrs. Kim took a few pictures of her family. Back at home, it was already late, but Hyewon and Seokjoo insisted on watching a movie with their older brother and their parents allowed it, because it was a special occasion.  
Soon, Taehyung sat in between his siblings, one leg covered with Hyewon's and the other one with Seokjoo's blanket. Hyewon's huge Toothless plushie partly blocked his view at the TV and he smiled a bit into the black fabric.  
After the movie ended, Hyewon and Seokjoo carried their blankets and pillows and stuffed animals into Taehyung's old bedroom and announced, that they would build a pillow fort now. Mr. Kim and Taehyung were instructed to carry mattresses over to his room and when they were done, almost the complete floor was covered. Hyewon carefully draped all pillows on them and Mrs. Kim covered the pillow walls with a blanket roof.  
The two younger Kim siblings argued a bit, because Hyewon's beloved Toothless was too huge to fit into the pillow fort, so he had to sleep outside, but only 10 minutes later, they bid their parents goodnight. 20 more minutes later, both were snuggled against Taehyung's sides, sleeping soundly and the oldest wasn't able to resist. He took a picture of them, because this was too cute.  
Then he decided to sleep as well, he just texted Jimin and even Jungkook and wished them a relaxing sleep. He was looking forward to the next day already, even when he would probably fall asleep in the train, when he was going back to Seoul in the evening. Taehyung just missed his hometown a lot, so he needed to use all the time he was able to spend there now.  
Jimin replied to him a few minutes later, with the same goodnight wishes and a list of plans, he wanted to fullfil, while Taehyung was in Korea and from Jungkook, he indeed got a selfie. The older was sitting at a desk, probably in his apartment and looked extremely handsome in his sleeveless, grey shirt, that showed off his strong biceps perfectly. (Taehyung was sure, he did that on purpose...)  
The laptop was running and he was working on something, but he told him to sleep well and enough and that he was looking forward to see him again.  
With a smile on his face, Taehyung, set an alarm for the next day, then put his mobile phone aside and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and he was sure, the next morning would be there very soon.


	5. (M) When stars twinkle

Taehyung was woken up by his mother, when his father had to leave for work. Tiredly he tapped into the kitchen to say goodbye to him already, because he would be at home in the evening, when Taehyung was already on his way back to Seoul.  
"Take care of yourself, Taehyung", Mr. Kim told him, when they stood next to his car and Taehyung nodded with a sad smile. He wished, that his time in Korea could be extended. "You too, dad and have a good day at work", he said and his father smiled at him, before he entered the car. He started the engine and waved at Taehyung a last time, before he drove down the short path to the road and Taehyung waved back, until he wasn't able to see his father's dark metallic blue car anymore.  
Then he returned to his mother, who was preparing breakfast for him and his siblings. "Do you want to wake up the little troublemakers?", she asked and Taehyung nodded, with a grin. He still wanted to spend as much time as possible with his remaining family, so he rushed into his old bedroom and tickled Hyewon and Seokjoo awake.  
He quickly noticed, that they didn't change much during the last two years and still weren't morning persons.  
It was surprisingly quiet, while Taehyung, his mother and his siblings had breakfast and after they finished, Mrs. Kim sent her two youngest children back to Taehyung's room to tidy up the pillow fort mess. The oldest offered to help them, but his mother held him back.  
"I need some time with my son too, before he leaves again", she said and Taehyung felt a little bad, because yesterday he really spent most of the time with Hyewon and Seokjoo.  
"I'm sorry, mom", he mumbled and his mother laughed softly. "No, Tae, I know how prepossessing those two rascals can be and I know, how much they love you and you love them, so that's completely fine. But you still have some time left, before you leave to meet your friends, so tell your old mom something about your love life. Are you happy?"  
"You're not old, mom...", he said, when he sat down on the chair again, "But what do you want to hear? I'm happy, yeah." "TaeTae, seriously? No boyfriend or something?",  
Mrs. Kim asked and Taehyung laughed, when she pouted a bit, but then he sighed. That was his mom, shouldn't he be able to tell her about... Jungkook?  
"No boyfriend, mom", he said, bit his lower lip and his mother frowned. "I know that look. There's someone", she said and Taehyung nodded softly.  
"One of Jimin's friends. He's very handsome, single and... ahhh... I feel so drawn to him...", Taehyung admitted and when Mrs. Kim sat down next to him, she poked his side gently with a knowing smile.  
"I know you, my son, there's something going on between you and him", she said and Taehyung nodded. His mother knew him too well.  
„It feels way too good to be with him and I'm already a bit afraid, that I'll miss him too much, when I'm back in London...“, he said and his mother gently placed her hand on his upper arm.  
"Holiday romances aren't the easiest, Taehyung-ah", she said with a sympathetic smile and Taehyung snorted softly.  
"I didn't plan to have any kind of romance, while I'm here", he said, "But I just can't stay away from him."  
"Well, in the end, you don't know, whether you'll stay in Europe forever or you might come back to Korea some day, so when you like him so much, sweetie, then follow your instincts, okay? When he makes you feel good, try to keep in touch, when you're back in London", she said and ran her thumb gently ober Taehyung's arm.  
"You're probably right", Taehyung smiled softly, even when he blushed a bit, when his mom said something about making him feel good. She meant it in an innocent way and Taehyung wanted to punch himself, because he thought about it in a lewd way.  
He sighed and his mother nudged his side. "I'll go and get us a glass of lemonade and you tell me more about that mysterious man, who captivated my beloved son within such a short amount of time, okay?" Taehyung laughed and nodded.

Later that day, Taehyung was still busy with packing all the stuff, he needed for the outdoor pool, he heard a soft knock on the doorframe and the model looked up. When he saw the older male at the door, his eyes widened in surprise and he squealed quietly.  
"Jihan-hyung!", with a happy smile, Taehyung dropped the towel, he had in his hand, to the bed and ran over to the other. He wrapped his arms around his friend and Jihan laughed, when he bumped slightly against the doorframe. "Kim Taehyung! I can't believe, that I'm able to see you in person again!", he exaggerated, pressed a gentle kiss to the younger's forehead and Taehyung snorted.  
"As always overdramatic, Hyung! What are you doing here? I thought, you're in Seoul", he said and broke away from the older.  
He met Jihan, because their fathers were working together and they kept in touch over the years, even when they left school. Jihan had been his first crush, his first boyfriend, when Taehyung was in high school and their relationship lasted for 4 years, until they broke up mutually. But they were still very close.  
Also, Jihan had comforted him, when Taehyung's last boyfriend broke up with him and the younger had been completely devastated.  
"I took a few days off, because I was a bit nostalgic and wanted to see all my old friends again. When you told me, you were going to Daegu, I decided to surprise you", the older grinned, "So, are you ready? I'm sure, Seojoon and Minho are already there."  
Taehyung nodded. "And Bogum, Minjae and Hyungsik will be late", he laughed, then he grabbed the towel and stuffed it into his bag, "Lets go."  
They bid Taehyung's mother goodbye and the model promised her to be back for dinner, before he would return to Seoul.  
Taehyung slipped inside the car's passengers seat and Jihan quickly started the engine. They arrived at the outdoor pool and as expected, two of their friends were already there and they didn't have to wait long, until the other three arrived.  
They found a nice place on the meadow, partly in the shadow of a huge tree, but those, who wanted to enjoy the sun, were able to do so as well.  
During the last two years, Taehyung had rarely talked to his friends, because they had all been very busy with work, so everyone appreciated the chance to finally catch up with the other's life's and they talked a lot.  
They spent the first hour with just sitting on the grass and talked about everything and nothing, but after a while, Taehyung got a bit restless and they decided to go into the pool.  
Taehyung ended up on Jihan's shoulders, while Minjae sat on Minho's shoulders and they were trying to push the other into the water. Minho constantly complained about Minjae eating too many sweets during the last months and in the end, it were them, who fell to the water, but not because Taehyung pushed Minjae off of Minho's shoulders, but Bogum pulled his younger friend down.  
After Minho's head broke through the water surface, he coughed and splashed some water on his friends, before he helped Minjae, who looked a bit startled because of the sudden contact with the water and wiped his dark hair out of his face.  
"You didn't win!", Minho complained and pointed at Taehyung and Jihan, "That was cheating and we need a rematch!" Taehyung was still sitting on Jihan's shoulders, they both were laughing, because Minho was trying very hard to stop himself from laughing as well. He wasn't able to keep up his facade for long and soon bursted into laughter as well.  
Later, all of them decided to play volleyball. Jihan, Bogum and Taehyung were one team and Minho, Hyungsik and Minjae made the second team. Seojoon refused to play and decided to be the referee instead.  
Their game ended with a bruised wrist for Taehyung, because the ball hit it in a very painful way and his friends were very worried.  
"Do something, Jihan! You're the doctor!", Seojoon prompted Jihan and the other rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a heart surgeon!", he replied and the older snorted. "But you still went through the same training, as an orthopaedic did as well!", he said, when Taehyung gently placed his hand on his arm.  
"Hyung, it's fine. It's just a bruise. It will heal on its own. Please, don't worry."  
Nevertheless, Jihan got a bandage from his bag and wrapped it carefully around Taehyung's injured wrist and they decided to talk a bit more, until they bid each other goodbye and Jihan brought Taehyung home.  
"Hey, listen, TaeTae. I'll drive back to Seoul tonight. I would like to offer you a ride, so you can avoid annoying trains and stinky other people. But I still have a meeting today, so I can't leave before 10pm",  
he said, when he stopped the car in front of Taehyung's parents' house. "Really, hyung?", Taehyung looked at him and Jihan nodded.  
"Sure, we both need to go back to Seoul, so that's not really a detour for me", the older smiled.  
"That's amazing. Then I can see my dad, when he comes home tonight", the model was quite happy. "And we don't have to travel alone", Jihan added, when Taehyung unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his back.  
"Exactly. I'll go and see Jaemin at the café now", he said, "And then I'll have dinner with my mom and Hyewon and Seokjoo. Can you call me, when you want to drive back, hyung?" Jihan nodded and Taehyung opened the passenger's door. "Thank you", he said and leaned in to kiss the older's cheek, before he got out of the car and Jihan drove away with a smile.  
Taehyung entered the house to leave his bag there, before he borrowed his mother's bicycle and drove to see his friend at his work place.  
Jaemin was 2 years younger than Taehyung and they met in Middle School, when the younger transferred there, after his family moved from Seoul to Daegu. Like Taehyung, he started studying digital media design and just graduated from university. Right now, he was working at his parents' café, where Taehyung would meet him. The model greeted the dog, who was laying next to the entrance, after he got off his mom's bicycle.  
"Hey, Nana, do you still remember me?", he asked and ruffled her fur. Jaemin's dog probably wasn't able to remember him anymore, but Nana was relaxed and let him pet her. After a moment, Taehyung entered the café and sighed in relief, because the air con was running and compared with the outside, it was nicely chill inside.  
"Well, if that's not Taehyung-ah!", he turned around and faced a short, chubby woman with silver-greyish hair, who walked towards him, but stopped at a table, occupied by two girls. She placed two sundaes and two glasses with detox drinks on the table and then continued her walk towards Taehyung. The model smiled. Jaemin's grandmother was the original owner of the café and now, she worked here to make her time as pensioner a bit more interesting.  
"When have I seen you the last time?", she asked and Taehyung laughed slightly. "Two years ago, when I moved to the UK", he said and flinched a little, when the elderly woman raised her voice.  
"Yah, Jaemin-ah! Come here!", she called for her grandson, who looked out of a door, that led to the back area of the café a few moments later.  
"Grandma, you called?", he asked, when he saw Taehyung and a smile formed on his lips, "Tae-hyung!"  
Jaemin had been a shy and reluctant boy in Middle School, but he had grown a lot, after he met Taehyung and his social butterfly attitude.  
"Take your break and use the time to talk to Taehyung-ah", Jaemin's grandmother said and pointed at an empty table, "I'll bring you something to drink."  
Taehyung spent around two hours with talking to Jaemin and he learned, that the younger was desperately looking for a job in Seoul and that he was only working in the café, because he didn't want to sit at home all day.  
He promised Jaemin, that he would keep his eyes open and tell him, when he saw any promising job offers.  
Later, he had dinner with his family and was indeed able to spend a while with his father, before he packed his stuff and Jihan picked him up around 10pm, as he said before.  
They talked a lot during the ride back to Seoul and when Taehyung arrived at the hotel, he just fell into his bed and woke up from his alarm in the next morning.  
Taehyung met Jimin for breakfast and the older greeted him with a warm hug, when he arrived a little too late.  
"You look tired, Tae", he said, "When did you arrive?" Taehyung had to think a bit. "Ahh, arround half past 1 in the morning", he replied, "But I'm used to that. I'll take a nap later and everything will be fine. How were things going here?"  
"Everything's good here", Jimin smiled, "Me and Hoseok-hyung met Jungkook-hyung yesterday for lunch."  
"How are they? Are they doing good?"  
Jimin laughed. "You haven't seen Jungkook for two days. Miss him already?" Taehyung snorted. "I'm just polite", he said, but in the end, Jimin was right and he indeed missed Jungkook while he was in Daegu.  
"Yeah, polite...", Jimin grinned, "They're both fine and working hard today. And how's everyone at home?"  
"Polite. I'm well-mannered, Jimin...", Taehyung grumbled, but he grinned too, before he responded to his best friend's question: "Everyone is doing good. Seojoon-hyung is going to marry his fiancee next year and he said, that we're invited." "Oh, really? Well, it's about time. How long are they in a relationship now?", Jimin scratched his cheek and Taehyung thought for a moment.  
"Uhh... Seojoon-hyung is 30 now. I think, he started dating Hyorin-noona, when they both were 19? I'm not sure, but they're a couple for a while", he said and Jimin nodded.  
"As I said, it's about time. And the others?"  
"Jaemin-ah graduated from college this year. Can you believe that?" "Sure, you left for London two years ago and he was a freshmen, when you left", Jimin said and clicked his tongue, when he noticed the bandage around Taehyung's wrist. "What happened?", he asked and pointed at it.  
"Huh?", Taehyung looked down at the bandage and then he sighed, "That's nothing... I went to the outdoor pool with the guys yesterday and we played volleyball. The ball hit my wrist a bit unfortunate and Jihan-hyung wrapped the bandage around it. It's..."  
"Jihan-hyung?", Jimin repeated, "Do Jihan? Your ex-boyfriend?" Taehyung nodded. "Why was he in Daegu?"  
"I was confused at first, but he said, he wanted to meet everyone and took a few days off from work", Taehyung explained and Jimin hummed, "He offered me a ride back. I was able to spend more time with my family thanks to him. Great, right?"  
The model smiled and Jimin nodded slowly. He vividly remembered, how sad Taehyung was, when he and Jihan broke up three years ago, even when they decided to end their relationship mutually and planned to stay friends.  
"Are you okay?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. "Sure. Why not? I'm a bit tired, but everything else is fine", Taehyung smiled, when their breakfast order arrived and he thanked the waitress. She was cute and if he were into girls, he'd surely flirt with her.  
"Jungkook-hyung asked about you", Jimin said, while he stirred the spoon around in his coffee and Taehyung looked at him. "And you teased me...", he pouted and Jimin grinned. "You missed him!", he replied and plucked a piece of his blueberry muffin and shoved it into his mouth. Then he chewed and swallowed, before he said: "Maybe you should call him. He misses you as well."  
"Chiim... stop teasing...", Taehyung whined, but he laughed, "I'll call him." "Good. Oh, and I think, you should join us on Friday. We want to go to that new club, that opened a month ago. Arcade or something. Jin-hyung said, it's great there", he said. "Friday?", Taehyung hummed, "I'm in."

Taehyung returned to the hotel, when he parted ways with Jimin and he called Jungkook. The older was still at work, but when he accepted the call, Taehyung practically heard him smile. They talked a bit about this and that and decided to meet in the evening. The model dressed up a little. He wore a blue t-shirt with white stripes and black pants. His hair was a bit messy, but Taehyung liked it that way.  
When he arrived at their meeting point, Jungkook was already there. He obviously had the possibility to go home between work and their 'date'. Even when he wore just a simple black shirt and equally black pants, a few rings and an expensive wrist watch, he looked incredibly handsome.  
"Mr. CEO!", Taehyung smiled widely, when he walked towards the older and Jungkook laughed.  
"Hey, kitten", he greeted and pulled the younger into a tight hug, "You look happy. Did you have a good time in Daegu?" Taehyung nodded. "Yes, it was really nice to spend time with my family and friends, but it's also good to spend time here in Seoul", he replied and when they broke apart, he gently wrapped his fingers around Jungkook's.  
The older pointed at an ice cream booth. "Should we get some?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. He would never say 'no' to ice cream.  
Jungkook paid and even when Taehyung disliked it, he figured, that he should simply get used to it. Probably Jungkook just wanted to spoil him a little, even when he surely knew, that Taehyung was able to pay for himself. He chuckled a little at his own thought and decided to voice it out loud. He nudged Jungkook's side and looked at him. "When you continue to pay for everything, I might start to assume, that you want to be my Sugar Daddy",  
he said and grinned. Jungkook grimaced.  
"Uhh... I think, from now on it's your turn to pay for everything...", he said and for a moment, Taehyung thought, that he overstepped some boundaries, but seconds later, Jungkook smiled at him.  
"Just enjoy your ice cream." He handed him the cone filled with strawberry ice cream, whipped cream and colored sugar sprinkles, when he noticed Taehyung's bandaged wrist. "Something happened, Taehyung?", he asked and the younger shook his head.  
"No, my friends were just exaggerating. It's nothing. There's probably just a bruise. My hyung wrapped the bandage around it, to stabilise my wrist. He's a doctor and everyone urged him to do that but it's not even hurting."  
"Did you fall?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung laughed. "No, I'm obviously too stupid to play volleyball properly. Don't worry, hyung, everything is fine."  
He licked at his ice cream cone and smiled. "Let's go. I haven't seen the river for over 2 years", he said and pulled Jungkook with him. They strolled along the shore of the Han River and ate their ice cream, while they talked.  
"My sister wants a dog", Taehyung said and grinned, "But my parents don't allow it. My dad said, that she's probably too young to take care of one. When I was 12, I was taking the dogs in our neighbourhood for a walk to stock up my pocket money. I was responsible enough."  
Jungkook sighed softly and smiled. "Do you have pets, kitten?" "No, but Kenta owns two cats. They are called Han and Hyun and they are devils... really... I hope, he keeps them under control, while I'm gone and I won't come home to a completely destroyed bed..." Jungkook chuckled.  
"My s...", he faltered and cleared his throat, "Eh.. My parents have a dog. His name is Gureum and he isn't the prettiest dog on earth, but he's very loyal."  
"Not the prettiest dog on earth?", Taehyung laughed slightly, "Why?" "Ahh... he has weird, very prominent teeth and often, kids are afraid of him, but he loves them so much."  
"Do they at least notice, that he's no harm?", Taehyung asked because he already felt sorry for the poor dog. Jungkook nodded and threw his paper napkin into a garbage can, because he finished his own ice cream. Taehyung was already done as well and he grinned, before he let go of Jungkook's hand and tickled his side. The older squirmed slightly and tried to reach for Taehyung, but the blonde slipped away.  
"Catch me, hyung and you'll get a reward", he teased and ran over to a meadow, stuck his tongue out at Jungkook. The older snorted and then, he followed Taehyung. For a while, they ran over the grass, happy giggles filled the air and the few other pedestrians looked at them with amused or slightly annoyed faces, but they weren't caring much.  
It was, when Jungkook almost caught Taehyung, his fingertips already touched his waist, but the younger stumbled over a small stone on the grass and lost his balance. Jungkook reacted fast and stepped forward to try and keep Taehyung from falling, but instead, even when he managed to hold him, he lost his balance as well and they landed on the grass. Taehyung was laying on his back and Jungkook on top of him, between his slightly spread legs.. "Uhh...", the blonde mumbled, when he opened his eyes and looked at Jungkook, "You're not a very good saviour", he joked and Jungkook snorted. Taehyung laughed, before he traced his fingers over Jungkook's cheek. Jimin had been right, he really missed him. He entangled his other hand in Jungkook's hair and smiled.  
"Hyung?" "Hm?"  
"Do you want to know, what your reward is?"  
"Sure, kitten." Taehyung's sweet smile turned into a seductive one and he raised his head, until his lips were close to Jungkook's. "Kiss me...", he breathed and as soon as he finished talking, Jungkook's lips were on his.  
They were soft and warm and irresistable as always and they tasted like mint chocolate chip ice cream. Taehyung moaned softly at the taste and Jungkook wasted no time. He slowly pushed his tongue into Taehyung's mouth and the younger shivered slightly, when the wet muscle nudged his tongue. It had just been two days, but he noticed now, how much he missed kissing Jungkook. The blonde untangled his hand from Jungkook's dark hair and wrapped both arms around his neck, gently dug his nails into his shoulders. He let the older devour his mouth for a while, but then Jungkook broke away and moved his lips over his jaw to his ear, gently bit the lobe and Taehyung gasped, before the older carefully kissed his neck - still without leaving marks. A soft bite into the flesh over his collarbone let Taehyung moan a little louder and his eyes fluttered close.  
"H-hyung...", he whined and heard Jungkook chuckle. Taehyung was indeed a very adventurous person sometimes, but right now, he wasn't really fond of sharing Jungkook with the public, so he grabbed his shoulders.  
"Let's go back... ahh... to the hotel...", he tried to say, while Jungkook's fingers slipped underneath his shirt and dragged over his stomach with soft pressure.  
"Hyung... I mean it... please...", Taehyung whimpered and Jungkook kissed his lips gently, before his fingers retreated and he sat up. "Okay", he said and seconds later, he was standing and pulled Taehyung up.  
"Let's go", he said, voice low and Taehyung nodded softly. They intertwined their fingers again and walked back. This time, Jungkook was there with his car and when they arrived at the anthracite vehicle, which was standing in a lonely parking lot, Jungkook gently pushed the younger against the driver's door. He kissed him again and mumbled a "I really missed you..." against Taehyung's soft lips. Taehyung giggled softly.  
"I missed you too...", he replied, voice muffled, "And... I want you now, so let's go back..." Jungkook hummed and broke away. Taehyung quickly walked around and opened the passenger's seat door, then he entered and Jungkook did the same.  
He started driving, as soon as both seatbelts were buckled and during the whole ride, Taehyung's hand rested on his thigh and his thumb drew small circles on the inside. They weren't talking much and when they arrived at the hotel parking lot, Jungkook quickly found an empty one and as soon as they got off the car, he took Taehyung's hand. They walked towards the entrance, calm on the outside, but Taehyung's insides were raging. He was craving for Jungkook's touches, his kisses, everything. He wanted to feel skin on skin, wanted to hear the older's low voice whispering sweet nothings or dirty words into his ear and he wanted to feel Jungkook all over him.  
The elevator was packed as always and this time, there were even a lot of people running around on the floor, when Taehyung and Jungkook - with still entwined hands - got off the elevator.  
They earned some startled glances from the other hotel guests, when they stopped at Taehyung's room and the model told Jungkook with a soft giggle, that the key card was - as always - in his back pocket. Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows and pulled the plastic card out of said pocket, handed it to Taehyung and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist.  
Taehyung sent a provocative glance towards the young woman, who was standing frozen at the door next to them, before he opened his door and they vanished inside.  
Jungkook turned to face Taehyung and shoved both hands into his back pockets now, before he kissed him once again. When the younger started to grind his hips, he pulled him closer and the blonde moaned into his mouth. Quickly, the hands vanished from the pockets, but remained on Taehyung's ass and Jungkook squeezed both ass cheeks. For a moment, Taehyung stopped his grinding, but he never broke the kiss and pulled the older over to the bed, while his own hands pushed Jungkook's shirt up.  
"Off... take it off...", he mumbled, when he pulled away, because he reached the bed and stumbled slightly, only to sit down and look up at Jungkook.  
The dark-haired grinned slightly, before he pulled off the shirt, as Taehyung had demanded and slowly revealed his toned stomach. He nodded at the bed, when he threw the shirt over his shoulder, then he took of his rings and the wristwatch and placed them on the nightstand. Taehyung in- and exhaled and he slid further on the bed. Quickly, Jungkook hovered over him and grinned, when he pushed the hem of his blue-white shirt up. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Taehyung's soft tummy and traveled further up, the more skin he revealed. Taehyung got rid of the disturbing fabric in between and when Jungkook closed his lips around his left nipple, he moaned and fell into the mattress.  
"Sensitive today, huh, kitten?", Jungkook murmured and received another moan as response, before he gently dug his teeth into the nipple and twisted the other between his fingers. Both hands flew to the back of Jungkook's head and his fingers grabbed a few strands of his hair. Taehyung's hips moved on their own, rubbed against Jungkook's thigh, that rested between his legs and his erection was aching to be freed.  
And as if the older heard, what he thought, he let go of his nipples and sat up. For a moment, he just sat there and looked down at Taehyung. The younger had his eyes closed and his lips opened slightly, while he still grinded his crotch against Jungkook's thigh, until the older grabbed his waist with both hands.  
"Slow down, baby", he said, when his hands slid over the rough fabric of Taehyung's jeans and he opened the button and the zipper. When he hooked his fingers in the beltloops, Taehyung raised his hips, so that Jungkook was able to pull the black jeans down.  
"Hmm, dark blue this time?", he mumbled and Taehyung whined, when he opened his eyes a little bit. He had chosen a dark blue, almost completely see-though panty this time, lace adorned only at the hem and he looked at Jungkook through hooded eyes.  
"You like it?", he asked with a small, but attractive smile and Jungkook nodded. "I do, kitten, I do", he replied and leaned down to kiss Taehyung shortly.  
The younger propped himself up on his forearms and balanced his weight on only one, while he reached out for the button and the zipper of Jungkook's pants. It took him a while, but he was able to open both and while he pulled the zipper down, he rubbed his palm over Jungkook's trapped, hard cock. Jungkook hissed, when the pressure on his length turned into pleasure, but quickly he sat up again and pulled off his jeans and boxers together. Then he reached for the hem of Taehyung's panties and pulled it down.  
"As much as I like lace lingerie on you, I like it more, when I can feel all of you, Taehyung...", he mumbled and dropped the underwear to the floor. Taehyung gasped slightly, when Jungkook leaned in to reach his ear and their cocks rubbed against each other slightly.  
"God...", the younger moaned and beads of precome formed on the tip of his length.  
"Turn around, baby...", Jungkook mumbled, close to his ear. His voice tolerated no protest and Taehyung complied. Jungkook helped him a little, to find his balance and after a few moments, Taehyung was leaning on his forearms with his cheek in the sheets and his ass up in the air. He glanced at Jungkook, who gently ran his hands over his ass cheeks.  
Taehyung's breath hitched, when a light slap hit his right ass cheek and he let out a shaky breath...  
"H-hyung...", he moaned and closed his eyes, when he felt Jungkook bending over his back. while he caressed the skin, he just slapped. "You like that, kitten?", he asked, "You like being spanked?" The younger whimpered and nodded.  
"I can't hear you. Use your words, Tae", Jungkook said, while he reached over to the nightstand and fumbled for the lube and a condom.  
He opened the cap of the lube, after he found it and sat up again, before he poured a generous amount of the viscous liquid to his fingers. "I'm waiting", he added, before he circled one of his slicked fingers around Taehyung's entrance.  
The younger gasped. "Y-yes... I like it... please... do it again, hyung...", he replied and another moan left his mouth, when Jungkook's palm collided with his ass cheek, this time a bit harder than before. He repeated it once, twice, until Taehyung whined a little.  
"Harder, Jungkook, please..." The older chuckled and slapped him harder, slipped his finger inside the blonde in the process and Taehyung cried out it in pleasure.  
He felt his cock throb at the sensation and he pushed his ass back against Jungkook's finger. It dragged deliciously against Taehyung's inner walls and he whimpered softly, when another hard spank hit his ass and then, Jungkook softly caressed the reddened flesh, to sooth the pain. "Hyung... I can... take more... please...", Taehyung begged in a whiny, needy voice and wiggled his ass slightly.  
"Please... give me another..." And Jungkook followed his request. He pulled the single digit back and entered it again, accompanied by a second one. Then he started to thrust both fingers into Taehyung in a faster pace, his other hand grabbed his hip and from time to time, he slapped his ass cheeks again. Taehyung was a moaning and sobbing mess beneath him by the time, Jungkook added the third finger into him and sped up his pace even more, until Taehyung threw his head back in pleasure, because the older hit his sweet spot.  
"Yes... again...", he moaned and Jungkook repeated the action, spread his fingers inside of Taehyung and the blonde gasped.  
"That's enough... I need you... inside me...", he stuttered and the dark-haired pulled his fingers out, before he reached for the condom, opened it and rolled it over his aching, hard cock. Then, he grabbed Taehyung's hips with both hands and held them still, when he positioned himself behind the younger and thrusted in with one swift move. Taehyung let out a low moan, when the older's bottomed out completely and for a moment, he savoured the feeling of Jungkook's hot, pulsing length inside of him, before he wiggled his ass a bit.  
"I'm fine, hyung... you can move...", Taehyung whispered and he squeezed his eyes shut, because he felt a slow, but pleasuring drag against his walls, when Jungkook pulled back. His thrusts got faster with each passing second and he watched, how Taehyung arched his back beautifully, when he reached his prostate after a while.  
The younger grabbed the sheets tightly and opened his mouth in an aroused moan and Jungkook felt his body shiver. "Faster... please..", Taehyung whimpered, when Jungkook hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him once again and the older complied. After a while, Taehyung was moaning and crying out in pleasure shamelessly, but then he reached back with one hand.  
"H-hyung...", he gasped and Jungkook stilled, because Taehyung's delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
"Yeah, kitten?", he asked quietly, when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's neck. "I... I wanna look at you... when... ahh...", a slow thrust of Jungkook's hips made the younger moan softly and his body trembled.  
"Okay", Jungkook kissed his neck again, before he sat up and pulled out completely. Taehyung whined softly, even when he was the one, who wanted to change their position.  
He gasped, when Jungkook grabbed his hips and manhandled him, so that he was laying on his back. Taehyung spread his legs wide and Jungkook quickly pushed back in, his hands grabbed Taehyung's waist tightly and he started to thrust into him again. His pace was fast and Taehyung quickly was crying out in pleasure again. He knew, that he wouldn't last long anymore, especially because he was gifted with an especially sensitive prostate.  
His breathing was heavy, when he ran his hands up and down Jungkook's arms, until he gently took one of his hands and placed it on his throat. Jungkook's movements stumbled a bit out of surprise, but he continued to thrust into Taehyung, just a bit slower than before, while the younger looked up at him.  
"Hyung...", Taehyung whispered, while he pressed Jungkook's palm a bit harder against his throat and he was sure, he would come from that stimulation only - Jungkook thrusting into him and...  
"Choke me... please...", he begged and Jungkook's eyes widened. He let out a low groan and then, his pace increased again. Taehyung was already clenching around him slightly and Jungkook was sure, he wouldn't be able to last long anymore. He took a deep breath and nodded at Taehyung, who was watching him expectantly and when he concurred with it, he looked relieved.  
Taehyung pulled his hand away and his pupils widened, when Jungkook squeezed experimentally. It wasn't hard enough to exactly take his breath away completely, but it constricted his trachea a bit and Taehyung let out a strangled moan.  
"Fu-fuck me... harder... hyung...", he gasped and Jungkook complied. He started to hammer into the younger in an almost animalistic pace and the pressure around Taehyung's throat intensified. Taehyung's eyes rolled into the inside of his head, he gasped for air and breathed in deeply, when Jungkook let go of his throat again, but his hand remaind there.  
"Again, hyung...", he rasped, "I... I'm so close..."  
Jungkook repeated the action, pressed his palm against Taehyung's airway and the model felt, how his head got clouded by the pleasurable, hard thrusts against his prostate and the lack of oxygen...  
"So... good...", he whispered, almost inaudible, but it was a boost for Jungkook's ego. With a few more hard thrusts against his prostate and the continuing constriction around his throat, there was no need for Taehyung to be stimulated even more and he came untouched all over his stomach.  
His mouth was opened in a silent scream, his body arched and he pressed his ass against Jungkook, who let go of his throat now and continued to fuck into him, guided him through his orgasm, until he whimpered from oversensitivity and clenched hard around Jungkook, who finally reached his height as well and came into the condom.  
Then, he collapsed onto Taehyung's body, who lazily wrapped his arms around the older and they both gasped for air. Gentle fingers caressed Jungkook's sweaty back and he softly peppered kisses to Taehyung's jaw and his cheek, before he had enough energy again, to sit up and look at Taehyung.  
"You okay?", he asked and Taehyung nodded slowly. He was still a bit lightheaded, but he was fine. "I'm peachy", he mumbled and let out a short whine, when Jungkook slowly pulled out of him and got up from the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a warm, wet washcloth and a towel. He probably got rid of the comdon inside of the bathroom and then, he carefully wiped the sticky mess away from Taehyung's stomach and the lube between his legs and dried his body gently with the towel.When he dropped the cloth and the towel to the floor, Taehyung lifted his arms and reached them out for Jungkook.  
"Cuddles", he demanded and the older laughed. "Sure, baby", he said and plopped down on the bed. A few seconds later, Taehyung was in his arms, head resting on his chest and their legs entangled.  
"That was... intense...", Taehyung mumbled, while he dragged his fingertips over Jungkook's side and the older pressed a soft kiss to his hair.  
"Yeah... we... I think, we need to talk about our kinks... you surprised me very much...", he said and chuckled. Taehyung smiled. "Okay, but not now... I'm fucking tired...", he mumbled and looked up, because he wanted a kiss nevertheless.  
"Kiss me, Jungkookie-hyung...", he said and slid up a bit. Soon, they were kissing slowly. It was sensual and sweet at the same time and not too long, but Taehyung was indeed satisfied.  
"Thank you... the evening was amazing", he mumbled, before he closed his eyes and smiled contentedly, when Jungkook's arms wrapped around his waist securely. "Of course, Tae...", he heard, before he fell asleep completely.


	6. (M) When stars glisten

When Jungkook woke up in the next morning, he noticed, that it was time to get up, because he really needed to be at work soon. Last night, he forgot to set his alarm, so he was really lucky, that his biological clock had woken him up in time.  
Taehyung was laying beside him, still sleeping peacefully and his face looked relaxed. His hand rested on Jungkook's stomach and his blond hair fell softly into his closed eyes. Jungkook smiled, before he gently took the younger's hand and placed it on the sheets. He really needed to take a shower and get dressed. With a last look at Taehyung, he disappeared into the bathroom and hopped under the shower.  
It was almost a habit already, that, when he met Taehyung, he took a shower at his place the next morning and Jungkook found it quite domestic. But nevertheless, he still tried to keep in mind, that this wasn't some long-term thing. Taehyung would leave in a bit, even when Jungkook had no idea, when 'in a bit' exactly was and the CEO was already trying to prepare himself for that day.  
With a soft sigh, he stepped out of the shower again, once he was clean and dried his body, before he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.  
Taehyung was still sleeping and after Jungkook put on his boxers and pants, he decided, to wake him up. He at least wanted to tell him, that he had to leave for work. While he leaned over the younger, he took in his incredible beauty and was already wondering, how he should be able to forget him, once he was back in Europe again. Jungkook pressed a kiss to Taehyung's temple and rested his hand on the younger's blanket-covered waist.  
"Kitten", he mumbled into his ear and Taehyung, who was obviously a lighter sleeper, than Jungkook had expected, rolled onto his back. He mumbled sleepily and the older chuckled.  
"You can sleep more, I just wanted to say goodbye", he said softly and Taehyung opened his eyes.  
"Goodbye?", he asked and blinked, before he frowned, "Why? Can't you just stay?" He wrapped his arms around Jungkook, who changed his own position, so that his legs were on both sides of Taehyung.  
"I wish, I could", he said with a smile, "But I need to be at work today. I have an important meeting around noon."  
Taehyung snorted softly, before he glanced at the small watch on the night stand.  
"Around noon?", he asked and pushed the blanket away with his feet, so that he could wrap his legs around Jungkook's waist, "It's just 8am... there's enough time left..."  
The older raised his eyebrows, when Taehyung pulled his head down and kissed him shortly, while he pressed all his naked glory against Jungkook's half-clothed body.  
"So... what do you want then?", he asked, when the younger burried his face in the crook of his neck and nibbled on the skin gently.  
"You...", was the breathy reply and Jungkook laughed, but that quickly turned into a low moan, when Taehyung sunk his teeth into the flesh on his neck and thrusted his hips up slowly. "Kitten...", he said in a halfhearted warning and Taehyung looked at him.  
"I had a very vivid dream, hyung...", he explained with a cheeky grin, "You had the lead role, so you need to take care of me now." The older snorted softly, but he already felt Taehyung's hand roam over his sides and then, they rested on the waistband of his pants.  
"You're already way too dressed...", he complained and fumbled with the button and the zipper.  
"Yeah, because my original plan was to go to work", Jungkook laughed softly and Taehyung smiled sweetly. "Things changed?", he asked and Jungkook kissed him. "I guess so... a beautiful kitten shamelessly broke my resistance", he replied and Taehyung let out an airy giggle. "What a bad kitten", he said and popped the button open, pulled down the zipper and then he pushed Jungkook's black pants over his hips. The older grinned and sat up, got rid of the pants. He already gave up. Work could wait...  
"Can't help it...", he murmured, when he leaned down again, knees between Taehyung's spread legs and his hands on the sheets next to the younger's shoulders, "The pretty kitten is too irresistable." Taehyung grinned and watched from the corner of his eye, how Jungkook reached for the lube on the nightstand and only a few moments later, slick fingers circled around his rim. Jungkook pushed in slowly, experimentally, but the younger showed no signs of discomfort. Instead, he gently pulled Jungkook's head down, after he tangled his fingers into the damp, dark hair and kissed him; slow and sensual. There was no rush in the kiss and Taehyung wished, that the time would stop running and Jungkook could stay here with him forever.  
He gasped softly against the older's lips, when he pushed in a third finger, prepared him carefully, until Taehyung squirmed slightly beneath him and broke the kiss.  
"Hyung...", he whined breathlessly and wrapped his arms around Jungkook, when the older pulled out his fingers. Taehyung trembled beneath him, when he aligned his cock with the younger's entrance and thrusted in slowly. A long moan left the blonde's lips, when he felt the delicious stretch and the satisfying heat of bare skin against his sensitive walls. His grip around Jungkook's shoulders tightened, when, despite his hazy mind, he realized, that he was feeling all of Jungkook.  
Taehyung took a deep breath, when Jungkook pulled out slowly, before he pushed in again, in exactly the same pace as before and the younger whined. Jungkook's thrusts were slow and deep and sensual and he leaned up to capture the older's lips with his.  
Then he wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist as well and pressed his shivering body against the other's. This was so much more than just sex and Taehyung was even more sensitive than usual.  
He moaned into Jungkook's mouth, when he sped up just a little bit and started to hit Taehyung's prostate with each strike. He let go of Jungkook's shoulders at an especially deep and intense thrust and dropped his arms next to his head, one hand grabbed the pillow case hard and he moaned in pleasure. Jungkook sat up a bit and then he ran his own hands over Taehyung's arms, before he intertwined their fingers, held onto them tightly, while he continued with his long and deep thrusts.  
Taehyung shivered at the intense pleasure against his sweet spot and it didn't take long for him to reach his height and with a blissful moan, he pressed his trembling legs tighter against Jungkook's waist to be even closer to the older.  
He clenched hard around the older's pulsing cock and this pushed him over the edge as well. He groaned loudly, before his hips stutter in their rhythm and Taehyung gasped, when he felt a sudden heat inflating his insides.  
Then, Jungkook's weight was on top of him and the older crashed their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss. There was still a soft buzz of electricity, that left Taehyung's skin tickeling. After a few more lazy kisses, Jungkook pulled out and cleaned them up sporadically, before they decided to cuddle a bit more. There was a strange tension in the air and Taehyung nervously chewed on his lower lip, while Jungkook gently ran his hand over his back.  
"We should probably also talk about having sex without a condom...", Taehyung stuttered after a while and Jungkook hummed thoughtfully, before he said: "You're right... and I want to apologize. I... don't know, why I forgot... but it wasn't intentional... I was just... really lost in the moment..." He looked at the ceiling.  
"But... I'm clean. Haven't had sex for around 2 years, before we met..." Taehyung raised his head abruptly and looked at the older with wide eyes.  
"That's quite a long time...", he mumbled and put his head back down, before he sighed softly, "I... I'm clean too." Jungkook rolled onto his side and looked at Taehyung. The younger continued talking: "Last time I was intimate with someone else was around 9 months ago. And due to an incident, I got tested 1 month before that. I'm usually not very fond of One-Night-Stands. I need commitment and affection, but this one time I was... shit, I was pretty drunk and I forgot, whether we used a condom or not. So I made a test and in the end, everything was fine." Jungkook nodded slowly and then he ran his thumb over Taehyung's cheek. "Then everything is fine?", it was more a question, than a statement, but Taehyung smiled at him softly.  
"Yes, everything is fine... between us", he said and Jungkook kissed him, once again very sweet and slow.  
A short while and a total of 1 1/2 hours after Jungkook's attempt to leave for work, he was finally dressed and Taehyung at least wore some boxershorts and a t-shirt. And even when they knew, that it was time for Jungkook to leave, they were sitting on the edge of the bed, Taehyung in Jungkook's lap and both caught in a sensual liplock.  
"Tae...", Jungkook whispered after a while, breathed against Taehyung's sinful lips, "I really need to leave now..."  
Jungkook's hands rested on the younger's thighs and with a soft sigh, Taehyung broke away. He nodded and smiled.  
"I know. And I think, I postponed your worktime long enough, huh?" The older laughed and shook his head.  
"It's okay. As long as I don't take two hours from now to arrive there, everything will be fine." He gently patted Taehyung's ass.  
"Let me get up, kitten?" Taehyung hummed, but he moved off Jungkook's lap with a reluctant grumble. Jungkook grinned softly, before he got up from the bed as well.  
"It's unusual to see you in boxershorts, kitten", he said and Taehyung laughed. "Ahh, yeah. I wear them from time to time", he replied, before he accompanied Jungkook to the door. The car keys jingled in the CEO's hand and he turned around once again, before he opened the door.  
"Rest a bit more, okay, Taehyung?", he asked and the younger nodded. "I will. And you, call me later", he winked and Jungkook chuckled.  
"Sure", he said and opened the door, but stopped, when Taehyung grabbed his wrist and leaned in for a last kiss. Jungkook's hand sneaked around his waist and Taehyung shivered, when his fingers brushed over bare skin.  
"Kitten, you're making it hard for me to leave", Jungkook said, when they parted and Taehyung grinned. "Ahh... I needed at least a goodbye kiss, hyung. Now, you may go and work hard", he allowed and Jungkook laughed softly, "And I'll expect your call!"  
A few moments later, he closed the door again. Jungkook was gone and Taehyung took a deep breath. He regretted nothing, but whatever it was, what he had with Jungkook, it was dangerous... a threat for Taehyung's heart.  
He knew it, but he wasn't willing to stop it. The blonde plopped down on the bed and clutched a pillow to his chest.

Taehyung woke up three hours later. His original plan hadn't been to fall asleep, but obviously, his body got, what it needed. He took a shower and got dressed properly, before he went down to grab something to eat in the hotel's own restaurant. Eating alone wasn't on top of his favorite things to do, but as far as he knew, Jimin was busy right now, Jihan was surely working and all his other friends were either in London or in Daegu... Taehyung sighed and suddenly felt a little lonely.  
He distracted himself with watching the other guests and when he was done eating, he left the restaurant and instead, he sat down in the entrance area of the hotel. Watching people turned out to be even more interesting, because he was able to tell quite well, which people, Korean or not, were just tourists. He also noticed, which well-dressed man was here because of a business trip or which one sneaked into the hotel, to meet his lover and hide his affair from his loving wife at home.  
"Urgh... I spend too much time in hotels...", he mumbled to himself after an hour and decided to take the elevator up to his room again.  
Taehyung checked the time, he had been able to spend around two hours off his room and now, he turned on the TV, replied to Jungkook's message, who asked, if he was okay and then, he made himself comfortable on the bed.  
When Taehyung went to the bathroom another hour later, which he spent with watching news and stupid shows, he noticed the expensive wristwatch on the night stand, together with the silver rings. He pursed his lips. Jungkook had obviously forgotten his accessoires.  
After he went to the toilet, he called Jimin and just half an hour later, he thanked Hoseok and followed the platinum blonde woman in a fancy costume to a translucent glass door, adorned by an elegant sign. Taehyung read: "JEON JUNGKOOK" in huge, capital letters and beneath it, a bit smaller "CEO" and grinned to himself, when the woman knocked softly and he heard a muffled voice from inside.  
Jungkook's secretary opened the door and behind a huge desk, in an expensive looking suit, Jungkook sat with a pen in his hand and looked towards the door.  
Taehyung bit his lower lip, when he waved softly and immediately a smile appeared on the CEO's lips.  
"Mr. Jung from the PR department told me, that the young man here is your friend", the secretary - Taehyung had seen her name on the small nametag on her desk for like 2 seconds - said and Jungkook nodded.  
"Yes, thank you, Chaeyoung, he can come in", he replied and Chaeyoung opened the door a bit more to let Taehyung in. Then she closed the door behind herself and Taehyung was alone with Jungkook. The CEO got up from his chair and walked towards the younger.  
"That's a pleasant surprise", he said and Taehyung laughed, "What are you doing here, kitten?"  
"You forgot your watch", Taehyung replied and pulled it out of his bag, together with the rings, "And I wanted to give it back to you, because I wasn't sure, when we were going to see each other again." Jungkook raised his brows a little, but took his accessories from Taehyung's hand.  
"I didn't even notice, that I forgot those. Thank you, Tae", he said and smiled, before he cleared his throat.  
"Are you by chance free tonight?", he asked and Taehyung looked a bit surprised, but he nodded.  
"Yeah, I am free, hyung", he replied. "Great. Would you like to accompany me home? I was planning to cook something for dinner and it's nice to cook for someone else as well." Taehyung sighed, a bit overdramatically.  
"And he can also cook... can you be even more perfect?", he asked and Jungkook snorted softly.  
"I may be a lot, but surely not perfect", he replied and Taehyung grinned. "I'd gladly come home with you", he said and Jungkook smiled happily. "That's great. My housekeeper already did grocery shopping, so all we need to do, is going home later", he said and Taehyung nodded.  
"That's actually very cool. I'll see your apartment", he chirped and Jungkook laughed. "Yeah, that's true", he said, "Uhm... I still have around 2 1/2 hours until I can leave. I don't know, if you have any plans, but if you want, you can stay here. It's just maybe going to be boring." Taehyung nodded.  
"That's okay. I was planning to enjoy the sun and spend my afternoon in a park so I brought a book. But you're really nice to look at and you even have a comfortable looking couch. I'll gladly wait here for you", he said and Jungkook hummed.  
"Make yourself comfortable, kitten", he said and walked back to his chair, but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Taehyung.  
"I'm just nice to look at?", he asked and Taehyung was about to turn around and walk towards the couch, stopped and looked at Jungkook. "Seriously?", he asked and Jungkook laughed.  
Taehyung sat down, pulled his book out of his bag and started reading. After half an hour, he looked up. "Hyung?", he asked and Jungkook looked up at him.  
"Yes?", he replied. "Is there a possibility, that I can get something to drink?"  
"God, yeah, sure. Wait a moment, I just call my secretary to get you some", the older said and Taehyung got up from the couch. "No, no, please. I can get something myself", he said quickly and Jungkook shook his head.  
"Stop kidding. What do you want?" He already pressed a button on his key telephone system and Taehyung heard Chaeyoung's voice. It sounded a bit raspy. The model sighed, when he just asked for some water and Jungkook told it to Chaeyoung, before he let go of the button again.  
"That really wasn't necessary", he said, when he sat down again. "Don't worry, Tae, that's no problem, really. She would've entered within the next few minutes nevertheless, because around that time, she usually refills my coffee", Jungkook explained.  
"Okay", Taehyung took his book again, when Chaeyoung entered with a coffee pot and a decanter filled with water and some lemon slices. First, she filled Jungkook's coffee mug and then walked over to Taehyung, gently placed a glass on the small table in front of the couch and filled it with the water, before she also placed the decanter on the tabletop.  
"Thank you", he said with a smile and Chaeyoung nodded softly, also with a smile on her lips. Then she turned, to face Jungkook again. "Do you need anything else, Mr. Jeon?", she asked and Jungkook shook his head.  
"No, thank you", he replied and Chaeyoung left with a nod.  
Jungkook took a sip of his coffee, then he looked at Taehyung: "When you need anything else, let me know, okay?" Taehyung smiled. "I'm fine, hyung", he replied and after that, it was silent in the office again.  
Another thirty minutes later, Taehyung looked up from his book and swallowed softly. Jungkook was just sitting at his desk, a pencil tapped his bottom lip softly, while he was probably thinking about some really complicated paper work and suddenly, Taehyung's book wasn't as interesting as before anymore.  
He really wanted to slap himself, for his inappropriate thoughts, but his thoughts stopped, when Jungkook let out a groan. It was probably supposed to sound frustrated, but Taehyung found it weirdly arousing.  
He quietly closed his book and placed it on the couch, next to himself, before he got up and walked over to Jungkook. Right now, the older had drawn his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it softly and Taehyung really had to suppress a needy whine. Damn, that man was too handsome to just keep sitting there and only look at him...  
The CEO looked up, when Taehyung approached him.  
"Do you need something?", he asked with a gentle smile on his lips, when Taehyung slowly dragged his hand over his upper arm.  
"Yeah", he mumbled and pulled the office chair away from the desk, before he slipped into Jungkook's lap and the older frowned slightly. "Tae?", he started, but the younger interrupted him with a soft kiss.  
"I just can't help it, hyung... you're really too sexy for your own good...", he mumbled, while he slowly moved his ass over Jungkook's crotch, "And... I've always been wondering, how it would feel like, when I have my lips wrapped around your thick cock..." Taehyung licked his lips, before he slid down from Jungkook's lap.  
There was a lot of space beneath Jungkook's desk for Taehyung and the older just stared at him, while he adjusted his position and gently ran his hands over Jungkook's covered, muscular thighs. Then his palm covered Jungkook's crotch and he smirked softly, when he felt the bulge in his pants.  
"You're obviously not disaffected, hyung. I like that."  
"Shit, kitten...", Jungkook replied, while he reached out his hand and traced his fingers over Taehyung's cheek, "How could I?" The younger wiggled his eyebrows a bit cockily, before he opens the button and the zipper of Jungkook's work pants. "Lift those hips, hyung...", he said, voice low and Jungkook complied.  
Taehyung pulled pants and boxers down in one go, until they were pooling around his ankles and then he wrapped his long, delicate fingers around the older's cock. Jungkook hissed slightly at the contact and Taehyung giggled, before he gave the thick length a few experimental tugs. He smirked at Jungkook's dark groan and brought the half-erected cock with a few, now more determined, strokes to full hardness. Teasingly, Taehyung dug his nail into the sensitive slit and Jungkook threw his head back with a loud groan.  
"Shh, hyung... Chaeyoung is outside...", Taehyung warned with a playful smirk, before he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue from Jungkook's base up to his head. Then he swirled his tongue around the tip, the taste heavy and arousing on his tongue and Taehyung felt, how the muscles in Jungkook's thighs contracted. He grinned to himself a bit, before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked slightly and sank down the shaft, taking him in inch by inch. He looked up at Jungkook through his lashes and felt Jungkook's finger threading through his hair, while the older bit his lip to cover his moans. It didn't take long for Taehyung to increase his speed and to start moving his head up and down Jungkook's pulsing length. After a while, he started hollowing his cheeks to create suction and Jungkook's free hand grabbed the tabletop hard. His hips bucked up and Taehyung let out a surprised sound at that. He pressed his hands to Jungkook's waist and held him in place, when he let go of the older's cock with a lewd, wet sound.  
"It's been a while, hyung. Let me get used to it again and be good", he mumbled with a low voice, before he took the cock in his mouth again.  
Jungkook looked down at the beauty and Taehyung grinned around his cock, when their eyes locked. His lips were pink, moist with saliva and precome and slightly swollen, when he bobbed his head up and down again. Taehyung's gaze remained fixed on Jungkook and he moaned sinfully around the older's cock, which made him shiver. Once again, Jungkook threw his head back in pleasure, when the younger dug the tip of his tongue into his slit and he grabbed the blonde hair a bit tighter.  
"K-kitten... so good...", he gasped and Taehyung felt his cock twitching on his tongue. He brought his hand to Jungkook's balls and started massaging them softly. Jungkook's thighs quivered and another deep groan left his lips. The younger let go of his cock again and looked up, while he continued massaging his balls sensually.  
"Cum for me, hyung...", he mumbled, then licked at the tip and wrapped his lips around the sensitive head again, before he dived down and took Jungkook in deeper than before. The older gasped.  
"Fuck... baby... I...", Jungkook stuttered, his breath was rapid and heavy and his fingers dug slightly into Taehyung's scalp. The younger glanced up at him and swallowed around the thick cock. A fierce tremor shook Jungkook's body, when Taehyung's throat constricted around his sensitive length and with a dark, gluttoral groan, he came down Taehyung's throat.  
The younger swallowed everything, licked Jungkook clean, before he let go of his now softening cock and sat up, ran his hands over the strong thighs and smiled. It was an almost innocent smile, but the obvious bulge in his pants told a different story.  
Jungkook needed a moment to come back to his senses, before he looked down at Taehyung and almost immediately pulled him up and into his lap. "God, Taehyung...", he mumbled, before he pressed his lips against the younger's impatiently. It was a messy kiss, wet and lewd, but Taehyung moaned into Jungkook's mouth at it and wrapped his arms around the older. He was sitting on his lap, sideways and the older's hand roamed over his back.  
"You're incredible...", he mumbled, when his hand grabbed Taehyung's waist and the other sneaked to his front, rubbed over his crotch with light pressure. Taehyung broke away and muffled his moan in the crook of Jungkook's neck, when the dark-haired quickly opened his pants and pushed it down so much, that he could take a hold on the younger's painfully hard cock.  
"J-Jungkook... please...", he whimpered, when Jungkook's thumb dragged slowly over his tip, before he wrapped his palm around the throbbing cock and started stroking.  
First in a slow pace, but the harsh way, how Taehyung dug his teeth into the junction between Jungkook's neck and his shoulders quickly showed him, that the younger wasn't satisfied.  
"Bad kitten...", Jungkook mumbled, when he increased the speed and Taehyung's breath hitched against Jungkook's skin with each skillful flick of Jungkook's wrist.  
The blonde quickly started thrusting his hips into Jungkook's hand and he was already that riled up, that it didn't take long for him to tremble in Jungkook's hold. His surges became irregulated and he whined against Jungkook's skin.  
"Faster... hyung... please faster...", he mumbled feverishly and Jungkook complied. He moved his hand up and down faster and only a few moments later, Taehyung came with a muffled cry all over Jungkook's hand. He dug his fingers into the fabric of the CEO's expensive dress shirt, while he panted against his neck and lazily thrusted his hips up a few times to ride out his orgasm.  
"Oh god...", he moaned softly, when his head fell against Jungkook's shoulder and the older chuckled, while he pulled a drawer open and fished a pack of tissues out of it.  
He cleaned his hand and the few drops of cum, that stained Taehyung's thighs and threw the used tissue into the dustbin next to his desk.  
Then he kissed Taehyung lazily and for a few minutes, they just sat together in the office chair, making out without any kind of rush or neediness, until they decided to dress up properly again. By now it was quarter to 6 and Jungkook chuckled softly, while he straightened his shirt.  
"What?", Taehyung asked with a smirk, he stood next to Jungkook and zipped up his pants.  
"We're kinda lucky, that Chaeyoung obviously had no reason to enter", he said, before he grabbed the younger's waist, pulled him closer and kissed him again. Taehyung sighed contentedly and threw his arms around Jungkook's shoulders. It was a sweet kiss and it lasted not long. Taehyung then returned to the couch and the next hour passed by rather innocent.  
Around 7pm, Jungkook dropped his pencil to the desk and took the papers, he had been working on to file them. "Finally...", he mumbled and Taehyung looked up.  
"Are we leaving?", he asked and the older nodded. "Yes", he said, while he put the folder back into the rack and took his phone from the desk, when it knocked on the door.  
"Come in", Jungkook said and Chaeyoung opened. "Mr. Jeon, Mrs. Kang, your 8am appointment for tomorrow, just called and postponed the meeting. I told her, she should call back tomorrow", the secretary said and Jungkook looked a bit surprised.  
"Alright", he replied and nodded, "Thank you, Chaeyoung." The woman smiled. "Uhm...", she started and the CEO looked at her with a smile.  
"You have your day off tomorrow. I know, it's your daughter's birthday. Please enjoy it as much as possible", he said and Taehyung saw, how the secretary sighed in relief.  
"Thank you, Mr. Jeon." "No problem. You can go home now. I'm sure, there's a lot to prepare for a 5-year old's birthday, right?", he said and the blonde nodded. "Have a nice evening", he said, nodded towards Taehyung and then she left the office.  
"You have a good relationship to your employees?", Taehyung asked, while he took his back, Jungkook fumbled for his car keys and he nodded. "Yeah, a lot of them already worked for my father and some of them know the company better than I do, so I try my best to keep the good vibe between them and me, because I really need all of them here", he replied, when he opened the door for Taehyung and they stepped out of the office.  
Chaeyoung was already gone, when they walked past her desk and Jungkook took Taehyung to the elevator and into the underground parking lot, where his car was.  
He opened the passenger's seat door for Taehyung, the younger thanked him with a cheeky smile and slipped into the car. Jungkook walked around it and entered as well, then he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.  
Soft music was playing in the background and first, they said nothing, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Taehyung hummed to the tunes and Jungkook enjoyed listening to his voice, but after a while, he said: "I planned to cook japchae (Korean stir-fried glass noodles and vegetables). Are you okay with that?"  
Taehyung turned his head towards Jungkook a tad bit too fast and whined softly, when his neck muscles started aching slightly.  
"Woah, be careful!", Jungkook shot him a short glance, eyes widened a bit in worry. Taehyung laughed. "It's fine", he said, before he referred to the food again: "As I said before, you're perfect! You can cook, you're even planning to do my favorite food... ahhh... can I keep you?"  
Jungkook snorted-laughed. "Well, I'm here", he replied and Taehyung grinned.  
After a while of driving and sporadically talking, they reached the building, Jungkook lived in. He parked his car in the underground parking lot again. It didn't take long, until they reached the elevator and Jungkook pressed the button to the highest floor and entered a code to a small keyboard.  
"I bet, you have an exclusive view", Taehyung said, when he notice the number '12' shone down on them.  
"Oh yes, indeed", the older replied, while he leaned against the elevator wall and Taehyung joined him, leaned his head against his shoulder.  
"My father bought this penthouse, after I graduated", Jungkook said and Taehyung hummed. "I got a trip to Paris as graduation gift", he said and laughed slightly.  
"Ahh, but that's nice as well. I'm not complaining, because it's really beautiful up there, but sometimes I wish, I could see other countries without going there for a business trip." Jungkook sighed softly and Taehyung looked up at him. "When have you been on vacation for the last time?", he asked and Jungkook had to contemplate for a moment.  
"Ahh... I think, two years ago, after I took over my father's position in the company. We went to the Fijis for two weeks", he said.  
"That's a while ago", Taehyung replied, "You and your parents?" Jungkook opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it again and nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty nice."  
"Do you want to come and visit me in London?", Taehyung suggested, when he looked at Jungkook. The older smiled. "I'd love to", he said and they both got off their position, when the soft 'Bing' of the elevator annouced their arrival at their desired floor.  
Jungkook got off the elevator and Taehyung followed him. As soon as he stepped into the penthouse, he stopped again and a small gasp left his lips. He was standing in Jungkook's living room and looked over the roofs of Gangnam through a huge glass front. The furnitures were expensive, but beautiful and the whole area was neatly cleaned. Stairs led up to a second floor and from his position, Taehyung could also see a kitchen, furnished in the best of taste.  
A fireplace was located in front of the glass front, a TV on top of it and comfortable looking couches and armchairs were arranged in the huge living room area. Beautiful photographies adorned the walls and Taehyung sighed softly.  
"Wow", he said and Jungkook laughed softly. "As I said, it's beautiful here", he replied, when Taehyung walked over to the glass front. "God, the view is amazing...", he mumbled and Jungkook followed him. He opened a glass sliding door next to Taehyung and gently took his hand.  
"Come, kitten", he said and led him outside. A soft breeze fanned across Taehyung's face, when he left the penthouse and stepped on the balcony, that was build along the complete glass front. He leaned over the railing slightly and looked down, when he felt Jungkook's chest against his back and the older's hands on his waist.  
"Usually I have sunbeds out here, but this summer, I'm really occupied with work, so I thought, it would just be a waste to position them."  
"Yeah, you're really hard-working, Mr. CEO", Taehyung said, "But you really need to take a break sometimes."  
"I took a break, when the summer vacations started", the older replied sheepishly. "Oh", Taehyung chuckled, "How long?"  
"Uh... I went to Busan for a week", Jungkook said and Taehyung laughed. "That's a longer break, than I expected", he admitted and Jungkook huffed.  
"Yeah and when I returned to my office, it took me another week to go through the pile of papers, that cumulated during my absence...", he grumbled and Taehyung's turned around in his grip, cupped his cheeks with his palms.  
"Seriously, you're working too much...", he said and pressed a soft kiss to the older's lips.  
"I know...", Jungkook replied and sighed softly. He really knew, that he was working too much... how often during the last two years did he have to cancel plans, he made with Jaehyun and how ofte had his son's sad eyes shattered his heart...? But Jungkook also tried his best, to make it up to him and Jaehyun usually was a very understanding and forgiving 4-year-old boy.  
"At the moment, I just can't change it... we're working on something very important, so I have to work a lot", he said and Taehyung nodded.  
"Still, sometimes, you need to put your own well-being over work", he said and added: "I had a time, when I felt completely exhausted and I just thought, that it will pass. But I needed Kenta, who told the agency, that I needed a break badly and he argued with them really hard, until they allowed me to take a break. Sometimes I would be lost completely without that stupid idiot of a roommate. You need your personal Kenta too." Jungkook laughed and kissed Taehyung softly.  
"My personal Kenta would have to argue with me and I'm pretty hard to convince - especially when it comes to myself." Taehyung rolled his eyes and gently slapped Jungkook's chest.  
"Just take care of yourself." "I will, kitten, I promise. Now, let's go back in. I also promised you dinner", Jungkook said and the younger nodded, but instead of letting go of the CEO, he kissed him again, this time a bit more passionate and when they broke away, Taehyung sighed.  
"I... just can't get enough of you, hyung...", he mumbled and Jungkook nodded. "That's okay, baby, I feel the same", he replied, but then, he took Taehyung's hand in his and led him to the kitchen.  
Jungkook started preparing the dinner and even when Taehyung insisted to help him, he told him to sit down and handed him a glass of wine. Taehyung complied with a small grumble and after a while, he asked: "Hyung, where's your bathroom?" Jungkook looked up from washing the green beans and smiled sheepishly.  
"You need to use the one upstairs. I have one on this floor, but the toilet is broken. Upstairs, it's the third door on the right", he said and Taehyung nodded. "I'll be right back", he got up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, towards the stairs, which he climbed up.  
The upper floor was as neatly cleaned as the lower one, more photographies adorned the white walls and Taehyung smiled softly, while he looked at them. Jungkook was a really talented photographer. He opened a door and stepped into the room, but he instantly halted. That definitely wasn't the bathroom.  
One wall was decorated with a wallpaper of Disney's "Cars", the others were painted in a light pastel blue. A dino-shaped bed was located in one corner, colorful wooden letters on the wall spelled the name 'JAEHYUN' and curtains with dragons adorned the windows.  
Taehyung blinked in confusion and walked further into the room. A playing carpet with streets and houses was on the ground and Taehyung bent down to pick up the small action figure on the carpet. He grinned a bit, when he noticed, that it was an Iron Man doll and immediately had to think of Seokjoo, who also collected those kind of toys in a very passionate way. He already missed his family so much...  
"Tae?", the blonde flinched slightly, when he heard Jungkook's voice behind him and turned around, action figure still in his hand. Both men looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to say or how to start.  
"I'm... sorry...", Taehyung started and before Jungkook could say something, he added: "For invading your privacy... that's a cute room by the way..." He bit his lower lip slightly.  
"Don't be sorry, it's no big deal", Jungkook replied and watched how Taehyung nervously fiddled with the small toy in his hand. He should've known, that the younger would find out about Jaehyun sooner or later and it wasn't that he wanted to keep his son a secret, but somehow, he never found the right timing to reveal to Taehyung, that he was a father already.  
"Uhm... Jaehyun is...", Taehyung started and Jungkook sighed softly, but he smiled. "He's my son", he said and Taehyung hummed.  
"Thought so", he mumbled and needed a moment to let the information sink in. "Are you mad?", Jungkook asked, quietly after a while, but Taehyung shook his head.  
"No. Why should I? We barely know each other for a week now, so it's just normal that you're not telling me everything about you. And that's completely okay, because..."  
"Wait. Let's go downstairs again and I'll tell you about him... and his mom, okay?", Jungkook interrupted Taehyung and the younger blinked.  
"You don't have to tell me...", he said, but Jungkook just shook his head. "I want to, Taehyung", he said and finally, the blonde nodded.  
"Alright. But I still need to use your bathroom", he said with a sheepish smile and Jungkook laughed slightly.  
"Come with me", he said and led Taehyung out of the room. "It's here", he pointed at another door and Taehyung gently slapped his own forehead. He stupidly mixed up left and right...  
"I'll wait for you downstairs, okay", Jungkook said and turned towards the stairs. "Yeah", the younger breathed and disappeared into the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, he returned to the kitchen. Dinner was cooking on the oven and Jungkook had filled up their glasses. He had also gotten rid of his dress jacket and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Taehyung found it incredibly sexy, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts.  
Some picture frames were standing on the kitchen island and Jungkook leaned against the countertop, waited for Taehyung.  
"Dinner needs a while", he said, when the younger stopped next to him. Taehyung nodded and glanced at one of the pictures. It was one of a little boy, around 4 or 5 years old, in a red sweater. He had big, brown eyes and his hair was almost as dark as Jungkook's. He smiled happily into the camera and Taehyung giggled softly, when he noticed exactly the same adorable bunny teeth.  
"He looks just like you", he said and Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, he just has his mom's ears", he said and laughed. "How old is he?", Taehyung asked and took the picture in his hands. "Still 4. He's turning 5 next February and believe me, he's looking forward to it a lot. He's always saying, that I can't call him baby bunny anymore then, because he's a big boy, when he's 5." Taehyung giggled.  
"Where's he now?", he asked and still looked at the photography with a smile. "He's spending his summer vacations with my parents in Busan. Otherwise, he would've been here all the time with his nanny and he's getting bored easily. My parents dedicate all their time to him now and I'll call him every day", Jungkook explained and Taehyung nodded slowly. Then he put the frame back to the counter and took another one. It showed Jaehyun, who was a few years younger than in the first picture, in the arms of a beautiful woman with soft-looking brown hair flowing down to her shoulders and gentle doe eyes. Jungkook stood behind them and had his hands on the woman's shoulders. All three of them were smiling and Taehyung started to wonder, what happened to that happy family.  
Jungkook took a sip from his glass, before he started talking: "I met Jieun in High School, when he both were 16, after I came back from the States. We were just friends first and were both to dumb to realize, that we developed feelings for each other. But we started dating when we were 18."  
Taehyung listened to him attentively and Jungkook continued: "We got engaged after gradutation and married 5 years ago." He sighed and softly traced the frame.  
"What happened?", Taehyung asked quietly, because Jungkook's expression had turned into the sad one, he had already seen, when they were looking at his Hawaii photos.  
"Jieun died 2 years ago. A drunk driver crashed into her car a few weeks after our wedding anniversary. She was severly injured and in a coma for around 2 weeks, until we decided to stop the life support system...", Jungkook said with a slightly shivering voice and Taehyung gently placed his hand to the other's arm.  
"You... you really don't have to tell me more, hyung...", he mumbled, but the older shook his head.  
"No, it's okay. Yoongi-hyung said, it's time to move on and it's somehow liberating to talk about it...", he said, but then he looked at Taehyung, "But... I don't want to bother you with my family story... so I can stop, if you don't want to hear more and..." Taehyung stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. "I want to know more about you and your family story is part of you. So please, tell me as much as you can, Jungkook-hyung...", he said and Jungkook nodded.  
"I will, Taehyung, but first, I need to check on our dinner", he said and after a short hug, he turned to the oven. Only a short while later, they were seated at the table, plates with delicious food in front of them and Jungkook told him more.  
Taehyung learned, that he explained everything, that had happened to his mother, carefully to Jaehyun, in a child-friendly way and that the boy missed his mother dearly, but the loss never affected Jaehyun's and Jungkook's relationship.  
Jungkook also told Taehyung, that Gureum was actually Jaehyun's dog, but he lived with his parents in Busan and that Jungkook's in-laws lived in Seoul. He had a good relationship with them and from time to time, they took care of Jaehyun as well - right now they were on a cruise.  
After dinner, they moved to the couch with their wine glasses and Taehyung's legs were in Jungkook's lap. The younger hummed contentedly and he was happy, that seemingly, the revelation of Jungkook's past, wasn't an obstacle between them. Jungkook was as affectionate as before and Taehyung liked it a lot.  
"Can I ask you something, hyung?", he asked, after he placed his glass to the small coffee table and the older nodded.  
"Of course, kitten", he said. "Were you planning to have more children?", he asked and Jungkook smiled softly.  
"I wanted. Jieun said, one child is enough. We were fighting about this a few times, but in the end, I was on the short end... she said, that she would be the one to deal with both children in the end and that I would do nothing else, than working. I was working a lot at that time, so she was probably right. The last year before she died, wasn't the best year in our marriage... but don't get me wrong, I loved her a lot. She will always have a special place in my heart." Taehyung nodded softly. "She's the mother of your child, she deserves that place", he replied and reached for Jungkook's hand. When the older took his, he gently ran his thumb over the back of his hand.  
"Before I left Busan, Jaehyun asked me, whether he will ever have siblings or if it will always be just him and me", Jungkook said and Taehyung chuckled. "I want a big family", he said and looked at the ceiling. He didn't notice Jungkook's eyes on him.  
Two hours later, Jungkook went to the kitchen to clean up and returned 10 minutes later. He found Taehyung sleeping soundly on his couch and he laughed softly. "Well, kitten, let's go to sleep then." Carefully, he lifted the model up in his arms, a soft hum was heard from the younger and carried him upstairs into his bedroom.


	7. (M) When stars afire

When the alarm rang at 6am, Jungkook quickly turned it off, because Taehyung was still sleeping next to him. He sat up slowly and looked at the younger, brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of his forehead, before he got off the bed to take a shower.  
He quietly disappeared in the bathroom, after he took fresh boxershorts from his wardrobe and turned on the water, so it could reach a pleasuring temperature, while he undressed.  
The thought of Taehyung in his bed made him smile. It was a good feeling to wake up in his own bed with someone precious next to him after such a long time. Taehyung already was precious to him, even when Jungkook knew him for such a short time.  
He threw his sleeping clothes into the laundry basket, before he stepped under the shower and sighed softly, when the warm water ran over his skin.  
Just a few moments later, he felt, how slim arms wrapped around his torso and sneaked up his chest, before soft fingertips brushed over his collarbones and plush lips pressed a kiss to the wet skin over his shoulder.  
"Hope you don't mind", Taehyung mumbled against the skin, while he pressed his body closer to Jungkook's and the older chuckled softly.  
"As if, kitten", he replied and Taehyung snuggled his nose into the crook of Jungkook's neck, before he breathed a "Good morning" against the skin.  
For a moment, they remained in that position, Taehyung's body pressed against Jungkook's. The younger placed more kisses to Jungkook's skin, before the older turned around in his embrace.  
"I need a kiss", he said and Taehyung giggled softly, before he leaned up and pecked Jungkook's lips, then he retreated. "Got one", he said and the older snorted. "That's a kiss, my 4-year-old son gives his grandma before going to bed", he said and Taehyung threw his head back in laughter, but then he let out a startled yelp, when Jungkook's hands grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed them, gently but also a little harsh. "H-hyung...", he stuttered and Jungkook laughed slightly.  
"Are you shy now, kitten?", he asked and Taehyung shook his head, before he leaned in again and pressed his lips to Jungkook's again, this time with more vigor and passion. The older hummed contentedly and ran his hands over his ass, before he broke the kiss and Taehyung whined.  
"You know, baby, I set my alarm earlier than I usually do", he whispered into Taehyung's ear and the younger shivered. "Yeah?", he asked and Jungkook nodded, rubbed his nose against Taehyung's gently in the process.  
"Yeah. I wanted to spend some more time with you, before I have to leave for work", he replied and the younger smiled, "And I'm happy that you woke up quickly..."  
"Lost my source of warmth", Taehyung said and pouted slightly, before he gasped, because a brisk finger slipped between his ass cheeks, gently ran up and down, but never touched his rim.  
"Hyung...", the model whined, while he pressed his body closer to Jungkook, fingers skidding through the wet strands of his dark hair, "Don't tease..."  
Jungkook chuckled deeply and then he turned around with Taehyung in his arms, detached one hand from Taehyung's ass, while the other still rubbed up and down between his ass cheeks and the blonde shivered softly. Jungkook already knew, how to drive him completely crazy. Two fingers slipped over Taehyung's bottom lip, before Jungkook leaned to his ear and whispered: "Be a good boy for me and suck..." Taehyung moaned softly at the command and opened his mouth slightly. Jungkook pushed his fingers in slowly and Taehyung suckled on the fingertips first, before he wrapped his lips around the fingers and dragged his tongue over them.  
The older gently nudged his legs apart and pressed his thigh between them. Taehyung whimpered softly around the fingers and bucked his hips up slightly against Jungkook's thigh. The older felt his already hard length rubbing along his leg and grinned. Then, he pulled his fingers out of Taehyung's mouth again.  
"Turn around, kitten", he said, his voice low and Taehyung nodded. "Okay, hyung...", he quickly turned around, leaned against the wet shower tiles and immediately, Jungkook's firm chest pressed against his back and he felt the older's cock on one of his ass cheeks. He gasped softly, when Jungkook's tongue licked over his ear, then he asked: "What do you want, baby?" Taehyung bit his lower lip hard and whimpered, when he pressed his forehead against his arms. "Kitten...", Jungkook's voice was dangerously low and Taehyung moaned at the firm squeeze on one of his perky globes. "Use your words...", Jungkook said.  
"Hyung...", the younger started and his breath hitched slightly, when the older brought a bit of distance between them, then pulled his ass cheeks apart and the pad of his finger prodded at his hole. He took a deep breath and said: "Fuck me... hyung, please... Deep and hard..." Jungkook growled softly and pushed the finger in slowly. Taehyung's lips parted in a sinful moan and he pushed his ass against the finger.  
Jungkook felt no resistance, he was able to push his finger in easily, so he quickly added a second one. Taehyung mewled lewdly and threw his head back, when Jungkook slipped his other hand around his torso and wrapped it around his leaking cock.  
He wasn't sure what to do now - he could either thrust into Jungkook's hand or fuck himself on the older's fingers and both sounded incredibly good...  
"Come on, move your hips, baby", Jungkook mumbled, while he slowly added the third finger and Taehyung moaned, when he felt the delicious stretch. His difficult decision turned into an easier one, when Jungkook started to push his fingers into his hole, scissored them and Taehyung thrusted into his hand. His legs trembled and he slowly slipped down the wet tiles, but everything was absolutely worth it. Jungkook's fingers reached in so deep and Taehyung cried out, when they brushed against his prostate in the most delicate way. "G-god... hyung... please...", he begged and thrusted his hips up faster.  
"What, kitten?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung stumbled over his words at the next jab against his sweet spot.  
"I... ahh... I need you... now...", he gasped and pushed his ass out a bit more, spread his legs wider. Jungkook swallowed.  
"I want you... inside me...", Taehyung added and Jungkook pushed his fingers in and out a few more times, before he pulled them out slowly. Then he patted Taehyung's ass cheek gently and leaned to his ear.  
"Stay like this, baby, I'll just get...", he started, but Taehyung interrupted him by shaking his head vigorously, wet hair brushing against Jungkook's nose.  
"No...", the younger slowly rubbed his ass against Jungkook's crotch and he groaned, grabbed his hips almost bruisingly, to stop his movements, "I want to feel you, hyung... all of you..."  
A shiver ran over Taehyung's body due to his own words, but he knew, what he wanted.  
"You sure?", Jungkook asked, his fingers were still digging into the skin above Taehyung's hipbones and the younger nodded. "Yes... I'm sure", he said and turned his head to press his lips against Jungkook's cheek, "I want you... and I want you now, hyung... please..."  
The older moved his head and mumbled against Taehyung's lips: "You've been such a good boy... such a pretty kitten for me..." Taehyung mewled at the praise and they kissed passionately, while Jungkook pushed his cock into Taehyung. The blonde moaned into the kiss. No matter how often they already did this, there was still that delicious stretch and the dull burn, when Jungkook entered him and that made him completely crazy.  
Somehow, sex with Jungkook was different to the other times, Taehyung had sex, but definitely in a very good way.  
Taehyung tried to move slightly in Jungkook's grip, but it wasn't possible. He held him with strong hands and Taehyung felt somehow protected. He wouldn't even mind, if Jungkook's fingers on his hips would leave marks. Nobody except for him would see them and Taehyung shivered at the thought...  
He also felt Jungkook's bare, pulsing cock inside of him and with a sudden flash of boldness, he dug his teeth into the older's lower lip. Jungkook hissed slightly, surprised, but not offended. He chuckled lowly and Taehyung grinned against his lips.  
"Move, hyung...", he mumbled, pressed his hands flat against the wet tiles and licked over the lip, he just bit, "Make me feel good..."  
Jungkook groaned slightly at the demand and straightened a bit. Taehyung whimpered slightly, because they had to break the kiss and Jungkook's length slipped in a bit deeper, but that was, what he wanted.  
"What was it, kitten? Deep and hard?", Jungkook asked, while he pulled out and dragged his thick length along Taehyung's sensitive walls. Taehyung hummed and gasped slightly, when Jungkook thrusted back in, slow and sensual and it felt so good.  
But, obviously, not good enough, because Taehyung breathed: "And fast, hyung, you can go fast too..."  
Jungkook laughed and detached one hand from Taehyung's hip, ran it up and down his spine a few times, while he remained motionless behind Taehyung. Then he delivered a slap to the younger's ass cheek, that made the flesh jiggle and Taehyung moaned obscenely.  
"You're a greedy kitten...", Jungkook mumbled, but then he grabbed his hips again and pulled out, only to thrust back in quick and hard. He repeated his thrusts and changed his angle, until Taehyung was a moaning mess beneath him. His cheek was pressed against his forearms, because he slipped down the wall again, but Jungkook held him and stopped him from falling.  
After an especially hard thrust, Taehyung threw his head back and cried out in pleasure and Jungkook smirked softly. "Like this, baby?", he asked and all, Taehyung could do, was whining, because Jungkook repeated the action over and over again. He sped up his pace and slipped one hand around Taehyung's waist, pressed his chest against his back and grinned slightly, when he felt the fierce tremors, that shook Taehyung's body.  
"Come on, Tae, touch yourself", he mumbled into the younger's ear, before he bit the earshell softly.  
"I got you, I'll hold you...", he promised, while Taehyung's hand slowly slipped down the wall and Jungkook pulled him up, so both of them were standing upright, Taehyung's back still pressed firmly against Jungkook's muscled chest.  
Jungkook's thrusts slowed down slightly, not much, but enough for Taehyung to whimper in disapproval and he dropped his head on Jungkook's shoulder.  
"H-hyung... please...", he whined and Jungkook bit his earshell again. "Touch yourself, kitten", he repeated and Taehyung gasped, when a deep thrust hit his prostate. Then, he finally wrapped his own, long fingers around his own throbbing cock and let out a loud moan, when he started rubbing up and down.  
Jungkook looked over his shoulder with a small smirk and pressed soft kisses to the sensitive spot beneath Taehyung's ear from time to time. Most of the time, he was watching Taehyung touching himself, but he never forgot to thrust into him, until Taehyung started to tremble in his hold again.  
Jungkook's hand, that wasn't wrapped around Taehyung's waist, traveled up his chest and started playing with his nipple sensually and Taehyung arched his back slightly to get more contact.  
"H-hyung...", he whimpered, his head still rested on Jungkook's shoulder and his thumb rubbed over the sensitive head of his cock sloppily, while Jungkook continued to thrust into him fast and hard. He reached in deep and Taehyung wouldn't be able to last much longer.  
"I know, you're close, baby", Jungkook mumbled into his ear, while he mercilessly pounded into the younger and hit his sweet spot with each intense thrust. Taehyung mewled as response, while he softly dug his fingertip into the slit on the head and shivered violently. Jungkook groaned at the sight. "Cum for me, kitten...", he growled into Taehyung's ear and Taehyung let out an especially loud moan, when Jungkook twisted his nipple between his fingers, pounded against his prostate fiercly once again and he came over his own hand and stomach. Jungkook groaned into his ear, when he clenched hard around his cock, but he continued to thrust into him a few times, until Taehyung felt him quiver against his back and the older also came with a low moan of Taehyung's name, while he nuzzled his nose against Taehyung's neck.  
A blazing heat filled Taehyung and he gasped softly, quickly let go of his own cock. The running water had already washed the sticky cum on his hand away and Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's arm, that was around his waist, dug his nails into the skin softly and lifted his other arm, to entangle his fingers in Jungkook's wet hair.  
He panted for air and savoured the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, savoured the feeling of Jungkook's lips against his neck, peppering the skin with soft, lazy kisses and he savoured the feeling of Jungkook's hips against his ass, still circling slowly to let him enjoy every bit of his blissful orgasm.  
Taehyung took a shaky breath, when Jungkook carefully pulled out after a short while and soothingly rubbed his hands over his back. Taehyung shuddered slightly, when Jungkook's release dripped out of him, but he wasn't going to complain. It was him, who wanted it like that... Jungkook gently placed both hands on his hips and turned him around slowly.  
"Are you okay, kitten?", he asked and brushed their noses together. Taehyung giggled and nodded. "Of course", he replied and draped his hands over Jungkook's shoulder, before he kissed him.  
They kissed for a while and Taehyung ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair, before he broke away with a sigh.  
"Shit, hyung, why are you so good at this?", he asked and leaned his forehead against Jungkook's. The older laughed, but he gave him no response. Instead, the took the shower gel bottle from the metal frame behind them, squeezed some of the content into his hand and started rubbing the lemon-scented gel over Taehyung's back.  
"Turn around", he said softly and Taehyung complied. Quickly, Jungkook's hands were on his back again and the younger moaned in delight, when his lover started massaging his shoulders. He applied just the right amount of pressure to his muscles and Taehyung quickly was putty in his hands.  
"God, you're good at this too...", he mumbled, while Jungkook kneaded small knots away and rubbed his fingers over the soft skin, before he also paid attention to Taehyung's ass. Gentle hands ran over the perky globes and Taehyung shivered at the tender treatment.  
"Do you still have that much time?", he asked after a while and Jungkook hummed, while he held his hands under the water stream, then took the shower gel again. He rubbed the gel over Taehyung's chest and his arms, while he nibbled on his ear playfully and Taehyung giggled.  
"You're pretty sappy, hyung...", he mumbled and Jungkook snorted. "Are you complaining right now?", he asked and Taehyung let out a melodious laughter.  
"Of course not", he replied. After a while, they were both completely clean and Jungkook left the bathroom first, a towel wrapped around his waist. Taehyung looked after him, while he dried his hair carefully. And damn... he was so doomed...  
Taehyung left the bath- and Jungkook's bedroom 10 minutes later, his hair still a bit damp, but he was dressed again and heard noises from downstairs. It was 7:30am now and he was sure, that Jungkook had to leave in a bit, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee and scrambled eggs told him a completely different story. Was Jungkook really preparing breakfast?  
When he walked into the kitchen, Jungkook stood in front of the oven, dressed in loose black pants and a sleeveless shirt and was stirring eggs with a spatula.  
"I could get used to that view", Taehyung said, when he stepped behind Jungkook, wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder again. Somehow, Taehyung really loved doing this. The older laughed slightly. "I'm surely not doing this for everyone", he replied and Taehyung hummed. "Well, then it's a good thing, that I'm not everyone", he said and Jungkook grinned at his pan. "Exactly", he said and reached up to a cupboard to get two plates out of it.  
"Should I take you back to the hotel, when I leave?", he asked, when he put the plates on the countertop, "You could also stay here for a while longer, if you want to sleep more or something."  
"Uhm... no, I'm going to meet with Jimin later and I need to change clothes. So, when do we leave?", Taehyung let go of Jungkook and stepped next to him, but not without tracing his upper arm with his finger.  
"In around an hour." The younger nodded. "Do you know where my phone is?", he asked then. "Yeah, it's still on the coffee table in the living room", Jungkook replied and the blonde cheerily disappeared in direction living room. Jungkook looked after him and laughed slightly. Around an hour later, Jungkook dropped Taehyung off at the hotel.  
"So, I see you tonight?", the blonde asked and Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there too", he replied and Jungkook leaned in to kiss him softly.  
"Okay, I'm looking forward to it. Have a good day at work", he said and Jungkook smiled. "Enjoy your day too, kitten", he said and Taehyung got off the car. He waved, until he wasn't able to see the car anymore and then he walked into the hotel.

He changed his clothes and met with Jimin at a mall half an hour later. They strolled through the stores and shops and ended up in an ice cream parlour with their many shopping bags. Taehuyng laughed a lot about Jimin's tales about his students, but the mood somehow dropped, when their talk floated towards Jungkook.  
"Did you meet him again?", Jimin asked, before he shoved the spoon with lemon ice cream into his mouth. Taehyung frowned slightly.  
"Yeah", he replied, because this was Jimin, his best friend and soulmate. Shouldn't he be able to talk to him about things like this, without being judged?  
"Often?", was the older's next question and Taehyung shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, if you want to know for real", he replied, because Jimin didn't seem to be happy about the fact, that Taehyung met Jungkook again. Jimin huffed slightly and Taehyung dropped his spoon to the table.  
"I really don't know, what your fucking problem is, Jimin...", he said, tried to keep his voice low, but he really felt weird, when he was talking about those things with his best friend, "I already got the feeling before, that you're kinda referring to me as a kind of whore, who's only looking for physical pleasure... but that's not, how I am and you know that. You know me. We grew up together, Jimin and you were by my side, when Jihan and I broke up. You were by my side, when Ilsung exposed me to the entire university and you even encouraged me to not give up on love...", Taehyung took a deep breath and looked into Jimin's shocked face.  
"I mean, I understand now, why you're so protective around Jungkook-hyung... he told me about Jaehyun and his wife yesterday and I agree, he isn't supposed to suffer anymore. But right now, I tend to feel that I'm no reason for him to suffer. On the contrary."  
"Tae...", Jimin started, but Taehyung interrupted him.  
"I'm not done yet... You know, I need love and affection too. You once told me, he's no-one for One-Night-Stands, but, hey, same here! I'm still the same Taehyung, who cried over his lost first love. I'm still the same Taehyung, you gifted that bracelet to. I'm not a slut, Jimin... really... and I never expected, that your words would make me feel like I'm one..."  
"That's not, what I wanted to express... really...", Jimin said, "It's just... I'm worried and surely not only about Jungkook-hyung. You're right, I know you. You're not a slut... but I just want the best for you and for Jungkook-hyung."  
Taehyung rose his brows, but he continued listening to his best friend's words.  
"It's just... I don't think, this... affair, you both stumbled into, is the best thing... because this is going to end sooner or later and will leave you both hurt... and I don't want to see neither you nor Jungkook-hyung hurt..."  
"Ever thought, that this... affair might not be as ill-fated as you think?", Taehyung asked, "Just because things appear to be difficult in the beginning, they don't have to end up with us hurting each other..." Jimin sighed. "Probably not...", he replied and Taehyung snorted.  
"Did you tell Jungkook-hyung, that you're leaving on Wednesday?", he asked then and the younger was a bit happy, that he just shoved a strawberry into his mouth and chewed on it. He swallowed, before he replied.  
"Yes."

There was a weird tension between Taehyung and Jimin, after that argument, so that the younger decided to leave after their visit in the ice cream parlour. He went back to the hotel and when he was about to get ready for the evening (with a bit less enthusiasm than before), Jihan called him.  
"Hey, hyung", Taehyung accepted the call with a smile and Jihan greeted him as well.  
"I just wanted to ask, if our date on Monday's still set?", the older asked. "Of course", Taehyung replied, when he got an idea, "Hey, are you free tonight?"  
"Yeah, sure. Why?" "I've been wondering, if you want to come to that new club with me and some others?"  
"With some others?" "Yeah... Chim and some of his friends..." Jihan laughed slightly. "Some of his friends? Do you even know them?"  
"Barely to be honest, but that's also why I'm going", Taehyung said, "So, are you going to join us?"  
Jihan agreed and when it was time, he picked Taehyung up.  
They arrived at 'The Arcade' and met Jimin and Hoseok inside. Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi arrived shortly after and Taehyung introduced Jihan to them. Jimin looked very surprised to see the older, but in the end, nobody was offended. Instead, they all agreed: The more, the better!  
"Where's Jungkook?", Hoseok asked after a while and Taehyung, who was nipping on his Tequila Sunrise while leaning against Jihan's side, perked up his ears.  
"Ahh...", Yoongi groaned slightly, "Someone demanded a meeting at 5:30... but I hope, he's already at home and getting ready. He said, he'll join us, no matter what."  
"Good to know", Hoseok replied and sighed, "Work's stopping him from a lot of things lately, huh?" Yoongi nodded.  
"I've already suggested, to get some help, so that all the executive functions stuff isn't just on his shoulders, but... he's kinda not willing yet. Told me, he has this important thing to do and so on", he said.  
"What kind of important thing?", Jimin asked and Taehyung internally agreed. He had already been wondering too. But Yoongi shrugged.  
"He's making a big secret out of it. Maybe he's going to expand or plans some kind of fusion, I have no idea", he said and Namjoon frowned. "But both those things sound like more work than before...", he said and Seokjin nodded.  
"Our Jungkookie just keeps overworking himself...", he added and sighed. Taehyung bit his lower lip, when Jihan's arm slid around his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?", he murmured into his ear and Taehyung nodded. "Sure", he smiled at the older and then took another sip from his drink. Jihan was drinking non-alcoholic drinks, just like Hoseok, because they came with their cars and Yoongi told them, that he promised his wife to come home sober.  
"She had one of her horrible moods today...", he complained, "I was about to cancel first, but she told me to go. In the end, she's doing nothing of this on purpose..."  
"Just three more months, Yoongi", Hoseok grinned slightly and patted his back. "And then?", the other whined, when another hand landed on his shoulder and Jungkook appeared next to him.  
"Then - as I told you before - you'll have sleepless nights and a lot of puke and poo in your house, hyung", he said and Yoongi scrunched his face.  
"Yeah, thank you, dad...", he replied and everyone laughed.  
Jungkook greeted them all, held Taehyung a little longer in his arms than planned and smiled like a high school boy, when the younger pressed his lips to his cheek for a moment. But Taehyung broke away faster than he expected and returned to the stranger.  
"Hyung, this is Jihan", the blonde said and Jihan reached out his hand. Jungkook shook it and introduced himself.  
"I'm Jungkook", he said, "Nice to meet you."  
"Jihan-hyung works as a heart surgeon at the Seoul National", Taehyung said and Jungkook nodded.  
"So, you're the hyung, who took care of his wrist", he said and smiled a little. "Uhm, yeah, caught", Jihan laughed. Somehow, this was really awkward. Taehyung downed his drink and wriggled himself out of Jihan's hold.  
"I'll get a new one", he said and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. The bar was opposite of the dance floor.  
Usually, Taehyung took care of the amount of alcohol, but now, there were many things, that were way to heavy on his mind.  
He had a fight with Jimin and they didn't even exchance more words than a short 'Hi' in the beginning of the evening. He also told his best friend a lie and that was something, he never did before.  
Then, there was everything, that included Jungkook...  
He looked irresistable again, as always and Taehyung was a bit happy, that Jihan was with him, to ground him. He started thinking about his so called 'affair', after he left Jimin and he was indeed a bit insecure, how things would continue.

"Kook, how's the little devil doing?", Namjoon asked and Seokjin gently slapped his arm, while he giggled slightly. "He's not a devil, Joon...", he said and Jungkook snorted softly.  
"But he can be, hyung", he said and Seokjin looked at him with wide eyes. "What?", he asked, playfully offended, "He's a little angel..."  
"Yeah, in disguise", Jungkook interrupted the older and laughed, "But he's fine. I talked to him, while I got ready and he told me to hug you."  
"So, why didn't you hug me?", Seokjin complained and Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I hugged you", he said and Seokjin snorted. "Yeah, as greeting, but you never hugged me a second time", he replied and Jungkook spread out his arms. "Well then, hyung, come here and let me give you a devilish hug...", he said, overdramatically and Seokjin threw himself into the younger's arms with his significant high-pitched laughter.  
Hoseok grinned, while he pulled Jimin into his arms and wrapped his arms around his waist. They already talked about the fight, the younger had with Taehyung and Hoseok was able to understand both sides. He was still trying to comfort his boyfriend by placing little kisses to his cheek and rubbing random pattern to his tummy.  
"And don't forget to hug my little angel back, when you see him the next time", Seokjin said and broke away from Jungkook.  
"Sure, hyung, as soon as he'll return to Seoul", the younger replied. "Who's that angel in disguise, you're talking about?", Jihan asked. He was curious to learn more about those guys. They were pretty funny, even when Jimin looked a bit gloomy today.  
"My son", Jungkook replied, then he looked around. "Where's Tae?", he asked and Jihan got up from his place. "I'll go and look for him!", he said and was gone. Jungkook raised his brows and sighed.  
"Jealous?", Yoongi asked and nudged his best friend's side. "Why?", Jungkook asked, because even when he was jealous, he knew, he had no right to be jealous.  
"They seem pretty close", the older said and Jungkook shrugged. "We're close too", he replied and Yoongi rolled his eyes, but said nothing else, because Jihan had obviously found Taehyung and they returned to their table.  
But Taehyung just placed his half-empty glass to the tabletop and said: "We're going to dance for a while."  
Then he took Jihan's hand in his and they went to the dance floor.  
Jungkook propped his chin in his palm and bit his lower lip. All the time, he was able to watch them and from time to time, he let out a deep sigh. Yoongi was right, they seemed to be pretty close...  
"Hey", Jimin's voice caught Jungkook's attention and he looked to the side. The younger was standing next to him. "You look a bit grumpy", he said and Jungkook chortled slightly. "You're one to talk, Jimin-ah", he replied and the younger shrugged.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Not the best day...", he said and Jungkook frowned. "Anything, I can help you with? You have been very quiet so far."  
"No, already talked about it to Hobi-hyung... another time maybe", the younger shook his head softly, then pointed at Jihan and Taehyung.  
"Just wanted to give you an all-clear-sign. They've always been like this." "Like what?", Jungkook asked, looked at the dancing pair for a few seconds and wished, he wouldn't have done it. Taehyung had his arms thrown over Jihan's shoulders, his head thrown back and the other held his hips in a tight grip. Jungkook wasn't able to suppress a groan and Jimin sighed. "Like that. All touchy and flirty and so on." "And?", Jungkook asked and tried to play things down. Jimin rolled his eyes.  
"Please, hyung... I know, that you're hooking up...", he said and Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, hooking up, so, no strings attached, right?" This was probably a more than pathetic try to protect himself.  
"When you say so...", Jimin mumbled, but he leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder. He probably knew him the shortest of them all, but from the beginning, he and Jungkook had gotten along super well.  
"Just to let you know, hyung, Jihan is Tae's ex-boyfriend." "His ex?", the older repeated and Jimin nodded. "Yeah, they've been a couple for 4 years", he said and looked at Jungkook, while he told him that. The older sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and breathed heavily through his nose.  
"But don't worry. Tae told me, that Jihan-hyung has a boyfriend now. They're just friends", the younger added quickly and Jungkook hummed softly. He took a sip from his water and tore his eyes away from the dancing pair.  
"I have no right to be worried, Jimin-ah...", Jungkook said and the younger sighed, before he hugged him.

A few hours and several drinks later, Taehyung stumbled into Jungkook's side and threw his arms around the older. "Hyuuuu~ng~", he slurred and Jungkook frowned. He had noticed the glances, the model sent him from time to time. But during the entire evening, Taehyung had clung to Jihan and Jungkook had tried his best to distract himself. He wasn't able to stand the affection, those two shared and so, he downed one glass of water after the other (because he had to drive home safely later) and even his friends noticed, that he wasn't in the best mood.  
Yoongi had even offered to give him a ride home later, so that he could drown his misery in alcohol. (Not Jungkook's words...) The CEO had refused and now, he was completely sober with a drunk Taehyung clinging to his side.  
The younger smelled sweet, probably from the last drink he had and even a faint trace of Jungkook's lemon-scented shower gel lingered on him.  
"Yes, Taehyung?", he asked and the younger pouted. "Taehyung? Really? Am I no longer your kitten?", he complained and nuzzled his nose against Jungkook's cheek, "Need affection, hyung..." Jungkook sighed and slid his arm around the younger, who wobbled dangerously in his spot. "You're drunk", he said and Taehyung nodded.  
"That's true", at least he knew it, "But even or especially drunk me needs affection. Aren't you going to give me some? I wanna dance, hyung. Dance with me!"  
"You can barely stand, Tae..." "Hey, it's kitten!", the younger interrupted and Jungkook slightly rolled his eyes, before he started again. "You can barely stand. Are you sure, you're able to dance?" Taehyung nodded, but stopped, when he felt hands on his shoulders.  
"You can't, Tae. Come on, I'll bring you home", Jihan appeared behind the model and smiled softly. Immediately, Jungkook pulled him closer and Taehyung let out a small giggle, when he snuggled against Jungkook's side.  
"Nah, it's okay. I'm going to take care of him", he grumbled and wanted to hit himself, because he had internally sworn, that he wouldn't act possessive over Taehyung.  
Jihan looked at Jungkook for a moment, before he rose his brow and turned his head towards the younger.  
"You sure?", he asked, because Taehyung told him, that he barely knew Jimin's friends.  
"Yeah, it's fine", Taehyung mumbled, his head leaned against Jungkook's shoulder and his eyes were half-closed, "Hyung's going to take good care of me." He wiggled his eyebrows and Jihan frowned.  
"Why am I thinking right now, that I'd better take you to your hotel?" Jungkook snorted. "I'm not a predator and he's not my prey, okay?", he said and Taehyung opened his eyes. When he spoke, he slurred less and had an assuring smile on his lips.  
"Hyung, it's really okay. Jungkook-hyung is no harm to me", he told Jihan and the older took a deep breath.  
"Fine... but call me tomorrow...", he said, not really satisfied, "And go home now. No more drinking and no more dancing."  
Jungkook huffed slightly, but the sound disappeared in the newly started tunes of a song and he could stop himself successfully from asking Jihan, if he was Taehyung's mom...  
"You're no fun, hyung", Taehyung complained instead, when he slipped into Jungkook's lap and pouted, "I'm not even tired..." Jungkook patted his thigh.  
"Your hyung is right, kitten. Come on, I'll take you home", he said and Taehyung sighed. "You're both no fun", he said, but he got up again and immediately grabbed the older's hand, "But okay, take me home then..." At least, Jungkook called him 'kitten' again.  
They bid the other's goodbye and shortly after Taehyung slipped into the passenger's seat, told Jungkook, that he didn't want to spend the night alone and the older started driving. Taehyung fell almost immediately asleep.  
Jungkook woke him up, when they arrived at the buidling, he lived in, but he had to give him a piggyback ride to the elevator, because Taehyung was too tired to walk.  
The older even carried him into his bedroom and helped him undress, gave him one of his shirts to sleep in, because his own clothes smelled like sweat, club and alcohol.  
"I'll stay awake for a while", Jungkook told the half-asleep model and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, before he left the room and walked into his office. He still had a few calls to make.

When Taehyung was able to open his eyes properly for the first time on the next day, he was greeted violently by a heavy headache. He groaned in pain and rolled to his side, reached out his arm and was met with nothing than cold bedsheets.  
"Shit...", Taehyung probably wasn't a lightweight when it came to drinking, but the hangover never had been his favorite experience... He slowly sat up and examined the room. Oh yes, Jungkook took him home yesterday... He took a deep breath and noticed the glass of water and two pills on the night stand, next to his phone. A soft smile spread over his face, when he leaned over and internally thanked the older for being so considerate.  
He took the pills and gulped down all of the water, before he took his phone. He had a caring message with a lot of emojis from Jihan, who was asking, if he was okay and a message from Jimin, without any emojis, who told him to call him as soon as he was awake.  
Taehyung considered himself as not really awake, but Jimin's message sounded urgent, so he called his best friend, after he laid back down into the pillows.  
"Drunkyard's awake", Jimin greeted him and sounded gruff. "Am I not even allowed to drink a bit of alcohol anymore, when we're going out?", the younger asked and massaged his temple with his free hand, "Lower your voice, please..."  
"I hope, your head hurts a lot...", Jimin grumbled and Taehyung huffed.  
"Well... if it makes you happy, yeah, it does...", he replied, "What's wrong with you?" "Could ask you the same... what was that, yesterday?"  
"What are you talking about?" "Dancing with Jihan-hyung?" "God, Jimin, that's nothing unusual...", Taehyung rolled his eyes. "For me maybe, yeah, but there was someone else, who knows nothing about your backstory with Jihan... did you even look at Jungkook-hyung? He looked constipated all night...", Jimin said and he wasn't done yet, "You hurt him, Taehyung... and just a few hours before, you told me, that he didn't deserve to suffer... I told him, that Jihan's your ex and that he has a boyfriend... and I don't think that this knowledge gave him relief..."  
"Fuck, Jimin, that wasn't your task... seriously, I can deal with those things on my own and I also prefer to do them on my own... Get your own life, goddamn...", Taehyung hissed, "Stop meddling with my business and take care of your own shit..."  
Furiously, he pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, then covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Is everything okay?", he heard Jungkook's voice a few seconds later and sighed.  
"Headache...", he grumbled slightly and Jungkook hummed. "I think, I just call a cab and take some rest at the hotel...", Taehyung said and looked at Jungkook. The older had a neatly folded pile of clothes in his hands.  
"Let me give you a ride", he offered and Taehyung was about to shake his head, "I insist. You're not feeling well, so I want to make at least sure, that you arrive at the hotel safely. Oh, and I washed your clothes."  
"Thank you, hyung", Taehyung said quietly, sat up and took his clothes from the older. "No problem. Just let me know, when you're ready", he said with a soft smile, ran his finger gently over Taehyung's cheek and left the room again.  
The younger took a deep breath. Jungkook definitely was too kind for this world...  
Of course, Taehyung had noticed his grumpy face last night... he also had planned the evening to be completely different, but he also didn't plan his argument with Jimin to be part of his vacation... and he surely never planned to hurt Jungkook, even when it hadn't been on purpose...  
He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. Jungkook was in the kitchen, cleaned his used mug and looked up, when Taehyung entered. "I'm ready", he said quietly. The older nodded and quickly dried the mug, then stored it into the cupboard.  
He was already completely dressed and 5 minutes later his car left the underground parking lot. The car ride was extremely quiet and Taehyung stared out of the window. He didn't even notice Jungkook's glances at him, caught too deep in his own thoughts. He just snapped out of them, when Jungkook gently patted his thigh.  
"Hey, kitten, we arrived", he said and Taehyung blinked softly. "Thank you, hyung", he said and rested his hand on Jungkook's for a moment. "No problem. Just rest a bit and let me know, when you need something", the older replied and Taehyung nodded.  
"I will. Bye, hyung", he sent Jungkook a small smile and left the car. Only a few moments later, Jungkook drove away and Taehyung entered the hotel. The blonde plopped into his bed a few minutes later and clutched a pillow to his chest with a soft sigh. Things suddenly turned out really difficult...


	8. (M) When stars combust

"Wow, you look like shit!", was the first, Taehyung heard, when he accepted the Skype-call from Kenta and all he saw, were his friend's almond-shaped eyes.  
"What did you do? Aren't vacations supposed to make you look relaxed?" Taehyung snorted and adjusted the tablet slightly in his lap.  
"Hangover", he mumbled, "But thanks, I love you too."  
"You know that I love you, even when you look like shit", the Japanese replied.  
"Gosh, yeah, I know, that I'm not in my best shape right now...", Taehyung grumbled and Kenta frowned.  
"And I hope, you know that I'm just joking. TaeTae, what's wrong?", he asked and the younger sighed.  
"I'm thinking about going back to Daegu, to my family for the rest of my vacation", he said and Kenta's frown got even deeper.  
"Why that? I thought, you met that sexy CEO and had fun with Jiminnie and everything was unicorns and glitter and butterflies", he said and Taehyung sighed.  
"Yeah, but unicorns only exist in fairytales, I ran out of glitter and I haven't seen a single butterfly during my vacations", he replied and Kenta sat up in his chair. Suddenly, he looked serious and propped his chin in his palm.  
"Okay, Taehyung, what happened?"  
"It's kinda tumultuous here right now", the younger mumbled, "I had an argument with Jimin and I feel like a complete asshole..." "Okay, and why that?"  
"Because I think, he would prefer to live my life instead of his own", Taehyung said and rolled his eyes, when he saw the incoming call on his phone, "He calls again... I don't wanna talk to him now..."  
"Hm... trouble in paradise", Kenta wrapped his lips around a Pocky and suckled on the pink frosting, before he bit a piece off the candy, "But I still don't get it. Why exactly did you fight?"   
"He somehow dislikes, that I have this... whatever it is with Jungkook..."  
"Whatever it is? Tae, that's a passionate affair, you have there!", Kenta interrupted his friend and Taehyung nodded.  
"Yeah, whatever it is, he dislikes it. He keeps meddling with my life and that's not his freaking job..."  
"Well, okay, but isn't this probably your own fault? That he can't let go so easily?", Kenta asked and now Taehyung frowned. "Why?"  
"Well, because he basically solved all your problems, when you both were living in Korea? He was there for you all the time and it's probably kind of a habit now. Don't you think, he's just worried?"  
"Maybe, but...", he stopped. "He's your best friend. A better friend, than I am to you and it's really hard to surpass me, okay? Of course he's worried about you. And about that Jungkook-guy. And I can also understand him a bit." Kenta took another Pocky from the wrapping and waved it around in front of the screen. "He knows, that you're leaving in not even 4 days and whatever it is, it's more than you had for a while and maybe he's just afraid, that you're too deep in already. Are you too deep in already?" Taehyung shrugged as response.  
"I don't know", he said, "But you're supposed to be on my side in that matter! Can't we just hate Park Jimin for today? Please..."  
"But...", Kenta started and Taehyung interrupted him: "Kenta... I said please..." The older rolled his eyes, but he nodded in defeat. "Okay... but just today, TaeTae... and now, explain to me, why you feel like an asshole", he said then and Taehyung sighed.  
"I... probably wasn't paying enough attention to someone's feelings last night" he said and Kenta frowned. "Okay. Elaborate!", he said and Taehyung pouted.  
"I invited Jihan-hyung to that party-thing and spent most of the evening with him..." "Wait, ex-boyfriend Jihan-hyung?", Kenta asked and Taehyung nodded. "Go on."  
"I noticed Jungkook-hyung's eyes on me and also his grumpy face and I probably knew, that I hurt him... and now I feel like a big idiot... I mean, sure, we're not a couple and we don't have any commitments, but I... I also know, that this thing could be more than just a simple affair..."  
Taehyung ran a hand through his hair and Kenta remained silent, because he knew that Taehyung had something else to say.  
"I also feel like shit, because he just told me about his wife... and I never wanted to hurt him on purpose..."  
"Tae, you never want to hurt anyone on purpose... but you need to apologize... and goddamn, don't hide your sexy ass in Daegu... I think, it will only hurt him more, when you leave without telling him something. Uhh, did you finally tell him, when you leave...?"  
"No... I can't..."  
"God, Tae...", Kenta sighed, "Okay, okay, let's forget about this issue for now... Call him and apologize. He might feel like shit too. You can do it, I know that."  
"You're probably right...", Taehyung sighed, while he fumbled with the hem of his shirt and Kenta nodded.  
"Give me a smile now, TaeTae." Taehyung smiled at him softly, a little crippled and Kenta sighed.  
"Okay, I'll let this go through, even when I know, you can do better", he said, "Anyway, I need to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay? And! Talk to him!"  
"I will. Bye." Kenta ended the video call and Taehyung grabbed his phone. Jimin's permanent calls had stopped at some point and he was somehow glad about that. Even when Kenta's words made him think a bit, he still wasn't ready to talk to Jimin now...  
He took a shower to postpone that call with Jungkook a bit, but in the end, he sat on his bed and called him.  
Jungkook accepted the call, but before Taehyung even had the chance to apologize, the older asked him, if he wanted him to come over. The model learned, that Jungkook had a phone call with Jimin, who told him nothing, but the CEO wasn't dumb and he knew exactly, that something was off between Taehyung and Jimin.  
Taehyung nevertheless was glad, that Jungkook wasn't bugging further and instead, he offered to come over with some home-cooked food. He said, he cooked too much and it had Taehyung laugh softly. But he asked, if it would be okay to meet at Jungkook's and the older agreed.  
He even told Taehyung the key code to his apartment.

Half an hour later, the elevator door opened and Taehyung entered the penthouse. A delicious smell fanned over him and he was very sure, that Jungkook didn't cook too much. On the contrary, he probably had just started cooking, when Taehyung called him.  
The model got rid of his shoes and tapped over to the kitchen, where Jungkook was standing with his back to the door, tight, white shirt stretched over his broad shoulders and loose, short sports pants embraced his waist. He was stirring in a pot and something was baking in the oven.  
Taehyung gently pounded his knuckles against the doorframe and the older looked over his shoulder.  
"Hey, hyung", the model greeted with a small smile and Jungkook turned around.  
"Hey, Tae", he replied and walked over, "Do you feel a bit better?" Taehyung shrugged slightly and only a second later, he threw himself into Jungkook's arms and burried his face in the older's chest. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the younger and they remained in this position for a while, until Taehyung looked up.  
"Hyung... we need to talk...", he said and Jungkook nodded. That was probably really necessary...  
In the end, their talk was postponed until they had both eaten and Taehyung was seated on Jungkook's sofa. His legs were crossed and he was turning his tea mug in his hands, while Jungkook was still cleaning up the kitchen. Taehyung helped him a bit, but the older had sent him into the living room already, because there wasn't much left and after a few more minutes, he joined him in the living room.  
Jungkook set down his own mug on the the coffee table, before he took his seat across from Taehyung on the couch. They kept the silence for a few minutes, until Taehyung looked up, tugged his lower lip between his teeth and let go again, before he spoke.  
"I... I wanted to apologize, hyung", he said and Jungkook frowned a little. "I... was kinda ignoring you Friday night and I hurt you... that really wasn't my intention. It's just... I had a fight with Jimin and I can't cope with that so well. I never could. Jimin and I, we usually don't fight. We have disagreements, sure, but we don't fight and I was in a kind of sour mood that night. That mood also was the reason, why I asked Jihan-hyung to join us. We're not a couple anymore, for a long time already, but he still is like my safe haven. And I needed that... because I didn't expect the evening to turn out like that and I actually wasn't planning to end up totally wasted... so... I'm really sorry for hurting you and thank you for taking care of me, hyung..."  
Jungkook took a sip from his tea and nodded slowly, before he started talking: "I'd like to say, that it's okay, Taehyung, really, but I was disappointed. But maybe, my expectations were too high, I don't know... nevertheless, there's no need to thank me for taking care of you. You were drunk and I noticed quickly, that something between you and Jimin was off. I don't know your Jihan-hyung well, so I turned a bit possessive and I have to admit, I'm sorry for this."  
Taehyung hummed. Then he swallowed slightly and looked at Jungkook.  
"What were your expectations, hyung?", he asked and a small smile appeared on Jungkook's lips. For a moment, Taehyung thought, he looked a little bit shy.  
"It's probably dumb, because that surely wouldn't have happened, but I was hoping to be able to talk to you more. Getting to know you better and such things, but a club probably is never the perfect location for those kind of things, right?", he chuckled softly, obviously embarrassed.  
Taehyung hesitated for a moment, before he said: "Look, hyung... this... thing, that we have... Kenta called it a passionate affair, but I'm not sure... it happened so fast and I'm so confused... how is it supposed to continue, when I leave?" Jungkook shrugged. He had no clue either.  
"All I know is, that I don't want you to leave...", he said and Taehyung sighed.  
"I... I don't want to leave...", he mumbled, "I miss everything here... my family, my friends. Now I also had this fight with Jimin, but I usually miss him as well... and I'll miss you too now... but I also miss the people and things, I have in London. I miss Kenta, I miss work, I miss the city itself and their weird citizens. My contract is about to expire and right now, I'm not sure whether I want to continue, what I'm doing or if I want to start anew... and I'm leaving on Wednesday!"  
Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes and Taehyung stared back.  
"Fuck...", he mumbled and heard, how Jungkook took a deep breath. "Well... that's soon...", he said and Taehyung tightened his grip on his mug.  
"Y-yeah... I know, I should've told you earlier..."  
"Uhm... I mean, I knew, that you were going to leave sooner or later, that your vacations wouldn't be endless, but knowing about it a bit earlier would've made things easier, yes...", Jungkook admitted quietly, even when he still thought, that he had no right to set conditions, "But look, I sense, that this is all too much for you. Let's agree for now to stay friends, okay? We can do skype calls. I want to be there for you, Taehyung, as much as I can and if you let me."  
Taehyung was silent for a moment, until he set his mug aside and climbed into Jungkook's lap.  
"Can you just hold me? Please...", he asked and Jungkook's arms slid aroud his waist in an instant.  
"Of course", he said and Taehyung sighed, before he slung his own arms around the older's shoulders and leaned his head against them. He closed his eyes and listened to Jungkook's even breathing.  
What was this? He felt save and sound in Jungkook's arms, completely at ease and well protected and before, he only felt like this with Jihan... And he knew Jihan much longer, when he started feeling like this...  
After a while, Taehyung softly nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jungkook's neck and mumbled: "I'd really like to do those skype calls with you, hyung... and I'm sorry, for everything..."  
Jungkook gently ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. "Okay", he said, "And... stop thinking about it for now, okay? We talked about it, so... it's kinda fine."  
The younger hummed and a soft shiver ran over Jungkook's body, when he felt Taehyung's warm breath fanning over his skin.

Taehyung wasn't able to remember, when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, the sky was slightly illuminated by pale orange and purple colors, but it was before dawn.  
The blonde was wide awake and with a low groan, he turned around. He was greeted by a messy mop of dark hair and a broad, muscled back. Jungkook's breaths were even and he obviously was sleeping soundly.  
Taehyung bit his lower lip slightly. He still thought, that the older definitely was a sight to remember. For a while, he stared at Jungkook's back, until the older turned onto it with a soft sound and Taehyung was now able to look into his face. He really didn't want to leave him...  
But he had to go and this wouldn't change, no matter how much he wished for a miracle... Taehyung sighed softly and tore his eyes away from Jungkook's handsome, sleeping face and took his phone, that was laying on the night stand. Kenta had sent him a message, a few hours earlier, telling him about a party location, they needed to check out together. He had attached a picture, showing the cute Japanese male with some of their mutual friends. Taehyung smiled, when he saw the photo, because Kenta apparently seemed to have fun.  
He checked his social media accounts, because trying to sleep again would be a waste and only leave him too tired to actually stand the day and after nothing interesting happened anymore, (what was not unusual at 5:45 in the morning...) Taehyung decided to slip out of the bed quietly.  
Jungkook had obviously carried him upstairs and undressed him, because Taehyung was only in his boxers and his clothes rested neatly folded on a chair. He reached out for them, because the morning air was a little chilly, but then, the white dress shirt, that hung over the chair-back, caught his attention. For a few seconds, he hesitated, but then he took the light fabric and slipped into it.  
The shirt was too big for him, but Taehyung had expected that. It ended mid-thighs and the sleeves were too long. It wasn't fitting in the slightest, but Taehyung couldn't care less. He burried his nose in the fabric, while he buttoned it up and sighed, when he smelled lemon and something, that was simply Jungkook... Something, that soothed his confused heart a little and made him feel better, even when he still knew, that he needed to figure out a lot of things.  
Taehyung walked out of the room with quick steps and down the stairs. He opened the glass door to the balcony quietly and slipped out.  
The dawn was pretty, even when he was in a big city. Slight fog was wavering through the gaps between Gangnam's buildings and the sun slowly but steadily was rising above the roofs. It was supposed to be a nice Sunday.  
A soft, cool breeze fanned over Taehyung's face, while the blonde's eyes roamed over the sight in front of him. God, yes, he'd miss this so much...  
After Taehyung enjoyed the view for a while and started to drown a little in his own thoughts, he shook his head sightly and walked back inside. His bare feet left small, plashing sounds on the dark, wooden floor, while he made his way towards the kitchen.  
Until now, Jungkook had been the one, who cooked for him. Taehyung maybe wasn't a chef, but he was indeed capable of preparing proper breakfast and he was also good at brewing coffee, so he was now going to surprise his... Jungkook.

When Jungkook appeared in the kitchen, half an hour later, he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. There was Taehyung, spatula in his hand, dressed in Jungkook's shirt and swaying his hips to his own singing of Girl's Generation's "Gee" and he looked so freaking adorable.  
"Well, well, that's a nice view", the older mumbled and Taehyung heard him, turned around.  
"Good morning, hyung", he greeted with a soft smile on his lips. He set the spatula on the countertop and walked over to Jungkook, who had obviously taken a shower already, because his hair was still damp and he was just wearing loose sweatpants.  
"You're trying to tease me, right?", Taehyung asked, when he ran a finger over the other's bare chest and Jungkook snorted with a grin.  
"Just look at you, kitten. Is that my shirt?", he said and Taehyung nodded with a sly smile.  
"I couldn't handle the temptation", he admitted, then pointed at the pan, "Breakfast is going to be ready soon." Jungkook leaned in a pecked Taehyung's lips.  
"Thank you", he mumbled and Taehyung smiled. The other straightened up again.  
"Can you tell me, when it's done? My parents take Jaehyun to the outdoor pool all day, so I have to make a quick call. You okay with this?", he asked and Taehyung nodded.  
"Hyung, you don't have to ask me for permission to call your son, okay?" "Okay, but thanks", Jungkook replied and kissed Taehyung one more time, before he walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the dining table with the phone against his ear.  
Taehyung smiled softly, when he turned back to the oven.  
He heard Jungkook's voice from the next room, who greeted his son with a cheery: "Good morning, baby bunny. Did you sleep well?" He laughed, maybe Jaehyun was complaining about his too cute nickname and replied: "Nah, champ. You're not 5 yet, so I still have permission to call you this. So, tell me, what are you going to do today?"  
There was a pause again, while Jungkook listened to his child's telling. "The outdoor pool? Haven't you been there like... countless times this summer? And you're still excited for this?" Taehyung heard Jungkook humming a few times, before a loud 'Oh!' startled him a bit and he dropped the spatula to the ground accidentally. He bent down to pick it up and then looked at Jungkook, who was also looking at him.  
"You okay?", he formed with his lips and Taehyung nodded with an assuring smile. Jungkook smiled back, before he said, directed at Jaehyun: "And you're sure, she's going to be there too today?" Taehyung raised one brow. "Ahh, grandma set the date, I understand." The model chuckled slightly and placed the pancakes on a plate, turned the oven off and put the pan on the glass chopping board next to the sink.  
"Yes, baby bunny, I hope you have a lot of fun." He turned around and walked towards the door, where he leaned against the frame and looked at Jungkook fondly. The other smiled at him, while he hummed.  
"Appa's hoping to spend the day with his friend", Jungkook said. "No, not Uncle Jin. You don't know him yet, but I'm very sure, you'd like him."  
Somehow, the term 'friend' left a slightly bad taste in Taehyung, but that was, what they agreed on and Jungkook surely wouldn't tell his 4-year-old son about their so called passionate affair. The term 'friend' was appropriate for children, so Taehyung shouldn't think about it in a different way maybe.  
"I'll do that, Jaehyunnie. Okay, give grandma a kiss and grandpa a fist bump from me, yeah? I miss you too, baby bunny. Bye." Jungkook ended the call with a soft sigh, before he got up from the chair and walked towards Taehyung with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"W-what...?", Taehyung stuttered, slightly startled, but Jungkook said nothing and when he reached Taehyung, he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  
"H-hyung... what...?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook chuckled. "Jaehyun told me to 'Hug that friend of yours veeeery tightly' and that's what I'm doing right now", he replied and Taehyung laughed wholeheartedly and wrapped his arms around Jungkook.  
After a moment, Jungkook brought a bit of distance between their faces and smiled gently at Taehyung, then he pressed his lips against the younger's. It wasn't just a short peck, like before and Taehyung sighed contentedly. Obviously, Jungkook's definition of 'friends' included kissing.  
Taehyung tilted his head to the side, to deepen the kiss a bit and entangled his hands in Jungkook's hair. He liked Jungkook's lips on his own too much and when the older pulled away, he chased after him.  
"Don't go...", he whined and Jungkook sealed their lips again with a soft groan. After a while, Taehyung leaned with his back against the door frame, Jungkook's hands were resting on his sides and their lips were still locked together, as if kisses were the air, they needed to survive. When they finally broke apart, Taehyung smiled sheepishly at Jungkook.  
"I'm sure, that wasn't something, Jaehyun told you to do, right?" The older grinned and shook his head.  
"Nope, that was something, I wanted to do myself", he replied and let go of Taehyung. "Breakfast now?", he asked and the model nodded. "Yes, good idea", they both needed a bit of distraction.

During their breakfast, they decided to spend the day together and to visit an amusement park, but Taehyung needed to head back to the hotel first and change his clothes. When he entered his room around an hour later, already excited to see Jungkook again in a bit, his phone rang. Jungkook called him, to cancel their date, because a hacker had attacked his company and he - as the CEO - had to be there. He apologized countless times and Taehyung understood, why he had to be in the company, but he was barely able to hide his disappointment and he was very sure, that Jungkook noticed it, no matter how hard he tried.  
So, Taehyung spent Sunday alone. He went to the art museum in Seoul and to various ice cream parlours to ease his pent up frustration. He exchanged some messages with Kenta and the day passed by faster than he expected.  
He also received messages from Jungkook, who spent all day at the company and slept for two hours on the couch in his office, before he had to go back to work.  
On Monday, Taehyung met Jihan, as they had planned it.  
They left Seoul for a few hours and went to a beautiful park, talking about everything and nothing and Jihan invited Taehyung for dinner in the evening.  
When Taehyung was back in the hotel, he spent his time watching some anime episodes on TV and texted Jungkook in between. The older replied very sporadically. He still was at the company and Taehyung really hoped, that the damage wasn't too big. He fell asleep to a running TV and he dreamt of Jungkook, of weird, flying hearts and of Jimin. When he woke up on Tuesday morning, he was even more confused.  
He ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant, returned to his room and was a bit sad, that Jungkook didn't write him yet.  
A call from the reception desk girl, who told him, there was a delivery for Kim Taehyung, surprised him, but Taehyung took the elevator down, to pick up whatever was delivered.  
The girl handed him a bouquet of beautiful, purple roses, that left Taehyung speechless. A small greeting card was attached to the bouquet and Taehyung decided to return to his room, before he'd read it.  
He already expected it, but the flowers were sent by Jungkook and on the card was written: "Kitten, I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you? Dinner tonight?" and the poor, confused heart inside Taehyung's chest fluttered violently.  
He called Jungkook, who was at home again and agreed. How could he not?  
Before he met Jungkook, Taehyung already packed his suitcases and he wasn't really feeling happy. But things had to be done and at least, he was able to look forward to seeing Jungkook one last time.  
The older told him, he would come and pick him up, but he didn't tell him about the location, he wanted to take him to. He just said, that Taehyung would find out soon enough and when he did, he claimed, that Jungkook was crazy.  
It was a fancy restaurant. One of those restaurants, Taehyung had passed by, when he strolled through Seoul with Jimin before he moved to London and he had always wondered, how the food would taste in there.  
And now, he was sitting inside, with Jungkook and was waiting for the food. He wasn't feeling uncomfortable between all those people in fancy outfits, but that was probably, because Jungkook wasn't dressed that fancy, same as Taehyung and the older was pleasant company.  
The food was delicious, they talked and laughed a lot and Taehyung was able to stuff the fact, that he had to leave South Korea in a few hours, to the back of his mind.  
He shared dessert with Jungkook. The older wiped strawberry ice cream off his chin and smiled softly at him and Taehyung felt really good.  
That and the fact, that this was their last night together, let him do, what he did, when they walked back to Jungkook's car, fingers intertwined and their steps really slow, so that their time together wouldn't end soon.  
"Hyung...", Taehyung started and Jungkook looked at him. "Yes?", he asked and the younger bit his lower lip. "Can... can you take me home with you?", the blonde asked, "I don't want to spend the night alone."  
Jungkook stopped his walk and smiled, when he reached out his hand and caressed the younger's cheek with his thumb. "Of course. I'd love to", he said and Taehyung let out a relieved sigh. Jungkook chuckled.  
"Were you expecting me to say 'No'?", he asked and the younger shrugged slightly.  
"I don't know. Maybe you had things to do and..." A gentle finger on Taehyung's lips shushed him and Jungkook smiled. "No, kitten. This night is for you", he replied and Taehyung took a shaky breath.  
Once again, Jungkook's words made his heart flutter and he nodded. Jungkook removed his finger from Taehyung's lips and pulled him towards the car gently.  
The ride home was quiet and comfortable, soft classical music played in the background and Taehyung watched Jungkook, who was focused on the road. From time to time, the older licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, when they had to wait at a traffic light and sometimes he looked at Taehyung and they smiled at each other softly.  
It was a cute game and Taehyung liked it, but he liked it even more, when they arrived at Jungkook's apartment building and got off the car.  
They walked towards the elevator together and when it arrived, they entered and Taehyung leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder, after he entered the key code. The older's arm slid around his waist and they waited in silence, until the elevator arrived at the highest floor.  
"So, should we...", Jungkook started and Taehyung finished: "...watch a movie?" The older blinked and Taehyung grinned softly. They obviously thought the same.  
"Okay, wanna chose a movie, kitten? I'll be right back", Jungkook said and Taehyung nodded, then he walked towards the rack with the BluRay cases. He hummed a soft tune, while he read the titles of the different movies, until he chose two - a comedy and an action movie - and sat down on the couch. Jungkook returned a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands and set everything down on the table.  
"So, what do we watch?", he asked and Taehyung held up the two movies. "I wasn't able to decide", he said and Jungkook poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, while he tried to make the decision.  
"Let's watch the comedy?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. In the end, he had hoped for this, but maybe Jungkook would've preferred the action movie. He got up from the couch again to start the movie, while Jungkook opened the wine bottle and poured some of the dark-red liquid into the glassed. When Taehyung returned to him, he handed him one glass and took the remote control from the coffee table.  
Then he started the movie. They sat next to each other and a small gap was between them, until Taehyung tugged on the hem of Jungkook's shirt. The older looked at him.  
"Can we cuddle, hyung?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook nodded with a smile. "Sure, come here", he said and happily, Taehyung snuggled against his side. Jungkook wrapped his arm around his shoulder and they continued the movie. Both of them hadn't seen it before, but it wasn't even that funny, as they had hoped.  
Taehyung's glass was empty already (Jungkook's as well) and he set it down on the table, then he took Jungkook's hand, that wasn't around his shoulder, in his. The older chuckled softly and Taehyung grinned, when he started playing with Jungkook's fingers. After a while, he raised Jungkook's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on each knuckle. The other wrapped his arm tighter around his shoulder and leaned his head against Taehyung's, but he tried to focus on the movie. Taehyung did the same after a few moments, but it wasn't the easiest task...  
"Hyung... the movie is boring...", he whined after a while and Jungkook groaned slightly, because Taehyung was right. "Let's give it a few more minutes?", he asked and looked at Taehyung, who frowned and shook his head.  
"I have a better idea", he mumbled and leaned in to kiss Jungkook. The older smiled slightly against Taehyung's lips and fumbled for the remote control, to turn off the TV and the BluRay-Player.  
"That's actually a really good idea", he replied and Taehyung laughed airily into Jungkook's mouth.  
Their angle was a bit awkward, so they broke away quickly and adjusted their posistion, until Taehyung straddled Jungkook and the older's hands were resting on his hips. Their lips were locked with each other and Taehyung had his arms wrapped tightly around Jungkook's neck. His fingers were running through the older's hair softly and all this felt so good, Taehyung almost wanted to cry... He wanted to hold onto Jungkook and never let go again...  
He melted against Jungkook, while their tongues were dancing with each other and Taehyung shivered, when the older's fingers slipped under his shirt and glided over the skin of his back, softly, tenderly and Taehyung whimpered into Jungkook's mouth.  
The older pushed the fabric of his shirt up a bit and after a few moments, he pulled it over his head, threw it to the side, not caring much. He had to break the kiss in the process and attached his lips to Taehyung's neck instead, left discreet kisses there and the younger pressed his body closer against him. He pulled his hands out of Jungkook's already messy hair and let them run down his back, tugged on the fabric of his shirt and moaned softly, when he felt the vibrations of the older's chuckles against his neck.  
"Off...", Taehyung whined, "Take the shirt off..." And Jungkook complied. He detached his lips from Taehyung's neck and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. It joined Taehyung's on the floor. The younger ran a hand over Jungkook's broad chest and then, he leaned in to kiss his lips, short and sweet and then, his mouth traveled over Jungkook's cheek, his jaw, down to his neck and when he pressed them to the delicate skin, Jungkook groaned slightly.  
"Upstairs", he mumbled, when the younger started sucking and lapping at his skin gently and grinded his hips down slightly. Another deep groan escaped Jungkook's chest and Taehyung sunk his teeth into the skin softly and nibbled on it. He only let go, when he was satisfied with the dark bruise on the older's neck. It was purple and red and Taehyung hummed in approval, when Jungkook's hand roamed over his thigh and the other lifted his chin a bit, so he could look into the pretty, brown orbs.  
"Let's go upstairs, kitten."  
Taehyung took a deep and shaky breath, then he nodded. "Yes...", he mumbled and wanted to stand up, but Jungkook grabbed the back of his thighs and got up from the couch with Taehyung in his arms. The blonde yelped in surprise and wrapped his arms and legs around Jungkook. The older kissed him softly, reassuringly.  
"It's okay, baby, I've got you...", he said, close to Taehyung's lips and started walking towards the stairs. The younger let out a shaky breath and trailed his fingertips over Jungkook's back, while the older carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
He set Taehyung down on the bed gently. It dipped under his weight and a bit more, when Jungkook crawled over him. The blonde quickly pulled him down to seal his lips and kiss him, but the older broke away rather quick. He sat up and opened the button and the zipper of Taehyung's tight jeans with nimble fingers. He looked at Taehyung with a soft expression in his eyes, when he peeled the fabric off his legs and smiled at the sight of the dark-purple panties.  
Then, he lifted Taehyung's leg over his shoulder and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, with enough pressure to make the younger gasp and close his eyes, but too less to leave a mark. Jungkook still had in mind, what Taehyung told him during their first meeting.  
He left a trail of kisses on his leg, paid no attention to his panty-covered crotch and instead dragged his lips over Taehyung's soft tummy, upwards to his chest. A curious tongue flicked over a pinkish nipple and Taehyung moaned. For Jungkook, those moans were the most beautiful sounds, he ever heard.  
The older was quick to reach Taehyung's lips again, but he didn't kiss him. He just brushed his lips with his own and Taehyung whined, before Jungkook sat up a bit, body still close to Taehyung's.  
"God, baby...", he murmured and the younger opened his eyes slowly, "You're ethereal... so beautiful..."  
Blonde hair was spread over the pillow, brown orbs slightly hooded and pretty, pink lips slightly swollen and Jungkook was sure, that image of Taehyung will be imprinted in his mind forever.  
"Hyung...", Taehyung whined and finally, Jungkook gave in. He bridged the last bit of distance between their lips and Taehyung gasped slightly at the sudden softness on his lips.  
The kiss was different, it held a new level of intimacy and Taehyung suddenly felt the urge to tell Jungkook, how much he needed him, what he didn't notice until now. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to Jungkook's ear, but instead of telling him those words, entirely different ones left his vocal cords, their meaning equally wanted though.  
"Hyung... mark me...", he whispered into Jungkook's ear and felt, how a violent shiver ran over the older's skin, "Please... claim me and... and make me yours..."  
Jungkook let out a low groan, when he watched, how Taehyung tilted his head to the side a bit to give him more room and he noticed, that the younger was serious. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft sigh, when Jungkook burried his lips in the crook of his neck, placed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the skin first and then, gently sucked it between his lips. Taehyung tugged his lower lip between his teeth, while Jungkook nibbled on the sensitive skin on his neck and his back arched slightly, when the older's hand slid down his body.  
Jungkook's touches left a burning trail on Taehyung's skin and a loud moan escaped his lips, when gentle fingers rubbed over the bulge in his panties. With a wet 'Pop', Jungkook let go of the patch of skin on Taehyung's neck and eyed the reddened flesh with a trace of pride.  
"M-more... hyung... please...", Taehyung whined and Jungkook looked at him. He looked so beautiful, yet so messed up already. But Jungkook felt the same... this was something entirely different, than anything else, they did before... and he's going to enjoy it until their time is up...  
Jungkook left a trail of small, red marks on Taehyung's collarbone and on his chest. When he sat up, he pushed the younger's underwear down, pulled it off his beautiful, long legs and dropped it to the floor.  
While he leaned over to his night stand, Taehyung's fingers opened his pants and shoved them down over his hips. Jungkook chuckled softly, when the younger pressed gentle kisses to his toned stomach in the process and then, he dropped the bottle of lube to the sheets and got off from the bed to get rid of his remaining clothes.  
Taehyung watched him intensely and when he crawled back over him, he wrapped his arms around the older. Both moaned, when their cocks brushed against each other and Taehyung dug his nails into Jungkook's shoulders.  
"H-hyung...", he grinded his hips up against Jungkook's slowly, his thighs trembled and Jungkook was in no need of more confirmation than the younger's needy whines and whimpers.  
He reached for the abandoned lube and coated his fingers with the substance, before he leaned down to press a kiss to Taehyung's quivering lips. "Shhh, kitten...", he mumbled, "Calm down a bit, yeah?"  
Jungkook reached between their bodies and Taehyung moaned, when he felt a finger prodding gently against his entrance, before it circled the rim. "J-jungkook... please...", he whispered, unintentedly dropped all honorifics, but the older didn't care.  
He slowly entered his finger into Taehyung and watched, how the younger's back arched off the bed slightly. A broken moan left his lips and even though it wasn't anything new to have Jungkook's finger inside of him, Taehyung felt a bubbling heat in his stomach and another broken moan climbed out of his throat, when Jungkook sank his finger in completely. But Taehyung needed more. A bubbling heat wasn't enough.  
"A-another... please...", he moaned softly and clung to Jungkook's shoulders, blunt nails digging into the skin, when a second finger sunk into him and with it, their lips mold together. They kissed slowly and Taehyung quickly got lost in the passionate way, Jungkook's lips moved against his, that he couldn't ask for more, when Jungkook thrusted his fingers in an achingly slow pace.  
He added a third finger and scissored them open warily, to stretch Taehyung properly. And he took all the time, until Taehyung trembled and whined beneath him.  
"P-please...", he moaned softly and Jungkook pulled his fingers out. Taehyung was breathtaking and he bit his lip softly, before he leaned down to Taehyung's ear, softly licked over the shell and whispered: "What is it, baby? What do you want?"  
Taehyung had no idea, why he blushed so madly and he tried to answer, but instead of words, a loud moan left his mouth, when Jungkook's thumb brushed over the sensitive head of his cock. He took a deep breath and looked at the older.  
"Make love to me... Jungkook...", he mumbled, "Deep and slow..." Jungkook let out a dark groan at Taehyung's words and sat back on his heels, before he settled between Taehyung's spread legs and aligned his length with his lover's entrance, pushing in slowly.  
A loud, raw moan flew from the younger's lips, when the thick, pulsing shaft dragged along his hot walls and Jungkook rested his hand against the back of Taehyung's meaty thighs, to push them a bit more to the side for a better angle. The blonde gasped beneath him and Jungkook leaned in to kiss him. It was a short kiss, because he wanted to hear everything, the younger had to give him. Wanted to record each needy moan, every whine and desperate cry of pleasure for himself to remember, for the time, when Taehyung would be back in Europe.  
He roamed his hands over the younger's body, caressed his thighs, his soft tummy, pressed kisses to his collarbone and his chest and ran the tip of his tongue over Taehyung's sensitive nipples, before he started to pull out of Taehyung slowly and thrust into the younger in an equal pace.  
"Jungkook...", Taehyung gasped, ran his hands up the older's arms, that were still resting on his thighs, to his shoulders and he grasped onto them, as if his life depended on Jungkook, "I-it's good... so good..."  
Different, but so, so good. Taehyung was melting, each time, the older thrusted into him with controlled jolts. He reached in so deep, grazed his prostate with each new jab that it left him shivering.  
Jungkook looked at the younger male underneath him, slowly falling apart. He gave in to the sudden urge and pressed his lips to Taehyung's red, glistening ones.  
Taehyung moaned into his mouth, whenever Jungkook's cock brushed his prostate. Tiny sparks flowed down his spine and made his toes curl, when he wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist and the older's hands slipped to his hips, grabbed them firmly, before he thrusted in deeply again. With a loud moan, Taehyung dug his heels into Jungkook's lower back and as much as he liked the slow and deep way, how Jungkook thrusted into him, he craved for more.  
"H-hyung... a bit more... please...", he gasped and Jungkook smiled softly, before he increased his pace slightly.  
"Like this, baby?", he asked, hit Taehyung's prostate with a well-aimed, deep thrust and the younger let out a pleasured cry. "Yes...", he breathed and rolled his hips against Jungkook's.  
The older leaned in, sealed Taehyung's lips with his own and licked into his mouth, while the younger entangled his hand in Jungkook's dark hair to make their kiss last. When they part, it was, because their lungs started to scream for oxygen and Taehyung's hands found their way to Jungkook's shoulders again.  
He dug his nails into the flesh and at an especially deep and intense thrust, he dragged them down his back, leaving bright red lines behind and Jungkook hissed. But he continued. He ignored the stinging pain on his back and thrusted deeper and even a bit harder into Taehyung, who whimpered, when he felt the bubbling heat in his stomach turn into a raging blaze.  
"A-ah...", he moaned and he knew, at this pace, he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he wanted it to continue. "Jungkook...", a desperate moan of the older's name left his lips, when his entire body started to tremble and when he opened his eyes to look at his lover above him, he noticed, that Jungkook was in no different state.  
His eyes were lidded, droplets of sweat ran down his temple and his firm chest and Taehyung found this incredibly sexy. The muscles in his arms bulged with each thrust and Taehyung threw his head back for a moment with a sinful moan, because the tension was almost unbearable.  
When he looked at Jungkook again, the older returned his glance with hazy eyes. He watched with anticipation and when he jabbed the blonde's prostate again, Taehyung was almost ready to fall over the edge.  
With another thrust against the sensitive bundle of nerves and a low whisper of "Come for me, Taehyung...", that fell from Jungkook's tempting lips, the blaze exploded and Taehyung came untouched and hard, with a sinful and sultry moan of Jungkook's name on his opened lips.  
As much as he liked affectionate nicknames, it was something completely different and incredibly intimate for him, when Jungkook called him by his name.  
He gasped for air and whimpered, when Jungkook continued to thrust into him, clenched around the older's length sporadically, but effectively. After a few more strong thrusts, Jungkook's hips stuttered and a torrid heat filled Taehyung up, made him quiver and whine in Jungkook's arms.  
The older took only a few moments to regain his breath, then he pulled out and went to get a towel and a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned Taehyung up, carefully, whiped away the sticky mess from his stomach and between his legs and then, he dropped down next to him and pulled him into his arms.  
They said nothing, they just kissed. First slow and passionate, then feverishly and sloppy and in the end sweet and sensual. All the time, gentle, yet demanding hands roamed over the other's body, touched places, they touched before, but none of them cared.  
When they broke apart, Jungkook looked at Taehyung for a moment, before he carefully turned him onto his back and kissed a slow, wet trail down his body. Taehyung shivered beneath him, but he didn't stop Jungkook. He would take as much affection as he could receive without complaining.  
Jungkook nibbled on the skin over his hipbone, sucked it between his teeth and Taehyung moaned, when the older marked him thoroughly. Then he kissed his way back up again and sealed Taehyung's lips again.  
A while later, when their burning bodies calmed down a bit, Taehyung's head rested on Jungkook's chest and he listened to the even beating of his heart. The older's fingers played with his hair, ran through it from time to time and Taehyung felt, how he slowly, but steadily drifted to sleep.  
He tried to fight against the urge, but when Jungkook pressed a kiss to his hair and told him to get some rest, Taehyung gave in to the enticement.

The night was over quickly and when Taehyung woke up, he had around 30 minutes left, before he had to leave. (He had no idea, when he set his alarm, but good thing, that he did) His head was still resting on Jungkook's chest and the older's arms were wrapped around his waist. His breathing was even, but the small movement of his thumb over the skin on Taehyung's waist told the younger, that he was awake too.  
"H-hyung...", Taehyung started after a moment and his lover took a deep breath. "I know...", he replied, but his hands remained, where they were before. It took them another 5 minutes to let go of each other and Taehyung slipped out of the bed. Quietly, he collected his underwear and jeans, while Jungkook disappeared in the bathroom and with a sigh, the younger got dressed quickly.  
Then he walked down into the spacious living room and picked his shirt from the ground, as well as Jungkook's. Taehyung burried his face in the fabric, after he pulled his shirt over his head and bit his lip hard.  
When he turned around, the older came down the stairs and Taehyung looked at him, shirt still between his hands.  
Jungkook also had something in his hand, it looked like a small box and when he stopped in front of Taehyung, he flashed the younger male a soft smile.  
"I almost forgot. I got you something", he handed him the box and said: "This is not a parting-gift. It's more a 'Let's-meet-again-soon'-gift, because I'm surely coming to visit you." Taehyung swallowed slightly, when he took the box from Jungkook's hands and looked at him.  
"But I have nothing for you, hyung", he said and the older shook his head. "You gave me enough, Tae", he replied and Taehyung had a hard time not to burst into tears. He opened the box and gasped slightly, when he saw the beautiful bracelet on purple velvet.  
"Hyung... that's beautiful", he mumbled and looked up, "Thank you so much..." Taehyung hadn't expected to receive a gift from Jungkook, but the bracelet was really pretty.  
"I'll take good care of it", he said and the older pulled him into his arms.  
"And take good care of yourself as well", he replied, before a soft, but meaningful and loving kiss landed on his lips. Then, Jungkook leaned his forehead against Taehyung's and sighed deeply.  
"It's time, huh?", he asked, his grip tight on the younger's waist and not willing to let go.  
"It is", Taehyung replied shakily, then he lifted the hand, which still held Jungkook's shirt, "Can... can I take this with me? I just... I'll give it back, when we see each other again."  
A soft shade of pink rested on his cheeks and Jungkook found it really cute, so he nodded.  
"Should I give you a ride?", he tried, but Taehyung shook his head rapidly. "N-no... I've never been good at goodbyes, so this would just make it harder for us", he said quietly and hoped, that Jungkook wouldn't get him wrong. The older simply nodded and rubbed their noses together in affection and kissed Taehyung one last time, before his fingers loosened their grip and retreat slowly. Taehyung clutched the older's shirt to his chest to suppress the urge to pull the older's hands back and to tell him to hold him forever.  
It indeed was time.  
Taehyung flashed Jungkook a bright smile. Maybe it was a huge lie, but he smiled, even when his eyes were burning. "See you soon, hyung", he said and his heart started beating faster when Jungkook responded with his significant bunny smile.  
"Have a good flight, kitten", he replied and watched carefully, how Taehyung waved at him, turned around and walked towards the elevator. It took a while, until it arrived and when the blonde walked inside, he turned around. He looked at Jungkook and the older looked back, until the doors slid shut and Taehyung leaned against the cool wall with a pathetic sigh. This was so hard... and he knew Jungkook for two weeks only...  
He took a taxi to his hotel, took a quick shower and grabbed his suitcases, before he took another taxi to the airport.  
An hour later and right before he turned his phone off, he sent Jimin a message. He told him, that he was about to board the plane and that they should talk in a bit.  
Then, he entered the plane and as soon as he sat down, tears started to run over his cheeks. Taehyung whiped them away, but fresh ones followed and it confused him even more. The flight was horrible and when he stepped into the entrance hall of the Heathrow airport, Kenta immediately saw him and waved at him. The older had promised to pick him up. He walked towards his roommate and Kenta was about to hug him, when he saw Taehyung's puffy, red and swollen eyes.  
"Ohhh, TaeTae...", the Japanese sighed and pulled his friend into his arms. That 'thing', how Taehyung had called it, was definitely more than just a passionate holiday affair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, well, this got kinda outta hand.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	9. When stars cry

Moving on was hard. Taehyung noticed it, as soon as Kenta's emergency plan, that contained a lot of ice cream and hours of Anime, ended, because both of them had photoshoots in the early morning.  
As soon as Taehyung was laying in his bed (which was even more comfortable than the one in the hotel), he felt lonely and more than once, he thought of texting Jungkook, just because he wondered, what the older was doing.  
In the end, he send no messages to Korea and instead, he sneaked into Kenta's room and under his blanket. A drowsy roommate looked at him with hazy eyes, when he woke up, because Taehyung moved around too much and sighed softly, when the other mumbled. "I feel lonely... can't sleep..."  
Kenta let out an undefined sound, opened his arms and Taehyung settled down in his embrace. Of course, he wasn't able to compare Kenta's small build with Jungkook, but his arms were warm and Taehyung felt comfortable and he could fall asleep in them.  
Nevertheless, their night ended early and when Kenta woke Taehyung up, the younger felt even more tired than the day before. But he got up nevertheless, took a shower and he left the building together with Kenta. They separated on the street and around an hour later, Taehyung arrived at the location, where his agency needed him. He wasn't too late, but everyone was rather hectic.  
After a very short and distanced greeting, Taehyung was send to the Make-up-Artist, who introduced herself as Kathy. She had dirty-blonde hair combed back into a high ponytail, too much make-up on her face and a permanent pout on her lips.  
"Ahh... looks like I have a lot to cover...", she mumbled, more to herself, than to Taehyung and poked the tip of her brush against one of his hickeys. Taehyung shivered slightly.  
"God, so many... what did you do?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged. In the end, it was none of her business and he was already drifting into memories.  
He was almost able to feel Jungkook's lips on his skin, soft, yet demanding, gentle, but so good and he let out a sigh.  
"You're not talking much, huh?", Kathy said, while she applied foundation to his face and Taehyung replied with a short: "Jetlag."  
"Ah", she pulled the collar of his shirt down and snorted. "Kind of a wild night...", she murmured under her breath and Taehyung rolled his eyes. He knew, that Make-up-Artists were never really fond of hickeys, but she was too talkative for his liking right now.  
So, he just let her talk and stared at his bracelet. Kenta had helped him unpacking his things and found the small box in his handbag. He had helped him putting it on, telling him how pretty it was, but never asked, where he got it from. Taehyung was almost sure, that Kenta assumed, it was a gift from Jungkook. Maybe he had sensed Taehyung's longing glance at the jewelery. He snapped out of his memories, when Kathy waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Hello? Did you fall asleep with your eyes open? I'm done...", she said and Taehyung was really sure, that he didn't like her a lot and he just met her like 10 minutes ago.  
"Yeah, thanks", he said and moved off the chair. They separated the make-up and hair sections here, so he had to move on to the next chair, where a male with long hair and tattoos already waited for him.  
Taehyung really hoped, that he was less talkative and would just do his job, when he sat down and looked into the mirror. He nodded at the guy, who introduced himself as Dean. An almost inaudible sigh left his lips. Jungkook's love bites were all covered with make-up now, but at least, Taehyung still had his memories.

After the photoshoot, Taehyung had an important meeting with his agency, who offered him a contract extraction. It was a very tempting one, with really good conditions and Taehyung left the meeting with now not only a confused heart, but also a very confused mind.  
After the two weeks in Seoul, he had been almost certain, that he wanted to return home permanently, after the contract expired, but this new offer was so tempting, that a small part inside of Taehyung's mind was screaming to accept and to continue with what he was doing and what he was good at.  
Taehyung was about to call Kenta, to talk to him about it, because the older's contract was expiring too in a bit, but when he unlocked his phone, he saw, that Jimin had sent him a message 5 minutes ago. He was free now and when Taehyung wanted to talk, they should do it now.  
Jimin even included a heart emoji in his message and Taehyung's heart hurt a little, when he thought about the words, he said to his best friend. With a sigh, he turned away from the subway station, he was about to enter and instead, he walked into a small coffee shop around a corner. He stopped there often during the past months, especially after a hard day at the agency, after hours and hours of discussing his contract. He was really well-known at the coffee shop and was greeted with a cheery "Hello, Tae!". Taehyung smiled at Lucy and Christine, the two baristas, who were currently on duty and vanished into his favorite booth.  
He pulled out his phone again and started a video call with Jimin, which the older accepted almost immediately.  
"Hey", he greeted and flashed Taehyung a smile, but when he noticed the dark bags under his eyes, the smile vanished, "Tae... what..." The model shook his head softly. "Shouldn't you be used to my eyebags?", he asked and Jimin snorted softly. This probably wasn't, why they were supposed to talk, but maybe it would make things easier to start off with some smalltalk?  
"You're right, I'm friends with them already", Jimin replied and Taehyung smiled. Then he turned his head towards Christine, who placed a plastic cup of Iced Chai Latte on his table and thanked her.  
"Tae, you okay?", Jimin asked then, because when the girl vanished again, Taehyung's smile faltered and he sighed. "Well... I miss you...", he replied and Jimin rose his brows. "And before you say something like 'But we had a fight' or something, please listen to me...", he added and the older nodded softly. "Go ahead", he said.  
"I probably know, that you never intended to make me think that I'm a slut or a whore or something like this, but from the beginning, when I first told you about Jungkook-hyung and me, I got the feeling, that you cared for him more, than for me. It was just 'Don't hurt him, Tae. He's more fragile, than he looks like' and yes, that's probably true, but you know, I'm no-one to hurt other people on purpose... I'm also fragile and I went through a lot of toxic relationship stuff as well... and I was probably angry because you never considered, that I'm not the one, who initiated all of this..."  
He took a deep breath. "I told you, that I wasn't the one and, Jimin, you know, I'm not a player... But... I also understand, why you're worried about Jungkook-hyung and..."  
"Taehyung, stop that", Jimin interrupted his best friend, even when he promised, that he wouldn't interrupt him.  
"Yes, it never was my intention to make you feel like I was referring to you as a slut and I'm so sorry, that it happened. I thought about the things I said to you and I swear, I never wanted my words to sound like this, to be that toxic and violating. I'm constantly worried about you, no matter where you are, Tae... you're my best friend, my soulmate and nothing is going to change this... But... when I noticed, how quickly you and Jungkook-hyung grew closer and closer during those two weeks, I really started to be afraid. I know, Tae, how fast you develop feelings and we both know, that this didn't turn out as perfect as it did with Jihan-hyung each time. And judging the things, Kenta told me, it already happened, huh?", he asked and propped his chin in his hand, while he looked at Taehyung.  
"You're falling too fast and too hard and it wouldn't have been anything to concern me, when I knew, that both of you were located in the same country. I have absolutely no problem, that something happened between you and Jungkook-hyung. I was just afraid for your fragile hearts, Tae."  
The younger bit his lower lip. Kenta had always been observant and Taehyung wasn't surprised, that he already talked to Jimin.  
"What did he tell you?", he asked. Jimin chuckled softly, but it also was a sad and dry chuckle. "He said, that your eyes were all puffy and red, when he picked you up. He also told me about the bracelet. It's from Jungkook-hyung, right?" Taehyung hummed and took a sip from his drink.  
"Tae... it happened again, right? It's more than just friendship, you feel for him...", Jimin said and noticed, how Taehyung's eyes flickered to his wrist. He shrugged, but didn't give Jimin a proper reply.  
"He's just so...", he mumbled instead and Jimin nodded. "I know. We're talking about Jeon Jungkook. He's breathtakingly beautiful, kind and caring, sweet and loving and everyone understands, why you're quick to develop feelings, that exceed simple friendship", he said. Taehyung let out a small whine.  
"Chim?" "Hm?"  
"I'm so sorry... I was mean to you and I said words, that weren't fair...", Taehyung sighed deeply, when Jimin shook his head.  
"No, it's okay", he said, "You're human and you have a right to be offended as well, when stupid me doesn't notice, that I hurt you. I'm glad though that we could talk about it now, because I hated, that we weren't able to clear things up, before you left... I hate fighting with you, Tae..."  
Taehyung nodded. "Yes, I hate it too... and I'm sorry for not coming over, before I had to leave..."  
"Stop apologizing, pabo-yah! Let's forget about this now, okay? You know, I have a hard time being mad at you, even when I want to... so, this time, you're allowed to exploit my weakness for you", Jimin smiled at Taehyung and the younger let out a short chuckle.  
"Chim, you know that I love you, right?"  
"Yeah, I know, you do", he replied and Taehyung smiled. Then he sighed. "How's Jungkook-hyung?", he asked and received a shrug from Jimin in return.  
"I met him last night, together with the others and he was... like always I think. But I'm also very sure, that he just build up a facade to hide, how much he misses you already. When he thought that nobody was looking at him, he let his guard down a bit. He looked sad, just like you, when you think of him. You haven't called him yet, right?", the blonde asked and Taehyung shook his head.  
"No, yesterday Kenta and I were watching Anime the entire evening and this morning, we both had shoots. I just left the agency and came here to call you, so I haven't had time yet... also... I haven't still settled down completely, because I just arrived and work already started full swing...", he replied and Jimin nodded.  
"That's okay, Tae. We were just wondering, whether you're fine and now, I can tell him at least that you're okay. Take your time, hyung will understand this", he smiled at Taehyung, who hummed quietly.  
"So, I have to go now, TaeTae. Say hi to Kenta from me and get some rest, okay? Take care of yourself."  
"And you say hi to your friends from me, Chim. I love you", he said and waved softly, then Jimin ended the call.

Taehyung's next morning was filled with a lot of different castings and when he plopped down on a chair in a small café in front of Kenta, he let out a deep groan.  
"God... I don't want this anymore... I'm so tired, I'm sure I could sleep for days..." Kenta rose his brows and pushed his coffee cup over the table.  
"You need this more than I do", he said, concern clearly audible in his voice, "You're back for just two days and you look worse than before your vacation..."  
Taehyung made a face, but he gladly took the cup and drank some of the hot liquid.  
"Did you talk to Jimin already?", the Japanese asked, after Taehyung had gulped down the coffee and the younger nodded. "Yeah, yesterday, after the shoot", he said.  
"And?", the other asked. "I... guess, we solved it... as far as we could solve it with a huge distance between us. I feel like I have to apologize in person, when I see him the next time", Taehyung said and turned the coffee mug in his hands.  
"Well, at least, you two are back to speaking terms... it was awful to know, that you had an argument...",  
Kenta sighed, when the waiter came to their table and asked for another order.  
"Chocolate cake?", the older asked and Taehyung flashed him a small smile. "You know me too well", he replied and Kenta grinned, before he ordered two slices of Chocolate cake and another coffee.  
"And what about Mr. CEO?", was Kenta's next question, when the waiter had walked away again and Taehyung grunted a bit.  "What is this supposed to mean?", Kenta asked with a deep frown.  
"Haven't talked to him since I'm back...", Taehyung admitted, "I sent him a message, that I arrived safe and sound yesterday evening, before I went to bed and he replied of course, but I haven't talked to him more yet..."  
"And why is that?" "Uhm... I was busy... and I feel like... I'll miss him even more, when I talk to him... I have seen him the last time less than two days ago, but it already feels like an eternity... and it hurts..."  
Kenta hummed quietly. That sounded pretty reasonable.  
"Can we... change the topic?", the younger asked and he nodded.  "Sure...", he said and clicked his tongue, "We haven't talked anymore yesterday evening. How did the meeting with the agency go?"  
Taehyung shrugged slightly. "Kinda... well I'd say. They want to keep me and made a really attractive offer... I'm torn, Kenta and I don't know, what I really want... I already thought of going back home permanently, after the contract expired, because... because I miss home so much, but now, with that tempting offer, I don't know anymore. It's going to grant a great income and I like, what I do, but I'm still... kinda homesick... what would you do?"  
Kenta sighed. "I can only decide for myself and I think, I made my decision a few days ago already", he said and Taehyung frowned.  
"Haven't they offered an extension to you?", he asked. "No, that's not the point. They did, but I also got offers from other agencies, foreign ones. And there's one from a Korean agency, located in Seoul. Tae... I think, my time in London is over. I'm contemplating to accept their offer and to go back to Seoul. It was nice here, but I still feel like a foreigner and I miss home too. I miss my parents, even though we don't talk much and they're probably still mad at me for leaving, but I want to see them more frequently and not only during rare video talks. I'm sure, you understand, what I mean, right?"  
Taehyung was silent for a while and just stared at Kenta, even when the waiter brought their cake and Kenta's coffee. "Really?", the blonde said after a while and Kenta nodded. "Yes, really. The offer here is tempting as well, but the one back in Korea is even more", he dug his fork into the soft cake and separated the tip of the slice from the rest, before he brought it to his mouth and munched on it, swallowed and continued talking: "It might come as a surprise, but I spent enough time abroad. I really want to go home."  
The younger nodded slowly. He was able to understand Kenta, he missed home too and the older even spent more time in London, than Taehyung did, but it really was a surprise.  
"I understand you, Kenta, I really do. Does the agency know about your decision?" "No, not yet. I've asked for a bit more time, when I had the meeting with them, because I really needed to think and then I wanted to tell you first", Kenta said and Taehyung hummed. Kenta's decision made him think about his own ones again, because he didn't receive other offers from different agencies.

"Pass me the drill machine, hyung?", Jungkook said and Yoongi handed him said device. He drilled a hole into the white wall, while his best friend looked at the opposite wall, covered with a wallpaper with pale purple elephants and darker purple dots. The baby bed was already set up and also a wardrobe.  
Jungkook pushed a dowel into the hole, he just made and then he knelt down to drill another hole, added a dowel too and turned around to Yoongi.  
"Hyung?", he asked, when he noticed, that the older was still staring at the wall. "Hm?", was the quiet response and Jungkook frowned. He got up from his kneeling position and walked over to his friend.  
"You okay?", he asked and looked at the smaller male. Yoongi nodded. "I'm just not able to believe that she will be here in a bit more than two months...", he said and Jungkook smiled.  
"Yes, hyung, you're going to be a daddy soon and I know, you'll treat both your girls really well. Not that you can back out now", he gently patted Yoongi's shoulder and the older snorted.  
"Well, thank you very much for your encouraging words, Jungkook-ah...", he grumbled and Jungkook laughed.  
It felt good to be distracted for a while. Even with Jaehyun being home again for two days now, he was still thinking a lot about Taehyung. The younger was gone for a week now and after his short message, that he made it back home safely, he hadn't heard anything from him. Luckily, Jaehyun was a huge distraction as well, with all his adorable blabbering about his adventurous summer vacation. His son showered Jungkook with a lot of affection lately, after he spent almost 4 weeks with his grandparents and Jungkook had noticed quickly, how much he missed his bubbly boy. He had missed him so much, that he took the last days of the child's vacation off to spend more time with him, before kindergarten would start again.  
Jaehyun had tried to ask him questions about the 'friend', his appa told him about over the phone a while ago and when he would be able to meet him and Jungkook had a hard time to tell him, that this probably wouldn't happen in the near future.  
Today, Jaehyun was at a birthday party, spending time with his friends from kindergarten and Jungkook used the time, he had, to help Yoongi with Dahee's room. And it felt good to be with Yoongi and Somi again. They had lunch together, before Yoongi and Jungkook started to work in the children's room, Somi coming over from time to time to bring them drinks or snacks to reward their hard work.  
"Come on, hyung, there's this huge as fuck picture, you both want to have on the wall and I can't put it there on my own", Jungkook said and Yoongi hummed, still a bit overwhelmed by noticing, that he would be a father for real very soon.  
"Were you scared too?", he asked, while they walked into the hallway to get the huge canvas with more purple elephants and dots on it and Jungkook nodded.  
"Hell, yes. Can't you remember, how much the thought of being a father scared the shit out of me? I was about to become the CEO of the company and a baby was on the way... god, I wanted to scream for help so often... back then, it was the scariest thought for me... but as soon as he was with us, I was in love with him from the very first second and being a father is the best gift, you can ever get, hyung. Believe me", Jungkook said and Yoongi sighed, "Don't worry too much. You also have Somi by your side and you will be perfect parents."  
"Jungkookie, I know, what happened to your family...", Yoongi mumbled and the younger nodded.  
"Being a single dad isn't always easy, but it's not reducing my love for my child. And just because it happened to me, hyung, it doesn't mean that it will happen to you. The future is unsettled, but for now, concentrate on being happy and look forward to your baby girl's birth, okay?"  
Yoongi nodded an they both grabbed the canvas to carry it into Dahee's room. After it was safely on the wall, they set up the baby changing table and during the process, Jungkook received a message.  
"Ahh, wait a sec, that's maybe Jihun's mom", he put down the wooden board and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, but it wasn't the mother of his son's kindergarten friend. It was Taehyung, who sent him a message. Yoongi probably saw the surprise on Jungkook's face and frowned.  
"Is Jaehyun okay?", he asked, sounding a bit worried. Jungkook nodded absently. "Yeah, he is... well, at least I think so. That's Tae", he mumbled and a quiet 'Oh' left his best friend's lips. "He... wants to talk tonight."  
"That's good, right?", Yoongi asked and Jungkook nodded slowly, while he typed his reply to Taehyung and then focused on the baby changing table again.  
"Jungkookie...", Yoongi said, while Jungkook screwed two boards together with the cordless screwdriver and the younger hummed to show him, that he had his attention.   
"I... I think, it's good that you decided to open up for love once again." "Huh?", Jungkook looked up, after he stopped the device and saw Yoongi smiling at him.  
"Took you long enough, but I haven't seen you so relaxed and happy. Taehyung helped you a lot, right?" The younger rose his brows.  
"Hyung, I'm not in love with him", he said and sighed, "When we try to be realistic, I barely know him."  
"Barely knowing someone doesn't mean, that you can't be totally head over heels for someone, Jungkook. You're at least as whipped for that boy as you were for Jieun, before you two finally became a couple. And see, how it ended with you and her, after you both started to like each other."  
"You can't compare Taehyung and Jieun...", Jungkook said, before he started the screwdriver again and Yoongi sighed. "I'm not trying to compare them. I just noticed, that you're happier, when you you're with him", he replied.  
"That's true. But being happy while he was here, makes it even harder to know, that he's thousands of miles away now... you know, hyung... I miss him... really..."  
"I know, Kook...", the older let out another sigh again, while he pressed his hand flat against the wooden board, Jungkook drilled a screw into.  
"He told me, he wants a huge family. He loves children and... can he please stop being so fucking perfect? Hyung, that's all, I ever wanted... a huge family..." "You sure, you're not in love with him?", Yoongi asked and rose one eyebrow. Jungkook snorted slightly.  
"I like him, but you know as well as I do, that it's too early to call it love. Taehyung is gorgeous, it's hard to not like him and in my opinion he really is perfect. The only problem right now is, that he is too far away from me to get to know him better, so let's get this changing table done and put the carpet to the ground. I'm craving for a cool beer now and I'm sure you have some in your fridge", the younger mumbled and Yoongi nodded. Jungkook sounded slightly frustrated and he could understand him.

In the evening, after Jungkook had been able to overcome the obstacle to put his exhilarated son to bed later than he used to do, he plopped down on the couch in the living room, laptop on the table in front of him and a glass of wine in his hand. He clicked through a few news, while he waited for Taehyung to request the video call, after the younger told him, he would do it, as soon as he was home.  
It took another 10 minutes, until the request came in and Jungkook immediately accepted it. First, he was greeted with nothing but a white screen, but he noticed, that it was moving and after a moment, Taehyung sat back down on his chair and smiled into his webcam.  
"Hey, can you see me now?", he asked, "Sorry, I had to adjust it. Otherwise you would've only seen the ceiling of my room." "I see you", Jungkook mumbled and took a deep breath. Taehyung sent him a smile and fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He seemed nervous.  
"How are you, hyung?", he asked. This question would probably be the best to start their conversation.  
"I'm doing good", Jungkook replied, "But you look tired. Are you eating well?"  
"Why does everyone notice my eyebags first?", Taehyung asked, jokingly, even though he really worked a lot during the last days and he noticed himself, that his eyebags were huge.  
"But, yes, I'm eating well, dad...", he added, partly to mock Jungkook, because his own father had asked the same question, "Kenta's making sure, that I do."  
"I should probably thank him for that", Jungkook said and grinned, "But please don't call me 'dad'... that's weird."  
Taehyung laughed slightly. It felt really good to hear Jungkook's voice and to see him again, even when it was just a video call.  
"I won't do it again", he said and sighed contentedly, "It's good to see you, hyung. Tell me, how was your week?" "Good, Tae. I brought Jaehyunnie back home two days ago and yesterday, we went to the zoo."  
"You really took days off?", Taehyung asked with a soft smile and the older nodded. "Yes. Jaehyun is quite clingy lately and I wasn't able to decline his request to go to the zoo. Kindergarten starts again next week and I really felt like I owed him time, because I was busy during his vacation." "That's a good decision, hyung. You're giving him the attention, he deserves. I'm sure, he missed you", Taehyung said and Jungkook nodded.  
"I missed him too, but there's also someone else, I miss really badly", he said and Taehyung swallowed slightly, tugged softly at his bracelet. Jungkook noticed with a smile, that he was wearing it.  
"I miss you too, hyung. But... maybe it'll be really possible for you to come and visit me here?", he asked and Jungkook nodded.  
"I do my best to make some free space for you, okay, kitten?", he replied and Taehyung smiled. "That would be awesome", he said, "How's work? Still so much to do?" "Yeah... well, it wasn't probably the best time to take days off, but Hobi-hyung promised to cover for me and he's doing quite good so far. At least, we were able to fix, what the hacker attack broke and now things are almost back to normal again. But it's not stopping to be a lot", he said and Taehyung hummed slightly.  
"Do you have some news as well?" The younger nodded. "Yeah... I got an offer for a new contract", he said, "It's really tempting to be honest and I tend to accept...", he said and sighed, "I'm really not sure, what I want to do and Kenta's going to return to Seoul."  
Jungkook looked at him a bit expectantly. "How long do you have time to decide?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged. "Until December or something. The contract expires in January. But Kenta already made his decision and when he leaves, I'm all alone here in London... I'm not used to being alone somewhere", he said and Jungkook sighed softly.  
"Well, for me, this would be a reason for coming back home, but that's just my opinion, kitten. You're the only one, who makes the final decision", he said and Taehyung nodded.  
"I know. I'm already so used to Kenta being by my side, so that decision should be an easy one, right? I mean, my family and my friends are all in Korea and I shouldn't hesitate so much, right?", Taehyung scratched the back of his neck.  
"No, you have all right to hesitate, Taehyung. You built up your life in London, it's like another home for you and giving up a place, you like and lived at for 2 years, isn't easy. I understand, that you're debating to stay", Jungkook replied. Taehyung smiled. "Thank you, Jungkook-hyung", he said and the older nodded.  
"Things like this are always tough, kitten", he sighed, "As long as they give you time, use it."  
Taehyung hummed. Jungkook was right.  
"Let's talk about something else, okay? I don't want to think about this now", he said and Jungkook agreed, "Do you have plans for tomorrow, hyung?"  
Jungkook smiled and nodded. "Yeah", he said, "Jaehyun and I will visit an indoor playground and he's already very excited for this. I had problems to put him to bed today." He laughed. "Today, he was at a birthday party and they made a 'How to train your dragon'-themed party in their garden. When I picked him up earlier, this evening, I brought home a little Toothless. It was really cute. Wait, I'll show you a picture."  
Jungkook fumbled with his phone and when he turned it around to show it to Taehyung, the younger squealed.  
"Oh my god, someone created a really great costume. That's super adorable, really", he grinned, when he looked at the picture of Jaehyun, who was posing with bared teeth and and extrended 'claws'.  
"Jihun's mom is a seamstress and she told me, that she made costumes for all the party guests", Jungkook said, "It was incredible."  
"My sister would be in heaven", Taehyung laughed, when Jungkook showed him more pictures, several moms sent him.  
"Hyung, this is so cute", Taehyung smiled, "I'm really looking forward to meet him some day."  
"I'd gladly introduce him to you and he's asking for you. He's excited to meet you, really. After I told him about you over the phone, he kept asking, when he would be able to meet you." "Really?", Taehyung was touched, that Jaehyun wanted to meet him and Jungkook nodded.  
"Yeah, he's a very social kid and easily gets along with everyone, he meets", he ran his hand through his hair, when he noticed, that Taehyung looked at his phone.  
"Do you have to leave, kitten?", he asked and the younger sighed softly. "Sadly, yeah", Taehyung replied, "We have a day off tomorrow and Kenta set a date with some friends. There's a party at a really cool location."  
"Oh, okay. I don't want to stop you from having fun, Tae", Jungkook smiled, but he thought, that it probably looked at bit forced. "Would be more fun, when you were here too", the blonde replied, "I really, really miss you, hyung."  
"I know, baby, I miss you too. But I'll look through my schedule, when I'm back at work and tell you, when I have time to visit you. I promise, I'll come to you", Jungkook said and Taehyung nodded. Parting was hard and he became painfully aware again, why he hesitated to call the older.  
"Please tell Jaehyun, that I want to meet him as well and let's talk again soon, okay? Have a good time with him tomorrow." "Thank you, Tae. Have fun tonight", Jungkook said and he longed to touch the younger, but it wasn't possible.  
"Bye, hyung", Taehyung waved softly, before he ended the call and for a moment, Jungkook stared at the screen, before he shut down his computer and decided to go to sleep.


	10. (M) When stars dream

Taehyung and Kenta arrived at the party location a bit later than planned, because the younger made his call with Jungkook a bit longer, than it was supposed to be, but none of their friends were mad at them. They all knew, that both boys had a relatively hard job and sometimes needed a bit more time. They all wanted to give Taehyung time to settle down again, after coming back home from his vacation.  
The location was actually really great. The walls were painted in a deep purple and Taehyung cherished that a lot. It was decorated nicely, not too obstrusive and not too plain, exactly in a way, Taehyung liked and the music, they were playing, was good as well.  
Kenta and Taehyung spent a while with their friends, until they decided to go to the dancefloor and for a few songs, they danced together, until Kenta excused himself, because he needed to go to the toilet.  
Taehyung just nodded and remained at the dancefloor, because the song, that was currently playing, was one of his favorites.  
He just danced for a while, let the beat pulse through his veins, until he felt hands on his waist and a chest against his back. A soft smile crept to his lips, when he thought of Jungkook immediately. The hands felt good on his waist and Taehyung let out an almost inaudible gasp, when hot lips were pressed against his neck and a brisk hand slid from his waist to the hem of his shirt and beneath the fabric.  
It felt good and Taehyung dropped his head on a shoulder. For a moment, he was sure, the guy behind him was Jungkook, until the other said something, that made Taehyung's bubble immediately burst.  
"God, you're so hot...", he slurred and Taehyung's eyes snapped open. No, that definitely wasn't right...  
He quickly wriggled out of the stranger's hold, who stared at him with a confused expression. The man was lanky and blonde, not exactly unattractive in the end, but absolutely not Taehyung's type. He reached out for the model again, but he slapped his hand away.  
"Don't touch me...", Taehyung hissed and the other backed off. "Wow, easy there...", he replied, "You didn't seem that averse a few seconds ago." Taehyung rolled his eyes.  
"Get lost... I'm not interested...", he said and when the stranger remained in his spot, Taehyung grunted softly and turned around on his heels to escape to the bar.  
He quickly ordered a shot, when Kenta joined him and downed the strong liquid, slammed the shot glass to the counter and ordered the next one.  
"Want one too?", he asked and Kenta frowned. "Something happened, while I was in the bathroom?" Taehyung rolled his eyes once again.  
"Yeah...", he replied quietly, when the bartender placed the second shot in front of him. "Someone hurt you?", Kenta asked, while he watched, how the liquor vanished in Taehyung's mouth. The younger shook his head, after he gulped it down and explained, what happened.  
"Worst thing is, that I imagined, it was Jungkook-hyung... god... I'm so doomed... so fucked..." Kenta nodded slightly and frowned, when Taehyung ordered the third shot.  
"I guess you are...", he said, slightly worried, that his friend was already missing Jungkook that badly, that he imagined, the CEO was here with him. He snatched the shot glass away from the younger, downed the shot instead and nudged his friend's side.  
"Less drinking, more dancing", he said and Taehyung huffed. "I'm not in the mood to get touched by another lanky guy anymore...", he replied and Kenta grinned. "I'll be your boyfriend for tonight", he said and intertwined his fingers with Taehyung's.  
"Should I kiss you too then?", Taehyung asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Kenta stuck out his tongue, made a slightly gargling sound. "No, thank you...", he replied and Taehyung laughed wholeheartedly about his friend's reaction.

Around 4 months later, Taehyung jumped out of a taxi hurriedly and rushed through the huge automatic glass doors, after he paid the driver. He weaved through small gaps between bodies and inwardly cursed about the traffic in London. He was a bit late and all those people were in his way...  
Taehyung almost tripped over a small suitcase, but was able to regain his balance rather quickly, before he reached his destination and stopped his run. Many people had to walk around him, while he stood in his spot, almost a bit frozen and stared at the tall, muscular male, who was looking at his phone. Taehyung took a deep breath, when Jungkook looked up and noticed him. For a moment, they just stared at each other, before Taehyung started to run towards the older. Jungkook quickly placed his suitcase to the ground and the model jumped into his arms, wound his limbs around him and Jungkook held him securely, while he turned around with the younger. Taehyung let out happy giggles and pressed his forehead against Jungkook's, when the older stopped.  
"Shit, I missed you so much...", he mumbled and Taehyung nodded, a bit speechless, before he pressed his lips against Jungkook's.  
4 months had been a rather long time and he was so happy to see the older again, to touch him and to feel his lips against his own. He wasn't quite able to believe, that Jungkook was here, really and truly here and he had a hard time to let go of him, especially when the older responded to his kiss. It was a very sweet kiss, both of them trying to show each other, how much they missed and longed for the other and when Jungkook gently placed Taehyung back to the ground and broke their kiss, they smiled at each other.  
"It's so good to see you, hyung", Taehyung mumbled, arms still wound around Jungkook and the older hummed softly. After a few moments, they finally were able to break apart and Jungkook took his suitcase and Taehyung's hand.  
"How was your flight, hyung? Were you able to rest a bit?" Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, I'm lucky to have no issues with sleeping in a plane", he replied and Taehyung grinned. "That's good", he said.  
"Even when sleeping in a plane isn't exactly the most refreshing thing", Jungkook added and the younger laughed. "Wanna grab a coffee then, before we leave?", he asked and the CEO nodded. "That's a good idea", he said and Taehyung pulled him towards the Starbuck's store.  
It was Jungkook, who paid for their drinks, not without Taehyung complaining, but the older shushed him with a kiss to his temple and a soft smile and while they waited for the beverages, Taehyung leaned against Jungkook with a cute pout.  
"You don't have to pay for everything, hyung", he mumbled and tried to hide his smile, when Jungkook's arm slid around his waist and his thumb gently caressed his side.  
"Ahh, stop complaining and let me spoil you as long as I can, baby", the older replied, "Try to enjoy it." Taehyung huffed quietly, but he leaned a bit more into Jungkook's touch and they waited for their drinks.  
After they got them, they took a taxi back to Taehyung's apartment and during the ride, Jungkook admitted with an embarrassed smile, that he was a bit nervous to meet Kenta.  
Taehyung couldn't help it and laughed about it softly, because Kenta couldn't hurt a fly.  
"Don't worry, hyung, he's going to like you. Kenta's amazing and so are you. You two surely are going to get along", he told Jungkook, while they climbed up the stairs to his apartment and when he unlocked the door, the Japanese was already standing in the hallway.  
"Ah, there he is", Taehyung grinned and let Jungkook walk past him, so he could close the door. Then he stepped beside Jungkook, who had already introduced himself to Kenta. The Japanese was now eying him with a small smirk on his lips.  
"Now I understand, why TaeTae can't stop talking about you", he mumbled, more to himself, than to anyone else, but Taehyung groaned softly and punched the older's side.  
"Shut up...", he said and Kenta started laughing, when he noticed the blush on his roommate's cheeks.  
"Isn't he cute?", the Japanese asked and grinned at Jungkook. "Yah! Stop that, Kenta!", Taehyung complained, before he turned to Jungkook.  
During one of their many video calls, they had decided, that it would be total nonsense for Jungkook to book a hotel room. Taehyung had even insisted, that the older would spend the days with him, in his apartment and Jungkook had seen no other possibility than to agree.  
"Come on, hyung, I'll show you my room", he said and took the older's hand, while Kenta chuckled softly and Jungkook grinned a bit. Then the Japanese disappeared into a room and Taehyung pulled Jungkook with him towards his own room.  
"It's noting special", he said. The room wasn't too big or luxurious, but it was enough for Taehyung. It had a bed and a desk, a wardrobe and a direct connection to the bathroom (Kenta's room was next to the bathroom, so it had a direct connection too).  
"It's perfect, because it kinda screams 'Taehyung', really", Jungkook said and smiled, when he set his suitcase down and looked around. Taehyung had framed copies of famous paintings on his wall, fairy lights decorated the frame of the window and other small trinkets were carefully placed in the room.  
Jungkook noticed a small Hula-dancer-doll next to Taehyung's laptop, probably a souvenir from his trip to Hawaii, a clock above the door with the Eiffel Tower printed on the dial, a small, Korean flag above his bed and a lot of other things from different countries. "It screams 'Taehyung'?", the younger asked with a grin and Jungkook nodded.  
"Yes, it's cozy and I like it", he replied and made Taehyung laugh. "It's not exactly big, but it's my home, so yeah, I like it too. The bed is kinda small, but it's enough for me and as far as I know, you don't mind cuddles, right?"  
"You remember right, kitten", Jungkook smirked, "So, what is the plan for today?"  
"Ahh...", Taehyung scratched his nape softly, "I guess, you'd like to take a shower first?" He looked at the older, who nodded. "Yes, you're right", he said and this time Taehyung nodded.  
"Then do this, hyung. After that, I think, we should eat a proper breakfast and for tonight, I booked a table in a restaurant and I have tickets for a stage play. I hope, that's okay for you. You had a long flight and I know, how exhausting long-distance-flights are, so I thought, that maybe something calm would be good for today." He looked at Jungkook through his bangs and seemed to be a bit nervous. Jungkook smiled.  
"It's perfect, Tae", he said and walked over to the younger to pull him into his arms. Taehyung let out a relieved sigh, because he wasn't exactly sure about his idea.  
"Don't worry, baby, I want to spend as much time with you as I can, while I'm here, so everything you planned, is perfect, okay?", Jungkook said and placed a soft kiss to Taehyung's hair, when the younger snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around the older.  
They remained in this position for a while, until Jungkook decided to take a shower and Taehyung went to the kitchen, to help Kenta with the breakfast.  
"So, do I have to leave today?", the older asked, while he was busy cutting some strawberries in small pieces.  
"I don't know", Taehyung muttered under his breath, "Probably you should, for your own safety..."  
"God, Taehyung...", Kenta groaned, shook his head and threw the strawberry pieces into a bowl. "What? I have no idea, what might happen, so when you want to stay, get yourself some earplugs...", the younger replied with a grin and Kenta sighed. "I just go and sleep at Dan's...", he mumbled and Taehyung laughed.  
"Thank you", he said and Kenta grumbled slightly. "Chased away by my own roommate... bros before hoes doesn't count for you, right?", he said, but Taehyung noticed the small smirk on his lips and Kenta gently poked his side.  
"No, I'm just joking. As long as you enjoy every minute with him, I'm fine with it." Now, he smiled a genuine smile at Taehyung and younger nodded.  
"God, yes, I'm going to enjoy this so much...", Taehyung said and Kenta nodded softly, before he turned on music on his phone. They continued preparing breakfast and Jungkook joined them, when they were almost done.  
They had breakfast together and talked about everything and nothing and when Taehyung left for the bathroom for a moment, Kenta turned to Jungkook.  
"I'm really happy, that we finally met", he said, "But I really hope, you're going to make these days memorable for Tae. He missed you and I swear, when you hurt him, I'll hurt you!"  
Jungkook blinked and cleared his throat.  
"Well, I never planned to hurt him", he said, voice calm and a small smile on his lips, "I know that I don't know him as long as you do, but Taehyung is precious to me and I swear, I'd rather hurt myself, than him."  
Kenta hummed. "And please value, that I'm going to sleep somewhere else, so you can have time for yourself", he added and Jungkook frowned a little.  
"Ehh... okay... Thank you?", he said and scratched his cheek. "Taehyung asked and I'd do everything for him. I want him to be happy, so do your best", he said and looked up, when he heard someone clear his throat.  
"Kenta, stop threatening Jungkook-hyung...", Taehyung stood in the doorframe, arms crossed and a pout on his pretty lips.  
Kenta snorted softly.  
"I'm not threatening anyone", he replied, "I'm just making sure that he's treating you well." Now, it was Taehyung, who snorted, before he walked back to the table and sat down on his chair. "You're kidding me, right? Jungkook-hyung is treating me well, so stop that...", he said, when Jungkook took his hand with a smile.  
"It's fine, kitten", he said, "He's just caring for you."  
"Exactly, I'm just caring for you, Tae", Kenta nodded.  
He had no problem with Jungkook, but he knew, how much Taehyung was suffering, when they were separated. Probably, Jungkook was suffering as well, but Taehyung was Kenta's top priority right now.  
"And he's doing a good job", Jungkook added and Taehyung sighed, before he gently squeezed Jungkook's hand and glared at Kenta slightly. The rest of their breakfast passed by without any more incidents, without Kenta theatening Jungkook and the oldest showed them pictures of Yoongi's daughter, who was by now, two months old.  
Taehyung and Jungkook spent a lot of time on the couch in the living room, cuddling and kissing very much. Kenta made fake puking sounds, while he was still at home and playfully told them to behave, when he left. Taehyung groaned, a bit annoyed and Jungkook just laughed.  
They got ready for the dinner and stage play in time and Taehyung probably enjoyed Jungkook's presence more than the play. They went home, after it ended and Taehyung suggested to watch a movie, because it wasn't that late and Jungkook agreed. A few minutes before they arrived at Taehyung's apartment building, it started snowing - fat white snowflakes were falling from the sky and while Jungkook prepared tea for them, Taehyung looked out of the kitchen window, watched how the snow covered the streets and cars in white and calm and he sighed contentedly.  
"It's so beautiful", he mumbled, when Jungkook stepped behind him, while the water slowly started to boil in the pot and wrapped his arms around him. He hummed, before he gently kissed Taehyung's neck and the younger let out a shaky breath. Jungkook's mere presence made his heart beat fast and Taehyung still wanted to stay in his arms forever.  
But the whisteling water pot broke their sweet moment and Jungkook kissed Taehyung's cheek, before he let go of him to fill the mugs. Soon after, the scent of white Jasmine tea filled the kitchen and Jungkook carefully carried the mugs into the living room, while Taehyung followed him.  
They picked the movie together and watched it for while, with some occasional talking, until Jungkook started yawning and Taehyung patted his thighs.  
"Take a rest, hyung", he offered and the older smiled at him. "I might fall asleep, kitten", he said, "And that's not, why I'm here." Taehyung shook his head.  
"Don't worry. Lay down and rest a bit, I won't run away", he promised and Jungkook gave in. He placed his head in Taehyung's lap and soon, the younger's fingers threaded through his dark hair and his eyes got heavy. He tried to fight the overpowering urge to sleep, but Taehyung's deep voice told him once again to rest and Jungkook finally gave in. His eyes closed slowly, his breath evened and he blurred out the sound of the TV completely, while he still felt Taehyung's fingers threading through his hair.  
When he woke up a few hours later, it was dark in the living room and the only source of light was the street lamp in front of the living room window. Jungkook's head was still resting in Taehyung's lap and a woolen blanket was thrown over his body. He sat up slightly and noticed, that Taehyung was still on the couch as well. His head leaned against the armrest, he was still sitting with his legs crossed underneath his torso and he was snoring softly. Another woolen blanket was around his shoulders and Jungkook assumed, that probably Kenta came home again, for whatever reason and found them sleeping on the couch.  
He smiled softly and got up from the sofa. Sleeping on that kind of furniture never had been very comfortable, so Jungkook gently lifted Taehyung up and carried him over into his room. The younger mumbled softly in his sleep, but he didn't wake up and Jungkook bit back a chuckle.  
He pushed the covers aside from the mattress and gently put Taehyung down. He was glad, that they changed their clothes into something more comfortable, after they arrived back home, so he was able to slide under the blanket next to Taehyung and pulled the younger closer carefully, until he was laying half on top of Jungkook. Then he wrapped his arms around the blonde and closed his eyes again.  
Jetlag was bullshit, but for seeing Taehyung, Jungkook would move the biggest mountains...

When Taehyung woke up, he really didn't want to open his eyes, because he was snuggled against Jungkook and he knew, that the older only would be able to spend time with him for this and the next day and then he had to leave again.  
"Kitten, are you awake?", he heard Jungkook's voice close to his ear and shivered slightly, before he nodded.  
"More or less", he replied and squealed slightly, when Jungkook bit into his earlobe.  
"Open your eyes, gorgeous", he mumbled and Taehyung did, as he was told. He looked into Jungkook's face and a smile immediately spread over his face.  
"Hyung, it's so good to wake up and see you", he said quietly and Jungkook sealed his lips in a soft kiss. Taehyung mewled into the kiss and for a moment, it was just their lips moving against each other and Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's shoulders. He had missed this so much... After a while, Jungkook broke away and smiled at Taehyung.  
"Should we get up then and you show me around? I mean, I've been here, but it was just airport, hotel, meetings, so no sightseeing or something else", he asked and Taehyung nodded slowly.  
Jungkook grinned, before he sat up and climbed off the bed. Taehyung on the other hand sighed deeply, when the older walked into the bathroom. Jungkook was going to kill him some day... Half an hour later, they were dressed and Taehyung first took him to his favorite café, near the agency, to have breakfast. It was a pretty cold morning, so Taehyung needed a warm drink and a good breakfast to start the day.  
Jungkook also met Lucy and Christine and Taehyung had no idea, that two women in their late twenties could be able to swoon so much over one handsome man. He was really sure, that they would ask him about Jungkook, when he would come over the next time, but now, he wanted to spend time with Jungkook. After the breakfast, they took the underground and Taehyung spontaneously decided to leave it again at one of his favorite places.  
"Come on, hyung!", he called, while he rushed towards the escalator, grabbing Jungkook's hand tightly to not lose him in the huge mass of people.  
"You're excited, kitten", Jungkook laughed. Snow was still falling from the sky, when they left the subway station and Taehyung smiled brightly, when he looked at the huge luminous advertising.  
"Ah, I have only seen Picadilly Circus on TV yet", Jungkook said, "And never, when it's snowing."  
"It's especially pretty, when it's dark", Taehyung said and crossed the street to reach the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain in the center of the place, "During summer, it's quite crowded here, but we meet our friends here very often. It's a very popular meeting place. We've been nearby yesterday, but it was cold and I wanted to go home", Taehyung laughed, but then he looked at the luminous advertising again and took a deep breath.  
"Sometimes I come here, when I think, I need to slow down my life", he said, "Then everything around me is really fast and I feel... I don't exactly know, how to explain this... kinda free. Everything is going on around me and I can just stand here and look at how it happens. It... calms me down."  
He smiled, before he pulled out his phone and stopped a passenger, asked him to take a picture of him and Jungkook, which the young man did with a smile. Taehyung happily wrapped his arms around Jungkook and smiled into the camera of his phone, while he felt Jungkook's arm sneak around his waist. He leaned against the older, when the stranger counted from one to three and then he took a photo. "Thank you very much", Taehyung took his phone back from the male. "You're welcome", he said, "Have a good day." Then he walked away and Taehyung returned to Jungkook.  
"Ahhh, I wanna show you something really cool", he said and shoved his phone into the pocket of his coat, before he grabbed his hand and they walked down the crowded street, until they reached a colorful store.  
"Shit!", Jungkook exclaimed and Taehyung grinned. They were in front of the m&m's World and Jungkook was completely overwhelmed. "Is this real?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. "Wait, until you're inside", he said and pulled Jungkook with him.  
They spent a good amount of time exploring the four floors filled with any kind of merchandise related to m&m's and Jungkook ended up buying a pajama with a lot of m&m's on it and a plush doll of the red m&m for Jaehyun.  
He randomly asked for Taehyung's favorite m&m's-character and learned, that it was the green one and when they later were sitting across from each other in a pizzeria, Jungkook presented a green, hooded sweater to Taehyung. The younger laughed, but when Jungkook told him, that it was his, his eyes widened. He leaned over the table and pressed a short kiss to the older's lips, then he thanked him, before he sat back down and Jungkook told him with a small smile, that he got himself the yellow one.  
After their lunch, Taehyung took Jungkook to see the Buckingham Palace, lead him through the St. James Park, where they met a lost squirrel, who was supposed to sleep at that time of the year and Taehyung fed the poor animal with a cookie, he bought a while earlier.  
He told Jungkook, that he had often wondered, how life of a prince in the 17th or 18th century might have been and that he sometimes wished, he would be able to do time travels to experience their lives. He also told him, that he liked their extraordinary clothes and Jungkook just started to like him even more due to those little details.  
They took a few more pictures, visited the Trafalgar Square and the Camden Market and bought some hot drinks at another coffee shop, when Taehyung decided, that they still needed to visit the Hyde Park.  
Jungkook agreed, because he promised Yoongi to get him a t-shirt from the Hardrock Café. So they bought the souvenir first (Jungkook also bought a childrens' size shirt for his son) and it was slowly getting dark, when they finally entered the park. It was one of those days, when the snow wouldn't stop falling and the park looked almost untouched, even when surely a lot of visitors walked through it during the day.  
For a while, they walked along the paths hand in hand, with Jungkook carrying their bags and Taehyung happily swinging their glove-clad hands back and forth, until he let go of the older's hand and started dancing through the snow.  
Jungkook watched him with a fond smile. Taehyung emitted a rare kind of infantile joy, the older wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous male in front of him.  
"Be careful", he said softly and Taehyung nodded. He had a genuine smile on his lips and sometimes, when his eyes met Jungkook's, he winked at him and the older laughed.  
The time, he was able to spend with Taehyung, was precious and Jungkook wished for a way to make it last. His heart ached, when he thought about his departure, but right now, he was still with Taehyung.  
The younger was still dancing through the snow, when he stumbled over something, neither he nor Jungkook had been able to see and fell on the snow-covered grass. He landed on his butt first, but the snow was already that high, that he didn't hurt himself.  
"Woah!", he mumbled and pressed his hand to his chest, before he looked at Jungkook, who knelt down next to him, "I wasn't expecting this..." For a moment, they stared at each other and then, started laughing wholeheartedly.  
"Are you okay?", Jungkook asked, after he calmed down a bit and Taehyung, who had fallen back into the snow because of the heavy laughter shaking his body, sat up again.  
"Yes, hyung", he said and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. Jungkook smiled at him lovingly and got up from his kneeling position, before he reached out his hand and helped the younger up.  
"Ahh... I'm cold now...", Taehyung said and Jungkook pulled him into his arms. "Maybe I can warm you up a bit", he said and pressed Taehyung gently closer to his own body, before he kissed him. Taehyung's lips were cold and his smaller body was shivering slightly, but he wound his arms around Jungkook, when the older nipped on his lower lip tenderly. The snow was falling down around them and Taehyung started to shiver more, the cold now creeping under his clothes and Jungkook broke away after a while.  
"We better go home, hm?", he asked, close to the younger's lips and Taehyung nodded softly, brushed their noses against each other.  
They took a bus back to Taehyung's apartment building and during the ride in the double-decker bus, Jungkook held Taehyung close to himself and tried to transfer some of his own body heat to the younger. Taehyung wasn't freezing that much anymore, when they left the bus and walked the last few meters to his house. One of his neighbours left the building and held the door open for them with a friendly greeting and when they reached the front door of his apartment, Taehyung turned towards Jungkook with a sly grin.  
"Hyung?", he mumbled and the older, who was busy with pulling his gloves off, hummed. "Hyung!", Taehyung repeated, a bit more demanding and Jungkook looked up. "Yes, baby?", he asked and raised his brows, when he noticed Taehyung's grin.  
"The keys are in my back pocket", the blonde said and it took a moment for Jungkook, to understand what he meant, but when it hit him, a wide smile appeared on his lips.  
"That's good to know, kitten", he replied and walked towards the younger. He pushed Taehyung's coat up slightly and slid his hand into the backpocket, not without squeezing the perky globe slightly, "Here?"  
Taehyung giggled happily, before he grunted softly, when Jungkook pulled out his hand and opened the front door.  
Taehyung closed the door behind them again, after they entered and Jungkook handed him the keys. He hung them to a small hook next to the door and turned around. Jungkook had already gotten rid of his coat and now stepped towards Taehyung.  
"Are you still cold?", he asked and the younger shook his head. "No", he replied and carefully watched, how Jungkook's fingers opened the zipper of his own coat and then, he helped him out of the garment.  
"That's good", he mumbled and Taehyung chuckled softly.  
Jungkook added Taehyung's coat to the clothes hook as well and the younger took off his scarf, before he grabbed Jungkook's hand. "Hyung...", he mumbled and the older looked at him, "Let's cuddle... in my room..."  
Taehyung wasn't feeling like watching TV and he also didn't want to sprawl around on the couch, he just wanted to enjoy Jungkook's embrace, wanted to be close to him and maybe, when the older wanted it too, a bit more...  
"Okay", Jungkook replied and after they both took off their shoes, they walked into Taehyung's room, fingers entwined and when they reached the younger's bed, Taehyung sat down and let go of Jungkook's hand. He slid further back on the bed and made grabby hands towards the older.  
"Come here, hyung...", he said and Jungkook laughed, but he complied and crawled over Taehyung. He supported his weight on one hand and cupped Taehyung's cheek with the other, before he leaned in and kissed him softly. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut and all playfulness from a few moments earlier was gone. There was no rush between them, no hurried movements, only Jungkook's lips slowly moving against Taehyung's and when he broke away after a while, Taehyung looked up at him with slightly hazy eyes.  
He closed them again, when Jungkook, without saying a word, slowly moved his lips over Taehyung's jaw to his neck and nibbled on a spot beneath his ear, that made the younger take a shaky breath.  
He let his hands roam over the older's muscular back and tilted his head to the side, to give Jungkook more room, before his fingers slid under his shirt. A soft moan escaped Taehyung's lips, when Jungkook sucked on the skin of his neck, but he didn't stop him. He had liked Jungkook's marks on his body the last time and when the older pulled back too early for Taehyung's liking, he grumbled softly. Jungkook smiled at him and opened his mouth to say something, but Taehyung stopped him.  
"I know, what you want to say... but I don't care... hyung... please... mark me as much as you want... I... I need this... I need you...", he sounded a bit whiny, but Jungkook nodded slowly after a moment and leaned in again.  
"Okay, baby", he mumbled, before he pressed a short kiss to his lips and traveled to his neck again.  
Jungkook's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Taehyung's shirt and he opened them slowly, dragged his fingers over each millimeter of uncovered skin and also his lips traveled further down, after he left a deep red hickey on his neck.  
Taehyung entangled his fingers in Jungkook's hair and tugged on the strands softly, when warm lips closed around his nipple. He moaned, when the tip of Jungkook's tongue brushed over the sensitive bud and he felt the older's lips curve into a small grin. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple and kissed further down, until his lips reached the hem of Taehyung's pants.  
"H-hyung...", Taehyung's breaths were unsteady and wavy, when he threaded his fingers through Jungkook's hair. The older looked up and smiled softly at Taehyung.  
"Relax, baby", he mumbled and Taehyung nodded slightly. The older opened the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly, while his lips ghosted over the freed skin again and Taehyung shivered slightly beneath him.  
Jungkook gently sucked on the sensitive skin over his hipbone, while he pulled the jeans off of Taehyung's legs and threw it somewhere next to the younger's bed, then detached his lips from the delicate skin. Jungkook slid up again, so he was face to face with Taehyung and settled down between his slightly spread legs. The younger's hands reached for the hem of Jungkook's shirt and he pulled it up.  
"Take it off, please...", he mumbled and Jungkook complied without another word. He sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, it quickly joined Taehyung's pants on the floor and while he got rid of his shirt, Taehyung stripped off his own shirt completely. Then, he pulled Jungkook on top of him and wrapped his arms around him with a small moan. The electric feeling of hot skin against skin made him shiver.  
"I missed this so much...", he said and Jungkook smiled, before he kissed him again.  
Their kiss was a bit more heated now, Jungkook's tongue caressed Taehyung's bottom lip gently, asked for permission to enter and Taehyung granted it happily. With a contented sigh, he parted his lips a bit and immediately, the wet, foreign muscle invades his mouth. It traced his teeth and the roof of his mouth, before it nudged Taehyung's tongue gently and the younger prodded back, a bit playful. Jungkook intertwined the fingers of one hand with Taehyung's, while the other one traveled down his side. The younger moaned into Jungkook's mouth, a bit surprised, when the hand slowly slipped between their bodies and into Taehyung's shorts-covered crotch. Slow, gentle rubs over his already half-hard length made him shudder and cling to Jungkook more.  
The older's movements were tranquil and Taehyung decided, to let Jungkook do, whatever he pleased. Everything was so gentle, so unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world and even when Taehyung knew it better, he decided to hide that thought in the back of his mind for now. He lifted his hips slightly and pressed it against Jungkook's hand and the older smiled against his lips, before he broke away.  
"Feels good, kitten?", he asked, voice a little deeper than earlier and Taehyung nodded softly.  
"Y-yeah...", he mumbled and whined, when Jungkook sat up and pulled his hand away, only to hook his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down. As well as the previous clothes, the undergarment also landed on the floor and Jungkook lifted Taehyung's leg up a bit, pressed his lips to the inside, above his knee and kissed upwards. He licked and sucked on the skin occasionally and soft cries escaped Taehyung's lips, while he dug his fingers into the bedsheets.  
"J-jungkook...", he choked out, when the older's lips moved over the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, close to his, by now, hard cock and he shivered violently, when hot breath fanned over the pulsing flesh.  
"Yes, Taehyung?", the older mumbled against his thigh, not minding a lot, that Taehyung dropped the honorifics. The younger took a deep breath.  
"Don't tease me, please...", he replied softly, while his hand vanished beneath his pillow and he pulled out a bottle of lube and held it out to Jungkook. The older smiled softly, before he took the plastic tube and crawled over Taehyung, who gently cupped his cheeks with his palms.  
"Make it last, hyung...", he mumbled, before he gently pulled his head down to press a soft kiss against his lips, before he broke away again and spread his legs a bit more, offering Jungkook a better access. The older popped the cap of the lube bottle open and pressed a generous amount of the viscous liquid to his fingers. He attached his lips to Taehyung's neck once again, while his fingers vanished between the younger's butt cheeks and Jungkook's finger prodded softly at his entrance.  
"It's been a while, hyung...", Taehyung mumbled, while he wrapped his arms around the older and Jungkook hummed against his skin, the vibration made him shiver. "I'll be gentle", he promised and his lips curved into a smile, when he realized, what Taehyung meant.  
Slowly, Jungkook entered the tip of one finger into the younger and Taehyung's breath hitched at the intrusion, but he urged Jungkook to go further.  
"I need you... so much...", he moaned, between small whimpers and pressed his ass against the older's finger. Jungkook pushed it further in and Taehyung moaned a bit louder, when he started to move the finger slowly. After a while, Jungkook slowly and carefully added a second finger to the first one and Taehyung hissed slightly.  
"You okay?", Jungkook stopped his movements and looked at the younger. "Yes, hyung, yes...", he got the instant reply and Taehyung smiled softly, "Just go on, please..."  
He whined softly, when Jungkook spread his fingers slightly to prepare him carefully. He took his time, until he added the third finger and this one made Taehyung dug his fingers into Jungkook's shoulders and scrunch his face in slight discomfort. Jungkook stopped immediately and looked at the younger, concern clearly written all over his face.  
"Should I stop?", he asked and Taehyung's eyes flew open. "D-don't you even dare...", he stuttered, "I... just need a moment..." And Jungkook granted him even more.  
After a while, Taehyung wiggled his ass softly and told Jungkook to move his fingers and the older did. Slowly and tenderly, he pushed the digits in and out of Taehyung's hole, spread them from time to time, until the younger cried out in pleasure and threw his head back slightly. Jungkook smiled, because he found Taehyung's prostate. He had missed Taehyung so much over those seemingly endless 4 months... all of him...  
"H-hyung... please...", Taehyung whimpered, after Jungkook had pushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate a few more times and the older stopped.  
"Please what, baby?", he asked and the blonde whined. "I'm ready... take me, hyung..." He arched his back beautifully, when Jungkook dragged another slow, deep thrust of his fingers against Taehyung's sensitive bundle of nerves, before he pulled them out and quickly got rid of his own pants and underwear, not wanting to make Taehyung wait much longer.  
Taehyung looked at him with unhidden lust, but there was also something more inside of his eyes. Something soft, but intense and overwhelming and Jungkook shuddered. He crawled back over the younger, who reached for the bottle of lube and coated Jungkook's length with the gel slowly, which made the older groan in the back of his throat. Then, he pulled the older down slowly, to kiss him.  
Jungkook guided his cock to Taehyung's hole and slowly pushed the tip in. Taehyung gasped into his mouth and Jungkook softly bit his lower lip, before he licked over it gently. Taehyung trembled slightly beneath him and he broke away after a while, to take a deep breath. Jungkook had stilled his movements a few moments ago to let the younger adjust and now, Taehyung wrapped his legs around him.  
"Go on...", he whispered, when Jungkook's lips traveled over his neck and he hummed, before he pushed in further and was completely inside of Taehyung after a short while.  
The younger's eyes were closed, his mouth slighty agape and his back arched off the sheets beautifully and Jungkook remained unmoving for a few seconds, to just watch, before his hands glided from Taehyung's waist to his back and he pulled him up slowly, until he was straddling his thighs. The older adjusted their position further, until Taehyung was sitting in an upright position on Jungkook's lap and a surprised yelp left his lips, when Jungkook's cock slipped in a bit further and he was able to feel him even deeper.  
"O-oh god... hyung...", he moaned, when Jungkook slowly thrusted his hips up, hands holding his waist again securely and the blonde tightened the hold of his arms around his lover. Their chests were pressed together and Jungkook repeated his previous action over and over again. His thrusts were deep and Taehyung shivered at the intensity.  
Jungkook pressed a soft kiss to the younger's lips, before he attached them to his collarbone, sucked another hickey into the skin and Taehyung cried out softly.  
It was always a special feeling, when Jungkook marked him.  
The brunette let go of the skin with a soft Pop! and one of Jungkook's hands slid up Taehyung's body, until it reached his face and cupped his cheek. He continued to move his cock into Taehyung slowly and the younger whimpered at the delicious drag against his sensitive inner walls when Jungkook changed his angle. The tip of his length brushed against Taehyung's prostate and the blonde moaned loudly.  
"Jungkook...", he breathed, chest raising and falling rapidly, when he heard the older's voice.  
"Open your eyes, Taehyung", he said softly and Taehyung did, as he was told. He met Jungkook's dark irises and his breath hitched at the deep pleasure, he saw. But there were also so many emotions displaying in Jungkook's eyes, so many unspoken words, but right now, Taehyung needed no words to know what Jungook was feeling.  
The slow, deep thrusts against his prostate were driving him crazy, Jungkook's firm chest against his own made his eyes flutter almost shut and his own, pulsing and throbbing cock, that rubbed against Jungkook's hard abs in between their bodies left him breathless. His eyes opened again, when Jungkook mumbled: "Look at me, baby..." and squeezed his ass softly with his hand. The second hand was still cupping his cheek oh so softly and Taehyung felt tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.  
"You're precious to me, Taehyung...", Jungkook said, nibbled gently on his bottom lip, "So precious, baby..." and then, he sealed the younger's lips with his own. He increased the pace of his thrusts and Taehyung started rolling his hips down to meet Jungkook's moves.  
The older groaned in the back of his throat and a shiver ran down Taehyung's back at the sound of Jungkook's voice. He felt so close already, with Jungkook's cock instantly hitting his prostate, their lips moving together passionately, but also a bit sloppily and there's still the pressure against his own cock. But when Jungkook broke their kiss and nuzzled his face into the crook of Taehyung's neck, he knew, the older was close too.  
"H-hyung...", he choked out and with an especially hard, intense thrust against his sweet spot, Jungkook made him moan breathlessly and he threw his head back in pleasure.  
Jungkook kept that pace and the force and thrusted up into Taehyung without a break, until the younger whimpered softly above him.  
"H-hyung... I can't...", he managed to moan and the older smiled gently. "Come, Taehyung", he mumbled into his neck, "Come for me, kitten..." And Taehyung released between their moving and shivering bodies with a cry of Jungkook's name, all over their stomachs, before he dropped his head to Jungkook's shoulder. The older continued to thrust into him, while Taehyung clenched around his cock heavily and Jungkook groaned, when the blonde softly bit into his shoulder and he came deep inside of him. Taehyung gasped against his skin, when he felt the burning heat inside of him and whimpered slightly, when Jungkook's movements stilled.  
Their breaths were quick and enraged and it took a while for them to calm down, but when Taehyung lifted his head, he looked directly into Jungkook's eyes. He wasted no time and pressed his lips to the older's.  
He was so damn sure that won't be able to let him go, no way. Taehyung was in too deep - hopelessly lost in that confusing maze of feelings.  
He kissed the older for a long time and Jungkook responded to each soft peck, to each fierce kiss with an equal one and Taehyung sighed, while he wrapped his arms around the older. Later, when Jungkook's breathing slowed down again, he carried Taehyung over into the bathroom. It was late already, but he prepared a bath for him, in which he joined him and cleaned him carefully, left some hickeys on his back in the process and after a while, Taehyung leaned with his back against Jungkook's chest.  
They were still in the tub, Taehyung's fingers playing with Jungkook's and from time to time, the older nibbled on his neck or pressed a kiss to his cheek. Taehyung yawned and leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder drowsily.  
"You're precious to me too", he said and Jungkook smiled against his neck. "Thanks, kitten", he said and then he suggested, that they should return to the bed. Before he joined Taehyung in the bathroom earlier, he had asked him for fresh bed sheets and had quickly changed them, so that after he dried the younger and himself, they just needed to slip under the covers.  
Taehyung quickly pushed Jungkook to his back and threw his arm over his torso, placed his head on his chest and entangled their legs. Jungkook's chest was a nice place to sleep on and the night will be over faster, than they both anticipated and even, when Taehyung would've preferred to talk to his lover a bit more, he fell asleep rather quickly, after he managed to mumble a sleepy "Goodnight" to him. Jungkook chuckled and kissed his forehead, before he wished him the same.  
When Taehyung's breath evened and his grip on his waist loosened a bit, the smile vanished from Jungkook's face and he sighed. He really wanted to take Taehyung back home... he needed him in his life constantly and not just from time to time.


	11. When stars shatter

When Jungkook woke up the next morning, Taehyung wasn't in his arms anymore, but he heard soft, rumbling sounds from another room in the apartment, probably the kitchen and smiled slightly to himself. Even when the younger was gone, everything smelled like him and Jungkook considered staying in bed for a while longer for a second, but why only cherish Taehyung's fragrance, when the boy was in reach?  
So, he slipped out of the bed and got dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and a shirt and left Taehyung's bedroom to look for him.  
They still had one day left to spend with each other and Jungkook really wanted to make a good use of the last hours. He really found Taehyung in the kitchen and was strongly reminded of the situation in his own apartment, where the younger was preparing breakfast for them.  
He was dressed in a fluffy, pastel pink sweater and baby blue shorts covering most of his thighs. Some K-pop tunes were playing in the background and Taehyung swayed his hips to Twice's "Like OOH-AHH". He also hummed to the song and Jungkook leaned against the doorframe for a while to just watch the younger, until he tiptoed over to Taehyung and wrapped his arms around his waist. The blonde yelped in surprise, but relaxed quickly, when he remembered, that no-one else than Jungkook was in his apartment and he leaned into the older's embrace.  
"Good morning, hyung", he mumbled, while he skillfully flipped a pancake in the pan and Jungkook hummed. "Morning, kitten", he replied and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Taehyung giggled softly.  
"Breakfast is almost ready", he said, "Would you like some coffee?" "Yes, please", Jungkook said and Taehyung moved over to the coffee machine with Jungkook still clinging to him.  
"I'm not going anywhere, hyung", he said with a soft smile on his lips, while he prepared coffee and Jungkook huffed.  
"I don't care", he said and Taehyung laughed softly. "Okay", he replied and in the end, he enjoyed, that Jungkook was close to him.  
It didn't take long until the breakfast was ready and at some point, Jungkook let go of Taehyung to set the table. They had breakfast together and after that, they got dressed properly and left the apartment hand in hand, because Taehyung still had a few plans for the day.  
He took Jungkook to the British Museum, where they spent a few hours and then went to a Steakhouse nearby to have lunch together. Later, Taehyung showed Jungkook the Covent Garden market, where they strolled through the booths. Taehyung stopped at a booth, that sold jewellery and pointed at a necklace with a small smile and no ulterior motive. There was no need to say anything, because it reminded both of them of the bracelet, Jungkook gifted Taehyung and the older didn't hesitate to buy it, even when Taehyung insisted, that there was no need for it.  
"Let me", Jungkook simply said, when he refused to take the offered paper bag with a polite 'Thank you', but instead, he opened Taehyung's coat, fumbled with his scarf, until it was hanging loosely around the younger's neck and with a swift movement, Jungkook closed the jewellery around his neck.  
"I know, there's no need for it, but it looks so good on you, baby", he said and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Jungkook already knew quite well, that Taehyung wasn't looking for materialistic gifts, that affection and love was more important to him and he was more than willing to give him that as well. But sometimes, gifting him things, he found pretty, was needed as well.  
"Thank you, hyung", Taehyung mumbled and leaned into Jungkook's touch softly with a smile, before he took his hand in his. They went to a small café in the area after they ended their stroll through the market halls and when it started to get dark, Taehyung insisted to visit the Big Ben and after that, Jungkook invited him for a ride on the London Eye.  
"I've wanted to do this, since I've been here the first time, but I really had no time. Back than, my dad was still the CEO, but it was around 1 year before he retired, so I had to accompany him to his business trips already", he told Taehyung, while they waited for the gondola to arrive. Taehyung leaned against his side slightly and Jungkook's arm rested around his waist and it didn't leave him, even when they stepped into the gondola.  
The view was breathtaking and an excited Taehyung pointed to every monument, he was able to see.  
"London at night is so beautiful", the blonde said and he was right. Everything was illuminated prettily, but at some point, Jungkook wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous boy next to him. Taehyung was smiling brightly, his brown orbs flickered over the enlightened city and happiness shone in them. They were alone in the gondola and Jungkook decided to use the moment and pulled Taehyung closer to kiss him.  
"You're even more beautiful, kitten", he mumbled, close to Taehyung's lips and the younger chuckled, said something like 'Charmer', before Jungkook sealed his lips with his own. It was a soft, slow kiss, they shared, nothing heated and it carried a lot of unspoken words and feelings and Jungkook didn't let go of Taehyung, until the gondola stopped on the ground again.  
Later that day, after they returned to Taehyung's apartment, Jungkook cooked for them and the evening passed by calmly. They watched a movie on Taehyung's laptop in his bed, snuggled together, limbs intertwined and the more the time progressed, Taehyung pressed his own body closer to Jungkook, even when it wasn't really possible anymore.  
The older paused the movie and looked at the blonde. "Baby?", he said and Taehyung looked up. He wasn't interested in the movie anymore for a while now, he just concentrated all his energy on Jungkook, to savour the last hours, he had with him.  
"I really didn't want to ask, but I'm curious. Have you come further with thinking about accepting your contract offer?", he asked and Taehyung sighed softly. He shook his head slightly. "I don't know why, but it's a really hard decision...", he mumbled into Jungkook's shirt and inhaled the older's scent, "And I know, I don't have much time left, but I really don't know, what I should do..."  
Jungkook's fingers slowly threaded through his hair and he hummed. He had no trouble to understand him, even when it was hard for him, to deal with the possibility, that Taehyung might stay in London. He smiled at the younger softly.  
"I can't help you a lot with it, Tae, but I'm sure, you're making the right decision." Taehyung nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's chest and hummed softly.  
"I know, I can't ask you to make the decision for me", he mumbled, because he already knew, what Jungkook thought about it. The older nodded slightly, before he leaned down to press a kiss to Taehyung's forehead. Soon after, they decided, that it would be better to sleep.

They got up early the next day and Taehyung demanded a shower together, because it would save time. Jungkook knew, that this wasn't only because of the time-saving-thing, but he wasn't able to refuse anything, the younger asked for. Both of them were rather quiet, while getting ready to leave and during the cab ride, they rarely spoke a word.  
But Taehyung clung to Jungkook the whole time as if he was his lifeline, after they arrived at the airport. There was still a bit of time left, until Jungkook's plane started, so they grabbed a coffee together (this time, Taehyung wasn't complaining, when Jungkook paid) and walked around in the huge airport area.  
The time passed too fast for Taehyung's liking and for Jungkook's as well, but when the first announcement of the flight to South Korea sounded through the airport, the CEO pulled Taehyung into his embrace and hugged him tightly.  
For a while, they just remained in that position, until the older broke away slightly and lifted Taehyung's chin.  
"Take care of yourself, Taehyung, yeah?", he said and noticed instantly, how hard Taehyung was fighting the tears, that were already brimming in the corners of his eyes. It probably hadn't been his best decision to accompany Jungkook to the airport, but he had insisted.  
A small nod was the reply, Jungkook received, before he kissed Taehyung softly and the younger sighed. Jungkook intertwined their hands with each other, while the kiss turned out more passionate and intense and when the second announcement was heard, they broke apart.  
"Y-you have to go...", Taehyung mumbled, his voice weak and shaking and he squeezed Jungkook's hand, not wanting to let go. The older nodded softly. He knew... but he didn't want to go... not without Taehyung.  
"I'll come back...", he promised and Taehyung tried to smile, but it looked rather crippled. "Try again, baby", Jungkook whispered and pressed another soft kiss to his lips, "For me..."  
Taehyung nodded and this time, it was his signature boxy smile and Jungkook returned it. Taehyung melted, when he saw the adorable bunny smile, but his own smile vanished, when Jungkook stepped away slightly and took his suitcase with his free hand. He really had to go now.  
The distance between them grew bigger, but their hands remained connected, until the distance was too huge and their fingers separated. Taehyung was barely able to hold back the "Don't leave", that was lingering on his tongue, when Jungkook walked backwards to the direction of the Check in, eyes fixed on the younger, who was also staring at him.  
Taehyung bit his lower lip hard, until Jungkook turned to the woman sitting behind the counter and then, he clasped his hand over his mouth and wrapped his free arm around his own body, in a self-protective move to hide his shoulders, heavily shaking from suppressed sobs.  
Taehyung's sight was blinded by tears, that were falling from his eyes, but he noticed, that Jungkook was looking back at him, before he disappeared in the secluded area. Once again, he had to let go of Jungkook and this time, his heart hurt even worse than before...

During the next three months, Taehyung distanced himself from Jungkook. Their video talks were reduced to a minimum, but it wasn't even a lie, when Taehyung told the older, that he was working hard and was barely at home.  
Sometimes, Jungkook only got a message from him once a week and at some point, three weeks passed without any life sign from the model. Jungkook was especially worried, when he learned, that not even Jimin heard a word from his best friend since around two weeks and that was, why he took the matter into his own hands.  
It was a lucky circumstance, that one of his business trips lead him to the UK once again in early February and after a long day of meetings and a huge amount of coffee, he ended up in front of Taehyung's apartment building. The door was opened, shortly, after he rung the bell and he hurried up the stairs. The door was closed, but it opened quickly, when Jungkook stopped in front of it and he was greeted with a surprised Kenta.  
"Mr. CEO...", he said and opened the door further, "Please come in. What gives me the honor?"  
The Japanese boy looked tired and Jungkook felt a bit sorry for appearing unannounced, but he needed to know, if everything was fine with Taehyung.  
"Is Taehyung at home?", he asked and looked around, after he stepped into the apartment. It seemed weirdly empty and cold and Jungkook frowned. "Are you moving?"  
"Uhm... I'm preparing to go back to Korea. I'll be back there in the beginning of March", he explained. Jungkook hummed. "And where's Tae?", he asked then, only to be met with Kenta's confused glance.  
"O-oh!", he gasped and Jungkook frowned. "Oh what?"  
"He didn't tell you...", he mumbled and the frown got even deeper. "Didn't tell me what?"  
"Nope, I'm not going to tell you anything. Ask him yourself!", the Japanese replied and Jungkook grumbled.  
"But he isn't responding to my messages", he said and now, Kenta frowned. "That's odd", he said and poured some coffee into a mug, offered it to Jungkook, who gladly took it, "Then maybe Jiminnie knows more." Another grumble left Jungkook's throat.  
"He isn't responding to Jimin's messages as well. Come on, tell me something... tell me at least, if he's doing good... I haven't heard from him for the past three weeks and I'm really concerned..."  
"Calm down", Kenta said, "He's doing good. Sure, he had a lot of work and he's still busy, but he's healthy and alive. Maybe even more than before. Don't worry, Mr. CEO, he's fine."  
That indeed calmed Jungkook down a bit, but nevertheless, he was still unsatisfied with the amount of information, he got, when he returned to his hotel room around two hours later.  
When he was back in Seoul a few days later, he took the afternoon off from work to invite Jimin over for dinner. They were friends and both were really concerned about Taehyung's whereabouts.  
"Kenta didn't tell me much", he said, when the younger returned from putting Jaehyun to bed. The child had insisted, that Jimin-hyung would tell him his bedtime story this time, now that he was finally at their apartment. He had bid his father goodnight in the living room and promised, that "Tomorrow, I'll listen to your story again, appa!"  
Jungkook had sent him off with a smile, knowing, that Jimin, as a primary school teacher, was quite good with children and his stories were even better than Jungkook's.  
Now, when Jimin returned, he handed the younger a glass of water, knowing that he had to drive back with his car and both men sat down on the couch.  
"So, you said, the apartment was empty... maybe... Tae just moved to another one?", Jimin asked and sighed. But his best friend would've told him, right?  
Jungkook shook his head. "I don't think so", he said, "He's still busy..."  
"Maybe, he's back", Jimin mumbled, insecure, but with a spark of hope in his voice and Jungkook looked at him, when he continued: "Taehyung cherishes his family a lot and he always felt safe, when he was with them. So, all I say now, is an assumption, but maybe, he went back to Daegu to settle down."  
Jimin's assumption still lingered in Jungkook's thoughts, when he woke up in the next morning, so he called Chaeyoung and told her, that he was going on a trip with Jaehyun for the weekend. It was Thursday now and a few hours later, the CEO tugged his son into his booster seat in the back of the car.  
"Where are we going, appa?", the boy asked and Jungkook smiled at him. "It's a surprise, baby bunny", he replied and Jaehyun pouted. "Appa!", he complained and Jungkook laughed, because he knew exactly, that it was because of the nickname he used. Jaehyun was 5 years old now, so he wasn't allowed to call him baby bunny anymore.  
"What? Do you prefer 'big bunny', Jaehyunnie?", he asked, when he sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine. Before he drove away, he texted Jimin, who was probably busy teaching his class, that he would be out of town for a few days now. During their ride, Jaehyun found out, that they were going to visit Jungkook's parents and after two hours, the boy was bored.  
"Appa, did you bring your phone?", he asked, when they took a break at a motorway service area to fuel the car and buy some snacks and drinks.  
"I did", his father replied, looked back at his son, who was getting a piggyback ride from him and Jaehyun smiled.  
"So, can I please watch a few videos?", he asked and Jungkook sighed.  
"I brought my tablet as well, Jaehyun. Would you prefer to use that?", he asked and the boy nodded eagerly. "Okay, let's pay for these things first and then, I'll let you watch some videos", he promised, very aware, that Jaehyun would fall asleep quickly, while watching videos.  
So they did and when they were on the road again for around half an hour, Jungkook looked into the rearview mirror and found his son sleeping peacefully with the tablet in his lap.  
Jaehyun was still slumbering, when they arrived in Busan, 1 1/2 hours later and Jungkook's mother took her sleeping grandson into her arms. Jungkook promised her to be back in the evening, after he greeted her and his father properly and came up with the best excuse, he could think of, before he left again. He was glad to have his parents, that they would take care of Jaehyun, whenever he needed them.  
Jungkook had received the location, where Taehyung's parents lived, from Jimin and it wasn't that hard to find.  
He had been in Daegu a few times before and it was around noon, when he was standing in front of the Kim residence, with a heavily beating heart and rung the bell.  
Barking was heard from the inside and a muffled voice told the dog to calm down. Jungkook's heart skipped a beat - he would've recognized that voice everywhere.  
The door opened slowly and Jungkook expected to see a beautiful honey blonde boy, but instead, he was greeted with a dark brunette mob of slightly disheveled hair. His mouth opened in a silent 'Oh' and his eyes travelled down to Taehyung's face. The younger's gorgeous eyes were opened widely and he stared at Jungkook, as if he'd seen a ghost.  
Taehyung was dressed in a lavender-colored, slightly oversized hoodie and tight, black jeans. His feet were clad in fluffy, grey socks and the new hair colour looked fantastic on him.  
"H-hyung...", he gasped and rubbed his eyes, even blinked a few times, to make sure, that it was really Jungkook, standing right in front of him.  
"Hey", Jungkook waved at him slightly and smiled.  
"What are you doing here?", Taehyung whispered and Jungkook shrugged. "I can leave again", he teased and made a move, as if he would turn around to head back to his car, but a firm grip around his wrist stopped him and Taehyung jumped into his arms out of his standing position.  
Jungkook laughed and quickly grabbed the younger's thighs, while he wrapped his legs and arms around him.  
"Are you here for real?", he asked, when Taehyung hid his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck and hummed against the skin. "I'll stay", he mumbled and tightened his hold around Jungkook.  
Their bubble popped, when someone behind them cleared their throat and Taehyung looked back, only to see his mother, watching them with a knowing smile. He blushed a bit and Jungkook put him down, but Taehyung refused to let go of him completely, so he took his hand. He turned around to face his mother properly.  
"Mom, this is...", he started, when his mother interrupted him. "I know, sweetie", she smiled at Jungkook, who bowed politely in front of her. And even, when Mrs. Kim already knew, who he was, he introduced himself.  
"I'm Jeon Jungkook. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kim", he said and the woman's smile grew wider.  
"The pleasure is mine, Jungkook-ssi", she replied, then she looked at her son.  
"Invite your guest in, Taehyung-ah! Why don't you go up to your room, boys? I'll bring you cocoa and cookies in a bit", she suggested and Taehyung rolled his eyes, while he pulled Jungkook inside.  
"Mom, we're not 16 anymore...", he mumbled, slightly embarrassed and Jungkook laughed softly, while he got rid of his shoes. Taehyung's mother pinched his cheek gently. "You'll always be my little boy, sweetie, no matter how old you are", she replied and the brunette blushed heavily. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jungkook smiling fondly at him. The younger sighed and looked at the older.  
"Let's go upstairs, hyung", he said and Jungkook nodded. He was quite curious to see Taehyung's room, but he was even more curious to learn, why he didn't tell him or Jimin about his return to Korea.A little pomeranian suddenly jumped up his leg and barked at him and Jungkook looked down with a smile.  
"Wait, let me greet this cutie here as well", he said and Taehyung stopped, when Jungkook knelt down to let the dog sniff on his hand. "This is Yeontan", the younger introduced his dog.  
"Ahh, hi, Yeontan, it's nice to meet you!", Jungkook said and Taehyung smiled, "I'm Jungkook." The small dog licked his fingers and Jungkook laughed.  
"You're a cute one. Jaehyunnie would love you!", he said and Taehyung chuckled. "It's going to be a pleasure to introduce those two then at some point", he said and Jungkook petted the dog softly, before he looked up at him.  
"So, you're coming back to Seoul?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, but, hyung, let's go and talk upstairs, okay?"  
Jungkook agreed, then he got up from his kneeling position and Taehyung took his hand again.  
His room was the last one in the upper floor and from the Toothless-Poster on one door, Jungkook could easily tell, that this was Taehyung's sister's room. The younger slowly opened the door to his own room and looked at Jungkook with a sheepish smile.  
"The room is exactly the same, as it was when I left two years ago and I was totally into BIGBANG... well, I kinda still like them. So I hope, you don't mind the posters", he said and giggled softly. Jungkook shook his head, while his thumb rubbed slow circles over the back of Taehyung's hand.  
"No, not the slightest. GD is my childhood hero", he replied and Taehyung laughed.  
"That's a good thing", he mumbled and pulled the older into his room. It looked cozy. Aside from various K-pop posters, a few drawings were pinned to the wall.  
"You seem to like fairylights", Jungkook said, when he pointed at the chain around the window and Taehyung nodded.  
"Yes, they make things pretty and cozy", he smiled and offered Jungkook a seat. There was a desk with a chair and Taehyung's bed. The younger pulled Jungkook over to his bed. He sat down and leaned against the headrest, looked at Jungkook, when the older sat down as well.  
"So... how long are you back here?", the older asked and folded his hands in his lap. Taehyung thought for a moment, pulled his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it a bit, before he said: "For around two weeks. Uhm... Kenta told me, that you were in London again. I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you, that I was planning to come back. I was really busy with work until the end of January..."  
"Yeah, Jimin-ah and I were very concerned, because we didn't hear from you", Jungkook admitted, "I mean, I even understand, that you don't tell me everything, but we really expected, that you would tell Jimin."  
Taehyung looked down. "I... first I really had a hard time to make my decision final. I needed a lot of talks with Kenta and even he had to contact my mom, which gave me the last strike, when we talked on Christmas Eve. She's my mom, she knows, what's best for me and now, that I'm back, I know, that she was right. And after two weeks being back home, I feel a lot better", he said and looked up again, "See? My eyebags are gone." He tried to joke and it worked, Jungkook was laughing.  
"I have to say, I would've preferred to at least get a life sign from you over the past three weeks, but I'm glad, that you're back and that you feel better. You really look healthier and not so skinny anymore", he said then and Taehyung sighed. "Yeah, mom's feeding me well", he said, when it knocked at the door and Mrs. Kim walked in and put down a tray with two cups of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies on Taehyung's nightstand. She grinned a bit mischievously and Taehyung frowned, when Yeontan jumped into his lap.  
"No funny business in here, boys!", the woman said and her son rolled his eyes.  
"Gosh, mom!", he groaned and Jungkook chuckled. Mrs. Kim's grin just turned brighter and Jungkook quickly noticed, that Taehyung resembled his mother a lot and that he inherited his beautiful boxy smile from her obviously.  
"Be glad, that your father isn't here right now. What would he say, if he knew, that you're in your room, alone with another boy?", she teased and Taehyung blushed.  
"Mom, we're both adults", he mumbled and Jungkook laughed. "Adult or not, as I said, TaeTae, you'll always be my little boy and I'm sure, Jungkook-ssi's mom sees it the same", Mrs. Kim replied, when Taehyung sighed and placed Yeontan on the bed gently.  
"Wait a sec, baby, I just need to lead grandma out...", he said to his dog, who wagged his fluffy tail and the brunette got up from the bed, gently put both hands on his mother's shoulders and carefully pushed her back towards the door.  
"Mom, you know, I love you a lot, but you really, really have to leave. Because I really need to do some funny business in here now!", he said and Jungkook's eyes widened slightly. Mrs. Kim laughed and turned around to leave the room. "Drink your cocoa, as long as it's still hot", she said and walked towards the stairs, after closing the door behind her.  
"Funny business?", Jungkook repeated and looked at Taehyung, who grinned and sat down on the bed again, petted Yeontan, who immediately sat down in his lap again. "Yeah, drinking cocoa and eating cookies", he replied and handed Jungkook one of the mugs, "My siblings are still at school, so let's enjoy the calm, as long as we have it, hyung."  
Jungkook hummed. Taehyung cleared his throat.  
"I also didn't tell anyone, that I'd come back, because I needed time for myself, time for some healing", he said and Jungkook looked at him, somehow alarmed.  
"Something happened?", he asked and the younger shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just missed all of this so much. My family, Jimin, you, but I also needed to settle and calm down on my own first. I wanted to surprise you, when I'd come back to Seoul, but well, now, you're here and surprised me first", he said with a smile.  
"It was Jimin, who assumed, you went back to Daegu", Jungkook said, "We met for dinner yesterday and he said so. This morning, I couldn't get this thought out of my head, so I let Chaeyoung cancel all my meetings and came here."  
Jungkook scratched his nape, when a small blush tinted his cheeks pink.  
"That's cute, hyung. But do you have a place to stay tonight or will you go back to Seoul again?", the younger asked.  
"I'll go back to Busan", the older said, "Left Jaehyun with my parents and promised my mom to come back tonight."  
"Ah, good. That's not so far", Taehyung nodded.  
They talked for a while, until the plate of cookies and the mugs were empty and Taehyung's siblings returned home. The model was barely able to hand Yeontan over into Jungkook's protective arms, before he was tackled down by his brother, who wrapped his arms around the older.  
"School is only good, when it's over...", he complained and Taehyung chuckled. "But I'm sure, you really want to reach a goal, when you're older, Seokkie", he replied, while Jungkook turned his head to figure out, who was staring at him from the door.  
"Yeah, but... urgh...", the youngest in the room mumbled and Taehyung laughed, before he looked at his sister too, who was still standing in the doorframe.  
"Hyewonnie?", he asked and the girl looked at her brother. "Oppa, who's your friend?", she asked and now, Seokjoo looked up as well and noticed Jungkook with wide eyes. "Yeah, hyung, who's your friend?", he repeated and Hyewon rolled her eyes. Taehyung giggled slightly and Jungkook grinned, before he turned to face Taehyung, tilted his head slightly and asked: "Yes, who's your friend, Taehyung-ah?", what made Taehyung laugh even more.  
"Well, why don't you ask him youself, Hyewon?", he suggested and the girl, who had her dark hair styled into two braided pigtails, walked into the room, straight towards Jungkook and said: "Hello. I'm Kim Hyewon. Who are you and why are you sitting on oppa's bed?"  
Taehyung had a hard time holding back his laughter and he watched, how his siblings were staring at Jungkook expectantly. Jungkook smiled at Hyewon.  
"It's nice to meet you, Hyewon. My name is Jeon Jungkook." "Are you oppa's childhood friend?", the girl interrogated further, eyes stern and brows furrowed, when Seokjoo joined her in front of the bed. Jungkook let go of Yeontan, who returned to Taehyung. Then, the CEO replied: "No, I met your oppa last summer, when he was in Seoul."  
Hyewon nodded slightly, before she asked: "And... how did you know, that Tae-oppa is here with us? He told us, that he wanted to surprise his friends in Seoul."  
"Are you a procastinator?", Seokjoo asked and Jungkook's eyes widened in amusement. "No", he said and Taehyung decided to help him.  
"Jungkook-hyung is friends with Jiminnie", he said and his siblings looked at him, a bit surprised.  
"And Jiminnie-hyung knows, that you're here?", Seokjoo asked and Taehyung smiled.  
"No, but he knows me well." Hyewon and Seokjoo agreed and after a while, the girl plopped down next to Jungkook on the bed. She poked the CEO's biceps with her finger and asked: "Where are you from, Jungkook-oppa?"  
"I was born in Busan", he replied and the girl's eyes widened. "That's not far from here. Tae-oppa, we've been to Busan too already, right?", she asked and Taehyung nodded.  
"Yes, a few years ago during summer vacations with mom and dad", he said and Seokjoo looked a bit confused. Taehyung laughed.  
"You were just 3 years old, Seokkie, you probably don't remember", he explained, before he looked at Jungkook.  
"It was in the summer, before university started", he said and Jungkook nodded slightly, before he turned his attention back to Hyewon, who asked him more questions. They went from 'Do you have siblings too?' over 'What's your job?' to 'Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?' and Jungkook replied to everything patiently, while Taehyung watched them with a small smile and Seokjoo played with Yeontan, until the youngest suggested to go outside into the garden to play. The other's agreed and they had a heavy snowball fight, where Taehyung teamed up with Seokjoo and Jungkook with Hyewon. They had a lot of fun and laughed very much, until Mrs. Kim called them in for dinner.  
"Sweetie, is Jungkook-ssi staying for dinner?", she asked, after they were back into the warm house and Taehyung shrugged slightly, before he bumped with his shoulder against Jungkook's.  
"Are you staying for dinner?", he asked and the older smiled softly. "I don't want to cause any inconveniences", he said and Taehyung's mother waved it off.  
"Don't worry. My family usually says, that I'll cook too much, so there're no inconveniences to be seen", she said and Jungkook chuckled.  
"Okay, then I'll stay", he agreed. Only a few minutes later, Mr. Kim entered the house and Taehyung introduced Jungkook to his father.  
Dinner with the Kim family was a very pleasant experience for the CEO and when he decided to drive home a few hours later, he had to promise Hyewon to come back soon. She was laying on the couch in the living room, legs sprawled over her father's lap and head in her mother's, Seokjoo was leaning against their father's other side, when Jungkook entered the room, accompanied by Taehyung. They had spent the last hours after the dinner with talking and when Jungkook realized, that it was almost 9pm, he knew, it was time for him to leave. He bid Taehyung's parents and his siblings goodbye and then, he left the house together with Taehyung, who walked with him the few meters to his car.  
"Well... " Jungkook fumbled a bit with his car keys, before he opened the back door of the car and threw his jacket on the seats, "I definitely didn't want to force myself on you."  
"You didn't, hyung. I wasn't thinking, I guess. Of course, you and Chim were worried", Taehyung smiled, "And it felt good to see you."  
And even, when the younger sent him a smile, Jungkook couldn't help it. It felt like something was off between them.  
"It felt good to see you too", Jungkook replied nevertheless and when he noticed, how Taehyung shivered from the especially cold February night, he quickly pulled him into a hug.  
"You're freezing", he mumbled, when he nuzzled his nose into the younger's now brown hair for a moment, then pressed a kiss to his cheek and let go of him. Taehyung's cheeks were slightly flushed.  
"I'll see you in Seoul then", Jungkook said and the younger smiled. "Yes, hyung. And please, drive safe", he replied, Jungkook nodded and got into the car.  
"Bye", he said with a smile, even when this visit made him a bit insecure. Taehyung seemed rather distant... He started the engine and drove away slowly, watching the younger through the rearview mirror, who was waving at him for a moment, before Jungkook drove around a corner and wasn't able to see him anymore. Maybe, visiting Taehyung at home hadn't been the best decision.

"That's the last one", Jihan sighed and placed a moving box next to many other ones on the ground and Taehyung smiled at him. "Thank you so much, hyung", he said and made an attempt to hug the older, but was stopped by his straightened arm.  
"No way, you're sweaty and stinky...", Jihan said and Taehyung scoffed. "You don't look any better, hyung!", he complained and the older grinned, but then he looked around.  
"Why am I by the way the only one, aside from your and Jaemin's father, who helped moving? Where's Jimin?"  
"Uhm, not here", Taehyung said and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Jihan frowned.  
"Did you even tell him, that you moved today?", he asked, sceptically and Taehyung shook his head.  
"Ehh... Taehyung? We could've been done with all that boxes way earlier...", Jihan sighed, when Jaemin joined them. "Hyung, Tae-hyung has his reasons", the youngest said and Jihan looked at him with a sigh. "And you know about everything?", he asked and the youngest nodded.  
"They weren't supposed to know that I'm back here until now", Taehyung mumbled.  
He had shared sporadic messages with Jungkook during the last two weeks, but even more with Jimin. His best friend had been horribly offended, after Jungkook told him, that he found Taehyung in Daegu and immediately contacted the younger. They talked about a lot of things for around 3 hours (with interruptions from Taehyung's family and Hoseok) and Taehyung explained everything to Jimin.  
Now, the older was eagerly awaiting his return and Taehyung was sure, even when he didn't tell him when he'd be back, Jimin was already planning some kind of Welcome-back-Party.  
"Hey, hyung", Jaemin, who was moving in with him and Kenta, to work with Taehyung, who decided to quit modelling completely and start working as digital media design, what had always been his main goal, tapped his shoulder softly. "Our dads want to leave now." Taehyung looked at his father, who was putting on his jacket and smiled at him. He nodded towards his dongsaeng and they went downstairs with their fathers.  
Taehyung's mom stayed back home in Daegu with his siblings and Jaemin's mother had to run the café, so only their fathers were able to accompany their sons to Seoul.  
"Saying goodbye isn't so hard anymore now", Mr. Kim joked, "At least I know now, that you're no longer a 10-hours-flight away." Taehyung grinned.  
"It's just a 3-hours-car-ride now, dad", he said and then, he hugged his father, before he entered the car. "Take care of yourself and Taehyung?" "Yes, dad?"  
"You know, your plans might not work immediately, but don't give up, because you can do everything, you want. Oh, and it's no shame to accept some help from time to time", his father said and Taehyung nodded. His father knew exactly, that he was one of those people, who wanted to do everything on their own.  
Mr. Kim closed the door of his car, after Jaemin's father joined him on the passenger's seat, not without telling their sons to take good care of Taehyung's new SUV. Jaemin snorted.  
"Nice move, dad...", he grumbled and Taehyung laughed, before he slung his arm around the younger's shoulder.  
"So, here we are now, Jaemin-ah...", he said and the younger nodded. "I'm a little nevous", he admitted, while he looked up to the grey sky.  
"Ahh, don't be", the older said, when he pulled Jaemin back into the house. Taehyung picked a nice apartment in a somehow pretty building in Hongdae with enough room for himself, Kenta and Jaemin.  
"Come on, let's unpack our boxes now", at least all their furnitures were already built up, "Jihan-hyung is waiting."  
Kenta would join them in around a week and from now on, Taehyung would do his best to build up a well-working media design company and he was really looking forward to live in Seoul again.


	12. When stars whisper

"What? You're going out too?", Taehyung frowned, when he saw, how Jaemin put on his jacket and then, smiled apologetically at him.  
"Sorry, hyung. I'm going to meet some of my friends from college. They moved here after our exams and I haven't seen them since then", he explained and Taehyung sighed. "Kenta's gone too already", he complained, "Said, he has a date with a potential boyfriend. You know, who?"  
Jaemin shrugged and smiled, before he took his phone and his keys.  
"See you tomorrow, hyung", he said and laughed, when Taehyung mumbled something similar to: "Ah, you're even staying away over night?", but he just nodded and left the apartment. Taehyung closed the door behind his dongsaeng and sighed.  
"And what am I supposed to do now?", he asked into the empty room and Yeontan looked up from his pillow in the living room for a second, before he yawned and put his head back down. "You're not a very entertaining dog, Tannie...", Taehyung huffed, when his phone rang and he sprinted over to the couch. Taehyung grabbed the phone from the coffee table and a smile spread over his face, when he saw Jimin's name on the display.  
"Ahh, Chim!", he chirped, after he accepted the call and Jimin chuckled. "Missed me?", he asked and Taehyung hummed. "Yes, everyone is busy today and I tried to call you after your lessons were supposed to be done. Where were you?"  
"Ah, Tae... you probably called, when we had that meeting at school...", Jimin sighed, "I'm sorry. But, are you free today?" "Oh god, yes... I'm so free, nobody can ever be more free... and fuck, I'm so freaking bored..."  
Jimin snorted-laughed slightly. "That's good. How about a movie night with Hobi-hyung and Jungkook-hyung?", he asked and Taehyung frowned.  
"That's kinda random, Chim. I haven't seen Jungkook-hyung for the past two weeks, because we have both been busy. And what is this? A double date?"  
"That's no reason to decline", Jimin said, "We meet at Jungkook-hyung's at 8pm. Be there in time."  
"Fine, I'll be there", Taehyung agreed. He had no problem with the idea at all, but it felt a bit weird, because, like he said, he hadn't seen Jungkook for a while.  
After Taehyung told his friends, that he moved back to Seoul, he and Jungkook bumped into each other, while Taehyung was doing some grocery shopping and they talked for like two minutes, before the older had to leave quickly, because he had to pick up Jaehyun from his in-laws.  
They shared some messages, but it was just the usual 'How are you?' 'I'm doing good. And you?' and not much more. But Jungkook was really busy with company stuff and Taehyung was still trying his best to earn money with his occupation - which turned out to be harder, than he expected.  
He and Jaemin were two relatively unknown digital media designers and it was hard to receive orders. They had a few and it wasn't, that Taehyung had imagined it to be a lot easier, but he wouldn't complain about some more work. Luckily, he had a good amount of savings from earlier.  
"Tae?", Jimin's voice snapped him back into reality and he mumbled a quick apology, "No problem. Oh, when by the way did you plan to tell me, that you modeled for Gucci, Kim Taehyung? Freaking Gucci? Seriously?! And a 10 pages special? Man, I feel slightly offended, that you kept it a secret from me..."  
"Ahhh... can we talk about that later? That was my last job and when it was done, I thought, that I would be able to die in peace", Taehyung said and laughed, "But how do you know?" "Well, my boyfriend literally shoved the magazine into my face, when I came home today. I was all 'What the fuck are you doing, hyung?', when he told me, that you're inside."  
"I'm sorry for not telling you, Chim", Taehyung sighed softly. That was another important thing, he didn't tell anyone...  
"Well, I think, I should forget about this, right?", the older said and Taehyung hummed, "Get ready now, it's almost 6."  
"You said, we'll meet at 8", Taehyung mumbled.  
"Yeah, but it happens, that you need a lifetime in the bathroom, so stop moping and get to work!", Jimin said and Taehyung thought, he heard Hoseok laughing in the background.  
Hoseok and Jimin moved in together a while ago and it was probably the best thing, Jimin decided to do. Hoseok was good for him, Taehyung noticed that rather quickly and he was really happy, that their relationship was working out so well.

Two hours later, he got off his car in front of the building, Jungkook's penthouse was in. It was already dark and Taehyung was freezing slightly in his thin jacket. He was a little bit nervous, when he walked into the building and towards the elevator. With a soft sigh, he entered the passcode, which was still the same and the elevator doors closed. A few minutes later, they opened again and Taehyung frowned, when he stepped into a completely dark penthouse. He pulled out his phone to check the time, maybe he was too early and his friends were not here yet... but it was 8pm.  
"Weird...", he mumbled, when he was suddenly blinded by light and jumped at the sound of popping confetti canons and a loud "SURPRISE!". He alsmost dropped his phone to the ground, when he looked around and recognized a brightly smiling Jimin, next to Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi. The woman was probably Yoongi's wife.  
Kenta and Jaemin were there too, as well as Jimin's younger brother Wooyoung with his boyfriend Yeosang. They both were the same age as Jaemin, friends with him for years and he probably met them in Seoul again.  
The biggest surprise were his hyungs from Daegu. All of them were standing in Jungkook's living room - Minho, Minjae, Hyungsik, Seojoon and Bogum. Jihan was there too and the male next to him was presumably his boyfriend.  
Taehyung jumped into Jimin's arms and squealed slightly. The older male was barely able to keep his balance, but he was held in place by Hoseok and Namjoon, who laughed at Taehyung's sudden action.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", the brunette repeated over and over again and Jimin hugged him tightly.  
"Anytime, TaeTae!", he replied and when Taehyung let go of him, he noticed Jungkook. The older was standing a bit aside and watched the Welcome-back-ceremony with a fond smile. He had an empty confetti canon in one hand and their eyes met for a moment, before Taehyung was distracted by Bogum, who hugged him.  
"I can't believe, that you've been only a stone's throw away from me for two weeks... argh, Tae, I feel betrayed!", he joked and pressed his dongaeng close to his body. Taehyung laughed and patted the older's back.  
"Bogummie-hyung, all I wanted to do is surprise you all... but well, I'm obviously not good at that", he grinned, when the older let go of him.  
"You look good", he said, "Got some kind of energy boost while you've been at home?" Taehyung nodded. His family and friends always gave him the most energy. He greeted his other hyungs as well, he met Jihan's boyfriend Hyunseung and then, his eyes fell on Kenta and Jaemin.  
"You two...", he started and walked towards his two roommates, who were giggling non-stop. Kenta even bit his lower lip to stop, but he wasn't able to.  
"Thank you so much for telling me nothing!", he said, "This was the best surprise ever!" Jaemin laughed softly.  
"I'm sorry for lying to you, Tae-hyung", he said and Kenta nudged his side. "It was a white lie", he added, "So, that's okay."  
"But I see, no potential boyfriend for you?", Taehyung looked around and as far as he knew, there was nobody left without a partner aside from Jaemin. But Kenta basically had adopted Jaemin, when he met him for the first time, so that surely wasn't possible.  
"Oh, there's someone, but he isn't here today", Kenta replied, before he pointed at Jimin's and Jungkook's friends, "There're some more people, you need to greet."  
And Taehyung did. Yoongi introduced Somi to him and Taehyung congratulated the couple to their daughter's birth.  
Namjoon and Seokjin engaged him into a talk and Taehyung replied to each question patiently, even when all he wanted, was to go over to Jungkook and after 10 minutes, he excused himself and quickly walked over to the older.  
Jungkook leaned against his dining table and watched the mass of people running around and chatting in his living room. It hadn't been that noisy for a while.  
"Hyung?", a voice caught his attention and a small smile spread across his lips, before he turned his head to face Taehyung. "Hey", he said, "Welcome back."  
"Thank you", Taehyung smiled and stepped next to Jungkook, "And also thank you for planning all this..."  
"Oh, that was mostly Jiminnie's idea. I was just offering the location", Jungkook laughed, when he felt, how Taehyung leaned his head against his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?", he asked and the younger nodded.  
"Yes, this is perfect", he replied. But he urgently needed to talk about something, Jimin told him, after he returned to Seoul.  
"Hyung, listen", he started and Jungkook hummed, "Chim told me, that... you thought, something was off between us, after you left Daegu. I... never wanted to make things awkward between us." He sighed softly. "But I did, right? You left with a bad feeling."  
"Yes", Jungkook said. There was no need to deny it, when Taehyung talked with Jimin about it and it was true.  
"I... I just wanted to avoid stupid comments coming from my family. My siblings are pretty nosy and you already got to know my mom's 'funny' side...", Taehyung drew exclamation marks into the air with his fingers. Jungkook snorted-laughed slightly.  
"It's okay, Tae. You don't really have to defend yourself", he said after a moment. In the end, Jungkook wasn't Taehyung's boyfriend or something like this and even when there was something more between them, than just friendship, Jungkook had no right to be possessive over Taehyung.  
"Hyung, I'm not defending myself. I'm explaining something to you, because I made you feel uncomfortable and that's one thing, I never want to do", he admitted and Jungkook wanted to hug him.  
"It's okay", he said instead, "I could've voiced out my concerns too, but I decided to keep them too myself, so it's my fault. Also, I get, why you wanted to avoid stupid comments from your family. I probably would've done the same."  
"It's not your fault, hyung. I could've explained everything to you earlier, so... maybe we're both a bit guilty?", Taehyung said with a small smile and Jungkook laughed.  
"I'm okay with this. And now, this party is all about you, so go and enjoy being with your friends, Taehyung", he gently patted the younger's shoulder.  
"We're fine, hyung?", Taehyung asked and the older nodded softly. "Yes, we're fine, Tae", he said with a smile and then, he added: "Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen. Take some, if you want." Taehyung nodded quickly. He hugged Jungkook, before he joined his friends and was soon emerged in happy talks.  
The party was a huge success and it got even better, when Jimin and Kenta revealed the Karaoke machine, they had borrowed for the event. Taehyung squealed, completely amazed and for a while, he watched his friends singing along to different songs, until he got distracted by Bogum and Minjae, who showed him something on Bogum's phone. Taehyung watched it and frowned, when Minjae whispered something into his ear.  
"Are you kidding, hyung?", he exclaimed suddenly and snorted, "Of course I'm still as good as in high school..."  
With a slightly diva-ish attitude, he pushed his hyungs away and walked over to Somi, talked to her for a while and with a wholehearted laugh, the woman took off her high heels and handed them to Taehyung.  
"Have fun", she said and the younger thanked her politely with a small bow. Somi tapped Yoongi's and Jungkook's shoulders.  
"You both should watch this", she said, while Taehyung walked away with her heels in his hand and called out for Jimin.  
"Chim, it's my turn now! Chung Ha's Gotta Go please!", he said and looked at Bogum and Minjae challengingly, "And, hyungs, when I manage it, you two can dance to Orange Caramel's Catallena..."  
Everyone laughed, while Jimin looked for Taehyung's requested song and the younger sat down on the couch to put on the heels. It wasn't a challenge for him to walk in heels and dancing in general wasn't one as well, but the dance, his hyungs asked for, wasn't the easiest one but he gladly accepted a new challenge.  
He stepped in front of the TV and got in position. Kenta had pushed Jungkook's leather stool in front of the TV and Taehyung took a seat. Right now, he was rather glad, that he dressed up at least a bit and wasn't wearing boring sweatpants, even when he had been expecting a movie night. Maybe he just wanted to look good for Jungkook?  
He chose to wear tight, black jeans, that were slightly ripped and a babyblue, low-cut v-neck shirt. A velvety, black choker with a small charm dangling on the front was wrapped around his neck and Taehyung knew, that he was looking irresistible. The song would do everything else.  
"Ready?", Jimin asked, the brunette nodded, while he noticed from the corner of his eye, how Jungkook sat down in a free armchair, crossed his legs and took a sip from his beer. Their eyes met for a second and Taehyung smiled at the older, before the first tunes of the song started to play and indeed, he was ready.  
Taehyung was dancing alone, without the backup dancers, the original artist had during her performance, but he did well, even without them. He started with elegant hand movements and followed each part of the choreography exactly. Taehyung never had difficulties to manage dance choreographies and he was doing them incredibly well in high heels.  
From time to time, his eyes flickered over to Jungkook and he noticed with a satisfied smirk, that the older had his gaze fixed on him the whole time. Taehyung was really glad, that he had been able to explain everything to Jungkook, because this awkwardness between them almost killed him. He liked the older way too much to leave things like this...  
When the song ended, all his friends cheered for Taehyung and Bogum and Minjae looked slightly defeated, but with a grin spreading over their faces.  
"Catallena-time it is then", Seojoon laughed and Taehyung chuckled, when he sat down and took off the heels again. "You rocked this!", Seokjin patted his back and Taehyung grinned, before he got up again, to give Somi her heels back and walked to the kitchen.  
"I need something to drink", he said and disappeared in the secluded room. Taehyung grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, opened it and leaned against the counter, while he took a big gulp. He let his head fall back slightly and smiled happily, when he heard footsteps and opened his eyes again.  
Jungkook leaned against the doorframe and looked at him. "Hi", Taehyung greeted and Jungkook replied: "Hey."  
"Enjoyed the show, hyung?", the younger asked and grinned, when Jungkook walked towards him.  
"Oh yes", he replied and Taehyung let his tongue slide over his bottom lip, when Jungkook stopped in front of him. It didn't take long, until he crashed their lips together and Taehyung almost moaned into Jungkook's mouth. God, he had missed this so much... He wrapped his arms around the older's shoulders and Jungkook's hands grabbed his hips, pressed their bodies together. They didn't waste much time, until their tongues started playing with each other and Taehyung let out a soft whimper, when Jungkook's fingers ghosted over his waist, down to his thighs, until he grabbed them and lifted him up onto the counter. He retreated his tongue and gently bit into Taehyung's bottom lip, licked over the bruised flesh apologetically and Taehyung giggled softly, before he pulled Jungkook closer by wrapping his legs around his waist. Jungkook sealed Taehyung's lips again and the younger's finger dug into the fabric of his black shirt, but their moment was unfortunately way too soon interrupted.  
"Woah, woah!", Minho exclaimed and stopped in the doorframe, "All I wanted, was a new drink..." Taehyung lazily broke away from Jungkook's inviting lips, but he never untangled his limbs and looked at his hyung.  
"Then take one...", he said and dropped his chin on Jungkook's shoulder, remained close to the older and Minho snorted softly.  
"I had no idea, that you two are a couple", he said, while he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and a cookie from the table on his way back. Taehyung swallowed and looked at Jungkook. The older's brows were raised slightly and Taehyung bit his lip. They weren't a couple... not really...  
Minho looked back at them.  
"What? Are you not together?", he asked and frowned. Taehyung, just hooking up with someone, was rather unusual, but his dongsaeng shrugged and replied: "Maybe... maybe not..." Minho frowned and mumbled: "Okay... then... uhm... have fun?" He slightly shook his head and left the room.  
Taehyung took a deep breath and looked at Jungkook, who stared at him and seemed busy with thinking.  
"Is everything okay?", the younger asked.  
Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek. He knew quite well, that he and Taehyung already looked like more than friends with benefits, when they met for the first time and now, he knew the younger for quite a while. Wasn't it about time to clarify that whatever it was between them?  
"Would you like to go on a date with me, Taehyung?", he asked, almost a bit out of the blue and Taehyung's eyes widened, but a soft smile spread over his lips.  
"Yes, hyung, I'd love to", he replied and Jungkook smiled as well now.  
"Next weekend?", he asked and Taehyung nodded, before the older kissed him again and let his hands rest on Taehyung's lower back. This time, the kiss wasn't as hectic and needy anymore, it was just their lips moving against each other in a slow and passionate way. Taehyung sighed against Jungkook's lips and smiled softly, when the older broke away after a while.  
"Can I stay here with you tonight?", the younger asked and Jungkook smiled. "Sure you can", he replied and Taehyung felt somehow relieved. He was glad, that he had been able to clarify at least some things with Jungkook.  
After a while, they returned into the living room and Taehyung had a lot of fun with his friends. The party ended later, than everyone expected and when Jimin and Hoseok left as the last ones, Taehyung leaned against Jungkook's shoulder tiredly, while he watched, how their friends entered the elevator.  
Kenta and Jaemin were staying with him and Jungkook as well and right now, Jaemin was curled into a ball on one armchair, already half asleep and Kenta sat on the couch, chatting with someone over his phone. It wasn't long, until Jungkook showed Taehyung's rommates the guest room in the lower area. Taehyung was a bit insecure at first, but when Jungkook took his hand and gently pulled him upstairs, he smiled and only 10 minutes later he was laying in Jungkook's bed, in his arms and he almost purred, because he enjoyed the feeling of being close to the older so much.

When Jungkook texted Taehyung, that he was waiting downstairs in his car, one week already had passed without them seeing each other. Taehyung was still working very hard and Jungkook still had a lot to do at work, but they managed to keep that Saturday free from anything else. Jaehyun was with Namjoon and Seokjin this time and Jungkook had a hard time convincing his son, that he would have a fun day with his 'uncles'. Jaehyun knew, that his father was meeting Taehyung and he was still very excited to meet him himself, because he already heard so much about him from Jimin. Jungkook really had no idea, when Jaehyun would meet Taehyung, but his son probably wouldn't be very patient for much longer. When the door to Taehyung's apartment building opened and the younger stepped out, Jungkook got out of the car to greet him.  
"Hey", he said and walked towards the younger, then he hugged him, "Are you doing good?"  
"Yes, very good, hyung. I'm super excited. Aren't you going to tell me where you're taking me to?"  
"Nope", Jungkook replied with a grin and pressed a kiss to Taehyung's cheek, "That's a surprise." Taehyung huffed slightly, when Jungkook opened the passenger's door for him and with a smile, he hopped in. Jungkook entered the car on the driver's side and started the engine, as well as some music and Taehyung laughed, when he noticed, that it was BIGBANG playing.  
"Did you pick some good oldies?", he asked, after he fastened his seatbelt and Jungkook started driving.  
"Of course", he replied, "After I saw you dancing and singing so happily to some girl group songs, I added them as well."  
In the beginning of the car ride, they talked about a lot of things, but after a while, Taehyung started to sing to a song and Jungkook listened to him. He really liked hearing the younger's deep voice. After around 40 minutes, he lead the car to a huge parking lot and Taehyung blinked in confusion, before he squealed excitedly. He turned his head towards Jungkook, who grinned, eyes still fixed on the asphalt street in front of them, looking for a free parking place.  
"Really, hyung?", Taehyung asked, even when could already see the entrance area of Everland.  
"Yes, really. Last time, I wasn't able to bring you here, so I would like to make it up to you", Jungkook said, while he maneuvered the car into a free parking place and Taehyung jumped slightly in his seat.  
"Ahhh, I'm even more excited now! I haven't been here for ages!" Jungkook nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while", he turned off the engine and got off the car, Taehyung followed him. The older walked back to the trunk, opened it and pulled out a backpack.  
"I brought some snacks, not too much. So, if you want, we can buy something to eat in there later", he said and put on the backpack, then he closed the trunk and locked the car.  
"Okay", Taehyung said and took Jungkook's hand, "Thank you, hyung!" He smiled, when they walked towards the entrance. Jungkook bought the tickets and they entered the park.  
Taehyung had always enjoyed rollercoaster rides and this was also the first thing, they did. It was still quite early, so the waiting lines in front of the attractions weren't that long yet.  
"Jaehyun wanted to join us", Jungkook told Taehyung, while they waited to enter one of the waggons. "Oh?", Taehyung tilted his head slightly and Jungkook nodded.  
"He's craving to meet you", he explained and Taehyung smiled. "Then... why don't you introduce us?", he asked, "I'm excited to meet your son as well, hyung."  
"Soon", Jungkook said. He wanted Taehyung to meet Jaehyun as well and he was really sure, that they would get along really well, but somehow, he never thought, that it was the right time.  
"Whenever you're ready", Taehyung smiled, before he hopped into the rollercoaster waggon and Jungkook joined him.  
The ride started, after their safety appliances were locked and during it, Taehyung took Jungkook's hand again and threw their arms into the air with a happy scream. Jungkook grinned. It was good to see, that the younger was having fun.  
When they were out of the rollercoaster again, Taehyung walked along the paths with bouncy steps. Jungkook bought him pink cotton candy and they took a lot of photos together.  
A bit later, when they decided to eat something and walked towards a street booth, that sold any kind of fast food, Taehyung, who was still excited, stumbled over his own feet and Jungkook was barely able to stop him from hitting the ground with his face first. Jungkook's arms were wrapped around Taehyung's waist and he quickly pulled him against his chest.  
"Careful", he mumbled and Taehyung nodded with a faint smile. "Thank you", he said and giggled softly.  
When he was standing safely again, he turned around and pressed his lips against the older's for a few seconds.  
"I missed you...", he mumbled and Jungkook nodded softly.  
"I missed you too", he replied and Taehyung kissed him again, this time a bit longer. They really needed to savour the time, they had together, because it still was rare at the moment. When they ordered their food and sat down on a bench near the booth, they started talking. It was a relatively sunny day, but the air was still cool.  
"So, did you already settle down a bit?", Jungkook asked and watched Taehyung, who nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess, I did", he laughed, "Jaemin-ah feels good here, he's very happy, that he's able to meet his friends more often, who moved here after college. And Kenta... ahh, I have no idea, how he's doing it, but he's here for two weeks now and already has a photoshooting on Jeju-do... Ahh, he's so lucky", Taehyung laughed slightly.  
"And how's work going for you?", Jungkook asked. A soft sigh escaped Taehyung's lips, but he smiled.  
"It works, somehow, but it's going slow. I wasn't expecting it to be easy, but yeah... it's hard to get assignments. I mean, at the moment, I have a cool job to work on, it's not a small one and it's super fun, but it's currently the only one. I wish for a few more to be honest", he said, "Don't get me wrong, hyung, I know, that starting a new business is hard and I love, what I'm doing now, but somehow, I wonder, if I can really make it work."  
"Don't give up, Tae. As you said, a start isn't easy, but as long as you do a good job and your customers are satisfied with your work, they're going to tell other's about it and more and more will come. You have a bigger assignment to work on now? Make it great, I know, you can do it and more jobs will come, believe me", Jungkook said and gently patted Taehyung's knee, "I know, I'm one to talk, because people could say, that I just inherited my father's company and he did all the work, but he told me, what he went through to make the company run so well and let me tell you, he had a hard time as well. Everyone starts with baby steps, Tae, but things will work out well. And... I'm almost sure, that you won't need it, but whenever you struggle too much, please let me help you."  
Taehyung smiled, but he shook his head. "I really appreciate your offer, hyung, but I really wanna manage this alone. I have a really skilled partner and when you believe in me, hyung, then I probably should do so as well."  
"Okay", Jungkook nodded slightly and then, he threw the empty foodbox into the garbage can next to the bench.  
"As I said, I'm sure, that you won't need help." Taehyung hummed softly and Jungkook took his empty foodbox as well. Taehyung drank a bit from his coke.  
"Jaemin looked for a second job", he said, "I told him, that I can't promise him quick money and fame, but he was okay with it and said, that he would look for something else to bridge the time. He worked as a delivery boy first, but he was unhappy and quit. Now, he started working in a café in our street. That's something, he's good at and he told me that his co-workers are especially nice there."  
"That's good then", Jungkook said, before he reached a hand out for Taehyung, who took it and they continued their walk.  
They went to Panda World and entered the Shooting Ghost, in which Taehyung was especially good, so that they stopped at a shooting gallery. In the end, the younger proudly hugged the huge unicorn plushie to his chest and Jungkook wasn't able to stop his laughter for a while.  
"I had no idea, that you were that good with guns", Jungkook said and Taehyung grinned at him over the rainbow-colored mane of the plushy.  
"I went hunting with my grandfather a few times, when I was younger", he said and Jungkook rose his brows, when Taehyung continued: "I never shot an animal, I just aimed at unmoving targets. Trees or whatever."  
They continued their stroll through the park for a while, until it got late and they decided to go back home. On the ride back, Taehyung fell asleep in his seat and Jungkook watched him with a fond smile. When they arrived at his apartment building, the younger was so sleepy, that Jungkook gave him a piggyback-ride upstairs. Jaemin widened his eyes at the sight of the huge unicorn, but he showed him Taehyung's room and the older gently put him down on the mattress.  
He left him with a gentle kiss to his lips and a soft: "Sleep well, kitten.", while he watched, how Taehyung clutched the unicorn plushie against his body.

Three weeks passed and after their date, Taehyung had been so sure, that he and Jungkook would meet more often, but the older was so occupied with work that there was no space for another date. Taehyung was very annoyed because of that fact and he tried to ease his frustration with going out with his friends. He showed Seoul to Jaemin and met Jimin quite often, but he checked his phone numerous times to see whether Jungkook sent him a message.  
Jimin tried to calm him down and told him, that Hoseok was currently also very busy, but in the end, it only made Taehyung even more frustrated. He knew, that Jungkook was a very hardworking man, but he missed him so much...  
Jungkook sent him a few messages, asked him, if he was doing good and sometimes after Taehyung replied to the message, Jungkook's reply followed like two days later...  
He was all the more surprised, when, one morning, his cell phone rang and Jungkook's name appeared on the display. It was rather early and Taehyung only was awake, because he didn't sleep at all. He had a deadline, that was coming closer and closer and a big problem was blocking him from finishing the job.  
Taehyung sighed, because he was indeed a bit mad at Jungkook, even when he knew, that he was being overdramatic. They weren't a couple and there was no committment. He accepted the call.  
"Hey, hyung", Taehyung suppressed a yawn and listened to Jungkook's greeting.  
"Hey, kitten", Taehyung's heart fluttered a bit at the nickname, when Jungkook continued talking: "I wish, I would be able to call you because of something else, but... are you free today? It's maybe a bit of an unusual first meeting, but I really need some help."  
"Well... yeah, I'm free", Taehyung said and frowned. Unusual first meeting? "What do you help with, hyung?"  
"Ahh... I'm really sorry, Tae, but I have this important meeting in two hours and Jaehyun has a fever and it's not possible for him to go to the kindergarten today. I already called his babysitter, but she dropped me today. I would ask Yoongi-hyung, but Dahee is sick too and I..."  
"Hyung, you're rambling", Taehyung smiled softly and rubbed his eyes. Rambling Jungkook was kinda cute.  
"I can be at your place in around 45 minutes", he said and heard Jungkook sigh in relieve.  
"Oh god, thank you so much. I really would prefer to stay at home with him today, but I can't postpone that meeting, it's super important..."  
"You already said this, hyung. Let me get ready and I'll be there very soon, okay?", Taehyung still smiled.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous...", Jungkook admitted and Taehyung frowned.  
"You can tell me everything, when I'm with you, okay? I'll hurry", he said and they ended the call. Taehyung arrived at Jungkook's apartment building a bit earlier and he entered the elevator.  
Jungkook was already waiting for him in the hallway, when he got out of it again and greeted him with a gentle hug. He knew quite well, that he was neglecting Taehyung a lot lately and now, when the younger had some time, he just called him, because he needed a babysitter for his sick son.  
"I'm really sorry, kitten. I'd love to spend more time with you...", he mumbled and Taehyung bit his lower lip slightly. He felt, that Jungkook was sincere, but that didn't change the fact that he missed him and that his expectations weren't fullfilled. It took him a bit of mental strength to not say something inappropriate, so he just hummed.  
"Are you at least prepared for your meeting?", he asked. He still had no idea, what was going on in Jungkook's company, because the older made a really big secret out of it.  
"Yes, yes, I think I am...", Jungkook mumbled and Taehyung let go of him, patted his shoulder.  
"Calm down, I'm here now. Jaehyun is in good hands and you, concentrate on that meeting", he was a little surprised to see the usually calm and collected Jungkook that nervous.  
"Ah, yeah, Jaehyun...", the older said and then, he gently took Taehyung's hand, "Let me introduce you."  
They walked into the living room, where the boy was laying on the couch, tugged into a woolen Dragons-blanket and the m&m's-plushie, Jungkook bought in London, was pressed to his chest. He watched TV, but when Jungkook and Taehyung entered, he looked up. His cheeks were flushed and he looked tired and Taehyung immediately felt sorry for him. "Jaehyunnie", Jungkook sat down on the edge of the couch, Taehyung stopped next to it and watched, how the older ran his fingers gently through his son's damp bangs, "I have to go to work now, but I asked Taehyung to stay with you."  
The boy looked at Taehyung and smiled tiredly, before he sat up and put the plushie aside.  
"I really wanted to meet you", he mumbled and Taehyung knelt down in front of the couch with a smile.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jaehyun", he said. The younger boy took his hand softly and said: "Appa promised, that we would meet soon. I'm really happy, that you're here now." Taehyung laughed slightly.  
"And for today, I stay with you, okay? Just let me talk a bit to your appa, before he leaves, okay?" Jaehyun nodded and Taehyung got up from his kneeling position. Jungkook gently stroked Jaehyun's warm cheek, before he got up as well. "I'll call later, okay, baby bunny?", he said and Taehyung almost expected him to complain, but he just nodded. Maybe his small body was too exhausted from the fever.  
Jungkook said goodbye to his son, before he walked over to Taehyung.  
"I made sure, he has eaten and he also drank a lot already. Jaehyunnie is usually a down-to-earth kid. He's not whiny, when he's sick, he just sleeps a lot. I'm sure, he'll fall asleep very soon", he sighed and looked back at his son, "I have some fever meds in the bathroom upstairs, when the temperatue won't fall and..." He was about to say more, but Taehyung put his fingers to Jungkook's lips.  
"Shhh, hyung. It's okay. I have younger siblings, I know, how to handle a fever. Don't worry about him, I promise, I'll take good care of him. Now, go. You have that meeting to attend, Mr. CEO! And stop being nervous, that's so not you!"  
Yes, he was mad, but Taehyung couldn't stop himself from pressing an encouraging kiss to Jungkook's cheek. The older smiled slightly.  
"I don't even know, why I'm so nervous...", he admitted, before he took his bag and his jacket and pressed the elevator button.  
"You have no reason to be. You know, what you're doing. Leave Jaehyun to me, we'll get along well", Taehyung said and Jungkook nodded.  
"Thank you, kitten. I'll see you later then." With those words, he walked into the elevator and Taehyung waved at him with a small smile, before he walked back to Jaehyun, who had turned off the TV in the meantime. The boy now sat on the edge of the couch and had a plastic cup in his hands, where he was drinking from, when Taehyung returned.  
"Do you want something to drink as well?", Jaehyun asked and Taehyung smiled. A very polite child.  
"At the moment, I'm fine, thank you", he said and the boy nodded, before he yawned, "But you're tired. Do you want to sleep a bit?" Jaehyun shrugged, then he bit the inside of his cheek and pursed his lips.  
"I... I don't want to sleep on the couch", he said, "But I also don't want to be alone upstairs..."  
"That's not a big problem, right?", Taehyung asked, "We both can go upstairs and you can sleep in your bed."  
"But when I'm sick and I sleep, appa usually cuddles with me", Jaehyun explained and Taehyung smiled.  
"Giving cuddles is my favorite hobby", he said and Jaehyun smiled. "Ehh, really? It's my favorite hobby too!"  
"Yeah, really", Taehyung nodded, before he held his arms open for the boy, "Come on, let's go upstairs." Jaehyun climbed into his arms and took the plushie with him. Taehyung took the blanket.  
"Do you know, where my room is?", Jaehyun asked and Taehyung nodded. "Yes, I've been here before", he said, "And I mistook your room for the bathroom." The boy frowned. "Ehh? How's that possible?", he asked and Taehyung laughed. "I'll explain that to you later, okay?"  
Jaehyun hummed. He was probably to tired to discuss more.  
"You're a huge Dragons-fan, huh?", Taehyung asked after a moment, because he noticed, that Jaehyun was wearing a pajama with a Toothless-face on the shirt.  
"Oh, yes", the boy nodded and pointed at his shirt, "This one glows in the dark."  
"Woah, really? That's so cool!" "We need to make a sleepover some day, so I can show you", Jaehyun grinned slightly, when they arrived at his door and he opened it.  
"Oh, you have new curtains", Taehyung noticed and the younger nodded. "Yes, the others were in the laundry and Seohyeon washed them with the wrong program. When they came out of the washing machine, they were way too small for my windows, so appa got me new ones", he said and Taehyung set him down. The new curtains no longer had dinosaurs on them, they were in a simple, dark blue with lighter blue stripes.  
"I also didn't like the old ones anymore", Jaehyun added, when he tapped over to his bed. "Really? Why that?", Taehyung asked.  
"They were really, really old. Umma was still with us, when I got them. At least that is, what Seohyeon told me", the boy said and Taehyung hummed.  
"Who's Seohyeon?", he wanted to know and got a quick reply. "She's our housekeeper. She cooks for me, when appa's not at home. Her food is really delicious. Yoonhee is a horrible cook", Jaehyun said and sat down on his bed, before he explained: "Yoonhee is my babysitter and she spends time with her boyfriend today. Seohyeon is at her daughter's birthday party or something. That's why she isn't here today. Are you a good cook?" Taehyung coughed slightly.  
"Uh, do you like pancakes?", he asked and noticed, how Jaehyun's eyes started to glisten. "Yes, I love pancakes!"  
"That's great, then you'll get pancakes for lunch", Taehyung was relieved and Jaehyun smiled at him.  
"With chocolate chips?", he asked, while he climbed under his blanket and rested his head on a big Toothless-plushie and then patted the sheets next to him.  
"Do you have chocolate chips?", Taehyung asked the counter question and Jaehyun thought for a moment.  
"Yes, I think so", he mumbled, "Will you join me here?" Taehyung nodded and dropped the woolen blanket next to Jaehyun, before he climbed into the bed as well. Only moments later, Jaehyun's small, unnaturally warm body was pressed against Taehyung's and the older closed his arms around the boy.  
"Rest well, Jaehyun", he said and the boy nodded. "You can sleep a bit as well, TaeTae. Appa does this too, when we cuddle", he mumbled and closed his eyes, the m&m's-plushie was pressed against his chest again.  
"Okay", Taehyung replied and after a while, they were both sleeping soundly. Three hours later, when Taehyung woke up, because he needed to go to the toilet, Jaehyun was also awake, but he was still in the older's arms.  
"Hey", Taehyung mumbled and Jaehyun smiled. "Hello", he said and sat up. Taehyung did the same.  
"I need to go to the toilet", the boy said and Taehyung nodded. "Me too", he replied and Jaehyun grinned.  
"Do you want to go here or downstairs?"  
"I don't care", Taehyung replied, while he climbed off the bed. "Then I'll go here", Jaehyun said and while he left the room, he asked Taehyung to take the woolen blanket downstairs with him. The older did and went to the toilet, then he checked his phone.  
Jungkook sent him a few messages, telling him, that he would probably be able to leave work a bit earlier today, because the meeting had been over faster, than he expected, but it went well. He asked, how Jaehyun and Taehyung were feeling and what his son's temperature was. The boy was just climbing down the stairs and Taehyung asked him for a thermometer.  
"It's upstairs in the bathroom", Jaehyun replied and Taehyung sighed softly. "I'll go and get it", he said and quickly walked back up. When he was in the bathroom, he found the thermometer and he also took the fever medication down with him. Jaehyun was sitting on the couch again, when Taehyung joined him.  
"Your appa asked, how we are feeling", he said and Jaehyun smiled. "A bit better already", he admitted, then he pointed at the brown bottle in Taehyung's hand, "Do I really have to take this? It's disgusting and way too sweet..."  
"I know, Jaehyunnie, but meds aren't supposed to taste good. They should help you getting better."  
Jungkook owned an ear thermometer and so it was easy to check Jaehyun's temperature. "It's still high", he said, "You better take a bit of this and then, I'll get you something to drink."  
He poured some of the treacly fluid into the small plastic cup, that was with it and Jaehyun grimaced, but he took the medication like a big boy. Taehyung ruffled his hair.  
"Well done", he said and Jaehyun stuck out his tongue. "Disgusting...", he mumbled and Taehyung laughed.  
"My brother always acts the same", he said and then, he got up from the couch, "Do you want to watch TV?" The younger shook his head. "No, I'm hungry. Can we make those pancakes now?"  
"Okay", Taehyung nodded and Jaehyun got up from the couch, slipped his small hand into Taehyung's bigger one and they walked into the kitchen. Taehyung lifted Jaehyun up on the counter and the younger gasped slightly.  
"What's wrong?", Taehyung asked, while he looked for a pan and a bowl. "Seohyeon always says, that my little bum doesn't belong on the counter. The stools are made for it", he explained and Taehyung shrugged.  
"Well, she isn't here now, right?", he grinned and it looked like Jaehyun was thinking for a moment, then he nodded.  
"Yes, that's true", he said. "And when you don't tell her, she won't know", he added and placed the pan on the oven and the bowl on the counter next to Jaehyun, before he walked over to the fridge to get eggs. He also got flour and sugar from a cupboard above the fridge, where he also found chocolate chips. Jaehyun held the bowl, while Taehyung poured the ingrediences in and he let Jungkook's son add the chocolate chips.  
"Are you going to make some for appa too? He likes pancakes a lot", Jaehyun asked, while he watched how Taehyung put the dough into the pan and the older hummed. "I know", he said and smiled softly.  
"TaeTae?", Jaehyun asked, after a few seconds of silence and he looked at him. "Yes, Jaehyunnie?"  
"Is my appa your boyfriend?" Taehyung, who absolutely wasn't expecting this question, almost dropped the spatula and blinked. "N-no...", he said, "Why do you think so?" Jaehyun shrugged. "Appa talks a lot about you", he said and stole a chocolate chip from the package on the counter, munched on it and swallowed, before he said, "And Jiminnie-hyung talks a lot about Hobi-hyung as well and they are boyfriends. And Yoongi-hyung talks a lot about Somi-noona too. They're even married." Logic conclusion, Taehyung thought. When you talk about someone a lot, you're in a relationship, okay.  
"Yes, they're in a relationship", he mumbled, "But, no, Jaehyunnie, your appa isn't my boyfriend." Sadly, he wasn't...  
"Hm, okay", Jaehyun took another chocolate chip, "He just said to Yoongi-hyung, when he thought, that I was asleep, that he likes you a lot." Taehyung blushed slightly and hummed softly. Children...  
"I only know your appa for a few months now", he mumbled and Jaehyun shrugged. "Maybe, you will be boyfriends some day", he said and watched, how Taehyung flipped the pancake in the pan and a while later, after Jaehyun told Taehyung about his kindergarten friends and how much he was looking forward to go to school, they settled down on the couch again, both with a plate of pancakes in their hands. Jaehyun sat on Taehyung's lap and snuggled against him, while he munched on his pancake and watched, how Ash and Pikachu were battling a rivaling Pokémon-Trainer.  
Taehyung, on the other hand, was busy texting Yoongi. After Jaehyun had mentioned him, he remembered, that the older was a skilled programmer and thought, that he maybe would be able to help him with his problem. He could and Taehyung was really glad, that he sent him a message.  
After around two hours of watching Pokémon, he checked Jaehyun's temperature again and it had gotten down a lot. "Can we play something now?", the boy asked and Taehyung tilted his head.  
"What do you want to play?", he asked and Jaehyun thought for a moment. "Hide and seek?", he suggested, "I'll hide first!"  
He jumped down from Taehyung's lap and the older laughed. He covered his eyes with his palms and when he heard Jaehyun's muffled voice calling a cheery "I'm hidden", he got up from the couch to look for him. He found him in the bathroom, hidden behind the shower curtain. Taehyung was the next to hide and he crawled under the huge dining table, but Jaehyun found him quickly. After a while, they decided to play tag, because the living room was big enough and there was enough space between the couch and the armchairs.

Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, when he stepped out of the elevator into the hallway and he flinched, when he heard a loud clash and an 'Ouch', followed by a concerned 'TaeTae?'. Jungkook blinked and quickly walked into the living room, where he found Taehyung on the floor, next to him the small coffee table, that was usually standing next to the couch and Jaehyun, who was looking at the laughing male.  
"Don't worry, Jaehyunnie, I'm fine!", he assured the child and then, he grabbed him and pulled him on his body to tickle him. Jaehyun yelped in surprise, but soon, his happy and cheery laughter filled the room as well.  
Jungkook leaned against the doorframe with a fond smile and watched for a while, how his son tried to wriggle his small body out of Taehyung's grip, until they noticed him.  
"Appa!", the boy exclaimed and now, Taehyung let go of him, so he could go and greet his father. Jaehyun quickly ran over to Jungkook, who lifted him up and the boy slung his arms around his father's neck.  
"I see, you're already feeling better, baby bunny." "Yes, a lot better! TaeTae took good care of me", Jaehyun smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's, "Can he come over more often now?"  
"I'd like that too", Taehyung mumbled and Jungkook swallowed slightly. That was directed at him and he knew it.  
"Sure", he said, eyes fixed on Taehyung, who was standing in the living room, next to the fallen coffee table and looked a bit like a lot puppy.  
"Appa, TaeTae made pancakes. We saved some for you, you must be hungry, right?", Jaehyun said and Jungkook hummed, before he put his son back to the floor, who turned around to face Taehyung.  
"Are you going to stay a bit longer?", he asked, excited, "We could play all together now, after appa ate some of your pancakes, TaeTae."  
"I wish, I could stay a bit longer, Jaehyunnie", Taehyung replied, "But I have to go home and work a bit now." The boy pouted.  
"But I promise, I'll come back as soon as I can", he knelt down in front of Jaehyun and hugged him.  
"Okay", he mumbled, before he said: "Appa, I'll go and get your pancakes, okay?"  
"Okay, baby bunny", Jungkook replied and looked at Taehyung, who got up from his kneeling position again.  
He smiled.  
"Your son is amazing", Taehyung said and Jungkook nodded. "Yes, he is", he said, "Thank you for taking care of him."  
"No problem, hyung", the younger replied and then, he took his jacket and walked into the hallway. When he put on his shoes, he felt Jungkook's fingers around his wrist. It was a gentle touch.  
"Do you really have to go?", he asked and Taehyung thought, that he almost sounded a bit desperate. But he nodded. "Yes, I really have some work to do and I finally found a solution for the problem", he said.  
"I see", now Jungkook nodded, before he sighed, "Listen, kitten... I'm really sorry."  
"I know, hyung", Taehyung replied and he shouldn't take it personal, because all Jungkook did, was his job. And Taehyung believed him, when he told him, that he missed him, but they still hadn't been able to spent time together for three weeks now.  
"I-I need to go now. I just have 4 days left and a lot to do", Taehyung mumbled. The area, where Jungkook's fingers touched his skin, tingled and the older hummed.  
A second later, Jungkook's lips were on his and Taehyung sighed. God, three weeks definitely had been too much time and he really would prefer to stay, to talk to Jungkook about them, about the kind of relationship they had (or not...). He didn't want to spend his night in front of his computer screen again, even when he knew, he had to.  
But now, Taehyung simply wanted to enjoy that moment, he wanted to enjoy Jungkook's lips against his own, moving slowly, not doing more, but not less. Taehyung responded to the kiss, until a muffled "Appa!" from the living room caught their attention. For a moment, Jungkook simply decided to ignore Jaehyun's call and continued kissing Taehyung, but the next "APPA!" was louder and even more impatient, so Taehyung broke away.  
"Don't make him wait. I'll call you, when I'm done with the assignment", he promised and Jungkook nodded softly, before he kissed his lips again.  
"Take care of yourself, kitten and don't work too much", he said and Taehyung snorted. "You're one to talk", he said and Jungkook grinned sheepishly. Then, he let go of Taehyung's wrist, just in time, when Jaehyun entered the hallway.  
"Appa, I have the pancakes. What are you doing here?", he asked and Taehyung gently ruffled his hair.  
"We were talking about boring adult stuff, Jaehyunnie", he said, "But you'll have your appa all for yourself now. Sleep well tonight and give a big, fat hug to your Toothless from me, okay? Tell him, he makes a great pillow."  
"Okay, TaeTae", Jaehyun nodded, then he grabbed Jungkook's hand. "Bye, hyung", Taehyung said and waved at Jungkook. The elevator was still in their floor, so he didn't have to wait for long. He entered and heard "Appa, can we watch a bit more of Pokémon, while you eat?"  
Taehyung smiled. Jaehyun really was a cutie.  
But his father... his goddamn handsome and sexy father made him go crazy and he wasn't sure, how long he would be able to refrain from just blurting out his biggest desire...


	13. When stars align

When Jungkook and Taehyung had a short video call a few days later, Taehyung had a bright, red nose and teary eyes. A huge mountain of tissues was laying next to him on his desk and he was more busy with blowing his nose, than talking to Jungkook.  
Taehyung called him, as he promised, when he left Jungkook and Jaehyun 5 days ago and the older was shocked, when he saw him. "Shit, Tae...", he mumbled, "That's my fault, I'm so sorry..."  
Taehyung smiled weakly. "No, hyung, it's not your fault...", he contradicted, "I just have a shitty immune system." His lean body was shaken by heavy coughs and Jungkook bit his lower lip.  
"You should've said no, when I asked you to look after my sick son...", he mumbled and Taehyung shook his head.  
"No, you had an important meeting...", he said and Jungkook sighed. "But now you're sick..."  
"That's... fine. It'll pass...", Taehyung replied, "Is Jaehyunnie feeling better?" Jungkook nodded.  
"Yes, he's doing good. Today was his first day in kindergarten", he said and took his phone, while he walked around in his apartment. He had been in the company until late the last night, so he decided to show up a bit later this day. "Tae, you have a fever", he said firmly, "You need to rest..."  
"I can't rest yet", the younger replied, "I still have some work to finish and I don't want to disappoint my new customers." Jungkook raised an eyebrow.  
"It's good, that you obviously have another order", he said, "But take care of yourself. You're sick and you need rest."  
"I rest, hyung, really. I usually stop, when I start losing focus", Taehyung smiled softly, when he had to cough again.  
"Ahh... this is exhausting...", Taehyung whined and the older sighed softly.  
"We should probably stop this call, right? I want to talk more, but that's selfish", Jungkook suggested and Taehyung nodded slightly.  
"I want to talk more, too, but it's probably better. Talking makes me coughing more...", he replied and Jungkook sent him a small smile.  
"Then, we have to avoid talking, kitten", he said, "Text me, okay? But only, when you have time."  
Taehyung agreed and shortly after that, they ended the call.  
Jungkook sent a quick text message to Hoseok, telling him, that he won't come to the company today and then he called Chaeyoung, telling her the same, while he left the apartment.  
He shared random texts with Taehyung during the day, until he ended up in front of the younger's apartment building in the early evening and rang the bell. After a while, the door opened and Jungkook climbed up the stairs. He was greeted by a confused looking Kenta.  
"Hey", he greeted and blinked slightly, "I wasn't expecting you today."  
"I wasn't expecting myself either", Jungkook admitted, but he raised the bag, he had with him, "I heard, that Taehyung is sick."  
"Oh, yes", Kenta nodded and stepped aside. "Come in", he invited and Jungkook smiled softly, before he walked into the apartment.  
"Tae's in his room", the Japanese informed him, "I hope, he's sleeping. Told him like three hours ago to take a rest... stupid deadlines..." Jungkook sighed and nodded, before he walked towards Taehyung's room. He passed Jaemin's room on his way, but it was empty. He was probably out, meeting his friends.  
He arrived at Taehyung's door and knocked softly, received an equally soft hum as reply. Taehyung wasn't sleeping. Jungkook opened the door and walked in, when Taehyung said: "Don't 'Take some rest, Tae' me again, Kenta..." Jungkook rose his brows and leaned against the doorframe, waited, until the younger looked away from his screen and turned around. "I'm almost done and... hyung!"  
"Hey, kitten", Jungkook replied with a soft smile. But inside, he was worried. Taehyung looked even more tired than a few hours ago, when they had the video call. His nose was even more red and his eyes droopy and hazy.  
"I'm maybe not Kenta, but I'll tell you to take a rest as well", he said and walked over to the chair, placed the bag, he carried with him, on the desk and held out his hand for Taehyung, "Come on. You really need to take a break."  
"I really can't. I have work left for around half an hour and then I will..."  
"I made some chicken soup for you, kitten", Jungkook interrupted Taehyung and the younger's eyes widened.  
"You made...", he started and smiled, then he took Jungkook's hand, "That's so sweet, hyung!" The older pulled him up.  
"It's still warm, you should eat it", he said and lead Taehyung over to his bed, "I'll get you a bowl, make yourself comfortable." Taehyung sighed softly, but he nodded and slid on his bed, leaned against the headboard and waited for Jungkook.  
Taehyung yawned at least three times, until Jungkook returned with a bowl of steamy soup in his hands, which he handed to Taehyung, who gladly took it.  
"It smells good, hyung", he said, "Thank you." A soft smile lingered on his lips, while he took the spoon from Jungkook's hands. But before he was able to try the soup, he yawned again and Jungkook sighed, when he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"After eating, you really need to sleep, kitten...", he said and Taehyung spotted serious concern in his eyes.  
"Okay", he gave in and smiled, then he tried the soup.  
Once again, he realized, how perfect Jungkook was.  
"It's super delicious", he mumbled and Jungkook send him a soft smile. "It's just soup, but it should give you energy", he said and continued: "I left the rest in the kitchen, so you can eat some more tomorrow."  
Taehyung nodded, mouth full with the steaming liquid.  
Jungkook also bought some cold medication and after Taehyung finished the soup, he made him change his clothes. In the end, he wore a fluffy, babyblue pajama with tiny, black cat heads on the pants and a big, black 'Meow' on the shirt.  
"Thank you, hyung", he mumbled and Jungkook nodded. "Anytime", he said and ran his hand through Taehyung's slightly damp bangs. "Gosh, you're hot...", Jungkook's eyes widened slightly and Taehyung laughed softly.  
"I know", he grinned and the older rolled his eyes. "Go to bed, you little brat", he ordered and pointed towards Taehyung's bed. The younger complied and when Jungkook lifted the blanket for him, he smiled sheepishly. Gladly, his face was already flushed from the fever, so Jungkook wasn't able to see the blush, that had formed on his cheeks.  
"Make some space, hm?", Jungkook asked, after he put his phone to the night stand and Taehyung looked up with a cute frown on his face.  
"Hyung... you don't have to...", a gentle finger on his lips stopped him from talking.  
"Shhh, baby", Jungkook said, "I'm here now and I want to spend time with you."  
"But I'm sick and gross...", the younger mumbled, but he slipped aside and Jungkook sat down on the bed.  
"You're not gross, you're as beautiful as ever", he disagreed and a small smile appeared on Taehyung's lips, but it quickly vanished. "I'm still sick and you might get infected."  
Jungkook sighed. "Taehyung... I have a rather good immune system and I have time today. I skipped work and Jaehyun is with a Kindergarten friend for the night. I won't get infected. Just let me take care of you." He patted his thighs.  
"Come here, rest", he said and Taehyung hesitated a few moments longer, but in the end, he wasn't able to avoid the invitation anymore. It was Jungkook in the end and Taehyung would be stupid to send him back home.  
"Okay", he nodded softly and slid closer, until he was able to rest his head against the older's stomach. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's torso.  
"Thanks for coming over, hyung", he mumbled and closed his eyes. Jungkook ran a hand through the younger's dark hair until his breath evened and he was sleeping. The older let out a relieved sigh and smiled softly, before he took his phone from the night stand to reply to some mails, while Taehyung was sleeping and clinging to him.  
Three hours later - Jungkook was still awake - Taehyung woke up again and nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's stomach, until his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. "Shit, shit, shit...", he cursed and the older looked at him, shocked. "What's wrong?"  
"I slept too much... hyung... my deadline... what time is it...?"  
Jungkook told him the time and Taehyung sighed softly, before he jumped out of the bed, only to feel dizzy.  
"Fuck, I obviously have a shitty circulation as well...", he grumbled, when he felt Jungkook's supporting hands on his hips. "Calm down, kitten", the older said and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over Taehyung's pajama shirt. "Yes. I still have enough time until midnight", Taehyung replied, before he looked at Jungkook, "Please, let me finish it."  
Jungkook sighed and nodded. "I'll go and make you some tea", he said and got up from the bed, disappeared into the kitchen for a short while and returned with a cup of hot tea, which he placed next to Taehyung on the desk. Then, he gently ruffled the younger's hair and returned to the bed.  
"It won't take long", Taehyung mumbled, while he clicked around with his mouse and shivered a little, because he clearly felt Jungkook's eyes boring into his back.  
In the end, Taehyung was right. After he uploaded his file to the email and sent it to his customer, he crossed the 30-minutes-mark for only two minutes. He had finished the tea while he was working and turned around on his office chair to face Jungkook.  
"See, hyung?", he said with a smile, "I'm done." Jungkook nodded softly. Taehyung shut down the computer and Jungkook went to the toilet, while he did this. When he returned, he took Taehyung's hand and pulled him into the bed again.  
"Now that you're done you can finally rest more", he said and Taehyung nodded. "Yes", he replied, because being sick and staring at his computer's screen for so long made him really tired.  
Only a few minutes later, he found himself buried beneath his blanket and trapped by Jungkook's arm. He felt soft, somehow cool lips against his hot forehead and sighed contentedly. "Sleep well, kitten", the older mumbled and Taehyung smiled. "Sleep well, hyung."

"Eat this, Peach!", Jimin yelled and pressed a button on his controller to fire a turtle shell towards the blonde game character on a pink car, but the figure dodged the shell in a classy way and Taehyung next to him broke into a loud fit of laughter.  
"You aimed badly, Toad", he replied and laughed even more, when the small mushroom character slipped on one of the banana peels, he spread on the race track.  
"Ohhh, come on, Tae, seriously?", Jimin complained and Taehyung grinned. "I'm simply better than you", the younger replied and Jimin sighed, when he watched a lot of the other game characters pass his own character, until he was almost in the last place.  
It was a few days after Jungkook cooked soup for Taehyung and he was already feeling better. He wasn't completely healthy, but way better than before. Today was quality time for him and Jimin and they started their day with a copious breakfast in their favorite coffee shop, before they went shopping together and returned to Taehyung's apartment during the early afternoon.  
Since then, they were busy playing Mario Kart and Taehyung remembered a lot of their childhood sleepovers, when they were trying to stay awake all night to play more on his or Jimin's gaming console. The one or the other time, they managed, but most of the nights, their happy giggles were too loud and they had been caught bei either his or his best friend's parents.  
The younger liked his memories, even when they contained a lot of scolding from their parents, but he always had a lot of fun with Jimin. After another half an hour, Jimin paused the game and looked at Taehyung.  
"What do you think?", he asked and the brunette looked at his friend, "I'm a little hungry. Maybe we should start cooking, before we get really hungry and waste more time with that game?"  
Taehyung laughed after Jimin's suggestion. "You just call it a waste of time, because you lost three times in a row", he said and Jimin snorted, but he grinned.  
"Bullshit. I'm just hungry", he replied and put the controller aside, before he got up from the couch.  
"You're just a coward, Park!", Taehyung exclaimed, while his friend walked into the kitchen. But after a few moments, Taehyung followed the older into the kitchen, where Jimin was already busy to fill water into Taehyung's rice cooker, before he closed the cap and started the machine.  
"With 'we' you meant, you're cooking, right?", he asked with a grin, while he hopped onto the counter. Jimin hummed.  
"Of course I meant me", the older said, "Otherwise, we're all doomed and probably end up poisoned..."  
Taehyung snorted. "It's not that bad...", he mumbled and Jimin rose his brows, while he took out a knife from a drawer.  
"Correct, your cooking skills are... obnoxious...", he said, "You're better at baking, Tae. That's a real skill. Cakes and cookies, that's your thing."  
"And pancakes", Taehyung added, while he watched Jimin, who got the meat from the fridge and started cutting it.  
They had a bit of smalltalk for a while, until Taehyung let out a loud sigh and Jimin flinched slightly.  
"What?", he asked, sounding a bit startled. Taehyung looked at him and chewed on his lower lip. "What is it, TaeTae?", Jimin repeated his question.  
"I'm still not over my shock...", the younger said and Jimin frowned. "Hm?"  
"You... getting married... I still can't believe, that Hoseok-hyung proposed to you already! I mean, I'm happy for you, Chim, I really am, you deserve this. He's good for you and I know, that he makes you happy. I'm just still a little shocked. When did he ask you to be his boyfriend?"  
Jimin grinned softly. "Almost 2 1/2 years ago", he replied. Hoseok proposed to him a week ago and Taehyung was still trying to get over his first shock.  
"Okay... and when did you say 'I love you'?", the younger continued, even when they had played that game already around 10 times before. Jimin replied patiently each time Taehyung asked him.  
"Last year on Christmas", same answer as all the times before. "And when did you move in together?"  
"On our second year anniversary. This January", Jimin said and Taehyung hummed. "God, you're so luckyyyyy~!", he whined, "I want that too!"  
"You and Jungkook-hyung are acting very boyfriend-y", Jimin replied with a small smile on his lips, but Taehyung shrugged.  
"We're not dating", he said. "I know. But you maybe should", Jimin said, "You met him quite often this week."  
"Yes and everything was very nice. Yesterday, we had a nice dinner, he cooked for me and we kissed a lot and stuff. And when I thought: Okay, you won't leave as a single guy tonight, he fell asleep on my lap... urgh... Chim... that was so cute... he looked like an adorable bunny, while he was sleeping... really, I barely was able to tear my eyes away... but I'm still single... I like Jungkook-hyung a lot and I get along super well with Jaehyunnie..."  
"But you need a lable for your relationship, right?"  
Taehyung nodded. "I think... he's acting a lot like a boyfriend. He took care of me, when I was sick, came over each day and in the end, he was coughing too, but told me, something flew into his throat. He's so sweet to me, but we never talked about WHAT exactly this is between us. Every time, I think we would be able to talk about it, something unexpected happened, like he falling asleep or Jaehyun had a bad dream or whatever. And, I know, it's not all about sex, but nothing happened since I'm back. Maybe, I'll sound needy now, but I miss it. I know, he's working hard and he gets less sleep, but I really need a chance to spend time with him longer than just 2 hours, that end with him sleeping in my lap and me waking up to a super-sweet sticky note on his or my fridge. He still calls me kitten and baby and always draws cute hearts under his notes, but I need us to talk about this."  
Taehyung really sounded frustrated and desperate.  
Jimin sighed softly and put the knife aside, before he looked at Taehyung.  
"But you also know, that Jungkook-hyung isn't a mind reader, right? You know, Tae, speech is silver and silence is golden is a bullshit idiom. You can only reach what you want, when you talk to him and...", Jimin had originally planned to say more, but he was interrupted by the opened door and shut his mouth.  
"I can't believe this...", they heard Jaemin's voice and Kenta laughed, "I mean, you're here like... I don't know, a few weeks now!"  
"And?", Kenta chuckled, when he entered the kitchen and greeted Jimin and Taehyung. Jaemin followed him. "And you already have a boyfriend!"  
Taehyung huffed slightly and Jimin bit his lower lip. Kenta didn't notice, because he was looking at the youngest.  
"And what's your problem with this now?", he asked and Jaemin shook his head.  
"No problem, I just don't get, how you were able to do this", he replied and Kenta snorted.  
"Please, look at me. I'm quite cute and very charming", he said and Jimin laughed. Taehyung sighed and jumped down from the counter. He walked out of the kitchen, but not without telling Kenta, that he was happy for him having a boyfriend now.  
"What's wrong?", the Japanese asked and Jimin sighed. "He's still single", he replied and Kenta bit his lip. "I'm sorry...", he mumbled and Jimin waved it off. "It's not your fault", he said and finished cooking.  
They ended their day with Kenta and Jaemin playing Mario Kart and Taehyung was laying on the couch, snuggled against Jimin, just watching his two other friends playing.

During the next three weeks, Jungkook was finally able to finish his project at work and he had more time to spend with his son and his friends. Taehyung was really happy about this and even more happy, when Jungkook invited him over to his apartment, after telling him that Jaehyun would spend the night with his grandparents.  
Taehyung had a little private celebration with Jungkook and they were finally able to give in to their desire and their needs more than once that night. But they still remained single, when Taehyung left the next day.  
He was still a bit frustrated, but Jimin taught him, that it wasn't just Jungkook's task.  
A few days later, on a Saturday, Taehyung met his friends to spend the evening at a Karaoke Bar, on one hand, to spend time with them and on the other hand to celebrate the successful end of Jungkook's project with all their friends.  
"Where's Yoongi-hyung?", Jimin asked, when he entered the room together with Hoseok, Taehyung, Kenta and Jaemin and the oldest replied: "He has daddy duties today."  
Jimin hummed softly and sat down on his fiancé's lap. The others sat down as well and after a short while, Namjoon and Seokjin arrived.  
"Jungkookie will be a little late", Seokjin said, "Jaehyunnie was throwing a tantrum because he wanted to come along."  
Taehyung smiled softly, because he was able to imagine that very well.  
Around 15 minutes later, Jungkook arrived, when Kenta and Jimin were currently busy with singing "Likey" by Twice.  
He didn't want to disturb their performance and waited until they were done to greet his friends with hugs.  
Taehyung remained in his arms a bit longer than everyone else and for a while, a small, happy smile lingered on the younger's lips.  
He watched his friends singing songs, until he got up from his place and walked over to the Karaoke machine.  
He looked through the song selection and smiled, when he found the one, he wanted. He waited for Namjoon and Seokjin to finish their romantic ballads and then, after a big applause for them, he started his chosen song.  
As soon as the first sounds of the song were heard, Jimin widened his eyes and after a moment, he sent Taehyung a thumbs up. The others started laughing and Namjoon smirked slightly. Just Jungkook looked completely clueless, when Taehyung started singing EXO-CBX's "Blooming Day".  
He flashed Jungkook an innocent smile and walked over to him, as soon as the chorus was near.  
Taehyung straddled the older's lap and grinned, while he sang: "Can I be your boyfriend? Can I?" and Jungkook widened his eyes. But he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist and held him, while the younger continued to perform the song.  
When he was done, he dropped the microphone to the empty seat next to Jungkook and cupped his cheek with one hand.  
"I really, really want to be your boyfriend, hyung. Can I?"  
For a moment, Jungkook was completely silent, eyes still wide and everyone was waiting. They weren't really afraid, that Jungkook would reject Taehyung, because they were acting quite obvious, but it was still an important moment.  
Jungkook took a while to react again, not even the flash from Hoseok's phone, who took a picture of him woke him up properly, but finally - Taehyung let out a relieved sigh at his reaction - he nodded.  
It was just a small nod, but it made the younger chuckle softly and he winked at Jungkook playfully.  
"Use your words, baby", he said which made Jungkook laugh and Jimin gag.  
"Oh my god... is this how you are in the bedroom... Damn, there was no need for me to know about this... urgh..." Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly and wanted to say something, but was distracted, when Jungkook gently cupped his cheek and after a moment, they were facing each other.  
"Please be my boyfriend, Taehyung", he said and a wide smile spread over the younger's lips, before he leaned in and kissed Jungkook softly. He heard a giggle and a "Fucking finally!" from Kenta and a soft humming from Jaemin.  
Taehyung simply decided to ignore all of them and he deepened the kiss, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and sighed contentedly, when Jungkook responded to the kiss.  
After a while, a sharp "Yah!" startled them and Taehyung broke away, but remained close to Jungkook. Jimin stared at them.  
"Stop this now... I'm already feeling sick from all those noises!", he said, but the small grin on his lips told Taehyung, that he was just teasing.  
"Ahh, shut up, Chim", the younger said and nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's provocatively, "I really don't want to know, what kind of noises you make or what you say, when you're alone in the bedroom with Hoseok-hyung! I'm sure, my poor ears would bleed, if I knew..."  
"Oh my god... now I have pictures in my head...", Namjoon groaned and Taehyung laughed, while Jimin blushed slightly and hid behind Hoseok.  
"Darling, why exactly does this send pictures to your head?", Seokjin crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Namjoon, who rose his hands in defeat.  
"Babe, that's like a car accident... no chance to look away...", he tried to defend himself, but Seokjin frowned.  
"There's not exactly something to look at", he replied and tapped his foot to the ground. Namjoon had a hard time to explain himself, but in the end, Seokjin let his act down and smiled softly at his boyfriend.  
"I'm just teasing", he said. Taehyung was still in Jungkook's arms and he snuggled closer. Now, he was happy. Really happy. The older pressed a kiss to his cheek and Taehyung sighed.  
"I wasn't really expecting this", Jungkook mumbled into his ear and Taehyung giggled softly.  
"Me neither", he admitted, "But I'm really glad, that we're past this now and that I have all right to call you my boyfriend now."  
Jungkook grinned. "And I can call you my boyfriend finally", he mumbled and pulled him closer. Taehyung nodded.  
"All yours now", he mumbled, Jungkook chuckled and threaded his fingers through Taehyung's hair and the younger leaned in to kiss him again.  
A while later, Jimin sat down next to Taehyung, who watched how Jungkook was performing together with Hoseok.  
"Very smooth, Tae", the older said and Taehyung grinned at him. "Right? I thought of that song and I knew, that this would be my best opportunity to ask him", he said and laughed softly.  
"I think, I've never seen Jungkook-hyung that shocked and speechless", Jimin admitted with a grin, "it was very funny."  
Taehyung agreed.  
"And", Jimin continued, "Even when I never had any doubts, that he would agree, I think, it was quite brave to do this in front of everyone. This is a more intimate and personal moment, but you decided to share it with all of us."  
"Because this moment was more like me being spontanous, because I really had enough of dancing around each other and going one step forward and two backwards. It was really driving me crazy and I need more of Jungkook in my life."  
Jimin smiled. "I'm really proud of you, Tae", he said, "And you absolutely deserve to be happy."  
"You really do", Kenta chimed in and hugged Taehyung from behind, "And now, we can go on double dates... or triple dates! Or on dates with four couples, when Jaemin-ah finally admits, that he's dating Youngho!"  
"Wow, that sounds like a big mess", Taehyung laughed, then he looked at Jaemin, who was sitting on his seat, a little bit away from them, with a soft smile on his lips. He was busy with texting someone.  
"He has such a dreamy expression, I'm sure, he's dating", Kenta said. "Then, why is he keeping it a secret?", Taehyung asked and Jimin replied: "Maybe, he didn't want to upset his Tae-hyung further. He noticed quickly, that you were quite frustrated after learning, that Kenta has a boyfriend as well and Jaemin-ah is really considerate, you know this. He's especially whipped for you and can't stand seeing you sad, Tae. Maybe, he was just being thoughtful."  
"Who's not whipped for TaeTae?", Kenta asked, while he still clung to his friend and Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly, when Kenta continued: "I know someone, who's that whipped, that he came looking for TaeTae, even when he was incredibly tired from his flight and his exhausting business meetings. He even had no idea, that TaeTae already was back in Korea."  
"Yes, yes, you can stop now...", Taehyung said and gently slapped Kenta's arm, who just laughed.  
"You're both extremely whipped for each other", Jimin said and sighed quietly. "Hey!", Taehyung complained, "As if you weren't extremely whipped for your boyfriend... isn't that normal? And I'm very sure, you've been already whipped for them, before you were a couple, so let me be whipped for my boyfriend!"  
Even when Taehyung was complaining to his friends, he had a smile on his lips, because, hell, yes, Jeon Jungkook was his boyfriend now.  
"See? Absolutely whipped!", Kenta teased and Taehyung snorted. "Shut up!", then, he wiggled out of his friend's embrace, got up from his place and rushed over to Jungkook, who just had finished his performance.  
"Hyung!", he called for the older, when he reached him and Jungkook immediately turned his attention towards the younger.  
"Yeah, kitten?", he asked and ignored Hoseok's faked choking sounds. "Let's sing something together", Taehyung suggested and the older nodded.  
"Sure", he said with a smile, but they quickly noticed, that they had to wait, because Kenta and Jimin already forced Jaemin to finally sing a song. He was nervous, Taehyung could see this, because he bumped into a table and dropped the mic to the ground, before he started singing. When they decided to call it a night, Taehyung insisted to go home with Jungkook.  
"We should spend the first night as a couple together", he said, a little bit tipsy and clung to his boyfriend. Jungkook, completely sober, because he came with his car, agreed after a second. He was still getting used to them being a couple now, but the thought of it released a storm of sparks in his chest and before Taehyung could walk away from him, towards Jungkook's car, the CEO took a hold of the younger's wrist and pulled him closer to his own body.  
"H-hyung...", Taehyung stumbled into his chest and looked at him surprised. The other's had already bid them goodbye a while ago, but Taehyung needed to go to the toilet, before they were able to leave the karaoke bar and now, it were only the two of them, standing in the chilly spring night, in front of a brightly enlightened karaoke bar.  
Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung and the younger's hands were pressed against the CEO's broad chest.  
For a while, Jungkook just looked into Taehyung's eyes, before he leaned down and sealed the younger's lips with his own. The kiss was different, than the ones before. It was still sweet and gently, but when Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck, it also became a bit more urgent and needy.  
Taehyung let out a small whine against Jungkook's lips, when the older's tongue slowly slid over his own and after a moment, he opened his mouth and granted the wet muscle entrance.  
It surely wasn't their first kiss, but for Taehyung, it was something very special and when Jungkook broke away, he grinned at him. "Take me home quickly, hyung...", he mumbled and Jungkook laughed slightly. That sounded like a promise in his ears...

"I'm really excited, TaeTae", Jaehyun said, when Taehyung tried to teach him, how to tie his shoe laces.  
"I already noticed this, Jaehyunnie", he replied with a grin. Jungkook and Taehyung had planned to take the child to an indoor playground and after Jungkook told him on Monday, Jaehyun hadn't been able to stop talking about it.  
"You know, they have a huge Toothless-figure in their entrance hall. Everything there is 'Dragons'-themed and I've always wanted to go there. When it's great, I would like to ask appa to celebrate my next birthday there", Jaehyun told Taehyung and the older nodded. Jaehyun already told him about this at least 4 times before, but he was too cute, when he was excited.  
"TaeTae, can we take a picture together with Toothless?", the boy asked, when Jungkook walked into the hallway.  
"Of course", Taehyung replied and then, he got up.  
"Appa, we can buy more shoes with laces now. I don't need hook-and-loop fasteners anymore now", Jaehyun told his father, who chuckled slightly at the random information. "Okay, baby bunny", he replied and Jaehyun jumped to his feet. "Are you ready?", he asked and Jungkook took his jacket, when his phone rang. Taehyung rose his brows, while he helped Jaehyun into his own jacket.  
"Hyung?", he asked and watched the older, who fumbled for the phone in the back pocket of his pants. He saw, how Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek. "Is it...?"  
"Work......", Jungkook said, before he gently ruffled Jaehyun's hair. "Wait a second, baby bunny, okay? I just talk to her for a moment...", he sighed, when Jaehyun watched him with his innocent doe eyes, while he accepted the call.  
"Yes, Jooheon?", he asked, while Jaehyun slid his arms around his father's leg and worried his bottom lip.  
Jungkook listened to his employee's words, frown getting deeper and deeper.  
"Can't they try to fix it by themselves for now? I'm no IT specialist as you know. I will probably just stand in the way...", he said and Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly. This sounded awfully like Jungkook leaving...  
"Yes, this is important, of course... yes... yes... okay...", Jungkook quickly ended the call and looked at Taehyung first.  
"What is it?", he asked and Jungkook felt, how Jaehyun's arm around his legs tightened. "Usually, when work calls, you have to leave...", the boy mumbled and looked up at his father. Jungkook groaned slightly.  
"Some computers crashed, nothing big in the end, but somehow, they want me there... said, my presence is definitely needed...", Jungkook said and then, he lifted Jaehyun up into his arms. The boy immediately slung his arms around his father's neck and clung to him.  
"Don't go, appa...", he pouted and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck.  
"I'll make it up to you, baby bun, I promise", he said and sighed. Jungkook didn't want to leave his family... not, when they planned the day out since the beginning of the week.  
"I know, you do, appa, but...", Jaehyun huffed and looked up again. It was rare for him to be a bit stubborn, but then he nodded with a soft smile, even when it didn't reach his eyes and he looked sad, "Work hard, appa."  
"I will, Jaehyunnie", with those words, he put him down on the ground again. He ruffled his hair gently and when he got up again, Taehyung knelt down in front of Jaehyun immediately.  
"Hey, don't you think, we will be able to have fun without your old and lame dad?", he asked with a side gaze at Jungkook, who snorted.  
"Old and lame...", he mumbled and playfully kicked Taehyung's butt, "I might show you, how lame and old I am for real..." Taehyung huffed slightly, when he turned back to face Jaehyun.  
"I'll buy all the ice cream you want and we can take as many pictures as possible with Toothless, okay, Jaehyunnie? We don't need your appa to have fun."  
Jungkook sighed softly. Wonderful... Jaehyun was disappointed now and Taehyung was probably mad at him, but in the end, he probably gave in way too quickly...  
"I can still drop you off there", he suggested and Taehyung, who had just offered Jaehyun a piggyback ride, got up from the ground and shook his head.  
"No need for this. I have my car here", he said and sent Jungkook a slightly forced smile. Yes, he was mad... and the problem was, Jungkook was mad at himself too...  
"You go to work and stand in the way there", Taehyung turned around with Jaehyun on his back and the boy looked at his father.  
"Bye, appa...", he mumbled and waved at him. "Bye, baby bunny", Jungkook said softly, and then, he turned around, to get his work bag.

"TaeTae?", Jaehyun asked and looked up from his ice cream cone, when the two of them were taking a break from playing and the older looked at him. "Yes, Jaehyunnie?"  
"Are you mad at appa?", the boy asked and Taehyung blinked for a moment.  
"Are you mad at him?", he asked the counter question and Jaehyun immediately shook his head.  
"Not mad. I'm sad, that he can't be here with us now, but I know, that he's just doing his job", he said and Taehyung sighed.  
"I'm not mad at your appa, don't worry", he answered to Jaehyun's question then and the younger looked relieved. Then, he licked at his vanilla ice cream and sighed softly. "Grandpa explained to me a while ago, why appa has to work so hard and that he's tired, when he comes home. I want to spend more time with appa and play with him, but he also needs to rest, so cuddles are also fine for me", Jaehyun smiled and Taehyung cooed internally.  
"I'm sure, your cuddles are the best energizers for him", he said and Jaehyun grinned. "Yes, he said that too", he giggled, before he changed the topic and pointed at the ball pool, "Can we go there, when we're done eating?"  
"Sure", Taehyung nodded and looked at the tall room, that was filled with a lot of small balls.  
"They're painted like dragon eggs", Jaehyun explained and Taehyung hummed, when the boy continued talking: "TaeTae, appa told me, you're good at drawing. I would like to craft a dragon egg. Can you help me with this?"  
"You want to craft a dragon egg?", Taehyung asked and Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, for decorating my room. I'll get a new bed in a while, grandma and grandpa gifted me a bed that looks like a Deadly Nadder and appa promised, that I can decorate my room with more 'Dragons'-themed things. We will move the 'Cars'-wallpaper and instead, I might get some posters."  
"A Deadly what?", Taehyung asked. His sister once forced him to watch those movies, but he never got to deep into the materia. Jaehyun laughed. "That's a dragon", he explained, "You can check google, if you want to see it."  
"Ah", was everything, Taehyung replied. Did a 5-year-old boy just tell him to check google?  
"Whatever. Do you think, you can help me crafting a dragon egg?", Jaehyun asked then and Taehyung nodded.  
"Of course", he replied, when he finished his strawberry ice cream and Jaehyun was also done with his own cone. The boy jumped down from his chair and ran over to the ball pool. Taehyung laughed and followed him, after he cleaned up the table, they had been sitting at.  
Half an hour later, they chased each other through the tiny balls, until Taehyung had to excuse himself to go to the toilet and Jaehyun promised him, to stay where he was.  
When he returned, he found Jaehyun sitting on someone, who was laying half burried by the balls and the boy was chatting happily about something.  
Taehyung hurried to get back to him, because he didn't like the idea of Jaehyun sitting on a stranger.  
But, when Taehyung entered the secluded area, he saw a familiar jacket laying over one of the small walls, that was supposed to stop the balls from falling out of the bassin.  
He blinked slightly and walked over to Jaehyun. "Jaehyunnie?", he called for the boy, who looked at him. "TaeTae, see, who came!", he exclaimed excitedly and Taehyung stepped closer. A small smile appreared on his lips, when he noticed Jungkook. Apparently, work didn't take too long today or maybe his boyfriend was really just standing in the way.  
"Did they send you away?", he asked, when he sat down next to the two and Jungkook snorted slightly.  
"Everything was almost fixed, when I arrived. All they needed, was a pass code for some back-up savings... waste of precious time with you two...", he complained, when Jaehyun gently patted his father's cheek.  
"But now, you're here with us, appa and we can still play!", he said and Jungkook nodded. "Yes, that's right!"  
"And... appa...?" "Yes, Jaehyunnie?"  
"We have to take a picture with Toothless. I already have a ton with him and TaeTae on TaeTae's phone, but now I also need one with you and him!"  
"Of course, baby bunny, we do this!" The boy jumped happily on Jungkook's chest, before he climbed over into Taehyung's lap. "TaeTae, are you happy too, that appa is here now?", he asked and Jungkook turned his head to look at Taehyung. The younger smiled at him softly. "Yes, I'm happy too", he said.  
After a while of playing and laughing together, Taehyung took a break and watched, how Jungkook and Jaehyun climbed up the ladders to a huge slide. The boy wasn't allowed to use it on his own, so Jungkook agreed, to do the slide together with him. Taehyung was sitting on a bench, next to the slide. He was really glad, that Jungkook managed to leave work soon, but he still was a little disappointed, that he had to go there, when they already had plans for the day. Of course, he noticed, that his boyfriend disliked the idea of leaving as well, but in the end, he walked away. Taehyung didn't mind spending time with Jaehyun, but he also wanted to spend time with Jungkook and he had been looking forward to that day. In the end, Jungkook was there now, but Taehyung had been disappointed already...  
They went to a small and cozy restaurant, after it was time to leave and Taehyung had taken some pictures of Jungkook, Jaehyun and Toothless.  
The child was chatting happily about the day, while he devoured his French Fries and clutched the Hookfang-Plushie, Taehyung bought him, to his chest and after they ate, he was very tired.  
Jungkook came to the playground with a cab, so it was Taehyung, who drove them all home and when they arrived at home, Jungkook carried his son upstairs and Taehyung accompanied them. Jaehyun made grabby hands towards Taehyung, demanded his help for changing into his pajamas and he also asked him, to tell him a bedtime story.  
Taehyung agreed with a soft smile and while Jungkook was busy folding laundry in his bedroom, he heard tired, but happy giggles from his son's room. Taehyung obviously was a good storyteller as well.  
After around an hour, it was rather calm in Jaehyun's room and Jungkook decided to take a look. The laundry was folded, so he walked over into his son's room, only to find Jaehyun and Taehyung both sleeping on the child's bed.  
Jaehyun still hugged the dragon plushie tightly with one arm and the other arm was laying on Taehyung's chest. Jungkook smiled slightly, but he walked over to the bed, because Taehyung was hanging off it with one leg and one arm and he gently raised him up into his arms.  
Jaehyun just turned to his other side and continued sleeping, while Taehyung grumbled slightly and woke up.  
"Shh, kitten, it's just me. Continue sleeping", Jungkook mumbled, while he carried his boyfriend bridal-style out of the room and with a soft hum, Taehyung nuzzled his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck.  
"Hmmm, my boyfriend...", he murmured sleepily and Jungkook smiled softly. "Yes, I'm here", he replied, while he walked through the hallway and a shiver traveled down his spine, when Taehyung started to press kisses into his neck.  
"I was really disappointed...", Taehyung whispered into the skin of Jungkook's neck and the older hummed.  
"I know", he replied, when he quietly closed the door to his bedroom and after a moment, he lowered Taehyung to his mattress, "And I'm really sorry, but I also know, apologizing isn't making it any better..."  
Taehyung looked at him and let his fingers glide through Jungkook's dark hair, before he sighed.  
"And I know, that you didn't want to leave...", he said and Jungkook nodded. They already had everything planned out.  
"Look, hyung, I'm tired and I really don't want to argue, so... just kiss me, okay? I missed you", Taehyung mumbled, while his fingers still slid through Jungkook's hair and the older immediately leaned down to seal his boyfriend's lips with his.  
"I missed you too", he mumbled between two kisses and Taehyung smiled softly. They continued kissing for a while, until Jungkook forced them to change clothes - he handed Taehyung one of his shirts - and then, the younger made himself comfortable in his boyfriend's arms. Jungkook pressed a kiss to Taehyung's forehead and soon after, they were sleeping soundly.


	14. (M) When stars stumble

During the following two months, Taehyung's and Jungkook's relationship evolved further, but they had to go through hardships. Often, Jungkook was busy with work, sometimes, he even had to go on business trips, that took him to different countries and left his boyfriend and his son alone in Seoul.

Taehyung, though, offered to look after Jaehyun, when his help was needed. He wasn't complaining, because he did it to help his boyfriend out and because he enjoyed spending time with the lively boy.

It wasn't, that Taehyung wasn't spending time with Jungkook, when the older was at home.

Today, they agreed to have lunch together and when Taehyung stepped out of the elevator to meet Jungkook in his office, he already heard the older talking on the phone. Taehyung sighed softly and greeted Chaeyoung, when he walked past her. She already knew, that he was coming over and send him a soft smile.

Taehyung knocked and opened the door, when Jungkook banged the phone down on the table and snorted.

"Hey", Taehyung greeted and Jungkook looked up. His annoyed expression faded and a loving smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, kitten", Jungkook attempted to get up from the office chair, but Taehyung already reached him. He wrapped his arms around the older and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"Shit, I missed you so much!", he almost whined into Jungkook's skin, while he slid into his boyfriend's lap. Taehyung had gone through a week of a business trip first and then, Jungkook had been - once again - that busy with work, that they just found time to call each other.

And today, Jungkook had insisted to take Taehyung out for lunch, no matter how tight his schedule was. Taehyung was happy about it, because he had been honest - he missed Jungkook a lot.

"I missed you too, baby", the older mumbled and wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist and pulled him closer. Another knock on the door let them both look up and Chaeyoung walked inside, not really caring about the fact, that Taehyung was sitting in Jungkook's lap.

"Yes, Chaeyoung?", Jungkook asked and the woman smiled. "I'm going to take my lunch break now, Mr. Jeon", she usually came in to tell Jungkook, when she left for her break and the CEO nodded. "Have a good time", he said and his secretary nodded. Then, she left the room again. Taehyung giggled into Jungkook's neck and the older shivered slightly.

"Weren't we supposed to go and have lunch too?", he asked, when Taehyung got up from his position and straddled Jungkook's thighs.

"Hmhmm", he hummed and Jungkook smiled softly, when Taehyung's soft lips were pressed against his, just for a fleeting moment, before he retreated again. "I'm feeling quite good here right now~", he singsonged and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck again, "Lunch is completely overrated."

Jungkook laughed, before Taehyung kissed him again, more urgent this time, even a bit needy. He pressed his body closer to the older's and Jungkook grinned against his lips.

"Hyung...", Taehyung mumbled and his hands slid from his waist to Jungkook's chest and fumbled with his tie, trying his best to undo it and when he managed it, the piece of fabric hung uselessly around Jungkook's neck, "How long, do you think, until Chaeyoung comes back?"

His nimble fingers slid to the buttons of Jungkook's neat dress shirt and he opened the first one, while the older grinned up at him. "I don't know, kitten. She might stay away a little longer today", he replied and ran his hands up and down Taehyung's sides, down to his ass, where he squeezed slightly, making Taehyung gasp, "Do you want to be a naughty boy today?"

With a playful smile, Taehyung opened more buttons of Jungkook's shirt and nodded while dragging his finger over his boyfriend's solid chest. "Maybe~", he replied and his smile brightened.

Then, he let out a small moan, when Jungkook's hands rubbed over his ass. Taehyung pushed the older's shirt to the side, as soon as he had opened the last button and leaned in, to press a kiss to Jungkook's lips. "We should be quick today, nevertheless, huh?", he mumbled and started circling his hips on Jungkook's lap.

The older hummed and slid his hands beneath Taehyung's shirt, pushed it up, when the younger raised his arms and quickly, the shirt fell to the ground. "Touch me, hyung...", Taehyung whined and the older complied quickly. His fingers ghosted over Taehyung's skin, when he leaned in to kiss the younger again, but it was just a fleeting touch, before he moved his lips over his boyfriend's jaw, down his neck and over his chest.

"So pretty, kitten", he mumbled against Taehyung's smooth skin, while his fingers fumbled with the button of his pants, popping it open.

Jungkook's tongue swiped over Taehyung's nipple and the younger threw his head back with a small moan. He had been sure, that he was at least a bit used to Jungkook's touch already, but he was proven wrong, as soon as the older's hand were on his skin again, sliding over his back and then, left his skin again.

A soft slap hit Taehyung's ass. He gasped slightly and looked back down at his boyfriend. "What do you want, baby?", Jungkook whispered, after he leaned up to his ear and dragged his tongue over the earlobe.

Taehyung smirked softly, before he leaned down himself and murmured, close to Jungkook's lips: "Hmmm.... want you to bend me over your desk, hyung..."

Jungkook let out a low groan and slapped Taehyung's ass again. "Then get up", he replied and took his hands away from Taehyung's body, rested them on the arm rests of his chair and the younger send him a smug grin.

"Of course, hyung", he said and climbed down from Jungkook's lap, but remained between the other's spread legs. "Would you like to pull my pants down?", he asked and Jungkook pulled him a little closer. "Do you want me to do this, kitten?", he asked and his boyfriend nodded. "Yes, please", he replied and Jungkook took the waistband of the tight, black pants between his fingers. Slowly, he pulled down the fabric and revealed lavender-colored lace panties.

Taehyung quickly stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side, close to where his shirt was already laying on the floor and Jungkook ran his fingers over the delicate, sheer fabric of his lingerie. He toyed with the tiny bow on the front, before he slid his hands to the younger's sides and with a secure grip at his hips, he spun him around.

Taehyung let out a startled cry, but when he felt Jungkook's bare chest against his back, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Eager, hyung...", he chuckled softly, before a slightly choked moan left his lips, when Jungkook thrusted his hips against his ass, before he brought a bit of distance between them to run one of his hands up Taehyung's back.

After a few seconds, it rested between the younger's shoulder blades and he felt a gentle pressure against his spine. "Bend over, babe...", Jungkook ordered, even when his voice was still soft, it was also authoritative and Taehyung was sure, the older wouldn't allow any protest. But for him, the mere thought of protesting wasn't existent...

He bent over the ebony tabletop and leaned on his forearms, shivered slightly, when the cool, polished wood met his heated skin. The brunette gasped, when Jungkook's fingers ghosted over his back and down to his ass again. The fleeting touch alone felt so good, it sent goosebumps over his entire body and with already slightly hooded eyes, Taehyung looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Jungkook stood behind him, shirt unbuttoned, still dressed in his pants and he looked at him. "You look so gorgeous like this, Taehyung, so perfect...", he mumbled, after their eyes met and Taehyung let out a small moan at the praise. He definitely had a severe weakness for being praised and especially by Jungkook.

The older's hands slid over the lace pantie and Taehyung bent over a bit more, so his chest was flat on the table now, his arms in front of him and his ass stuck out a bit more. "Hyung...", he whined, "Please..."

"Please what, kitten?", the CEO asked and another whine left the younger's mouth. "Please don't tease...", he replied, voice shaking slightly, when Jungkook chuckled and grabbed the hem of Taehyung's underwear. He pulled it down slowly, until it slid down the brunette's long, slender legs.

Quickly, Jungkook's hands squeezed Taehyung's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, only to let out a low growl. "Kitten... you're going to be the death of me...", he murmured and Taehyung giggled softly.

"Surprise, hyung", he replied and wiggled his ass softly, moaned quietly, when the baby-pink butt plug grazed faintly over his prostate. "You planned all this?", Jungkook asked and grabbed the toy, only to twist it slowly inside of Taehyung.

The younger gasped, but he looked back over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. "Maybe, maybe not, hyung", he said, before Jungkook pulled the toy out a bit, only to thrust it back in, which lured a pleasured cry out of Taehyung. "Ahh... more... please...", he panted.

Jungkook grinned and repeated the action a few times, before he pulled the butt plug out completely. He dropped it to his office chair without paying more attention to it and watched for a few seconds, how Taehyung's stretched, wet hole clenched around nothing, before he leaned over the younger and licked his earlobe.

"Want me to fuck you, babe?", he mumbled into his ear and pushed his clothed crotch against Taehyung's bare ass with shallow thrusts. The younger whimpered and nodded feverishly. "Yes, fuck me...", he replied, voice shaky and he pressed back against Jungkook's hips.

And the older complied without much more teasing. He was too riled up, too turned on, so he straightened up and stepped back a bit, only to get rid of his shirt and to open his pants, that pooled around his ankles after a few moments.

Taehyung let out a low moan and propped his forehead on his arms, when he felt, how Jungkook's throbbing cock slid inside his hole. One hand was secured on his hip and the other guided the thick length inside slowly. It had been a while, since they'd last been intimate with each other, so Jungkook surged forward carefully, but Taehyung whined. "Faster, please... I can take it...", he panted and with a quick thrust of his hips, the older slid in completely.

For a moment, he leaned over Taehyung again, to give him time to adjust and to suck a hickey beneath his ear. "You feel so good, baby. So tight...", he mumbled and Taehyung mewled softly, before he pushed his hips back against Jungkook.

"Move... please...", he gasped and looked up, when his boyfriend hummed into his ear. They didn't have much time. Each moment, Chaeyoung could be back and everything would be ruined.

"Fuck me, hyung... hard and fast... I need it...", Taehyung added and a loud moan escaped his throat, when Jungkook bit into his shoulder, not too hard, but not to soft either and then, straightened up again. "Whatever my kitten wants", he said in a low voice and pulled out a bit, only to thrust back in quickly.

Taehyung grabbed the edge of the table top with one hand, while he pressed his cheek against the cool wooden plate. A shameless moan escaped his lips, when Jungkook repeated his actions and Taehyung's knuckles turned white from how hard his fingers grabbed the edge of the table. And Jungkook knew his body well already, it wasn't taking a lot of time, until Taehyung was a squirming and moaning mess beneath the older.

"Yes... hyung... right there", he gasped and threw his head back, body shivering violently and Jungkook's strong hands held his hips in place, before he increased the speed of his thrusts. For a while, Taehyung's moans and whines, Jungkook's low groans and the slapping sound of bare skin against skin were the only noises in the room. Jungkook thrusted deep and fast into Taehyung and after a while, the younger whined softly.

"H-hyung... please... touch me... I... ahh...", he moaned, when Jungkook slid his hand into his crotch and wrapped the fingers around the neglected cock, while he continued to pound into his boyfriend. After a few moments of listening to Taehyung's sinful moans, that increased in volume, the more time passed, Jungkook leaned down to his ear again.

Teasingly, he dug the tip of his finger into the slit on Taehyung's cockhead. "I know, you're close, babe", he murmured into the younger's ear, hot breath fanned over his earlobe and a fierce shiver shook Taehyung's body, when he moaned and sounded a little bis desperate.

"God... yes... so close... I'm so... so close, hyung...", he blabbered and a small cry left his mouth, when Jungkook nibbled on his ear lob, pressed kisses to his cheek and his neck. "Then, come for me kitten", Jungkook breathed and thrusted into Taehyung in an almost animalistic pace and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts.

Taehyung cried out in pure pleasure and it didn't take long, until he fell over the edge and came all over Jungkook's hand. He clenched around the older's cock and shivered violently, while his boyfriend continued to thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm.

After a while, his controlled movements turned sloppier and he nuzzled his face into the crook of Taehyung's neck, when he came deep inside him. The younger whimpered a bit from oversensitivity, when Jungkook slowed down and only thrusted into him shallowly, to ride out his height. But he stopped after a short while and instead, started to pepper Taehyung's shoulder and neck with lazy, slow kisses.

They both took a moment to regain their breath and Taehyung giggled endearingly after a few seconds. He sensed, how Jungkook smiled against his skin and moved his head a bit. "Hyung...", he whispered and received a muffled hum as reply, "Kiss?"

Jungkook looked up and immediately pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. The kiss was slow and lovingly and both of them didn't want to break away, but they knew, they had to.

Taehyung softly bit into Jungkook's lower lip. "Let's get dressed", he mumbled and the older hummed, but instead of straightening up, he kissed Taehyung again. The younger laughed against his lips and after a few more seconds, Jungkook got up and pulled out.

A bit of his cum dripped out of Taehyung's abused hole and Jungkook already reached for the drawer in his desk to get tissues, but then, he had another idea and grabbed the butt plug instead.

"Hey, I'm dripp-ohh... hyung... shit", Taehyung gasped, surprised, when the older slowly pushed the toy back inside his hole, it brushed against his senstitive prostate and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, while a shiver dragged over his body, "W-what are you doing?"

Jungkook grinned and then, he got some tissues to clean his hand and after this was done, he pulled up his boxers and pants. Then, he whiped the stray cum from Taehyung's thigh, before he slapped his ass cheek gently.

"Turn around, baby", he said and Taehyung groaned a bit, when he straightened up and did, what Jungkook told him. The older cleaned his tummy and crotch area.

"Jaehyun's at a friend for a sleepover tonight", he said and threw the used tissues into the garbage can next to his desk. "And?", Taehyung already walked over to his pile of clothes and picked up his panties, pretended to be completely innocent. Jungkook snorted softly, while he watched his boyfriend getting dressed, before he walked over to him and when Taehyung looked at him, standing in the middle of his office in just his lavender lace panties, with a slight smirk on his pretty lips, he grabbed the younger's hips and pulled him closer.

"Maybe, you'd like to come over tonight?", he suggested and Taehyung's smirk grew wider. Of course, he knew, what Jungkook wanted to say, when he told him about Jaehyun not being at home, but sometimes, it was fun to tease him a bit. "Ahh, let me think about this, hyung", he grinned playfully and Jungkook rose his brows. Taehyung laughed, before he pecked the older's lips. "Of course, I'd like to come over tonight", he said and let out a small moan, when Jungkook started kneading his ass cheeks.

"Then, be a good boy for me and leave the toy in, until tonight. Can you do that, kitten?", he asked with a low voice and Taehyung shivered, but he nodded. "Yes, hyung, I can do that", he said and Jungkook smiled at him. "That's my baby", he mumbled and pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's pretty pink lips. Then, he broke away and gently patted Taehyung's ass. "Now, let's get dressed for real", he mumbled and Taehyung nodded.

He got dressed again and only a few minutes later, he and Jungkook left the office. They reached the elevator, when the doors opened and Chaeyoung walked out of it. The secretary looked at them a little confused.

"Weren't you planning to go and have lunch as well?", she asked and while Taehyung was a little too surprised seeing her, Jungkook replied casually: "Yes, we did, but sadly, one of my cancelled phone calls decided to call nevertheless." He shrugged softly and Chaeyoung hummed softly.

"So, you're out then for a while now?", she asked and Jungkook nodded, while he held the elevator door open for Taehyung. "Have a good time", the secretary said with a smile and walked away.

Jungkook looked at his boyfriend, who bit his lower lip to suppress his laughter and when the elevator doors closed, he buried  his face in Jungkook's shoulder and giggled into it. "Interesting phone call", he said between giggles and Jungkook grinned. "Right?", he replied, before he gently lifted Taehyung's chin up and pulled him into a heated kiss. Smiling and with intertwined hands, they left the building a few minutes later and walked to a nearby restaurant to have lunch together.

 

Jungkook frowned, when he looked at Taehyung, who had barely touched his dessert. The younger was biting his lip, fiddled with his fingers and seemed to be very uncomfortable and for a while now. Jungkook was sure, he knew, why this was the case.

"Taehyung", he started and his boyfriend looked up with wide eyes, opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. He looked back at the tabletop and Jungkook sighed.            "I know, I'm not treating you, like you deserve at the moment. I'm too busy and I'm sorry for this. I miss you very much and I know really well, that I have to change a lot..."

Taehyung frowned slightly, when he heard, what Jungkook told him, but the older was right. He was working too much and spent too much time in his office, even when this wasn't the topic, Taehyung had planned to talk about.

"I can't deny this...", he agreed with a sad sigh and continued: "I miss you too, hyung, but this is definitely not all about me. It's about Jaehyun as well. He's the one, who misses his appa terribly."

Taehyung looked at his boyfriend. He knew, that Jungkook was about to change a lot of things, but right now, he was still really busy with work and Jaehyun was suffering a lot.

"You know, one evening, when I was done telling him a bedtime story, he started crying and asked me, if you're going to leave him... hyung, that's no question, a 5-year old boy should ask."

Jungkook stared at Taehyung, shocked expression spread over his face and after a moment, he slowly nodded. "That's true...", he mumbled and took a deep breath.

"Hyung, I don't mind caring for him, I really don't. But sometimes, he also needs his father", Taehyung said and reached over the table to take Jungkook's hand in his. "I know, that you're working hard and I just can imagine, how exhausting being a successful CEO and a loving dad can turn out to be, but he needs you."

Jungkook sighs and nods. "Yes. You're right. I don't know, why it is so hard to find someone, who wants to work as the head of the PR department... Hoseok's working hard to manage both positions, but at the moment, it isn't possible to leave his old position unoccupied. He's still working in his old department and I'm trying to find someone to take that position", he shrugged slightly, "I'm not trying to find an apology, I just didn't expect it to be so complicated to reshuffle some things in the company..."

Taehyung smiled softly. He knew, that Jungkook was suffering as well, not being able to see his son and shower him with affection properly, was hard for him as well.

"Hey, I know, that you're trying hard to get all things together, but maybe, when he's not meeting his friends, you should spend time with Jaehyun, when you have the possibility. He's going to be so happy, when his appa's able to spend an entire weekend with him. You don't even have to do something special, Jungkookie, just being with him is the most precious gift, he can get." The older nodded and didn't care a lot, that Taehyung had dropped the honorifics.

Then, the brunette sighed softly. "This... wasn't, what I wanted to talk about though", he admitted and Jungkook looked at him, surprise clearly evident in his eyes. "It wasn't?", he asked and Taehyung shook his head. "No. I mean, it's good, that we talked about it, but there's something else."

Jungkook swallowed. "Okay, what is it?", he asked and breathed out, when Taehyung applied gentle pressure to his hand. "You know, my business isn't running well. I rarely get a job and Jaemin's already a bit frustrated... which I can understand quite well. Uhm, I already talked to him about that and... don't get me wrong, I'm not asking for financial support or something, but I got an offer, from a photographer I worked a lot with in former times, to be his model for a shooting", he said and ran his free hand through his hair.

Jungkook hummed, before he said: "That sounds good, hm?" and Taehyung nodded. "Yes, just...", he started and the older frowned. "Just?", he asked and Taehyung sighed again. "It's in America and I'd be there for 2 weeks", he explained and Jungkook swallowed again, but then, he cleared his throat and looked at Taehyung.

"Do you really want to do it?", he asked and when Taehyung met his eyes, he saw honest interest. He nodded. "I'm not planning to go back to modeling. Not really, because I'm looking for something more stable, something, that doesn't force me to stay away from home for so long. I mean, travelling around the world is nice, but I have family and friends, I miss dearly and I don't want to stay away that much anymore. So, for one or two shootings, yes, I really want to do this, but not as a permanent job again. Not, when I have you and Jaehyunnie in my life as well... why are you laughing?", Taehyung frowned, when Jungkook flashed him his bunny smile. "You're such a passionate person, kitten and I know, that you're going to achieve every goal, you set for yourself", he said and Taehyung tilted his head to the side. "So, you're okay with me going?"

Now, Jungkook took Taehyung's hand in his and sighed. "I'm not okay with letting you go, but I'm in no position to make you stay. And I know, that you're not asking for permission. I'll leave you often enough because of work, so... go and do, what you hold passion for. Make beautiful pictures and then, come back into my arms, okay, baby?"

Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will", he said and Jungkook grinned. "Great. And now, you better eat your cake, kitten", he wiggled his eyebrows and Taehyung lifted one. "Or else?", he asked in a teasing tone and was amazed, how quickly the mood had been able to switch from a serious to a lighter one. "Or else I'm gonna steal it from you", Jungkook threatened and the younger snorted. "Try your luck, ahjussi!", he replied and Jungkook threw his head back in laughter.

Taehyung ended up being carried back to the office on Jungkook's back and he happily nuzzled his nose into the crook of the older's neck. He was really glad, that they were able to talk about those two topics and felt a bit more light-hearted now.

 

Jungkook decided to call it a day at work after he talked to Taehyung and as soon as Jaehyun's time in the daycare was over, he picked his son up. To say, that the child was surprised to see his father, was an understatement, but he was happy and squealed a lot, when he spotted Jungkook. "Appa!", he screamed in utter joy and ran towards his father, who held his arms open with a wide smile. Jaehyun's teachers were also surprised to see the CEO and this made Jungkook think even a bit more. He definitely needed to spend more time with Jaehyun.

The boy wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and rubbed his cheek against his father's. They had seen each other this morning, when he got him ready for daycare and when he thought back to those early morning hours, Jaehyun had looked quite sad, when Yoonhee picked him up to drop him off at the daycare.

"Has Yoonie-noona caught a fever or something?", Jaehyun brought Jungkook out of his thoughts, while he poked his cheek with his tiny finger and Jungkook shook his head. "No, baby bun, but I told her to stay at home this afternoon, because there was a little kitten, who told me, that we urgently need to spend time with each other", he said and Jaehyun looked a little confused. "You know a talking kitten, appa?", he asked and Jungkook chuckled. "Fascinating, right?", he said and placed Jaehyun back to the floor.

The boy looked up at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That makes no sense, appa", he said and Jungkook nodded. "Yes, you're right, baby bun", he admitted and smiled at his son, who reciprocated. "I'm veeery happy that you're here to pick me up, appa", he said, before he waved at his friend, who walked past him with his mother.

The woman around Jungkook's age stopped in front of him and smiled. "I haven't seen you for a while", she said, "Are you planning to drop off Jaehyunie at our place tonight as well?"

Jungkook sent her a small smile. "Yes", he said and she nodded softly. "Oh, by the way", she started then and Jungkook frowned  slightly. He knew that Nam Minae was an old friend of Jieun, but she never talked to him that much. "By the way?", he asked and the woman smiled. "Does Jaehyunie have a new nanny?", she asked and Jungkook frowned. "Yoonhee was here this morning", he replied and Minae hummed. "Yes, but from time to time, there was that young man picking your son up", she explained and Jungkook assumed, that she was talking about Taehyung. Jungkook was about to reply, when Jaehyun said: "TaeTae is appa's friend."

He smiled brightly and Minae looked at the boy. "I see", she said and smiled as well, a little bit satisfied, before she looked at Jungkook again.

"So, do you think, when you bring Jaehyunie over, you'd like to come in and have a glass of wine with me, while our boys play?", she asked and Jungkook almost snorted. "I'm sorry, Minae, but I already have a date planned", he replied and the woman looked indeed disappointed. "Oh", she said and bit her thick, lower lip, while Jungkook could barely hide his smirk. "So, you're dating again? It's good, that you moved on", Minae said, "It was kinda sad to see you and Jaehyunie all alone for the last 3 years. So, I hope, she's good to you and Jaehyun. I see you later then, Jungkook."

With those words, she took her own son's hand and walked away. Jungkook looked after her for a moment, before he felt, how Jaehyun's small arms slid around his leg and he looked down at his son. "Appa, what did Kihyun's umma mean?", he asked and Jungkook ran his fingers through the boy's soft, dark hair.

"I'll explain this to you very soon, baby bun. Now, are you hungry?" The boy nodded, when Jungkook scooped him up into his arms. "Can we go to McDonald's for lunch?", he asked, while he wrapped his arms around his father's neck and Jungkook bid the kindergarten teachers goodbye, before he walked out of the building with Jaehyun in his arms.

"You really want to go to McDonald's?", he asked, when they reached the car and he set Jaehyun down in his seat. "Yes, appa", the child nodded enthusiastically and Jungkook sighed with a smile. "Okay, McDonald's it is, then", he said and entered the car as well. He drove them to the closest McDonald's and Jaehyun had a lot of fun.

Later, at home, the boy cuddled with his father on the couch, while they watched 'Dragons', until Jaehyun looked up. "Appa?", he asked and Jungkook looked at him, tore his eyes from the TV screen. "Yes, baby bun?"

"Will you be alone tonight? I don't have to go to Kihyun today, I can stay here with you", he suggested and Jungkook's lips formed a wide smile. "You know what, Jaehyun? I took the weekend off from work, because I know, you were looking forward to having a sleepover with your friends, but we can spend all weekend together, okay?" "But you have to tell Yoonie-noona, that you're going to be home", Jaehyun said and Jungkook nodded. "Of course, I'll tell her."

"What are we going to do, appa?", the boy asked, when he reached for the remote control and paused  the movie, before he turned around and made himself comfortable on Jungkook's chest. "Think about something and tell me, when I pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Jaehyun's eyes sparkled. "Okay, appa!", then he he turned around and pressed play on the remote control again, was quiet for a few minutes, before he tilted his head back and looked at his father. "Can we take TaeTae with us as well?" "When TaeTae has time on the weekend. I'll ask him, okay?" Jaehyun hummed and turned his eyes back to the TV.

Around an hour later, while the boy was getting ready to leave for his sleepover, Jungkook received a phone call from Taehyung. The CEO was standing in the kitchen and prepared a few snacks, Jaehyun could take with him, when his phone rang.

"Hey, kitten", he greeted, after he accepted the call and Taehyung giggled softly at the other end of the line.  _"Hey, Jungkookie"_ , he greeted back and the older noticed again, that he dropped formalities more often now, but he was quite fine with it.

"Is everything okay?", Jungkook asked, but Taehyung had been gigling, so things should be fine, right? " _Yes, everything's good_ ", the younger said and Jungkook was practically able to hear him smile through the phone, " _I just got invited to a new club by the hyungs and wanted to ask, if you want to come as well. I don't have to go with them, when you don't want to_."

Jungkook thought for a moment, but then, he agreed. "You seem excited, kitten, so, sure, why not?", he said and thought, he heard a small squeal from his boyfriend.

" _Amazing!_ ", Taehyung said, " _We're meeting there at 8, can you make it?_ " "That's in an hour", Jungkook mumbled, "I might be a little late. I have Jaehyun here at home, but I'll drop him off at his sleepover party in half an hour." " _Jaehyun's with you?_ ", Taehyung asked and he smiled, " _Don't worry, as long as we can spend time together. I'm looking forward to it_." "I'll come, kitten, as soon as I can. Can you please text me the address?"

Taehyung promised this and after a few more minutes, they ended the call. Jaehyun was done packing up his things and Jungkook quickly put the snacks into a bag.

"Did work call?", Jaehyun asked, because he obviously heard the phone call, Jungkook just had and his father shook his head. "No, baby bun", he replied, "It was TaeTae. We're meeting in a bit, so you don't have to worry about me being all alone, okay? You can have a lot of fun with your friends."

Jaehyun smiled happily. "It's good, that you're not alone, appa and it's good, that work didn't call for you." He nodded, before he slung his small backpack over his shoulder.

"You have everything ready, champ?", Jungkook asked, while he watched, how his son sat down on the hallway floor to put on his shoes and the boy hummed. "I think so." "Plushies?", Jungkook asked and he thought, that Jaehyun blushed slightly. "No, appa, I don't need plushies tonight." He pursed his lips slightly and made a pouty face. Jungkook knew, that Jaehyun still needed his plushies during the night.

"Is Yejin going to be there as well?", he asked, because his son seemed to like his friend's twin sister a lot. "M-maybe... I don't know, appa. This is a boys sleepover. Yejin's a girl, she shouldn't be there." "Okay, baby bun", Jungkook said and decided, that teasing his boy wouldn't be good. "Should we go then?", he asked and Jaehyun bit his lower lip. Then, he said: "Wait a second." and without taking off his shoes again, he ran into the living room and Jungkook saw him climbing up the stairs clumsily and smiled to himself. He was sure, that Jaehyun would now hide a tiny plushie in his backpack, just to know, that he had one with him in case he needed it.

When he returned, there was no trace of a plushie and Jaehyun told his father, that he just needed to go to the toilet, but Jungkook knew his son rather well. He said nothing, when Jaehyun stopped next to him and smiled. "So, can we go now, appa?", he asked and the CEO nodded.

Half an hour later, after a happy Jaehyun stormed into his friend's house and after an awkward talk with Minae, Jungkook entered his car again. He had to drive back home and get ready for meeting Taehyung. So he did and when he arrived at the club, it was already quarter to 9. Jungkook decided to wear a simple outfit. A white t-shirt with the sleeves hugging his biceps perfectly and tight, black jeans.

It didn't take him long to spot his boyfriend, after he entered the club. Taehyung was on the dance floor with Jaemin, Bogum and Minho. Jungkook had already seen Jihan and his boyfriend and greeted them, but then, he headed straight towards Taehyung.

The younger was seemingly having the time of his life. He was dancing and laughing with his friends, while he looked absolutely stunning in his red silk shirt and tight, black, ripped jeans and Jungkook swallowed slightly. The shirt was loose around Taehyung's upper body and a few buttons were open, so the shirt showed his collarbones. Around his slim neck, he wore a black choker and a long, silver earring dangled from his right ear. Sometimes, Jungkook really wondered, how he deserved to call this gorgeous man his boyfriend.

When he reached the younger, he slid his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Taehyung whinced a little, but relaxed immediately, when he heard Jungkook's voice close to his ear. "Hey, kitten. Are you enjoying yourself?", he asked and a smile spread over Taehyung's face. "That's our cue to leave!", Minho said with a teasing grin and Taehyung snorted. "The dance floor's wide enough", he said and the older nodded. "Maybe, but I'm not here to hear your filthy dirty talk", he replied and Taehyung laughed.

Minho sent him a fond smile and said: "I wanted to get a new drink nevertheless. So, have fun, Tae." He disappeared into the direction of the bar and Taehyung shook his head slightly. Bogum grinned and threw his arm around Jaemin's shoulder. "Are you afraid of Minho's so called filthy dirty talk, Jaeminie?", he asked, while he moved his body to the beat of the song and the youngest in their small group grunted softly. "I'm used to long video or phone calls, so, no, I'm not and I want to continue dancing", he replied and Bogum patted his shoulder. "That's a brave boy", he said and Taehyung snorted again.

Instead of paying more attention to his friends, he turned around in Jungkook's embrace and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Hey, Mr. CEO", he said and smiled, "I missed you already." Taehyung pressed his body closer to Jungkook's, when he felt, how the older's fingers dug gently into his hips and he heard, how his friends fake-gagged, but he ignored them. "Missed you too, kitten", Jungkook replied and he placed an almost chaste kiss on Taehyung's lips, before he said: "You look drop-dead gorgeous, baby." The younger smiled. "You don't look bad yourself", he said and Jungkook grinned.

Then, the song changed and Taehyung's eyes started to sparkle. It was an upbeat song and he smiled at his boyfriend. "I love that song. Dance with me, Jungkookie?", he asked and Jungkook agreed. He was here to have fun with Taehyung, so dancing was part of it as well.

In the end, Jungkook watched his boyfriend more, than he was dancing himself, but Taehyung was okay with it and when they agreed to get drinks at the bar, he smirked at the older teasingly.

"You definitely liked, what you just saw, right?", he said and Jungkook chuckled. They had to talk a bit louder, because the music was loud as well, but he replied nevertheless: "How could I not, baby? You're quite the eye catcher." Taehyung giggled, when they reached the bar and Jungkook ran his hands over his back, slid his arm around his waist, while they waited. The younger leaned against Jungkook and after around 5 minutes, they ordered their drinks. 

"Let's join the others for a while?", Taehyung suggested and Jungkook agreed. Drinking and dancing probably wasn't the easiest, when both glasses were quite full. They found Taehyung's friends in a cozy looking lounge area with comfortable seats. But only one seat was empty and so, Taehyung ended sitting in Jungkook's lap, one of the older's hands rested on his thigh and from time to time, he felt his fingers glide over the skin, that peeked through the rips in the jeans fabric. He purred softly, while he nipped on his Tequila Sunrise and leaned his back against Jungkook's solid chest.

He had been a bit afraid, that things would be weird with Jungkook and Jihan, but everything was easy now. He heard Jungkook chatting with Bogum and Minho, sometimes Jihan chimed in as well and Taehyung was talking to Jaemin, who was sitting next to him and Jungkook.

After a while, they all returned to the dance floor and after a few songs, the music turned into something heavily sensual. Taehyung, who had just been dancing around messily with Jaemin, suddenly felt fierce hands on his hips and smirked softly. He watched, how a blushing Jaemin excused himself and rushed away from the dance floor, before he tilted his head back a bit. He met Jungkook's eyes and laughed inwardly.

This reminded him of their first encounter. "You're not even asking for permission?", he asked and Jungkook grinned. He pulled Taehyung closer and bit into his earlobe. The younger yelped slightly, but then, he started to move his ass against Jungkook's crotch.

"What would my boyfriend say, if he'd see this?", he said, after he leaned his head onto Jungkook's shoulder. "I'd suggest, that your boyfriend should take better care of you, babe", Jungkook played along, while Taehyung's hand slid into his hair and his fingers entangled with the dark strands. The younger chuckled, but then, a small gasp left his lips, when Jungkook slowly bucked his hips up and pressed his crotch harder against Taehyung's ass.

"I had no idea, that you're into role play", he mumbled into Jungkook's ear and the older laughed softly. "Same here", he said, while his hand traveled over Taehyung's waist to his shirt-covered stomach and rubbed over it gently, before he pressed his face into the crook of Taehyung's neck and left hot, wet kisses there.

"Fuck...", the younger breathed out and grabbed Jungkook's hair a bit harder, which made his boyfriend groan slightly. The vibration against Taehyung's skin made him shiver and Jungkook looked up again. "Kitten...", he started and Taehyung responded with a weak moan, when the older thrusted his hips against his ass again.

"Is there something, you want?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung could almost hear the smirk on his lips. He untangled his hand from the older's hair and turned around to crash their lips together in a short, but heated kiss.

"Come with me...", he said slightly breathless, when he broke away again and took Jungkook's hand in his. Until now, he had been able to conceal quite well, how needy he really was. There was still the butt plug inside him, almost making him crazy (Taehyung had worn it almost all day, had just taken it out, when he took a shower, but Jungkook didn't need to know, right?)

Now, he pulled his boyfriend towards the rest room and into one of the stalls, closed the door behind them and pushed Jungkook against it. "Yes...", he panted, "Yes, there's something, I want..."

Jungkook smirked, when Taehyung pressed his body against his own and attached his lips to Jungkook's neck, while he rubbed his crotch against the older's muscular thigh, that was between his legs. "And what do you want, baby?", Jungkook asked, while he placed his hands on Taehyung's ass and squeezed the jeans-clad flesh. Taehyung moaned against Jungkook's neck. "You...", he gasped, "I want you..."

He wasn't caring a lot, whether he sounded desperate or not, because with all the movements, he wasn't really able to hold back anymore. "Please...", he whined and Jungkook smiled at him. "Are you still wearing it?", he asked with a low voice, while he massaged Taehyung's ass gently and the younger nodded.

"Yes... I... was a good boy... your good boy, hyung...", he mumbled, still searching for the much needed friction against his crotch with grinding against Jungkook's thigh. "My good boy, huh?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung hummed. He dug his fingers into Jungkook's upper arms and let out a startled cry, when the older spun them around and pressed Taehyung against the stall door.

"So, my good boy deserves a reward?", he asked and Taehyung whined quietly. "Do you want your reward, kitten?" "Yes, please, hyung... I've been so good", he mumbled and sighed in relief, when Jungkook stepped back a bit, only to let his hand slide into Taehyung's crotch, to rub over his cock, that was aching to be freed. It pulsed against the zipper of Taehyung's tight jeans and Jungkook opened the pants slowly.

"Look at you, baby, you're so hard from just a little grinding", Jungkook teased and a heavy tremor shook Taehyung's body. "Can't help it, hyung...", he replied and noticed, that now, he was calling Jungkook ' _hyung_ ' again, but in their current situation he found it rather hot...

"So, what should I do, Taehyung?", Jungkook asked, slowly rubbed his hand over Taehyung's cock and the younger whined, when the touch intensified. "F-fuck me... I need you..."

"Then, turn around, kitten", Jungkook ordered with a smirk and Taehyung complied almost immeditately. He turned around and pressed his hands against the stall door, pushed his ass out a bit.

"Such a pretty baby, so good for me", Jungkook mumbled, while he took the black jeans fabric between his fingers and pulled it down slowly. Cool air hit Taehyung's exposed thighs and Jungkook swallowed slightly, when he saw the pretty, black silk panties, his boyfriend was wearing. No lace, no see-through fabric, but it looked so incredibly sexy and beautiful...

"Tae, baby... you're amazing...", he mumbled, while he leaned over Taehyung's back and pressed kisses to his neck and his cheek, until the younger turned his head, so he was able to kiss his lips. It was slow and soft at first, but Taehyung was impatient and soon, the kiss turned heated. He gently dug his teeth into Jungkook's lower lip and pulled on it softly, before he broke away.

"You're teasing me again, hyung...", he pouted cutely and Jungkook grinned a little, "That's mean. Please don't tease me. You promised me a reward." He sounded a bit whiny, desperate even and Jungkook decided, that he should have a bit of mercy on his kitten. So, he slowly pulled the silk panties down and revealed smooth ass cheeks.

The panties slid down Taehyung's legs and Jungkook didn't waste much time, when he pulled a small package of lube out of his own back pocket, then, he gently squeezed Taehyung's ass cheeks.

"Bend over a bit, baby", he said and the younger complied. He moaned, when Jungkook spread the perky globes and slowly, pulled out the butt plug. Taehyung let out a low moan, when the toy dragged against his stretched walls. "H-hyung...", he whined, when the plug was pulled out of him completely and he heard the rustling of clothes, the sound of a zipper being pulled down and looked back over his shoulder at Jungkook, who bit his lips, while he pushed down his tight pants.

Jungkook never knew before, that he had a thing for being called ' _hyung_ ' during sex, but was so riled up and turned on by it, it was almost incredible. He leaned over Taehyung's clothed back, while he slipped two slick fingers into the younger's stretched entrance, teasing him a bit again, until he cried out desperately. "Calm down, kitten", Jungkook mumbled, while he pressed kisses beneath Taehyung's ear, "Someone could walk in and hear you."

The younger felt Jungkook's lips curve into a smirk and he hissed slightly, opened his mouth, but no words came out, because Jungkook was quick now to pull his fingers out again and to align his cock with Taehyung's hole and slid in slowly.

Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut and his lips remained open, in a silent, pleasured cry, when he threw his head back slightly and Jungkook immediately attached his lips to his neck. He pushed further in slowly, when Taehyung reached out one hand and buried it in Jungkook's hair, grabbed it tightly, until the older finally bottomed out.

"Hyung... please...", the younger whined, wiggled his ass slightly and Junkook pulled out again, only to thrust back in with a sharp, precise move. Taehyung moaned loudly and leaned his cheek against the back of his hand, that was still pressed against the door and instinctively pushed his ass back against Jungkook's hips. "Faster, hyung... go faster...", he pleaded, when suddenly, just after he ended his words, the music from outside turned louder and both froze.

Taehyung bit his lower lip, when he heard a "I'll be right back!" and steps inside the rest room and Jungkook let out a dark chuckle, before increasing his speed, just like Taehyung requested a moment before.

A pathetic whine left Taehyung's lips, but it was short and gladly, the guy, who just entered the stall area, heard nothing, but it was really hard to suppress his moans. Jungkook was drilling his cock into him with a punishing speed and one hand slid under his shirt, rubbed over the honey skin and then, squeezed his nipple. The younger yelped quietly, before he sunk his teeth into his bruised bottom lip again, because after a few more thrusts, Jungkook started hitting his prostate dead-on.

"Keep your beautiful voice to yourself, kitten, okay? Be good for hyung", the older whispered into Taehyung's ear and the younger nodded. It was really difficult not to cry out in pure pleasure, but Taehyung was also high on adrenaline.

Everything was so hot and intense and Taehyung also noticed, that he was so close. It was probably a mix of Jungkook constantly thrusting into his sweet spot and the risk of getting caught, that was driving him to the edge rather quickly.

Nevertheless, he kept occasionally listening to possible sounds, that would announce the guy to leave or another one to arrive and finally, after seemingly endless minutes, the stall next to them opened again and steps echoed on the tiles. As soon as the door to the rest room opened and closed and the music was muffled again, Jungkook sped up his thrusts once again.

"Well done, kitten, such a good boy", Jungkook mumbled close to Taehyung's ear, ran his hand over the younger's chest beneath his shirt and the brunette moaned. He moaned so loud, because Jungkook tweaked his sensitive nipple beneath the soft silk fabric and twisted it gently, while he continued to hammer into the younger.

Taehyung was right now completely at his boyfriend's mercy and he didn't even complain, when Jungkook's hand reappeared from beneath his shirt and gently, cautiously, he wrapped his fingers around Taehyung's throat.

There wasn't much pressure or constriction, but the mere thought of Jungkook applying a bit more force against his throat, made Taehyung shiver violently. "Talk to me, baby", Jungkook mumbled into his ear with a raspy voice and another tremor shook the younger's body, "What do you want, kitten? Be good, use your words."

Taehyung whimpered weakly and took a shaky breath, ready to voice out, what he wanted, but a fierce jab against his prostate, with Jungkook's unoccupied hand grabbing his waist bruisingly, made him gasp and almost choke on his words.

He heard the older chuckle behind him and fuck, yes, he was such a tease, but Taehyung loved it. He loved it so much and was enjoying every moment of it, even when he detested it a tiny bit, that Jungkook knew exactly, what he wanted and wasn't giving it to him.

"H-hyung...", Taehyung breathed out shakily, when the older slowed down a bit to let his boyfriend speak, "I... I... please..." "Please what, babe? What do you want?", Jungkook mumbled into the soft, love-bites-littered skin of Taehyung's neck and smiled against it softly. Somehow Taehyung still had his hand in Jungkook's hair and he roughly  tugged on the silky strands which made the older moan into his neck.

"Shit, stop teasing me, hyung... fuck me, like you mean it, make me come on your cock only and choke me... please...", he hissed, before he released the older's hair and placed his own hand on top of Jungkook's, that was still around his throat, "Do it!"

Then, he let go of the hand again, pressed it against the stall door for support and this time, it was Jungkook, who complied without another word. He tightened his fingers around Taehyung's throat just a little, but this already made the younger gasp and choke out a moan. "Harder...", he pleaded, not exactly sure whether he was begging for more pressure or harder thrusts, but he got both.

Jungkook pistoned into him with force and closed his fingers more and more around his throat, tightened the constriction around the younger's trachea and Taehyung shivered.

A quiet moan left his lips, when he felt, how his mind got filled with hazy clouds from the lack of oxygen, but it was good, so good, until Jungkook released his grip and bit down on the junction between Taehyung's shoulder and his neck.

Taehyung took a deep breath, when he was able to again and a loud moan escaped the younger's mouth, before he threw his head back, rested it on Jungkook's shoulder and let the older suck a hickey into the skin, while he tightened his grip around Taehyung's air pipe again. "More, hyung... I'm...", he begged and he noticed, that Jungkook was close himself, because he wasn't teasing anymore. 

"Are you close, kitten?", the older asked, breath laboured and his hips, that were still thrusting harshly into his boyfriend, were stuttering from time to time.

"Yes...", the younger whispered, not able to voice it out louder due to the pressure around his throat, even when it wasn't that hard and a tear slipped over his cheek, "So good... hyung..."

"Take a breath, babe...", Jungkook said and Taehyung did, as he was told, before he closed his eyes and felt Jungkook's fingers tighten around his throat again. He felt a wet tongue, that lapped up the tear and then, there was only a red heat in his mind.

He wasn't able to breath, but the pleasure was immense and his mouth opened in a soundless scream, when he came untouched, painting the stall door white and a bit of his cum even landed on his silk shirt. But Taehyung couldn't care less. All he could feel now, was Jungkook, thrusting hard into him, chasing his own release and Taehyung started to whimper and moan shamelessly, when the older let go of his throat. Instead, he gripped Taehyung's hips hard, so hard, that there would be bruises sooner or later, but Taehyung loved it.

He even loved it, when he started getting oversensitive from the constant hits against his prostate. He loved to hear the lewd sounds of the lube and Jungkook's precome, when he thrusted into him and he loved it, when the older's hips stumbled in their rhythm and Jungkook came deep inside him. Taehyung felt the scorching heat inside him, while Jungkook pressed his hips against the younger's ass, thrusted into him shallowly and at some point, stopped his movements completely.

They were both trying to catch their breath again and Jungkook wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend's waist, while he pressed wet, lazy kisses to his neck.  
Taehyung was tickling with the heavenly, electric buzz and he bathed in the post-orgasmic bliss, enjoyed the loving kisses on his neck and hummed softly, when his boyfriend asked, if he was okay. "I'm peachy...", he replied and turned his head to smile at Jungkook.

His boyfriend pulled out then and cleaned him up with toilet paper - due to the lack of anything else. Then, he helped him to dress properly again and pressed a kiss to his lips, when Taehyung turned around and leaned his back against the door. Then, he took a moment to admire Taehyung's current state. He looked a bit tired, entirely fucked out of his mind, but still cute and Jungkook almost cooed at the sight.

And suddenly, he knew, he needed to make things with the younger completely official. He didn't want to hide their relationship from Jaehyun anymore and he didn't want those annoying single moms to think, he was dating a woman.  
Not, when he was dating the most gorgeous man on earth, with the prettiest box-shaped smile, Jungkook had ever seen. Not, when that baritone voice drove him crazy again and again.

"Baby?", he leaned closer to Taehyung and gently bit his earlobe. "Hm?", was the sole, tired reply and Jungkook smiled. "Today, one of the daycare moms hit on me", he said and for a moment, he thought, Taehyung tensed up a bit, but then, the younger laughed softly.  
"Nice try", he replied, "Seemed like she failed, because you're here with me."  
"And I'd never want to be anywhere else, Tae. I don't want our friends to be the only ones, who know about us. I want to tell Jaehyun, that you're my boyfriend and I want those single moms to know, that I'm dating you. I want you in my life officially, is that okay with you?"

Taehyung stared at Jungkook for a moment, before he nodded and the older pulled him into his arms.  
"I'd also love to introduce you to my parents some day, when you feel ready", he added and Taehyung took a deep breath.  
Somehow, he felt like being in high school again. His heart beat fast at the thought of meeting Jungkook's parents, but once again, he nodded and breathed a soft "Yes" into Jungkook's ear.

The older smiled and when he broke away again, he combed his fingers through Taehyung's messy, brown locks to smooth them a little.

A short while later, they joined the others again and it was already quite late, when they crashed into Jungkook's bed together, both more than just a little bit tipsy. For a third time that day, their heated make-out session turned into something more and the sun was already rising, when Taehyung finally fell asleep in Jungkook's strong arms. He really couldn't be happier right now


	15. (M) When stars tremble

A few days later, Jungkook and Taehyung were sitting in Jungkook's living room on the couch, Jaehyun in the armchair opposite of them, legs crossed beneath his body and his red m&m's plushie in his lap. He had his eyes on Jungkook's phone, playing a game on the small device. Jungkook leaned against the back rest of the couch, hands folded in his lap and Taehyung played with the glass in his hand.

It was after they had breakfast together and after Jungkook had picked up his son from the sleepover a few days earlier, he had mentioned, that he wanted to go to the indoor pool. Today was the day and Jungkook just wanted to finish his coffee, before they started the excursion. It also was probably a good moment to tell Jaehyun about his and Taehyung's relationship.

Jaehyun put the phone aside to reach for his mug on the tabletop and he looked at his father and Taehyung rather confused.

"You can talk to each other",

he allowed and scratched his nose, while he tilted his head to the side a bit. Taehyung chuckled and Jungkook grinned. "We actually want to talk to you, champ",

he said and Jaehyun hummed, while he took a sip from his cocoa, Taehyung made for him.

"Are we going to the indoor pool today?",

he asked and looked at the mug, traced the Tootheless print on it with his small finger, "TaeTae, did you bring your swimming trunks?"

"Yes, I did, Jaehyunie", Taehyung said and Jungkook continued: "Baby Bun, do you remember, when I told Kihyun's umma, that I'm going on a date?"

It was probably not the best question, but Jaehyun thought about it and then, he nodded.

"Yes. That day, when she asked, if TaeTae was my nanny and said something about... dating, right, appa? What does 'dating' mean?"

Taehyung wanted to coo at Jaehyun, because the boy was so cute and adorable and Jungkook smiled softly. First, he thought of explaining it to Jaehyun by using his kindergarten friend as example, but this would probably embarrass his son, so he thought for another possibility.

"Yeah, Jungkookie, what does dating mean?", Taehyung asked and the older snorted softly.

"Yoongi-hyung", he started and Jaehyun and Taehyung frowned.

"Yoongi... hyung?", Jaehyun repeated and blinked, while he drunk more of his cocoa. "Oh, noona told me a few days ago, that Dahee's starting to crawl now. Right, TaeTae? We met her and Dahee at the mall!", he said excitedly and Taehyung nodded, "I'll be able to play with her very soon!"

Jungkook smiled. His son never failed to surprise him.

"So, appa, back to dating", his appa still owed him an explanation.

"Yes, Yoongi-hyung's married to Somi", he said and Jaehyun nodded. "I know that, appa", he replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Taehyung laughed and Jungkook bit his lower lip.

"They weren't always married", he said, "Earlier, they were going out, meeting each other and stuff."

"Like going on play dates?", Jaehyun asked and Jungkook nodded. "So... you're going out with someone, too?", he asked further and that's, when Jungkook took Taehyung's hand in his.

"Yes, I'm going out with TaeTae",

he said and Jaehyun widened his eyes for a moment, before his lips parted into a wide smile. He hopped down from the armchair, dropped the plushie to the floor in the process and rushed over to his father. He pressed his small hands to Jungkook's knees and bounced up and down on his feet. "So... so... TaeTae makes you happy, appa?", he asked and Jungkook nodded.

"Yes, baby bun, he makes me very, very happy", he said and Jaehyun squealed softly, before he hopped over to Taehyung.

"Put this away", he took Taehyung's glass and put it to the table, before he took his unoccupied hand in his.

"And appa makes you happy, TaeTae?"

"Yes, Jaehyunie, very happy", Taehyung replied and the boy giggled. "Then, I'm happy too!", he said, before he scrunched his nose, "Does this dating thing include smooching?"

"Uh... yes...?", Jungkook said and Jaehyun stuck out his tongue.

"Ewww... gross...", he mumbled and then, he returned to his armchair, plucked the plushie from the floor and climbed back onto his seat.

"So... when we're going to the indoor pool, no smooching, okay?", he asked and Jungkook laughed. Taehyung pouted with a small smile.

"That's going to be a bit hard", he mumbles, only audible  for Jungkook's ears. The older grins.

"Okay??", Jaehyun asks again and the two adults nod.

"Yes, baby bun", Jungkook said and the boy smiled. Then, he finished his cocoa and jumped down from the armchair again.

"I'm going to pack my stuff", he said and grabbed his plushie. On the way to the stairs, he handed his father the phone back and then, hopped upstairs.

"When we're not allowed to kiss later, then I really, really need to kiss you now",

Taehyung whined softly, as soon as Jaehyun was out of sight and Jungkook smiled, before he leaned in and kissed him gently.

 

An hour later, they arrived at the indoor pool and Jaehyun played happily with his water wings on. He climbed up the water slide together with Taehyung, played with Jungkook in the water and practiced swimming in the deeper area of the pool with both of them. Jaehyun was eager to show Taehyung his (slightly limited) swimming skills and Taehyung was a rather good teacher. Later, they ate together in the pool's restaurant and both adults smiled widely, because Jaehyun hungrily devoured his french fries, wrapped into a blue, big towel with a hood, that slightly fell into his face and covered almost all of his damp, dark hair.

"I've become better at swimming, right, appa?",

the boy asked, one fry in his hand and one peeking out between his lips. Taehyung chuckled and Jungkook grinned a bit, while he nipped on his coffee.

"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full, Jaehyun?", he asked, but wasn't scolding his son.

"Oh", Jaehyun put the fry in his hand back to the plate and chewed on the other one, then he swallowed, "I'm sorry..." "It's okay, you remembered", Jungkook said and ruffled the towel on top of the boy's head affectionately, "And yes, you've gotten better. Maybe, I should send you to a swimming class? Would you like that?" The boy nodded. "Kijung and Jitae are going to a swimming class, too, appa!" "Really?", Jungkook rose his brows, "Then I have to talk to them for details, hm?"

"I can talk to them, too and then, tell you about", the boy said with a wide smile and Jungkook nodded. "Okay, baby bun", he agreed.

 

The day passed by too quickly and when Jaehyun learned about the fact, that Taehyung would be leaving the country in a while, he pouted for a few minutes, but Taehyung tickled and cuddled him and promised him to be back super soon and that conjured a smile back to Jaehyun's lips. After their day in the indoor pool was over, Jungkook drove them back home and Jaehyun was sitting in the back seat of the car, head resting on his own shoulder, while he was drifting to sleep.

Jungkook carried him upstairs and he was a little sorry, when he had to wake him up, because Jaehyun needed to change into his pajamas. The boy was tired and almost fell asleep, while he pulled off his shirt and Jungkook had to remind him to put on the pajama top after that.

"TaeTae, are you stayin here tonight?",

Jaehyun asked sleepily, after he was tucked into his bed, snuggled against his Toothless plushie.

"I'll be here tomorrow, Jaehyunie", he promised and ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"Okay", Jaehyun smiled and Taehyung pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams", he said and then, he left the room together with Jungkook.

 

Three weeks later, a pouting Jaehyun held Taehyung's hand, while he was walking next to him through the airport entrance hall. Jungkook was walking behind them.

"Do you really have to leave, TaeTae?",

Jaehyun asked and looked up, pouted even more, when Taehyung nodded.

"Then... can you take me with you?", he asked further, eyes sparkling with hope and Taehyung giggled softly.

"Do you have a flight ticket, Jaehyunie?", he asked the counterquestion and the boy shook his head.

"But", he added, "Appa!" He stopped and turned around to face Jungkook.

"Yes, bun?", the CEO tilted his head in curiosity. The boy smiled his sweetest smile.

"Appa... I'd really like to go with TaeTae to...", he looked back at Taehyung for a moment and missed Jungkook's raised brows. "Where are we going to, TaeTae?"

"We, huh?", Jungkook mumbled with a small grin and Taehyung nodded.

"You heard him, appa", he joked, then he replied to Jaehyun: "To New York."

"Ah, yes, of couse! So, appa, I'd really like to go to New York with TaeTae. Did you bring your wallet? Can you buy a ticket for me, please?"

"You and TaeTae alone in New York?", Jungkook asked and Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically. "But, bun, you didn't bring any luggage, right?", the oldest said and Jaehyun frowned, bit his lip.

"No, appa, I didn't. But... oh, I have a good idea! You could give TaeTae some allow- allwo- ahh... some pocket money for me and we can buy things in New York. We can, TaeTae, right?"

Taehyung was biting his lip hard to suppress the laughter, that wanted to escape. Jaehyun was too cute!

"You're quite the clever one, huh?",

Jungkook grinned and kneeled down in front of Jaehyun, who smiled sweetly at him.

"So, can we do it like this?", he asked and Jungkook sighed. "Champ, you still have to attend kindergarten", he said and the boy's face faltered.

"C-can't you say, that I'm sick?", he asked and pouted, when his father shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jaehyunie. TaeTae has a lot of important things to do in New York",

he said, when Taehyung kneeled down next to him and gently caressed Jaehyun's cheek, while he nodded.

"Yes, baby bun, I'm really busy there and as much as I'd love to have you with me, I don't think, that I have time to explore New York together with you. And, don't you already have a play date set with Jaeminie and Yeontan?"

"Oh yes..."

"And grandma and grandpa are coming over, bun. They're bringing Gureumie, so you can introduce him to Yeontan, hm?", Jungkook said and Jaehyun huffed, but he nodded. "Okay", he agreed and Taehyung smiled softly.

"Come here", he said and opened his arms for the boy and Jaehyun fell into his embrace.

"I'll miss you, TaeTae!", he mumbled and nuzzled his face against Taehyung's neck.

"I'll miss you, too, Jaehyunie, but you'll be surprised, how fast time's going to pass, 'till I'll be back", the older.

"Really? Pinky promise?", Jaehyun asked and Taehyung nodded.

"Yes, really. Pinky promise, Jaehyun", they hugged again and it broke Taehyung's heart, when he felt the boy's tears against his skin.

"Don't cry, please...", he mumbled into Jaehyun's ear, "You still have your appa and your grandparents with you, hm? You'll have a good time and when I'm back, we're spending a lot of time together. Building a pillow fort or something. I'll also take you to the cinema, okay?"

With a small nod, the boy broke away and sniffed, then, he rubbed his eyes and Taehyung wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"Come, we still need to seal our pinky promise",

he said and another nod followed. Their promise was sealed and Taehyung ruffled Jaehyun's dark hair.

"And now, baby bun, I urgently need to say goodbye to your appa", he told him and Jaehyun scrunched his nose.

"With smoochies?", he asked and Jungkook snorted slightly. "Yeah, with smoochies", Taehyung replied with a grin and at the same time, he and Jaehyun said: "Ewwww!"

Jungkook threw his head back in laughter and Taehyung giggled softly, before he got up from his kneeling position. "I'll go over there!",

Jaehyun pointed at the huge glass facade, where he could see the planes.

"Okay", Jungkook replied, before Taehyung wrapped his arms around his shoulders. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips, before he wound his own arms around Taehyung's waist.

"Come back to me safely, kitten",

he mumbled and Taehyung hummed, before he sealed Jungkook's lips with his. The older pressed him a little closer and they kissed, until the boarding call for Taehyung's flight was heard.

"It's time, huh?", Jungkook mumbled against his boyfriend's lips and the younger nodded.

"Obviously", he replied and closed his eyes, when Jungkook caressed his cheek.

"Have a good time, baby", he said and then, they broke apart. "I will, Jungkookie",

he replied and a few minutes later, Taehyung had already crossed the entrance to the boarding area and waved at Jungkook and Jaehyun. The boy was sitting on his father's shoulders and waved back frantically.

"I'm going to make a dino for TaeTae in kindergarten",

he said, when Taehyung was gone and Jungkook carried him back to the car, "One with huge wings and gentle eyes. A beautiful one. Appa, TaeTae's really beautiful", he mumbled and dug his fingers into Jungkook's shirt.

"Oh yes, Jaehyun, he is", Jungkook smiled softly. He already missed his boyfriend.

 

"Good morning",

Jungkook greeted, when he walked out of the elevator with a to-go-coffee mug in his hand one and a half weeks later. He smiled at Chaeyoung, who replied, but her smile was a little tense and Jungkook frowned.

"Are you okay, Chaeyoung?", he asked and his secretary nodded, but Jungkook wasn't sure.

"Let me know, when I can do something for you", he said, before he disappeared into his office.

He was in a good mood. Yesterday morning, he had had a video call with Taehyung. His boyfriend was doing good and things between them were fine. They missed each other a lot, but still had a few days to go through. Jungkook hummed a tiny melody and placed the paper mug on his desk, when Hoseok entered the office, after knocking. "Morning, Kook", he greeted and Jungkook smiled.

"Morn-... you're looking tense as well, what's going on?",

he asks, because the usually smiling Hoseok had his lips pressed into a thin line and his arms crossed in front of his chest. With on hand, he held his phone.

"I need to show you something",

he said, when Jungkook sat down and Hoseok walked over to the desk, unlocked his phone and held it out for Jungkook.

The website, he had open, was an American one and the headline said something about some kind of musician. "Famous Rapper Greezy Trillion dating male model?!", he read and looked at Hoseok, "Why's that important?"

"Look at the pictures and tell me, who that is, Kook",

Hoseok said and scrolled down a bit, until a bunch of photographies showed up on the screen.

Jungkook frowned and looked closer at the pictures. The rapper in question was wearing a red basecap with a dollar-sign printed on it and he had his arm wrapped around someone. That someone looked oddly familar to Jungkook. Blonde hair - Taehyung was now blonde again. The person was wearing a white crop top and from what Jungkook could see, a black choker and he wasn't looking into the camera. He looked at that Greezy Trillion-guy and the rapper had his face turned towards the model.

"Are they kissing?", he mumbled and Hoseok scrolled back to the text.

"We're not sure, but he looks like Taehyung",

he said and pointed at a sentence. The writer of the article referred to the person in the rappers arms as unknown, Asian male and Jungkook swallowed.

"I think, I should call him...", he said and Hoseok hummed. "Yeah, you better ask him",

he said and left the office again, with an encouraging squeeze to Jungkook's shoulder.

And Jungkook tried, he really did, but Taehyung didn't pick up. He tried again half an hour later and in the end, he called him four times, until he had to join a meeting.

When he left the meeting around noon again, he immediately checked his phone and noticed the many missed calls from Taehyung. Somehow, seeing, that the younger had tried to reach him, relieved him. At least, he was willing to talk.

Jungkook waited, until he was in his office again and called back. It took a few moments, until Taehyung accepted the call, but he finally did.

_"Uhm... hey..."_ , the younger greeted hesitantly and Jungkook frowned,  _"You called?"_

"Yes", Jungkook replied and drew small circles on a paper sheet with a pencil, "I saw an article online... is it really you, they're talking about?"

He wasn't sure, even when the person in the photos looked a lot like Taehyung, but Jungkook wasn't the type, who'd jump to probably wrong conclusions without asking the person in question first.

For some moments, it was silent at the other end of the line and Jungkook bit his lower lip hard, before he heard Taehyung taking a deep breath.

_"I think so... yes... but, Kookie... I'm not dating him!"_ , the younger said, voice sounding a little frantic,  _"Ah, I'm sorry, I really am. I told you yesterday, that I was going to spend a lazy evening with room service at my hotel room and instead... please believe me... I'm so sorry... I didn't kiss him... and going out was such a spontaneous decision..."_

"Tae, hey, you don't have to justify yourself for each decision you make", Jungkook said softly, "Just... what happened?"  _"I... was a little tipsy and I stumbled. Connor just stopped me from falling... we didn't kiss, Jungkook, really. He told me to be careful. A few moments later, I went into the hotel, alone... I swear."_

"Connor?"

_"Yeah, that's his birth name. We're friends. I met him in London a few years ago. Kookie, he's married, has three kids. I'm not dating him..."_ , the younger sounded a little sad.

"I believe you", Jungkook mumbled. " _You do_?", Taehyung sounded relieved.

"Yes, yes, I'm just glad, that you're okay and that those things aren't as they look", the CEO replied and his boyfriend hummed.

_"I'd never cheat on you, Jungkook"_ , he said softly and Jungkook was really, really glad to hear this.

 

Taehyung plopped down to the cab seat and leaned back against the backrest, a bit more than a week later. He was actually really tired, but he needed to see Jungkook. Badly...

So, he told the cab driver the destination and he started the car. The ride was quiet, Taehyung scrolled through his social media and he was happy, that the cab driver wasn't one of the talkative kind.

They arrived at the huge office building and Taehyung paid, then, he dragged his luggage into the building and stored it behind the reception, after asking. He met Jaemin, when he walked to the elevator.

"You're back",

his roommate smiled and swung his backpack over his shoulder, obviously on his way back home and Taehyung nodded.

"Yes, I arrived around an hour ago. How are you? You look happy!"

Jungkook had offered a job to Jaemin, after talking about it with Taehyung. The blonde had decided to give up on their company, but he wanted Jaemin to have a job.

"I'm fine, hyung! The job's going really well, I'm happy here", the younger said and hugged Taehyung tightly, "Still, I'm sorry, that our plan didn't work out..."

Taehyung shrugged softly. "It's not your fault, Minnie", Taehyung said, "Building up a company sounds easier, than it is. But I'm happy, that you're feeling good here and I'm very grateful, that Jungkook offered you the job."

"I'm happy too", Jaemin replied and smiled, then, he gently poked Taehyung's side, "But I need to leave now, hyung. Youngho's waiting for me~!"

"Ah, hush, then, Jaemin-ah! Go and have fun!",

Taehyung laughed and waved his friend off. The younger rushed out of the office building and Taehyung smiled, while he entered the elevator. He greeted a few people on his ride up, noticed a few new faces and when he left the elevator, he saw Jungkook standing in front of Chaeyoung's desk, his coat folded over his arm and briefcase in his hand. He was obviously ready to leave.

"Jungkookie!!",

Taehyung almost squealed and as soon as the older had turned around, he rushed over to him and jumped into his arms. He heard a soft  _Bump_ , while he wound his legs around Jungkook's waist and felt hands on his thighs, so, the sound probably had been Jungkook's briefcase.

"Kitten...",

the older mumbled into Taehyung's neck and with a small smile, the younger pulled back. For a few seconds, he looked at his boyfriend, before a breathed "I'm so sorry!" left his lips and he started peppering the CEO's face with kisses. "Woah... hey, hey, slow down, baby, slow down!",

Jungkook laughed softly and Taehyung stopped after a few moments, "Let me kiss you properly!"

Then, Jungkook did, what he wanted to do and pressed a kiss to Taehyung's lips, not caring, that Chaeyoung was still sitting at her desk. Why should he care? This was Taehyung, his boyfriend and Jungkook never made a secret out of their relationship, never. And especially after all the months, he wasn't able to show Taehyung the amount of affection, he deserved and after that stupid article, he decided, that he wanted to show the entire world, that this beautiful and amazing man was his.

"Can I take you out today?", he asked and Taehyung nodded softly. "Yes", he replied and Jungkook smiled, when the younger set his feet down to the floor again.

"Amazing. Did you eat already?",

he crooked his head slightly and his boyfriend denied.

"No, I came here right after I left the plane", he said and Jungkook hummed.

"Well then, baby", he said and took his briefcase in one hand and Taehyung's hand into the other.

"Goodnight, Chaeyoung", he said and Taehyung waved at Jungkook's secretary. "Goodnight, Mr. Jeon, Taehyung", the woman smiled.

Jungkook took Taehyung down to the underground parking lot and held the door of his car open for the younger, after they gathered Taehyung's suitcase from the reception. "Where are you taking me to?", the blonde asked and Jungkook shrugged.

"Where do you want to go to?", he started the car and carefully drove out of the parking lot, while Taehyung thought about his question.

"Nothing too fancy",

he mumbles and Jungkook grinned, while the younger continued and ran a hand through his hair, "And I'm craving traditional food today. Not just junk food~!"

"Okay, not too fancy, traditional food it is then, anything for you, kitten",

Jungkook smiled, while he drove through the streets and not much later, they arrived at a restaurant.

"That's Jaehyun's favorite Korean restaurant",

Jungkook told Taehyung, while he parked the car and they got out of it.

"Oh, really?", the younger asked and took Jungkook's outstretched hand in his, "Where's he tonight?"

"He's with Jieun's parents for a few days, but he comes back tomorrow afternoon",

Jungkook told him, while they walked into the restaurant and a waiter greeted them at the entrance.

"The usual spot?", he asked and Jungkook nodded.

"Yes, please", he replied and the waiter brought them over to a table, inside but next to the beautiful outside area of the restaurant.

"Pretty", Taehyung mumbled, when he sat down.

The garden was enlightened by small Chinese lanterns and some fairy lights were wound around the chairs outside. "They have a playground a bit further outside", Jungkook told him and sat down in front of his boyfriend, "So, how was your flight?"

"It was okay!", Taehyung replied and looked at the older, before he reached out his hand and brushed some stray strands of dark hair out of Jungkook's forehead gently, "But I'm always happy, when I'm out of the plane again. Especially when it's a long-distance-flight..."

"I get what you mean",

Jungkook nodded and handed Taehyung the beverage menue. It was silent between them for a few minutes, while they picked their drinks and food and after the waiter had taken the orders, Taehyung sighed.

"Hey, Jungkookie?", he said and the older looked at him. "Yes, Tae?", Jungkook had already noticed, that Taehyung had something on his mind and that he wanted to talk about this, so he gave him his full attention.

"I... wanted to thank you", the blonde started and Jungkook frowned a little, "... because of the article, that you've given me a chance to explain the situation first, before jumping to conclusions or believing, what they stated... still, I'm sorry..." "Hey, hey, stop apologizing, Tae. It's okay. I'm glad, that you're fine and that nothing happened. And... I never believed, that you cheated on me, I was just afraid that people would take advantage of you. I mean, look at you. You're kind, good-hearted and amazing. And you're breathtakingly beautiful, I'm sure, many people would try and take advantage of you, when you're tipsy...", it was now Jungkook, who reached out his hand and gently caressed Taehyung's cheek, "I was worried about you, love..."

Taehyung was a little taken aback by the new nickname, Jungkook used, but it showed a different level of affection and he smiled, while he leaned into the touch and smiled softly.

"I'd never cheat on you, Jungkook... I love you", he said and Jungkook stared at him for a few moments, until he stuttered: "W-what?"

Taehyung himself was a bit surprised by his own words as well, but... in the end, it was the truth and he happily repeated it: "I love you."

It took Jungkook a few seconds, to really understand, what Taehyung said, but then, he got up from his chair and sat down next to Teahyung. He cupped the younger's cheek again and looked at him. Taehyung still had a gentle smile on his lips and Jungkook carefully, slowly, ran his thumb over the blonde's lower lip.

"I love you too, Taehyung...", he replied and after that, pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

 

Jungkook later invited Taehyung to come home with him and the younger agreed. They first drank a glass of wine or two together, until Taehyung ended up laying on top of Jungkook's chest on the comfortable, big couch in the living room, a bowl of salty snacks resting on Jungkook's chest as well. Taehyung occasionally plopped one of them into his boyfriend's mouth and one into his own.

"And... there was this female model, he hired", the blonde told Jungkook and licked over his thumb to get rid of the salt, "A newbie, from Greece or Russia or something. Rather confident. With a huge fan base in her home country." Jungkook hummed, not exactly sure, why Taehyung was telling him about that model.

"She wanted to go out with me, invited me for drinks",

the younger continued and looked surprised, when Jungkook pressed his finger against his lips.

"Stop, kitten, are you trying to make me jealous?",

he asked and Taehyung giggled, before he teasingly poked his tongue against the older's finger.

"Not really. But...", he mumbled and tilted his head a bit, "... is it working?"

Jungkook groaned and quickly placed the snack bowl on the table, before he wrapped his arms around Taehyung.

"You little tease!",

he laughed and started tickling him, until they were both out of breath from laughing and Taehyung was now laying beneath the older.

"Stop, stop", he begged and raised his hands, pressed them against Jungkook's chest, "Have mercy on me!"

"Mercy? Well, what do I get, when I have mercy on you?", Jungkook grinned down on his boyfriend and Taehyung thought for a few seconds.

"What about a kiss, Mr. CEO?", he asked with a soft smile and Jungkook leaned down to bring their lips together.

"I accept",

he mumbled and Taehyung sighed softly, when he felt Jungkook's lips on his. It was sweet and innocent for a while, just the slow movement of lips against lips, until Taehyung felt a tongue nudge against his bottom lip gently and who was he, to deny Jungkook entrance. The muscle slid along his lower row of teeth, then the upper one and finally prodded against Taehyung's tongue, animated it for a slow, intense game.

When Taehyung was honest, his initial plan for this night hadn't been, that he ended in Jungkook's bed, limbs entangled, but he wasn't averse to it, so when Jungkook broke apart after a few moments, got up from the couch and held out his hand for the younger, Taehyung didn't hesitate to take it. He let out a startled yelp, when Jungkook pulled him closer and hoisted him up into his arms without much effort. "Let's go upstairs",

he suggested and Taehyung hummed, while a slight pinkish color covered his cheeks. He seriously would never get used to Jungkook's strength. He sighed and hid his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck, where he started to nibble and leave kissed on the skin, while his boyfriend carried him upstairs and into the bedroom.

Carefully, Taehyung was placed on the dark sheets and he didn't let go of Jungkook, who now hovered above him. With one hand he supported his weight on the mattress to not crush Taehyung and the other cupped the younger's cheek gently.

"I missed you so much, Tae... so much...", he mumbled and Taehyung hummed.

"I missed you too, Jungkookie...",

he replied quietly and Jungkook kissed him again.

Everything between them was right now quite calm and soothing. The way, how Jungkook ran his thumb over Taehyung's cheek and how Taehyung's fingers clutched the fabric of Jungkook's shirt, while they were kissing each other passionately, everything was calm. Even when Jungkook buried his face in Taehyung's neck and slid his hand beneath the younger's oversized sweater, running the tips of his fingers over his soft tummy and gently sucked a mark into the skin right over his collar bone.

Taehyung gasped quietly and wrinkled the fabric of Jungkook's dress shirt more between his fingers. None of them cared, when Jungkook pushed Taehyung's sweater further up and the blonde sat up to pull it over his head, only to throw it to the side.

"So pretty, baby~",

Jungkook mumbled, before he pressed a kiss to Taehyung's lips again and the younger started to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt. He slowly opened them and intensely watched the freed skin. His fingertips barely touched Jungkook's torso, but he was quick to push the thin material of the shirt down his boyfriend's shoulders. Jungkook got rid of it and the fair fabric rested on the sheets.

"C'mere", Taehyung mumbled, when he leaned back against the pillows and crooked his finger in a 'come-hither'-motion, sweet smile displayed on his pretty lips. Jungkook followed and when Taehyung wrapped his arms around him and pulled him completely onto his body, a soft moan left their lips at the overwhelming feeling of bare skin against skin and Taehyung wrapped his arms tighter around Jungkook. "I... I wanna feel you, Jungkook... all of you... close to me...", he mumbled into the older's ear and gently nibbled on a spot beneath Jungkook's earlobe. The older hissed slightly, but he let out a low hum and after a few moments, broke away from Taehyung's treatment. The blonde smiled, when he noticed the faint hickey, he left on his boyfriend's neck and then, he let out a surprised gasp, when Jungkook's hands trailed down his upper body, over his tummy and down to the hem of his pants. He pressed a kiss to the skin right on top of the hem and Taehyung giggled softly.

"Tickles...",

he mumbled and Jungkook smiled against the soft flesh, before he ran the tip of his tongue over it. Then, he looked at Taehyung, who's cheeks were slightly flushed and he ran a hand through Jungkook's dark hair. The older popped the button open and pulled down the zipper. Taehyung almost automatically lifted his hips and Jungkook pulled the jeans down. He was a little surprised to see Taehyung wearing ordinary boxer briefs, but this was obviously more comfortable during a 14 hour long flight.

"You look surprised", Taehyung mumbled with a small grin and Jungkook nodded.

"A little, because I'm probably not used to you in boxers",

the older admitted and Taehyung chuckled, but he said nothing else anymore, when Jungkook slowly removed the undergarment and got up then, to take off his own dress pants and the rest of his clothes, until he was fully naked.  
Taehyung was quick to pull him down on the mattress again and with a determined, but gentle push, Jungkook was laying on his back. Taehyung grinned and straddled his lap, before he leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve some lube, with Jungkook's hands resting on his thighs. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, before he mumbled: "Keep your hands there, hyung..." and the older's eyes widened slightly.  
Taehyung poured a bit of lube into his fingers, then he let the bottle fall to the sheets. Then, he leaned in a little and rubbed his index finger over his entrance with gentle pressure. A small gasp left his lips, when he entered the digit without much hesitancy.

"Watch me...",

he mumbled and Jungkook nodded, a bit speechless. The younger shivered above him and Jungkook rubbed his thumb gently across Taehyung's thigh. A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips, while he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of himself, until he pressed a second in, together with the first.

"God, kitten, you're a tease...",

Jungkook mumbled and watched, how Taehyung rolled his hips down against his fingers, until he gasped, because he added a third finger.

"H-hyung...", he panted, while Jungkook pressed his fingers into Taehyung's thighs. Sultry moans left the younger's lips, until he stopped and pulled his fingers out.

"N-need you...",

he mumbled and reached for the lube again. Not much time passed, until Taehyung had Jungkook's cock lubed up properly and aligned it with his hole. He sank down slowly and moaned, while he gripped Jungkook's shoulders for support.

"O-oh god...", he mumbled and leaned in to press his lips against his boyfriend's. Taehyung kissed Jungkook passionately, until he sat in Jungkook's lap.

"Feels good~", he grinned at the older and slowly circled his hips. Jungkook groaned and let his hands slip up to Taehyung's waist.

"Do you feel good too, hyung?",

Taehyung whispered, when he bent forward to reach Jungkook's ear and nibbled on the lobe. He lifted his hips slowly and the older, who wanted to reply, let out a low moan instead of proper words.

"You do, hyung?", he asked and all, Jungkook was able to do, was nodding, because Taehyung thrusted his hips down again in a faster movement.

"Ah... so deep~", the blonde moaned and sped up a bit more. It was still slow and intense and Taehyung hid his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck.

"I love you...", he whispered into the skin, "Jungkook, I love you so much..." The older brought a bit of distance between their bodies, before he replied: "I love you too, Taehyung..." and kissed him.

Jungkook thrusted his hips up slightly and the younger gasped into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jungkook and the older pulled him closer by the hips. Gently thrusts met slow pushes and after a while, Taehyung broke the kiss and threw his head back slightly. Feeling Jungkook inside of him was so good and Taehyung's thighs trembled a bit, while he clung to Jungkook, blunt nails digging into strong shoulders. He rolled his hips down slowly, Jungkook's thrust upwards met his halfway and Taehyung moaned, before he lifted himself up slowly and dropped back down. He radiated so much warmth, that Jungkook couldn't help it and sat up. He pulled the younger male closer and slid his hands up his back. Hot kisses were placed on Taehyung's sternum and neck, while Taehyung slowly, but certainly fell apart on top of him.

The next thrust was a direct hit against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Taehyung a low gasp left the blonde's lips, before his head sank down against Jungkook's shoulder.

"F-faster... Jungkook... please...",

he pleaded and the older complied immediately. Determined, deep thrusts made Taehyung tremble and cry out in pure pleasure, while he entangled his fingers in Jungkook's dark hair. He tugged a bit to pull the head up, after he lifted his own and sealed his boyfriend's lips with his own, while he felt the knot in his stomach started to loosen. The well-known sensation sent goosebumps all over his body and he clenched slightly around the older, which elicited a low moan from Jungkook. It was swallowed by Taehyung, who then broke away and looked at Jungkook from hazy eyes. Jungkook held the gaze, soft smile playing on his lips, while he let one hand slide down to Taehyung's ass, gave a small, firm squeeze to one of the globes and the other reached between their bodies, to gently wrap around the younger's length. He pumped up and down a few times.

"Come for me, Taehyung...",

he mumbled, voice low and soft and Taehyung threw his head back. Jungkook watched, how he fell apart, released all over Jungkook's hand and his stomach. His thighs shivered fiercely and this time, he clenched tightly around Jungkook. The older faltered in his rhythm and dug his nails into Taehyung's hips, when he filled him. Taehyung gasped and collapsed against Jungkook's chest, who fell back into the bed.

It took them both a while, until they came down from their heights and Taehyung purred softly, when Jungkook gently rubbed his fingers over his lower back. They shared lazy kisses and soft 'I love you's', until Taehyung sat up with a sigh and carefully slid out of his boyfriend's lap. Jungkook was quick to press a tissue between his legs and Taehyung smiled.

"I know", Jungkook said, after a makeshift-cleanup and winked at Taehyung, "It's late already, but what about a bath?"

"With your lemon-scented bubble bath?", Taehyung asked with a small grin and the older chuckled.

"You know, that it's for children right?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged playfully.

"I don't care, it smells fantastic~", he retorted and Jungkook laughed. "Okay then", he said, while Taehyung nuzzled his nose against his neck.

"And it reminds me of you", he mumbled, because Jungkook usually used lemon-scented shower gel. The older smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Taehyung's cheek.

"Wanna go with me or wait here, until the water's ready?", he asked then and Taehyung thought for a moment.

"I'll stay here", he replied and Jungkook nodded. "Okay, rest for a bit, kitten, I'll come and get you then", he promised and Taehyung laughed.

"Carry me?", he asked and Jungkook nodded again, while he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

 

The next weeks passed by rather quickly, but it was a joyful time for Taehyung. His and Jungkook's relationship evolved further and they grew even closer. Taehyung found a new job as an editor for a fashion magazine. On one of his days off, in mid-December, Taehyung met with Jimin and Seokjin for a shopping spree. They went to buy Christmas gifts for their beloved ones and talked about all the new things in their lives.

"How's work going, Taehyung-ah?", Seokjin asked and the younger huffed a bit, changed his hold on one of the bags in his hands and said: "It's great, really. Even when it's time-consuming and sometimes, I wonder, where my weekends are, but I enjoy it. I even enjoy playing the coffee delivery boy." He grinned, before he huffed again.

"Can you stop complaining about your bags now?", Jimin mumbled, "I told you, that we're far from done and that you're going to have to carry the bags all the time. But nooo~, Mr. Kim insisted on buying all those things for the kids..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but we're talking about my siblings and Jaehyunie. I just couldn't resist..."

"I feel you, I feel you...", Seokjin, who had a special soft spot for Jaehyun, nodded. Then, he tilted his head to the side. "But... do you really need a job?", he said, teasing tone already swinging in his voice.

"Hm? What do you mean, hyung?", Taehyung asked, frowning and Seokjin smirked.

"I mean, you already have your sugar daddy now, huh?", he giggled and Taehyung grimaced.

"Urgh... gross...",

he retorted, before he laughed, because he knew, that Seokjin was just joking. He would never just want to rely on Jungkook's money. Plus, Taehyung was a person, who really needed to do something in his life.

"Hyung... really?", Jimin grinned softly and Seokjin bursted into laughter.

After he had calmed down again and they entered another store, Jimin said: "So, your family's coming over for your birthday?" Taehyung hummed.

"Yes... I guess, Jungkook's parents will be there as well, for New Year's Eve."

"Ahh, thought so. As far as I know, that's their tradition. Where's Jungkookie today by the way?", Seokjin asked. "Right now, he's probably in a business meeting in Incheon, but he should be back tonight", the younger said, while they accompanied Jimin to the counter.

"Always busy. Where's Jaehyun?", the oldest asked and Taehyung thought for a moment.

"Currently still at day care and later, he goes to the cinema with his grandma. She's going to drop him off at home later, I think", he explained and they left the store again.

"Let's go for some coffee", Jimin said and pointed at a small café.

"You've been drinking a lot of coffee lately", Seokjin noted and Jimin hummed.

"Planning a wedding isn't easy...", he mumbled and Taehyung tilted his head to the side.

"Do you regret things, Chim?", he asked and his best friend was quick to shake his head.

"No, of course not! I love Hobi-hyung more than anything else and I can't wait to be his husband, but I'm also very happy, when all those preparations are over...",

the older said and Seokjin rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell us? We're always here to help you", he said and Jimin sent him a soft smile.

"Thanks, hyung...", he replied and plopped down on a chair in the café, "Just six more weeks..."

Taehyung smiled softly. He was so happy, that Jimin found the love of his life in Hoseok and he was also very happy to see, how Jimin's eyes sparked and his lips formed this very special, fond smile, when he was talking about his fiance.

"What about you, hyung?", Jimin pulled him from his thoughts and poked Seokjin's side, "Are you and Joonie-hyung getting married some day or what's going on? I mean, after more than 7 years now, it's about time, huh?" Seokjin groaned ad rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think, my idiot boyfriend's too... I don't know, what he is...", he said and Taehyung hummed.

"Why don't you ask him? Not everything has to be traditional", he suggested and Seokjin looked at him for a few moments, before he nodded.

"Maybe, I will. Otherwise, I'll probably never get married in this life...",

he mumbled and Jimin and Taehyung laughed.

They actually stayed in the café for a while longer, ordered some drinks and food and in between, Taehyung received a text message from Jungkook, that he went to grab something to eat with the business meeting attendees and after that, he was driving back home.

Around two hours later, when they were about to leave the café, Taehyung's phone started to ring. He frowned, when he noticed, the unknown phone number on his display. It was a local one, so he picked up. "Hello?"

_"Is this Kim Taehyung speaking?"_ , an unknown voice asked and Taehyung replied: "Yes. Who's there?"

_"This is Dr. Jang from the Seoul National University Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you, but you've been listed as Jeon Jungkook's emergency contact…"_


	16. When stars unite

When Taehyung entered the hospital entrance area, he was out of breath, because he ran all the way from the subway station to the hospital. After he ended the phone call, he hurriedly pushed all his bags into Jimin's arms and without an explanation for his best friend and Seokjin, he ran out of the mall and towards the closest subway station, that would lead him to the hospital.  
At the reception, he took a deep breath and the woman with the tight bun looked at him.  
"Can I help you?", she asked and Taehyung nodded. After he regained his breath, he said: "Can you please tell me, where I can find Jeon Jungkook?" and the woman replied: "Are you a relative?" Taehyung stopped for a second, before he said: "Yes. Dr. Jang called me, because he had an accident. Can you please tell me?"  
His hands trembled and the woman finally turned to her computer. She typed something and after a few moments, she turned towards Taehyung again.  
"When you go to the main hallway and then turn left, there's the emergency ward. The nursing staff there can tell you more",  
she said and Taehyung thanked her, before he rushed away. He ignored the buzzing of his phone, while he walked along the main hallway, passed many people and finally, after a bit of searching, he found the emegency ward.  
There was a smaller reception as well, where a woman with short, brown hair was sitting and typing on the computer.  
"Excuse me please", he said and she raised her hand.  
"One moment",  
she mumbled, not really paying attention to him and Taehyung frowned. He drummed his fingers against the wooden countertop, until she looked up, a bit annoyed. Taehyung snorted.  
"I need information...", he said, now, that he had her attention and she sighed. "Yes?"  
"Jeon Jungkook was brought here a while ago", Taehyung started and she interrupted him: "Are you a relative?"  
"Yes and I'm his emergency contact. Dr. Jang called me. Can you please inform him, that I'm here and would like to talk to him?", it wasn't really a question, but a demand and the nurse's expression changed a bit.  
"Yes, I'll call him", she said and took the phone out of her scrub, "Please wait over there!"  
She pointed at a uncomfortable looking accumulation of chairs and Taehyung walked over. He sat down and watched, how the nurse made a call. She ended it quickly and then, came over.  
"Dr. Jang is recently in the surgery room on the second floor. There's a waiting area. You can go there and he'll come out as soon as he has some news."  
"Can you at least tell me, if he's in severe danger?",  
Taehyung asked and he had a hard time to suppress the tears, that threatened to spill over. The nurse gently placed a hand on his forearm.  
"He's not in severe danger as far as I know. He was awake, when they brought him to the surgery room. Dr. Jang's very skilled, so please trust him."  
Taehyung nodded softly. "Take the elevator to the second floor and then, stay right. The waiting area is between the ICU and the surgery area", she told him and Taehyung nodded again, before me mumbled: "Thank you." and walked towards the elevator. He stopped at the vending machine in the hallway and even when he usually didn't drink much coffee, now, he needed one.  
A few minutes later, he sat down on the same uncomfortable chairs and waited for the doctor to come out. He decided to check his phone and send a quick message to Jimin. It wasn't much, that Taehyung could tell his best friend, so he received even more confused messages from him, but he stopped replying after a while, because he wasn't able to tell him more. His coffee mug was already empty and rested next to him on the empty seat and Taehyung had his face buried in his hands, when he heard footsteps and a gentle voice, that called his name.  
"Taehyung?", it was Jihan and Taehyung lifted his head. His eyes were rimmed red and he was so worried, that he hadn't been able to stop the tears from rolling over his cheeks. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What happened?",  
Jihan knelt down in front of Taehyung and rested his hands on his knees. The younger sobbed and wasn't able to reply, so Jihan sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms. He carefully rubbed his back and wasn't exactly caring about the fact, that Taehyung's tears soaked his lab coat. It was Taehyung after all.  
A few minutes of just sobbing and soothing rubs, Taehyung looked up again. He rubbed his eyes dry and took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, hyung...", he mumbled and Jihan shook his head, but said nothing, to let Taehyung continue: "Jung-jungkookie had a car accident and I know nothing yet... he currently undergoes surgery and nobody's telling me something..." Jihan carefully cupped Taehyung's cheek.  
"Who's the surgeon?", he asked, because Taehyung certainly didn't even knew the medical field.  
"A Dr. Jang", the younger mumbled and leaned into the touch of Jihan's hand.  
"Dr. Jang is a orthopedic surgeon",  
Jihan said and somehow, there was relief in Taehyung's eyes. It was good to know at least, that they weren't doing a heart surgery or something.  
"You know nothing?",  
Jihan asked and rested his arm around Taehyung's shoulder. The younger shook his head.  
"No... I was out, shopping with Jimin and Seokjin-hyung and then, the hospital called... I came here as soon as I could...", he explained and Jihan pulled him closer.  
"I have a bit of time now, Tae, I can stay here, if you want?", he suggested and Taehyung nodded. It would probably be easier for him to sit and wait with someone by his side. "Okay, just let me get us another coffee", the older said and Taehyung mumbled: "Get me a hot chocolate instead, please, hyung?"  
"Of course", Jihan nodded and disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he held two steaming paper mugs in his hands and held one out for Taehyung.  
"Dr. Jang is very skilled", he said and Taehyung hummed. "The nurse in the ER area already said the same", he mumbled and Jihan smiled softly.  
"Hyung, how long do you think, will it take?", Taehyung asked and Jihan shrugged softly.  
"Depends on how complicated the surgery is", he said and Taehyung sighed. He leaned his head against his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"Hyung, I'm dying here! Tell me something!",  
he pleaded and the older told him about his day, about his relationship. He told him, that he had been in Daegu a while ago and met all their friends back home and that he broke up with his boyfriend a while ago already and had just started a new relationship around a month ago.  
After around 20 minutes of talking, a doctor, dressed in blue scrubs and with a patterned surgical cap, walked out of an automatic door, that probably lead to the surgery rooms.  
"Dr. Do", he greeted with surprise in his voice and Jihan nodded, before he greeted back.  
"Dr. Jang. This is Kim Taehyung",  
he introduced the younger, who was sitting next to him, nervously. The surgeon sent a soft smile into Taehyung's direction, then, he held his hand out to the blonde.  
"I'm Dr. Jang", he said and then, he continued: "We're done with the surgery now. Mr. Jeon is currently in the anesthetic recovery room. Everything went well."  
"Thank you, doctor, but... what is everything? What happened?"  
"The paramedics, who brought him here, told me, that he was involved in a rear-end collision accident. Another car crashed into his and due to the force, he was pushed against a truck. He's suffering from a whiplash, a concussion and we fixed a splintered wrist fracture, he incurred. But as I said, the surgery went well and everything surely will heal properly. As soon as he's going to the ward, you can see him, Mr. Kim." Taehyung thanked him again and a few minutes later, he walked away.  
Taehyung plopped down to the chair and leaned his head against the wall. Jihan smiled softly.  
"Everything's going to be fine again", he said and Taehyung nodded before he looked at his friend.  
"Thank you for staying with me, hyung", he said and send him a small smile, "I think, I should text Jimin now."  
Jihan nodded and he waited with Taehyung, until half an hour later, two nurses pushed a bed out of the surgery area. "Go, Tae, and get your boyfriend",  
Jihan said and Taehyung looked into the direction. Jungkook had already seen him and waved with his uninjured hand. "Thanks, hyung",  
Taehyung said again, before he rushed over and followed the nurses to the ward. He waited patiently, until they allowed him to go into Jungkook's room. It was a single room and the older's bed was placed next to the window.  
"Jungkookie...",  
Taehyung breathed, when he walked in and took in the sight of his boyfriend. The CEO was wearing one of those infamous patient gowns, a few reddish blotches were seen on his face and would certainly turn into bruises in the next days. His left wrist was bandaged and he looked tired.  
"Hey, baby~",  
Jungkook whispered and Taehyung walked over to the bed, pulled a chair close and sat down. Jungkook reached out with his healthy hand and brushed his fingertips across Taehyung's cheek. "I'm sorry..."  
"Hey, hey, don't apologize", Taehyung shook his head, "This isn't your fault..."  
"But I worried you and that never was my intention", the older replied.  
"I know... but you're here and you... look a bit damaged, but you're okay, right?"  
"I'm okay, yes", Jungkook said, "As soon as the painkillers and the anesthetics wear off, I'm sure, my neck's going to hurt as hell as well as my head, but right now, I feel, like I'm on drugs...",  
he laughed softly and Taehyung smiled. At least for a second, before tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
"Ahh... Tae... my love...",  
Jungkook tried to sit up a bit without moving his injured hand too much and then, he wiped away Taehyung's tears with the sleeve of his patient gown.  
"Baby, it's fine. I'm here, nothing bad happened. Okay, the car's a total write-off, but who cares? Come here, Tae." Jungkook pattted the mattress and a sobbing Taehyung got up from the chair, before he sat down on the edge of the bed. Jungkook slowly pulled him closer and held him with his fine arm.  
"Stop crying... Hey, TaeTae. It's okay." He soothingly rubbed his hand over the younger's back and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Don't cry. Hey, or else, I'll start crying, too!"  
Taehyung snorted softly at that comment and then, he laughed.  
"You're stupid!", he managed to say between laughter and sobs and Jungkook grinned.  
"Look at me", he said and once again, he wiped the tears away.  
"You're stupid, but I love you...", Taehyung added with a fond smile. "I love you too", Jungkook replied.  
"The doc explained some things, but you better tell me, how this happened", Taehyung said then.  
"Well, it wasn't my fault. I think, the driver behind me hit the brakes too late and crashed into me. Unfortunately, a truck was in front of me. Otherwise, I probably would've just suffered from that whiplash and the concussion. But it was there and it's the main reason for the total write-off."  
It could've been better, but also worse and Jungkook was more than happy, that he came out of the accident with more or less minor injuries.  
A while later, he called his parents to inform them and they immediately decided, that they were going to come to Seoul. Jungkook playfully rolled his eyes, when his mom told him this. Taehyung got a little nervous when he heard about it and Jungkook took his hand to reassure him a bit. Jungkook also informed his ex-in-laws and Jieun's mother promised to drop Jaehyun off at the apartment later that day, even when the original plan was, that he would spend the night with his grandparents.  
"I can ask Yoongi to wait there, when it's too much for you, Tae", Jungkook said and Taehyung immediately shook his head.  
"No", he said, even when he never expected, that he would meet Jungkook's mother-in-law without the older by his side. But... Taehyung surely would be able to manage this.  
A while later, Taehyung went home to get some clothes for his boyfriend and to let the older sleep for a while, then, when he returned to the hospital, he promised Jungkook, that he would take Jaehyun to the hospital the next day.  
  
Taehyung was indeed nervous. He didn't know what to expect, when he was standing in the hallway and waited for the elevator to arrive at the apartment. When the soft Bing announced the arrival, he saw Jaehyun first. The boy rushed out of the elevator and stopped, a bit confused, when he saw Taehyung.  
"TaeTae?", he looked surprised, but was quick to run over and wrap his arms around Taehyung's legs.  
"Isn't appa home yet?",  
he snuggled his cheek against Taehyung's thigh, when his grandmother left the elevator.  
She smiled softly, while she watched, how Taehyung caressed Jaehyun's hair and mumbled: "Give me a few minutes, okay?" Then, he turned towards Jieun's mother and bowed politely.  
"Hello", he greeted and the woman with the greyish hair smiled at him.  
"Hello", she greeted, before she introduced herself, "I'm Park Eunjung. And you're TaeTae?" Taehyung grinned.  
"Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you",  
he said, still a bit nervous and looked down, when Jaehyun tugged at his shirt sleeve. "TaeTae, I need to go o the toilet!" "Go, Jaehyunie. Let me talk to your grandma for a moment, okay? And then, we meet in the kitchen, yeah?"  
"Okay!", the boy nodded, before he sent a look towards his grandmother, who smiled. "Go, baby. I'll be here to say goodbye", she said and the boy rushed away to the bathroom.  
"How's he?", Eunjung asked. Jungkook gave her all needed information over the phone, but she probably wanted to hear more about his condition.  
"When I left, he was really tired. He said, the pain's bearable", Taehyung said and fumbled with his shirt. It certainly wasn't easy for Eunjung to hear about Jungkook being in the hospital, after she lost her daughter due to a car accident. "I'm glad, that nothing worse happened", she said quietly, "And I'm glad, that Jaehyun has you by his side now. He's constantly talking about you, you know?"  
"Really?", Taehyung smiled softly and Eunjung nodded.  
"He likes you a lot, Taehyung and I'm glad, that Jungkook found someone, Jaehyun's so fond of."  
"Thank you", Taehyung mumbled and Eunjung nodded, when Jaehyun called from the kitchen.  
"TaeTae? Grandma?" and both adults laughed. "Let's go then", Eunjung said.  
They walked into the kitchen and the woman said goodbye to her grandson. After a few minutes, Taehyung and Jaehyun were all alone.  
"I bought ice cream, Jaehyunie", Taehyung said, while he opened the fridge and the freezing compartment, "Today, you get as much as you want!"  
He hoisted the boy up into his arms with a small groan and showed him the different packages of ice cream. Jaehyun picked three flavors and Taehyung sat him down on the countertop. Then, he took out whipped cream from the fridge and the ice cream, as well as colourful chocolate beans and sugar sprinkles.  
"Wow... but today isn't my birthday!", Jaehyun seemed a bit confused and Taehyung smiled softly.  
"I want to spoil you a little, Jaehyunie",  
he said, because he was sure, that the boy would be very sad as soon as he learnd about his father's hospital stay.  
"Can I please have some of them?",  
the boy asked with a smile and pointed at the chocolate beans. Taehyung nodded and gave him the package, before he filled scoops of ice cream into a blue pastic bowl.  
"I also have Strawberry sauce",  
he said and Jaehyun thought for a moment, while he chewed on his candy, before he shook his head.  
"No, thank you", he said and Taehyung nodded. "But whipped cream?"  
"Yes, a lot of it please", the boy mumbled with his mouth full, handed the box back to Taehyung, "And sprinkles and chocolate beans."  
"Of course!", Taehyung grinned and sprayed whipped cream all over Jaehyun's ice bowl, before he let the boy add the sugary decoration. Then, Taehyung prepared ice cream for himself and walked into the living room with Jaehyun.  
"When is appa coming home, TaeTae?",  
the boy asked, after they sat on the couch and ate their ice cream. Taehyung took a deep breath and Jaehyun frowned a little.  
"Isn't he coming home today?", he asked and a pout appeared on his lips, when Taehyung shook his head.  
"But, listen, Jaehyunie, we're going and visit him tomorrow, if you want." "Where is appa?"  
Taehyung put his empty bowl to the table and patted his thighs. "Come here, bun", he said and Jaehyun immediately climbed into his lap.  
"Your appa is in the hospital", he said and Jaehyun's eyes widened. "I-is he sick?", he asked and Taehyung noticed, how his bottom lip started trembling.  
"He has a bruise here on his cheek", he said, "And he hurt his wrist, but otherwise, he's fine." "Really?"  
"Yes, really, Jaehyun", Taehyung nodded and wiped a tear away from the boy's cheek, "Your appa's very strong."  
"Why did he hurt his wrist?"  
"He had an accident", Taehyung said and another tear rolled down Jaehyun's cheek. His next words almost broke Taehyung's heart. "L-like umma?"  
He took a deep breath and pulled the boy closer, when he started crying.  
"Shh, it's fine", he said and carefully stroked Jaehyun's hair, "Hey, I have an idea. Should we call him?"  
"C-can we, TaeTae?"  
"Sure", Taehyung took his phone and he started a video call with Jungkook. It took a while, but Jungkook accepted the call.  
"Hey", he greeted and smiled softly, when he saw Jaehyun, sitting in Taehyung's lap, "Baby bun, are you okay? Ohh, are you crying? Don't cry, champ, appa's fine!"  
"Appa, are you coming home soon?", Jaehyun asked and Jungkook smiled softly.  
"I do my best, Jaehyun, I promise", he replied and the boy sniffled softly, before he gently poked his small finger against Taehyung's phone screen.  
"I'm coming over tomorrow, with TaeTae, okay?"  
"Sure, bun, if you want. I'm looking forward to see you!", Jungkook nodded, before he yawned.  
"Oh, appa, are you tired?", Jaehyun asked and Jungkook chuckled softly, while he watched, how Taehyung wiped the boy's wet cheeks dry.  
"A little bit", Jungkook admitted and Jaehyun sent him a soft smile. "Then, you should sleep", he suggested and his father nodded.  
"You're right, bun. What are you two doing now?", he asked and Jaehyun looked at Taehyung.  
"I don't know, bun, what do you want to do now?"  
"Let's cuddle!", the boy said and both adults laughed softly. "Sure", Taehyung replied and Jaehyun smiled, before he turned back to the phone.  
"Okay, we cuddle!", he informed his father and Jungkook nodded, "Appa, sleep well! I'll come to you tomorrow!"  
They said their goodbyes and after a few minutes, Taehyung ended the call. Jaehyun turned around in his lap and snuggled against the older's chest.  
"Should we both sleep in appa's bed tonight?",  
Taehyung suggested and the boy nodded against his shirt, before he looked up. "TaeTae, can we watch a movie first?" "Anything, you want, bun",  
he said and Jaehyun climbed out of his lap, before he walked over to the blu-ray shelf. He was quick to pick a Pokémon movie and started the blu-ray player.  
"I go and get my blanket",  
he said and a few minutes later, he was snuggled against Taehyung on the couch, blanket pulled up to his nose and Taehyung gently stroked his hair. Jaehyun fell asleep halfway through the movie and to calm Jungkook down a bit, Taehyung sent his boyfriend a picture of his sleeping son, before he carried him upstairs.  
  
Taehyung and Jaehyun overslept the next morning and they arrived a bit later at the hospital, than planned. This time, Taehyung took his car and luckily, he already bought a booster seat for Jaehyun a while ago.  
When they entered Jungkook's hospital room, Jaehyun quickly let go of Taehyung's hand and rushed over to his father.  
"Appa!" Jungkook was sitting on the edge of the bed and obviously his parents were sitting in two chairs next to the bed. Jaehyun ignored his grandparents for the moment, when he clung to Jungkook's legs.  
"Hey, baby bun", he greeted and Jaehyun looked up. He examined his father's face, before he looked back at Taehyung with a smile.  
"The bruise isn't that bad, huh, TaeTae?", he said and squealed in surprise, when Jungkook wrapped his uninjured arm around him and lifted him up into his lap.  
"Do I still look good enough to go to the cafeteria later?", he asked and Jaehyun giggled.  
"Yes!", he exclaimed and snuggled against his father, before he looked at his bandaged wrist.  
"Are you in pain, appa?", he asked and examined the bandage. "No, baby bun, I just took painkillers", the older replied, then, he poked Jaehyun's tummy, "But, hey, look, who's here!"  
The boy looked around and his eyes widened slightly. He had been that focused on his dad, that he didn't notice his grandparents properly.  
"Oh!", he slid down Jungkook's legs carefully and walked over to them, greeted them with tight hugs. Taehyung used that moment to say hi to Jungkook. Then, he waited for Jaehyun to finish hugging his grandmother and Jungkook introduced him to his parents.  
"So, mom, dad, this is Taehyung",  
he said with an adoring smile on his lips and Taehyung bowed slightly. Jungkook's father got up from his chair and reached out his hand.  
"Jeon Jaebeom", he said and smiled at Taehyung, who nervously reciprocated the smile, "We already heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
Taehyung blushed slightly, before he said: "The pleasure is mine. Even when the circumstances are a bit unfortunate..."  
Jaebeom rested his free hand on Jungkook's shoulder.  
"Well, we still have him around us, that's the most important thing",  
he said and Taehyung agreed. The circumstances could've been worse indeed. He saw from the corner of his eyes, how Jungkook's mom pressed a kiss to Jaehyun's cheek, before she let go of the boy, who returned to his father and then, the woman got up from the chair as well. She held out her hand for Taehyung as well, who took it.  
"I'm Bae Hyunjoo",  
she said with a smile and then, unexpectedly, she pulled Taehyung into a hug. The blonde gasped in surprise, but the embrace wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary. Carefully, Taehyung wrapped his arms around the woman as well and for a moment, they just stood there like this, before Hyunjoo mumbled a soft: "Thank you so much for making my son happy again" into his ear. Taehyung's cheeks heated up even more and when Hyunjoo released him, they still displayed a faint pinkish tone.  
Jungkook's parents had booked a hotel room in the center of Seoul for two days and while they were sitting in the cafeteria later that day, they suggested to let Jaehyun live with them for those days. Taehyung almost expected Jungkook to agree on this, but the CEO asked his son for his opinion, who was happily munching on a donut. The boy shook his head to everyone's surprise.  
"I don't want to stay in a hotel...", he said, quite understandable in Taehyung's opinion and Jungkook smiled softly.  
"So, what's your suggestion then?", he asked, because his parents already paid for the room. He almost knew about Jaehyun's suggestion. The boy turned to Taehyung.  
"Can't you stay with me, TaeTae?", he asked, "And Tanie as well?"  
Taehyung looked up and with a small glance in Jungkook's direction, who gave him a nod, he said: "I think, we can manage this, Jaehyun. But I have to work tomorrow."  
"Then, I can spend the time after daycare with grandma and grandpa", the boy said and quickly, things were settled. Taehyung would move in for a while now, with his dog.  
  
Jungkook spent one week in total at the hospital and after he returned home, it turned out to be way more easy, that Taehyung was there as well. Jungkook still was handicapped because of his wrist and even when he had help from his housekeeper and Jaehyun's nanny, it definitely was something different with Taehyung around.  
Taehyung was on vacation now and when he woke up next to Jungkook on Christmas Eve, Jaehyun was already sitting on his dad's thighs and quietly talked to him. Taehyung yawned and turned to his side to snuggle against Jungkook and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"Good morning, TaeTae",  
Jaehyun beamed and Taehyung smiled sleepily. He purred a bit, when Jungkook pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Morning, love", he mumbled quietly and Taehyung hummed. "Good morning", he replied and laughed, when Jaehyun complained. "Appa... gross!", the boy squeaked and Jungkook chuckled.  
"Sorry, bun", he apologized and they laughed even more, when they heard the boy mumble something about 'grown-ups' and 'smoochies' with a shake of his head, before he plopped down on Jungkook's chest, facing Taehyung now and smiled.  
"Appa said, we're going to buy the Christmas cake today, TaeTae", he told him and Taehyung hummed.  
"Are we?", he asked, while he ran his fingers through Jaehyun's hair affectionately and the boy nodded.  
"Yes. It's a chocolate cake, you know?"  
"Ohh, yummie!", Taehyung smiled, before he asked: "Are you awake for long?"  
"For around an hour", Jungkook replied and Jaehyun chimed in: "I wanted to wake you up, too, TaeTae, but appa said, you had a bad day, yesterday and that I should let you rest a bit more."  
"And TaeTae looks cute, when he sleeps, right, bun?"  
"Yes, very cute!", Jaehyun nodded and Taehyung laughed softly.  
"So, should we have breakfast then?", he asked and Jaehyun's eyes widened.  
"Do you have a special breakfast in London?", he asked and Taehyung shook his head.  
"No. But do you have something in mind?", he asked. They agreed to celebrate Christmas as Taehyung did back in London.  
"Hmm...", the boy sat up and bounced a little on Jungkook's thighs, "Chocolate Chip Pancakes?"  
Taehyung laughed and agreed. All three of them climbed out of the bed and after Jungkook and Taehyung got dressed in comfortable clothes, Taehyung prepared pancakes for them, because Jaehyun said, that he was better doing them than his appa.  
Later that day, Taehyung and Jaehyun went to get the Christmas cake and when they came back home, they met Yoongi and Namjoon in the lobby of the building. They talked for a few minutes, after Jaehyun had hugged them both tightly and later, they promised to come over with their families after the holidays.  
When they entered the apartment, Taehyung frowned slightly, when he smelled the faint scent of pine and when he heard Jaehyun squeal, who entered the living room earlier, than Taehyung, he frowned even more.  
"What is it, bun?",  
he asked and stepped into the living room as well. His jaw dropped slightly, when he saw the huge Christmas Tree in the living room. Taehyung knew, that in Korea, those decorated trees weren't that popular, but he loved them. He loved, how they sparkled with the beautiful fairy lights and ball ornaments and obviously, Jungkook wanted to surprise him. A few boxes were standing on the dinner table and Jungkook just walked down the stairs with a bunch of fairy lights in his hand.  
"Ah, you're back",  
he said with a smile and glanced at the Christmas tree.  
Jaehyun was running around the green monstrosity, mouth open in awe and Jungkook stepped next to Taehyung. "Surprise, kitten",  
he mumbled and Taehyung blinked a few times. He told Jungkook earlier that year, that it was weird and even a bit sad for him to celebrate Christmas without a tree and Jungkook remembered.  
"I dug out the Christmas tree decorations, I have",  
he told him and Taehyung said nothing, he just hugged his boyfriend.  
"Thank you", he mumbled into Jungkook's neck and felt, how a kiss was pressed against his temple.  
"Anything for you, kitten", Jungkook replied.  
"Appa!", Jaehyun interrupted their sweet moment and Jungkook looked at his son, "We never had a Christmas tree!"  
"Oh, baby bun, we had, once. But you were too tiny to remember it", he said and Jaehyun pouted.  
"I actually grew up with Christmas trees", Jungkook told Taehyung, while they all gather around the tree, "My dad started loving them, when he saw them during his business trips and my mom probably just loved, how his and my eyes sparkled, when we saw them." The CEO laughed a bit.  
"So, can we have a Christmas tree now every year?", Jaehyun interrupted his father, who nodded.  
"You even have decoration?", Taehyung leaned against Jungkook and pointed at the boxes on the table.  
"Yeah, Yoongi-hyung and Joon brought the tree and helped my carrying the boxes downstairs", he said and Jaehyun beamed.  
"We met them, appa!", he exclaimed, then, with a small pout, he added: "But they said nothing about a Chistmas tree."  
Jungkook laughed and Taehyung grinned.  
"They weren't supposed to tell you something about it, bun. It's a surprise", Jungkook told his son and the boy's eyes widen.  
"Ohh, I have a rather clever appa!", he said and Jungkook snorted slightly, while Taehyung hid his face in Jungkook's shoulder to conceal his giggles, "You send me and TaeTae to buy the Christmas cake, so you would be able to set up the tree without us knowing about it too early. Veeee~ry nifty, appa, well done."  
Now, nothing was able to hold back Taehyung's laughter. Not Jungkook's shoulder, not his own hand, nothing, he just bursted into a beautiful, pure fit of laughter, while he still clung to Jungkook and when he calmed down, he kneeled in front of Jaehyun and hugged the boy tightly.  
"You're adorable, Jaehyunie!"  
The three of them then decorated the tree with the help of a ladder, because it was really huge and later that day, Taehyung and Jaehyun prepared some Christmas cookies (Taehyung baked and Jaehyun decorated - with a lot of food coloring on the countertop and a huge chaos for Taehyung to clean up), then, Taehyung told Jaehyun about the British tradition to burn wishlists on Christmas Eve and they did it together on the balcony with the boy's wishlist. All the time, Jungkook was watching them with a fond smile on his lips.  
They also attached the stockings to the fireside in the living room and watched a Christmas cartoon on TV, until Jaehyun fell asleep, sandwiched between Taehyung (with Yeontan sleeping in his lap) and Jungkook, wrapped into a blanket and two plushies in a tight embrace.  
Carefully, Taehyung carried him upstairs with Jungkook in tow and both kissed the boy goodnight, when he was laying in his bed. When they returned downstairs, they shared the plate with cookies and the glass of milk, Jaehyun excitedly placed into the hallway for Santa. A few crumbs of baked dough and one bitten cookie remained on the plate and shortly, before they went to bed, they filled the stockings with candies and small gifts for Jaehyun and they also put the bigger gifts around the Christmas tree.  
The following holiday was filled with a lot of laughter and love, even with some tears of joy and many cuddles.  
  
Around a week later, they celebrated Taehyung's birthday with their friends and their families and Taehyung finally was able to introduce Jaehyun to his siblings and parents. He enjoyed, that Hyewon and Seokjoo quickly took a liking in Jungkook's son and they had a lot of fun together. He also happily noticed, that his parents got along super well with Jungkook's parents. He was very relieved.  
In late evening, his parents left with his siblings to their hotel and Jungkook's parents took Jaehyun with them to their hotel and the real party started. It was really late, when tipsy Taehyung made his way upstairs with his boyfriend, after everyone left. He tried to be sexy for Jungkook, while he undressed himself and it somehow seemed to work, until... until he hit his toe on the foot of the bed and started cursing loudly. For a moment, he feared, that he killed the mood, but a chuckling Jungkook reassured him with gentle kisses and soft touches, that everything was fine. They made love that night passionately and Taehyung fell even deeper for Jungkook than before. He fell asleep in the older's tight and loving embrace, but the awakening in the morning wasn't the best.  
Taehyung had a headache and he was very whiny. The bedside next to him was empty, but still warm, when he let his hand glide over it and only a few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Jungkook walked out with only a towel around his waist.  
"Morning, kitten", he smiled softly and Taehyung's response was a bit crippled, but he smiled back.  
"Headache?", Jungkook asked, while he walked over to the bed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. A soft hum was the reply.  
"Why are you already awake?", Taehyung mumbled, while he wrapped his arms around Jungkook and before the older could reply properly, he continued: "And why do you look like a Greek god, even after a night full of drinking?" Jungkook chuckled.  
"Don't laugh...", the younger mumbled, "You look so freaking handsome, while I look completely wasted..."  
"That's bullshit, kitten", Jungkook replied and slowly slid his uninjured hand down Taehyung's bare side, "There's no possibility for you to look anything else than stunning."  
Taehyung snorted slightly, but he grinned a bit.  
"So, breakfast?",  
Jungkook offered and Taehyung agreed. While the older got dressed in comfortable clothes, Taehyung took a quick shower and when he walked down the stairs into the living room, he stopped halfway, because the entire room was a huge mess...  
"Oh my god...", he whispered. Instead of standing in the kitchen, Jungkook collected a few glasses from the coffee table and put them on a tray.  
"Shit, what exactly exploded here last night?", Taehyung asked, when he reached his boyfriend. There was confetti on the floor and glittering paper streamers.  
"Well, I don't know, who was the one to shoot all those confetti canons, but I'm almost sure, it was Jimin's idea", Jungkook said, while he scratched the back of his head. Taehyung grunted softly, then, he mumbled: "Well, then, he's supposed to come over to help us, I'd say!" Jungkook laughed, before he attempted to take the tray, but the younger stopped him.  
"Don't you dare, Mister! Your wrist isn't completely healed yet!", he said and Jungkook sighed. He was slightly annyoed, because he was still handicapped...  
"I'm really glad, that we have a dish washer...",  
Taehyung mumbled, while he took the tray into the kitchen. The mess over there wasn't as big as in the living room, because they already started a few runs of dish washing during the party. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted Jimin to come over and help them.  
The older actually agreed and while Jungkook prepared breakfast (with Taehyung's permission, because holding the handle of a pan with the injured wrist wasn't as dangerous as carrying a tray), the blonde already tidied the kitchen.  
Jimin came over with a sleepy looking Hoseok after around 20 minutes and they had breakfast together, before they started cleaning up the living room with music and a lot of laughter, when Taehyung started braiding one of the glittering paper streamers into Jimin's newly dyed light purple hair. The living room was clean again faster than they all expected and it was around noon, when Jungkook suggested to have lunch together as well, before Hoseok and Jimin would leave again. They cooked together and made another mess out of the kitchen, which was cleaned up quickly and after a while, they also ate together and during all the time, Taehyung caught himself touching the braided rose gold ring, Jungkook gifted him yesterday, over and over again. He was very touched, because even when Jungkook didn't tell him, he knew, the older wanted the gesture to have a deeper meaning than just giving his boyfriend a piece of jewellery. And it definitely had a deeper meaning for Taehyung; it's a promise for their future...  
Jimin and Hoseok helped them cleaning up the remnants of their lunch and then, they left again, to have their own celebration of New Year's Eve.  
Taehyung prepared tea for him and Jungkook and around half an hour later, they were both sitting on the couch, Taehyung in between Jungkook's spread legs, back leaned against his boyfriend's chest. A woolen blanket was spread over both their legs and while Jungkook was checking something on his phone (probably some mails from work, because even when he was still staying at home, he needed to be updated) or reading some news, Taehyung was reading a book. Soft jazz music was playing in the background and as soon as Jungkook put his phone to the table, Taehyung closed his book. An hour had passed in a comfortable silence, but now, Taehyung wanted to give some affection and also to get some.  
He took Jungkook's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, before he pressed a kiss to the knuckles.  
"We already know each other for more than 18 months", he mumbled and Jungkook hummed.  
"Do you remember, how we met? You simply started dancing with me", Taehyung added and Jungkook chuckled.  
"As if I would ever forget this, kitten", he replied and Taehyung grinned.  
"I could've been taken back then. It was a rather bold move, Mr. CEO!", he joked and Jungkook shrugged softly.  
"But you weren't, which was good back then",  
he replied and Taehyung hummed. He moved a bit to find a more comfortable position and Jungkook carefully rested his other hand on his tummy, when Taehyung stilled.  
Then, he asked: "What have you thought when you saw me for the first time?"  
"What I thought?", Jungkook repeated and Taehyung nodded, before he laughed and said: "I hope, it wasn't just an 'I want to fuck him.' Please tell me it wasn't just this!" His laugher died down quickly, when Jungkook started speaking.  
"First, I was just really taken aback by your beauty. I didn't know what to say and I couldn't stop staring. Seriously, Tae, I thought, Jimin brought over an angel or another celestial being", he said and Taehyung giggled.  
"You're cheesy...", he mumbled and a blush formed on his cheeks.  
"No, really. Do you even know, how beautiful you are? Not just your outer appearance, love. You have a heart of gold, you're kind, it's a pleasure to be around you. I already noticed this that night. It was a lot of fun to hear you talk and I immediately knew, I had to get to know you better."  
"Even when you knew, that I was living in the UK back then?" "Yes, even when I knew about this. I wanted to learn more about you, about that angel with the beautiful smile, even if I might end up as just a friend. I didn't expect for everything to be that intense. It broke my heart, when you left, but I know, it broke yours too and it may sound selfish, but I'm beyond happy, that I can hold you in my arms now, that you're my boyfriend and that I can tell you every day, how much I love you."  
Wordlessly, Taehyung pushed the blanket aside and turned around, until he straddled Jungkook's thighs and was able to look at him. (Yeontan, who was laying in his tiny dog bed next to the couch, was a bit startled, when the blanket fell to the floor, but after a few seconds, he rested his head on his paws again and closed his eyes.)  
"Then, tell me again", Taehyung mumbled, when he felt, how an arm slid around his waist and pulled him closer.  
"I love you", Jungkook said with a smile and Taehyung leaned in.  
"Again", he said, more quiet than before and closer to Jungkook's lips. "I love you, Tae", Jungkook repeated and when Taehyung opened his mouth, he said it again: "I love you so much, Taehyung..."  
"I love you, too",  
Taehyung whispered and then, he sealed Jungkook's lips with his own. Their relationship probably wasn't perfect, far from it, but their love made up for it for sure.  
Taehyung ended with his head resting on Jungkook's chest after a while, using it as a pillow, blanket draped over their bodies again. The older's fingers glided through his hair and over the soft skin on the back of his neck and all of this drowsed Taehyung. He was still tired and exhausted from their party last night and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep on top of Jungkook.  
When he woke up again, Jungkook was still laying beneath him, but his hand rested on Taehyung's lower back and it was already dark outside. Taehyung stretched his body a bit and lifted his head to look at his boyfriend.  
"Hey", he mumbled sleepily and Jungkook smiled at him. The younger was extremely cute, when he had just woken up. His cheeks were flushed in a soft pink and his eyes were still half lidded. Sleepy Taehyung was one of Jungkook's favorite. "Hey, baby",  
he greeted back and leaned down to kiss the pout away, that lingered on Taehyung's lips.  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep...",  
Taehyung said, when Jungkook broke away again and felt a thumb running over his cheek.  
"It's fine", the older replied, "You've been tired all day."  
"What time is it?", he asked, because when he last checked his phone, it had barely been 3 pm.  
"Half past 7",  
Jungkook said and Taehyung huffed slightly. He was still tired, but he wanted to see the fireworks later and now, it was still so early... Another pout formed on his lips and Jungkook smiled at him.  
"You're a little whiny today, hm, baby?", he said and once again caressed the back of Taehyung's neck again, "What about we take a relaxing bath?"  
Said and done. They spent another two hours in the bathroom, filled with wet cuddles and kisses. Even without the haze of sex, Taehyung really enjoyed the feeling of Jungkook's bare skin against his. He cherished the movement of the older's strong abdominal muscles against his back, when Jungkook's arms slid around him to rub shower gel all over his chest and he enjoyed the gentle pressure of fingertips against his scalp, when Jungkook massaged shampoo into his hair carefully. Taehyung had reminded him to be careful with his wrist, but the older was able to move his fingers and even the wrist itself rather well again and without pain.  
After they were clean and free of well-scented foam, they decided to change the water, which was slowly turning cool again and spend a but more time in the relaxing warmth of the bathtub. Their bodies were pressed together and Jungkook delivered occassional kisses to Taehyung's cheek, jaw or neck.  
After they finally climbed out of the tub again and got dressed, they had a few snacks and watched TV, until it was finally time for the countdown.  
With a glass of Champangne for Jungkook and a glass of orange juice for Taehyung (who vehemently refused any alcohol today), they walked onto the balcony and Taehyung leaned against the railing. He put his glass to the small table close to him, because he didn't want to drink anything now and according to the soft Clink, that followed soon after, Jungkook did the same.  
Taehyung felt the older's warmth behind him and Jungkook's arm slid around his shoulders. He placed his chin on one shoulder and Taehyung gently rested his hand on top of his boyfriend's. His eyes caught the ring on his finger again and he smiled, when he noticed, that being with Jungkook, being loved by Jungkook and seeing Jaehyun grow up, was everything, he ever wanted. He couldn't be happier right now.  
Taehyung even forgot about the countdown, so he was a bit startled, when the first colorful fireworks exploded in the sky and he smiled, when he turnd around in Jungkook's embrace. He looked at the older and sent him a soft smile. "Happy new year, babe...", he said and frowned a little, when Jungkook didn't reply, but instead, mumbled: "Stars..."  
He was looking into Taehyung's eyes, but the younger was a bit confused.  
"Huh?", he replied and Jungkook smiled, before he kissed him, gentle and short and then, said: "Stars in your eyes." Another "Huh?" was Taehyung's reply and another kiss landed on his lips.  
Jungkook's hand cupped his cheek lovingly, before he said: "When I look into your eyes, I see my entire universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone, for following us and the boys till the end!!  
> Thank you so much for kudos, bookmarks and comment and thank you as well for the views and each silent reader!  
> It was a bumpy ride and I hope, you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing 'Stars In Your Eyes' <3  
> Me and my soulmate have a lot of fun projects planned for the future, so don't miss out on them <3
> 
> For some possible sneak peaks into future AU's, follow me on twitter: @JEONJUNGK00KlE  
> And feel free to ask me stuff on curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/JEONJUNGK00KlE
> 
> Take care, everyone and I purple you!  
> XO, Kookie

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/TenshiNeera


End file.
